The Cure
by lee 1280
Summary: What if the cure was not an object, but an Angel? What if the cure had to choose you? This is all AU Season 4. I added some Supernatural. Who would say no to Dean, Sam and Castiel. They are all wonderful characters. Kol is alive.Damon/OC. Klaroline/Stebekah. Elijah/OC. Beremy. - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD. I am only taking them out to play a little and adding my own character. This is all AU. A story all on its own, just some of the same faces. Please read and review, but most of all, please enjoy this story! It starts out when Damon and Klaus take Jeremy and Matt to the Gilbert cabin to start his training as one of the five. _**

"I thought I had done well leaving our young hunter's training to you," Klaus sneered, "but clearly I was wrong."

Damon merely smirked at this, he could not bring himself to willingly turn a town full of innocents, just so baby Gilbert could kill them all. Damon was still processing his feelings for Elena. He was trying to be a better vampire, a better man because of her. She saw the good in him when no one else could.

"I am sorry for interrupting gentlemen, but actually that's my job!" Damon and Klaus were stunned. This girl had just appeared before their very eyes, with no sound or warning. She was tall and lean. Smooth alabaster skin, with long platinum hair that curled softly falling to her well defined waist. Her eyes were a honey golden brown. Her lips were plump and pouty and she smiled at their evident surprise. She wore gunmetal grey skinny jeans, tucked into black knee high boots and a dark blue halter neck ruffled top under a well fitted black leather jacket. The hybrid was furious, who was this stranger!

Damon was shocked, but he managed to hide it well. What had him intruiged, was this girl's scent. She smelled different, like sunlight. She didn't smell like any human that he knew. He was patient, he'd let Klaus deal with this, since he claimed to be in charge of this vacation.

"Are you lost perhaps, love?" Klaus said softly and dangerously, he was not in a good mood.

"Love? I like that," she said, one hand on her waist as she tested the word on her lips, "Love. With a smooth british accent, nice! I think I'm going to use that phrase and test it out."

Klaus blurred at vampire speed to stand in front of her. "Who are you and what do you want?" he's eyes hypnotizing.

She shook her head at him and wagged her finger, "No, silly hybrid! Do not try your little tricks on me! I cannot be compelled!" she said firmly.

Klaus stood back a little, scrutinizing her, "Can't be compelled," he sighed, clearly annoyed, he clenched his jaw. "Okay love, let's try the old fashioned way then. Who are you, or better what are you and what do you want?"

She smiled, "That's easy, I am here for Jeremy Gilbert. He is my hunter and he belongs with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD. I am only taking them out to play a little and adding my own character. This is all AU. A story all on its own, just some of the same faces. Please read and review, but most of all, please enjoy this story!_**

Klaus was not happy, "Sorry but the hunter stays here!"

She sighed, "I don't think so." Klaus blurred to attack her, but she disappeared in a flash. She stood next Damon. Klaus paused, mid-air with a look of absolute shock.

"Why can't I ever meet a vampire like Eric Northman?" she asked shaking her head.

"Who is Eric Northman?" Damon asked, as Klaus rushed at them. The stranger held onto Damon and they both disappeared only to pop up against a tree to the left of Klaus. The hybrid was raging now, his eyes red and the veins popping on his cheeks. Full on vamp mode.

She turned to Damon, who was visibly rattled after that little trip, "Sorry young blood, I was afraid he was going to smack into you. Eric Northman is a vampire on True Blood. They should give you guys the Dvd box set when you get turned. Eric Northman is only the hottest vampire ever. You could learn so much from him. You would have girls lining up, falling at your feet if you tried to be like him. If I met Eric, he would so be on the top of my to do list." She held onto Damon as Klaus attacked, he hit the tree.

They popped up again closer to the cabin. "If Eric was here, we would negotiate terms for maybe ten minutes then spend the rest of the evening sealing the deal in much better, interesting ways. On his desk, on his throne, in the basement all chained up…" Klaus attacked and she moved Damon again.

"Really? Would you let him feed off you?" Damon asked, actually interested.

"He is a vampire." she rolled her eyes at him, "if it was Eric Northman, I would say femoral artery please meet Eric Northman. Blood, I can replace, generate more. But Eric, there is only one Eric!" she laughed.

Klaus rushed at them and she moved Damon out of the way.

"What are you?" Klaus shouted.

She smiled at Damon and stepped to Klaus, grabbing him by the throat. Klaus froze, she was super humanly strong! She tossed Klaus to the ground. "Enough!" she said, her voice was scary, it sounded loud and clear over the trees. It rattled the windows of the house, sending Matt and Jeremy racing outside to see what was going on.

She looked at Klaus, who was holding onto his throat. "Instead of the hotness that is Eric Northman, I get an angry Original and a baby vampire who refuse to let me see my hunter."

She looked at Jeremy. "There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you. I'm all settled in Mystic Falls, waiting for you to show up."

Jeremy looked at her, clearly confused. "Who are you?" he asked, clearly terrified that this girl had knocked down Klaus. Even Damon was being quiet for once.

Klaus stood up, next to Damon, both ready to pounce, she was a stranger after all.

The girl slid off her leather jacket and handed it to Matt. "Please." She said.

She held her hands out to Jeremy, who gasped. "Tell me what you see?" she asked him softly.

Jeremy stared, on her hands, from her wrists all the way up her arms, the gold markings gleamed weaving their way up to her shoulders, under her shirt, around her neck. Her markings shone, blazed a stunning golden path across her body. "Your mark is gold!" the rest of the guys stood to attention at this. "Do they come in different colors?" he asked in awe, "Mine are just a regular black. Are you one of the five?" he asked, the idea flashing in his mind.

"No, I am not one of the five." Jeremy looked sad at this, but she continued smiling gently at him, "The five belong to me, I train all of you, help you and you in turn, work with me. My markings are gold to match my wings." She said, and slowly she unfurled them, away from her body they spread. Wide, splendid wings that shone gold and cream they opened out.

"What the …" said Matt. Damon and Klaus were standing with their mouths open.

"What are you?" asked Jeremy in wonder.

She held out her hand to him, palm first. "Give me your hand, Jeremy Gilbert and all will be revealed to you."

Jeremy slowly held out his hand, as their hands touched white light flare out between them. She shone, like the morning sun, this beautiful girl shone her light and it touched all of them. They could only stand still as it touched their skin, warming them.

She looked into Jeremy's eyes, "What do you see?" she asked him, her voice so melodic and comforting.

He smiled, a bright happy smile, "Lilliana, you are Lilliana and you will always look after me." He was in awe of her.

"My life for your's, always," she promised him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please read and review. _**

**_Thank you to all who favorite, follow and review._**

"I prefer Lilli, actually." She told Jeremy. "I see all your memories Jeremy, through your markings. I can see that this is Matt Donavon," she nodded at Matt, "He's been a good friend to you. These two geniuses are called Damon Salvatore and Niklaus Mikaelson." She paused, "Damon you were a bad bad boy! Stealing Stefan's girl like that!" she shook her head, "Bro's before hoes, Damon, a man must live by that code!"

Klaus laughed, "In all my years of existence, I have never seen anything like this!"

"Sorry Jeremy, I didn't mean to imply that Elena is a …" she said apologetically.

Jeremy chuckled, "It's okay, I know what you meant."

Lilli pulled her hand away from Jeremy's. "We should be going, do you have to pack up your stuff?" she asked him, taking her jacket from Matt.

"Yes, we didn't bring much, it won't take long to pack." Jeremy said.

"Are you actually going with her?" Damon asked, astonished at the level of trust Jeremy was showing.

"Yes, I have to, I want to." Jeremy stated firmly.

"Ok, you go get sorted out, I will get the car, I had to park a bit down the road and fly around looking for you. I was able to sense you, flying was the easiest and fastest way to get here. We need to leave Jeremy, so you and I can talk away from vampire ears. This is between us." Lilli explained.

She disappeared into thin air again.

"What is that about?" Matt asked in wonder.

"She teleports." Jeremy explained simply, "It's one of her powers." He turned to go into the cabin.

"Jeremy, what is she?" Damon asked, he wanted answers.

Jeremy smiled at them, "She's an Angel. A real life immortal Angel. How cool is that!"

Klaus and Damon just stared at each other, stunned while Jeremy and Matt hurried into the cabin to get ready for their departure.

"So we have an immortal Angel, that means you cannot kill her Klaus," Damon said, "So I wonder if she knows where the cure is?" he mused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please read and review. _**

Damon's mouth hang open. A black brand new Hummer pulled up to the front of the cabin, music blaring.

"Is that…." Klaus asked.

Lilli got out, humming, "_I knew you were trouble, trouble…_"

"So you like Taylor Swift?" Damon asked her.

"Absolutely. She is amazing." Lilli smiled.

Jeremy and Matt came outside with their duffle bags. "Wow! Nice wheels." Jeremy said looking appreciatively at the chrome rims.

Lilli threw the keys at him. "It's your's." she said.

Jeremy caught them, "No way." he asked, amazed.

"It's your welcome to the five gift. I always get something for you guys, it's the least I could do. I mean, I am going to make you work your behind off now. At least you have something to show for the hard work. But young padawon, there is only one condition." she said, gravely.

"What?" asked Jeremy, clearly expecting the worst.

"That's my Taylor Swift CD, you may borrow it, but it's mine." she said, very serious.

"Absolutely." Jeremy said, laughing. He went to open the driver side door, wanting to see his new ride.

"The papers are in the glove box, in your name." Lilli told him. Jeremy and Matt both got into the Hummer, checking out the stereo and Jeremy looked at the folded up set of papers that proved this was actually his. He could not hide his joy, he had never received anything like this before in his life. After all the panic and drama that had been going on recently, with Elena turning, this was the first time in a long time that he actually felt happy.

"Thank you so much, Lilli." he said.

"You are very welcome!" she smiled, "Now just give me a second to talk to these two who clearly don't trust me!"

She walked away from the Hummer and Klaus and Damon followed, they stood at the edge of the water bank, under the shade of the large tree.

"You can drive back to Mystic Falls together," she said, gesturing to the SUV parked close by. "I need some time to discuss sensitive matters with Jeremy."

Damon frowned, "No way, Elena will never forgive me."

"You have no choice in this." she said, "Do not mistake my politeness for weakness! I do not appreciate being questioned. Jeremy is already behind in his training. I am taking him to my home, I've already set up everything for him. We will text you the address, since I am certain that Jeremy will want to invite Elena over so she can see that he's back and in safe hands."

"Fine." Damon fumed, "But I will come with Elena." he said forcefully.

"As if you would do anything else," Lilli laughed, "Fine Damon, I will see you later."

Damon got into the SUV, since it was clear that the Angel wanted to speak to Klaus alone.

"I know who you are Niklaus, I watched when you were created." She whispered. "We saw what Ester did to you all. We could do nothing to help because our role is merely to watch and observe the matters of man. Humans have free will, their actions are their own. But this, the Five, this is my department. It is my calling in this world. Trust me, I only wish for the safety of all the inhabitants of Mystic Falls, human and supernaturals."

"I trust no one." Klaus stated.

"I know, Niklaus, and that's sad. I see the pain inside you." She touched his cheek softly, "But have faith in me Niklaus, you will have everything that you want." she promised.

Klaus thought, his mind immediately going to his hybrids, "Everything?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes," she said, "But you have to let this play out. I have so much to do in Mystic Falls. You will get what your heart desires."

Klaus thought of Caroline, beautiful enigma that she was. "I doubt that." He said.

"I see the future Nik, I can see what happens." Lilli confided in him.

She took out her cellphone from her back pocket, "Here, put your number in my phone. I'll text you. Maybe you can visit us tomorrow while we train, then you can see that I am the real deal."

Klaus was hesitant, he trusted no one, everyone had turned their backs on him. He always ended up hurting the people who tried to love him. He believed that love made him weak, it made him no better than a pathetic human. In the end, even his own family had left him, his mother and father had tried to kill him. Klaus felt that he was broken, who could love him. His parents had never wanted him, he was merely a reminder of his mother's affair.

However, for some reason that he could not fathom, this girl, this stranger filled him with a sense of peace and wonder that he had never felt. She soothed the Wolf in him.

"Okay, I give you my word then Lilliana, we will work together. I will not hurt your hunter or his friends. We'll do it your way. See how this plays out." he smirked, throwing her words back at her.

"Thank you, Niklaus, that is all I want." She smiled, turning to leave.

"And Niklaus, please call me Lilli, all my friends call me that." she said.

Klaus laughed, "I don't think that we are friend's yet, love."

Lilli paused and looked at him, "We will be Nik, we will be friends, I know because I have seen. Please ask Elijah to come back, I need him here for what is going to happen with your family. He needs to see for himself the wonder of what will be."

Klaus laughed, "You seem so sure and you promise so much."

"I do not lie Nik, ever." she said walking away, "Just get Elijah back to town, I know that Kol is around."

Lilli got into the back seat of the Hummer. Klaus stood there for a while, he was scared. This girl actually filled him with a fear that he hadn't imagined but he would trust her and keep his promises, for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please read and review. Enter my allusion to Sam and Dean (applause!) love those guys!_**

**_Thanks to all who review, favorite and follow._**

Lilli's phone rang as Jeremy drove away from the Gilbert cabin. "Hi Sammy! How are you Love?" she giggled.

"Love?" Sam Winchester queried, "Are we doing that now?" he laughed.

"Just trying it out, Sam. What's up?" Lilli asked.

"Just calling to see if you found your guy. Dean and I wanted to check in with you." Sam explained. Between Sam and Dean, they always kept in touch with Lilli and Bobby.

"I just found Jeremy now. It was hard, two vampires were attempting to train him." Lilli scoffed.

Sam frowned, "These vampires…"

"Friendlies Sam, they are all good." Lilli promised.

"So you don't need me and Dean to come help out?" Sam asked, concerned.

Lilli smiled, she could just imagine that frown line on Sam's forehead creased in it's regular furrow. It made him look so dashing. "Thanks but I can handle this." she replied, trying to reassure him. "What are you guys up to?"

"We're on a stake out. Waiting out a Demon." He said, casually.

"Well be safe, tell Dean I said hi. Don't want you losing focus while you on the job, Sam. Call you later." Lilli didn't want them preoccupied with a threat so close to them.

"Okay, Love." Sam teased, "Talk to you later, be safe."

"Always Sammy." she said seriously, ending the call.

She sat forward, "So Jeremy, we'll go to my new place. I got you all set up there, if you are fine with that. At no point do I want you to feel pressured into this deal." Lilli was being honest. Jeremy was still so young, he didn't have a choice in being chosen. No one could control who the Five would be, it was very mystical the way it was done. The Five lived and travelled all around the world. At that very moment, one hunter was in Britain while another was living in Romania. At least with technology, they all managed to keep in touch.

Jeremy was thoughtful, "I need you to train me. This thing in me, I have no control over it. Sometimes I feel panicky because I don't know where the adrenalin is coming from. So please, Lilli I want this. You don't know what it's been like. People have been keeping things from me for so long. My own sister had Damon compel me so I wouldn't know what was going on. Damon and Klaus were only helping me now because they want the cure. They weren't helping me because they wanted to. They were helping me because they were getting something out of me. I feel like in a way, they used me."

Lilli was sad to hear his admission. He was just a casualty of a war that didn't involve him. He had been used like a pawn, not treated as a person.

"Well Jeremy," she said softly, "I can tell you this," she pointed at herself and at him, "This is just about me and you. You are chosen. You will help so many, you cannot even begin to understand the impact that you will have on the people around you. You will help me to change their lives forever, and all for the better. There is so much ahead of you but I have faith in you, you will be able to do this. I told you, my life is linked to your's now. We are a team. You will always be my first priority in this town. No matter what anyone says. You need to see your value, Jeremy. You and Matt, you stuck together. Hold onto that friendship."

Lilli looked at Matt, "Matt, I know that you don't know me. But I want you to trust me, I am a friend. I just want what's best for Jeremy. Please, will you come stay with us, so Jeremy has someone familiar? There's so much room."

Matt looked hesitant but Lilli knew that he too was a sad soul, with a dead sister and an alcoholic mother Matt had to look after himself. He and Jeremy were so alike, they both had so much loss and sadness tied to them.

"You will be doing me a huge favor." Lilli said. "You can keep Jeremy occupied and keep him company. I hope you guys like XBox, I got a game room set up for you Jeremy."

Jeremy and Matt brightened at this, "Dude, you have to come stay now." Jeremy said.

Matt laughed, "Okay, I'm in." he said.

Lilli smiled, "Good! Okay subject change, please let's talk about something fun. I'm exhausted now."

They all laughed, it was true, today had been a very busy day. An epic day that would change their lives. So they spent the rest of the drive talking about silly things, like favorite food and movies. Simple things that made life easier, they enjoyed themselves before the hard work started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. _**

"Did you invite everyone?" Lilli asked Jeremy as she paid the delivery guy for the pizza.

They had arrived at Lilli's home, while Jeremy and Matt got settled, Lilli ordered pizzas. They had decided to invite all of Jeremy's friends over. Lilli wanted them to see that Jeremy and Matt were safe with her and she wanted to meet these people simply out of curiosity. Jeremy had texted everyone and they had all agreed to come over for a pizza slash get to know the new girl party.

Lilli went upstairs to shower and get ready before the first guests arrived and the pizza got cold. She put on a pair of blue boot leg jeans and a white ruffled top. She paired that with a pair of wedge heels. She put on light make up, and she opened her hair and the long platinum strands fell back into its natural curls. Lilli didn't have to bother much with her appearance after all. As an Angel, she had a light glow about her, one of the perks she thought, smiling to herself as she put on some lipgloss.

When she got downstairs the doorbell rang, signaling their first arrival. Jeremy opened the door to Elena who stood in the middle of Damon and what appeared to be Damon's younger brother Stefan.

"Lilli, you have to invite them in." Jeremy said.

"No I don't, my young hunter," Lilli smiled, "The house is in both our names."

Everyone looked stunned at this. "What is mine, is also your's Jeremy." Lilli explained. "I will give you the first honor of inviting our first vampires in." she said.

Jeremy was shocked. He had just met Lilli and yet, she trusted him so much. He didn't actually know how to accept this, she shared all that she had with him, she had faith in him like no one else had ever had.

"Elena, Damon and Stefan please come in." he said, standing aside so they could enter.

"Aren't you afraid that Jeremy can be compelled by any vampire to let them inside?" Damon asked, concerned.

"But that's the fun part," Lilli smiled, "Jeremy is one of the Five now, he can no longer be compelled."

Jeremy was shocked, "Really?" he asked.

Lilli nodded, "Really! And this house is warded by several strong witches so that if ever anyone wishes to do us harm, they can never enter. They will be in for a surprise."

"Elena Gilbert it is a pleasure to meet you," Lilli clasped Elena's hand. Lilli could see that this was a baby vampire in turmoil. She sighed inwardly, what a mess this girl had made!

Lilli held Stefan's hand, "Stefan Salvatore it is a true pleasure to meet you," she said with meaning, looking into his eyes. So much pain and suffering in this soul, so much sacrifice and all for what in the end? Lilli truly pitied him.

"And Damon Salvatore, nice to see you again." Lilli said politely.

"How do you know who we are?" Stefan asked, he was very astute. He saw details that no one saw. Sometimes that caused him pain, because he saw how Elena looked at his brother and he saw how Damon was trying to deny her.

"When I touched Jeremy, all his memories came to me through the markings. I see all through that." Lilli said, trying to explain to him that yes, she saw his suffering and she felt it too.

"Did he see all your memories?" Elena asked, she was so ready to not like Lilli, but she was curious.

Lilli laughed, "I have been around since the beginning of time, I saw the world created, I saw entire civilizations destroyed, I have seen war and I have seen the creation of great nations. If Jeremy had to have access to my memories, he would probably die. So no, no one can see my mind." She explained.

Jeremy nodded, he understood. He had wanted to ask that question, when they had connected he had seen snippets, things that a human mind could handle. He had felt though, he had felt all her feelings for him. She wanted to protect him and help him. She accepted him with all his flaws, with his history of drug abuse and failed relationships. Lilli looked at him and saw past all of that, she saw his soul. She did not judge him by his mistakes, she saw the man that he wanted to be.

"That makes sense." Stefan said.

There was another ring of the doorbell and Jeremy invited Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler in.

"So this is the last of the gang," Lilli said.

Caroline started to introduce everyone but Lilli stopped her. "No I know who you are. This handsome devil is Tyler Lockwood." Tyler blushed a little. Lilli continued, before Caroline got jealous, "Tyler is the hybrid boyfriend of the eternally gorgeous Caroline Forbes, one time Ms. Mystic Falls." Caroline giggled at the compliment.

Lilli turned to the last girl, "And this is the super talented, intelligent one time girlfriend of my hunter, Ms. Bonnie Bennet. It is a true pleasure to meet you."

Everyone laughed at the memory of Bonnie and Jeremy's short fling.

"Welcome all of you. I am Lilliana, Angel and full time keeper of the Five." Lilli bowed, "But you can all call me Lilli."

Everyone looked at her. "No way, an Angel." Caroline said, in wonder.

Lilli smiled. Caroline was a true beauty, no one bothered to look past the clothes and make-up to see that behind all the insecurity lay a girl who always felt like the second choice. She was always second to Elena. Underneath all of that was a sweet, friendly girl who just needed to wanted for herself.

"Yes way!" Matt said coming into the foyer. "Let's go eat. The pizza is getting cold." he warned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**Season 4 Episode 15**

**If you have not watched this episode, please don't read this!**

What happened? Why did they decide to kill Jeremy!

I actually googled episode 16, and yes, he is officially dead!

Now I am so glad that I wrote this story because Jeremy gets to live!

Okay it's post season 4 and I am glad to say that Jeremy is alive. Kol is dead still so that sucks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural._**

Thanks to all who review.

**_To Ttracee(Guest), you must note that at this point in the story Stefan and Elena are broken up. She has been turned and she has chosen Damon, that's why Stefan is in so much pain. I need you to concentrate on that moment when Rebekah compelled Elena to admit who she loved, and Elena said Damon. My heart broke for Stefan, that's why I am showing you his grief process, I will give Stefan his happily ever after, he deserves it after what Elena did to him. And Damon has not agreed to being with Elena, remember that!_**

Caroline looked around the foyer, "This is lovely." It was all cream. Cream walls, cream tiles with a crystal chandelier that lit up the entry way of the house.

"Thank you." Lilli said, "Let's go to the dining room, Mrs. Fletcher can serve up dinner."

"Our housekeeper." Jermey said, "We have a butler too."

Everyone took in their surroundings. The kitchen was to the left of the foyer, all clean slate grey and black marble with silver appliances. There was a large staircase that lead to the upper level of the house.

"Let's eat, then we can give you guys a tour of the house." Lilli offered as they all went into the dining room.

There was only one word for the room, magnificent. There was a large table with dinnerware set out. It was elaborate silver and a stunning dinner set. A huge display cabinet against the wall held tea sets and serving trays that looked elegant. The walls were papered with a white paper with green and gold detail. It was understated elegance. The group took their seats around the table. It was a round table so everyone faced the other.

"This is not at all what I expected when I heard we were invited to a pizza party." Bonnie said, looking around.

Lilli laughed, "Just because we are hunters doesn't mean we should live like animals. I have been around forever, I like collecting pretty things." she explained.

Mrs. Fletcher walked around with a tray and everyone helped themselves to their choice of pizza. There were glass jugs that held the sodas and Mr. Fletcher poured their sodas into glasses for them.

"Well, Conner certainly lived like an animal. He lived in the woods in trailer." Damon snorted, thinking back to the day he had been speared into the side of said trailer.

"Conner was a rebel. He refused to follow our ways and chose a different path." Lilli explained, "He did what he wanted to, we had no control over him."

"Especially in the end, when he held April, Matt and Jeremy hostage." Elena said, "Where were you? Why didn't you stop him!" Elena was angry, anyone could see this.

"I did wonder what happened to him in the end." Lilli mused, "He was always about aggression. He didn't believe in any other approach, sad to say."

"So where were you?" Damon asked, everyone was curious.

"My friend was in Hell." Lilli said simply.

"What?" asked Caroline, "Do you mean like, metaphorically obviously." she snorted.

Damon grinned at her, "Wow! Vampire Barbie knows a big word."

"Shut up, Damon!" Stefan said, "What do you mean Lilli?"

"My friend Sam Winchester was trapped in literal Hell," Lilli explained, "He gave his soul to save the world, stop the apocalypse. He was tortured everyday, where one day is the equivalent of forty years."

"Okay that's a really good reason for not being here." Jeremy said in awe.

"He sold his soul? What idiot would do that." Damon sneered.

Lilli smiled, thinking of the Winchester brothers, they were something else those two boys!

"Okay kiddies, it's story time. If you want to understand then I need to tell you their story from the beginning. It all actually started with their mother, Mary. When she was a young girl she met John Winchester a handsome young man. What Mary failed to tell John, was that she came from a long line of hunters. She herself was a hunter. Mary thought that she could have a normal life, put all the hunter baggage behind her, start a family. But then a Demon went after them and Mary made a deal, John's life was in danger you have to understand, that's why she made a deal."

"What deal did she make?" Matt asked, they were all intruiged. They all ate as they listened to Lilli.

"She was told it would be nothing, just a visit one night in the baby's nursery, her second born son, she would just have to turn a blind eye to what would happen." Lilli said, "But it all went wrong and no deal with a Demon is easy. They called him Yellow Eyes. He went into Sam's nursery, he fed baby Sam some of his blood. Mary woke up, she forgot the deal and even if she didn't remember, Mary loved her boys. Sam and Dean were her life." It made Lilli so sad to think of that night, it changed the course of so many people's lives.

"Yellow Eyes was feeding Sam his blood. Mary walked in and saw what was going on. She burnt to death that night." Lilli told them.

"No! That's awful!" Caroline cried.

"It only got worse after that, sad to say. John Winchester wanted vengeance. He went after the Demon. The boys were forced to go with him, they had no one else. They spent years looking for Yellow Eyes. But then Dean made a deal with his dad, for Sam. Dean would give up his life, give up a proper childhood if Sam got a chance. Sam went to college. He was at Stanford when Yellow Eyes killed Sam's girlfriend, Jessica." Lilli said.

"Dean was a good big brother." Jeremy said, admiringly.

"He is! He puts Sammy above all else, even his own life. After Jessica died and their dad went missing Sam left college. He joined Dean on the road, he became a hunter too." Lilli told them.

Stefan shook his head, "So Dean gave up everything only for Sam to become a hunter anyway."

Lilli smiled at Stefan, "It wasn't going to be that easy for them. The Winchester boys were never destined for an easy life. When Yellow Eyes fed Sam his blood, he made Sam a Vessel for Hell. Sam was to lead an army of children like him. They were going to take over, make hell a place on Earth."

"So Sam was screwed no matter how you look at it!" Damon said shocked.

"Exactly." Lilli agreed. "Dean was chosen as a Vessel of Heaven and Sam was a Vessel for Hell."

"Dean should have killed his brother then, ended all possibility of the apocalypse!" Damon blurted out.

"That's the thing about Dean. When Sammy was dead, he made a deal and sold his soul to bring Sam back. So Sam came back and a year later Dean was dragged to Hell by the Hellhounds." Lilli explained.

"So how did Dean come back?" Elena asked, curious.

"My brother," Lilli said proudly, "Castiel brought Dean back, and since then Cas and I have stuck with the Winchesters."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural._**

**_Hope you enjoy the story! Please review!_**

"So, you have a brother who can bring people back from Hell?" Tyler asked, shocked.

"Yes," Lilli clarified, "But we don't do that for everyone. Castiel just wanted to help Dean since our brother, Michael was after Dean."

"Michael, as in the Arch Angel?" Matt asked.

"Yes, Michael wanted Dean to be his Vessel. It's a very complicated story. There was a whole war between the Angels. I stuck with Castiel even when he kind of became possessed."

Everyone gaped openly, shocked.

"No don't worry," Lilli quickly assured them, "Castiel is fine now. Back to his former self."

"That's good, at least you have a brother that you can count on." Stefan said, thinking of his own selfish, self-involved brother.

Lilli smiled, "Yes, Castiel is the sweetest. He's kind of looking after the Winchester brothers now."

"So," Damon smirked, "the question is, which one were you in love with?" he wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Oh and most importantly," said Caroline, "Are they good looking?"

Lilli took out her phone and scrolled to a picture of her with Sam and Dean, "You judge," she passed the phone to Bonnie who sat next to her.

"They are so different looking!" Bonnie said. One was tall and lean and the other was buff and tough looking.

The boys glanced at the picture.

"They are so good looking!" Caroline said. Tyler frowned at her and she pretended to not notice him.

"You didn't answer my question." Damon reminded her.

Lilli sighed, "I loved them both and they both loved me." She said sadly, remembering.

"So who did you choose?" Elena asked, she had chosen herself. Elena knew that in her new heightened vampire state that she wanted Damon. Problem was, that he didn't seem to want her.

"I chose neither." Lilli said.

"Really? You had two good looking boys to choose from who you loved and who loved you back and you chose neither?" Elena gasped.

"Yes. Sam is the quiet, intellectual and Dean is the strong, hard one. But by being in love with them I learnt that love is many things, Elena. It is confusing, it's surprising, it gives you butterflies in your stomach and shivers down your spine. Love is ever changing. But love is not cruel or selfish. If you love someone you don't hurt them intentionally so I chose neither brother." Lilli explained.

"That makes sense," Caroline said, "No one got hurt that way." She was thinking about the two brothers who sat at that table. Her best friend, Stefan had been hurt by the rift that Elena caused.

"Yes," Lilli agreed, "we are all best friends now. Who was I to come between them? Their mother sacrificed herself for them, their father died protecting them. Who was I to be so arrogant to destroy all of that? To choose one brother and keep them apart from each other? I am just a girl at the end of the day, girls come and go, but brothers are blood and blood means forever. They always have each other's backs. Dean has since met Lisa and she has a son. So Dean has a sense of normalcy. I could not have asked for more, to see him happy makes me happy."

"Why didn't you just chose Sam then, since Dean is with someone else?" Elena asked.

Lilli laughed. "I forget how young you are, Elena. I will share something with you. You feel so much now that you are newly turned. When you are around for a while longer then I hope that you will learn that life is not so dramatic and you don't need to be so rash and impulsive. I am not going to choose Sam just because my other choice is taken. You learn to move on from things, you learn to evolve. My feelings have changed, I think of Sam as one of my best friends now, I am grateful for my friendships. I would do anything for them, as they would for me. With the paths that they have chosen, every day is a risk, they sacrifice their lives daily for the greater good. They are humankind's last defense against the darkness that threatens this world."

Elena was quiet. Everyone knew what she had been doing, how she had been stuck between Stefan and Damon. She was still trying to get Damon to change his mind and be with her.

Stefan was simply in awe of Lilli. He forgot that she was an immortal being when he looked at her, she looked to be only 22 or 23 years old but her soul was ancient. She was wise, she said things so simply and put them into such perspective. Stefan wished that he would be lucky enough to meet these brothers, it would be an honour.

Damon was stunned. Lilli made him think about his relationship with his brother, the ruins it appeared to be in at the moment.

Lilli's phone rang. "Sorry everyone this might be an emergency." she apologized to the group, quickly answering. Hello, Sammy." she said, smiling. The group at the table listened intently. They were shamelessly using their heightened vampire hearing.

"Hi, Lilli! It's actually me, Dean and Castiel. We have you on speaker phone, Castiel wants to speak to you and you know that he doesn't know how to work the buttons." Sam said.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Dean said.

"Hello, sister." Castiel sounded his usual cheerful self.

"Hi boys. What are you doing Cas? On stake out again?" Lilli asked, she was filled with joy being able to speak to her brother.

"The Winchesters and I were just watching porn." Castiel said simply.

"What!" Lilli exclaimed, in shock. She woke up from the table, the vampires were openly laughing.

"What did we tell you Cas?" Sam asked horrified.

"It's okay if we watch it, as long as we don't talk about it. Oh, sorry." Castiel said, sounding the least bit sorry.

"Why is my brother watching porn?" Lilli demanded, "The furthest he's ever gone was kissing a girl, and even then it was a girl demon who kissed him!"

Jeremy gasped at this. The others were laughing too hard to speak.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"What's going on, Castiel?" Lilli asked, fuming.

"They have left the room. Did I do something?" Castiel asked.

"No, Cas," Lilli sighed, reassuring him. Her brother did not know how to handle human interaction. "Tell them if they ever let you watch that again, then I will be forced to smite them!"

"You cannot smite the Winchesters sister." Castiel reminded her.

"I won't actually do it Castiel, just threaten them with it a little. I don't want them being a bad influence on you." Lilli said.

"Okay, I promise, I won't watch this again." Castiel said solemnly.

"Thank you, brother. Let me go, I have guests. I miss you." Lilli said.

"I will see you soon, Lilliana." And he was gone.

"I guess they aren't so good after all." Tyler said.

Lilli smiled, "Let's go see the rest of the house, and act like you didn't hear that phone call." she begged, laughing.

**_I don't know if you guys will remember that episode, I laughed so hard when Sam, Dean and Castiel watched porn for the first time and Dean and Sam had to explain the etiquette of three guys watching together! _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 :**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural._**

**_Lilli is mine. The plot line and idea are all mine._**

**_Okay so this is just to describe the house a little, so you get an idea of the background._**

They started upstairs at Jeremy's room, at the far left of the house, everyone taking in the quiet sophistication of the decor. Jeremy was anxious to show off a bit. His room was huge with a massive four poster bed with intricate hand work done on the wood. His room was a masculine dark blue and chocolate brown. Jeremy proudly opened his closet. "Lilli had my closet fully stocked when I got here." he said to Elena, so she would know that he had all new clothes for school that was starting on Monday.

"And we have a maid, but I will keep my room clean." Jeremy said, proudly.

"Well, if you do need anything Jeremy just press the "0" on your phone that's on the bedside and Mrs. Fletcher will cook you anything and I will give you my personal assistant's numbers." Lilli told him.

"You have a personal assistant?" Caroline asked, impressed.

"Yes, I have things to do, I don't have time to worry about the tedious details of life." Lilli said. That made sense to Caroline, after all an Angel probably had a lot to do.

Jeremy had his own bathroom connected to his room. Jeremy's rooms alone made up a sizeable apartment. They walked out to the hallway.

"But the best is this!" Jeremy opened the double doors to an impressive game room. "I have my own Xbox and there's Playstation 3 and a WII!" He opened up the cupboards, the shelves were stocked with games and controls. It was the perfect game room for him, done in all black and silver, with leather chairs and good lighting.

"Wow, dude! This is awesome!" Tyler said, looking through the games.

"This is to hone Jeremy's reflexes, WII actually has sword fighting now. Thankfully this room is soundproofed, so you can go full volume." Lilli explained.

They walked to the next door. "This is our movie room." Lilli said. It was a small movie theatre, with a wall to wall movie screen.

"We have to do a movie night." Caroline said, already excited.

"We will, promise." Lilli said, as they all looked around.

They passed a few closed doors. "These are the guest bedrooms," Lilli explained. The next room was Matt's, he had chosen a warm yellow guest room. It was comfortable and spacious, he still needed to get his clothes from his home.

They walked to the last room. This was Lilli's room. It was a rich plum and gold. The four poster had massive curtains tied back. There was a bathroom off the bedroom. They walked into the connecting room.

"You have a room for clothes!" Caroline said in awe. It was indeed a massive lilac and gold room, in the centre were chaise lounges and there were rows upon rows of clothes, shoes and accessories. The guys were laughing at the look on Caroline's face.

"So are the chairs here so you can rest in between deciding what to wear?" Matt asked, confused.

"No, silly! It's so you can admire how pretty the clothes are." Caroline scoffed.

"I think you made a new best friend, Lilli." Stefan joked.

Lilli laughed, "You are welcome to borrow anything, anytime girls. I don't mind."

Caroline smiled, "I didn't think anyone had more clothes than me." she admitted.

"I can teleport, Caroline, makes it easier to shop." Lilli joked.

They went back downstairs. There was the lounge and a TV room that was more laid back. There was an indoor swimming pool and a small sauna, then there was the outdoor swimming pool and patio. The patio ended with a wide staircase that led to the open area of the property. The land was sizeable. The grounds were hedged in and well kept. Lilli pointed to the open space, "That's where we will be training come tomorrow morning." she told Jeremy.

"I can't wait." Jeremy said. He was excited to see what they were going to do.

Lilli went to show them the weapons room and the underground garage on the side of the house. Jeremy's new Hummer was there, along with two dirt bikes, an Audi R8, an Aston Martin DB9 and a Ducati bike range that had the guys impressed. "I'm a Ducati collector." Lilli said, sheepishly to the girls. "They have pretty colors."

They walked back to the house. "Anyone have doubts about me?" Lilli asked carefully.

Everyone kept quiet and looked at Elena, who sighed and said, "If Jeremy trusts you, then so do I." she admitted, grudgingly.

"I will protect him, Elena," Lilli promised, "I only want what's best for him."

Jeremy put his arm around Elena, "Lena, I know what I'm doing." and everyone felt the truth in his words.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 :**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural._**

**_Later that night…_**

**Klaus's POV:**

"Good evening, brother." Klaus said.

"Hello, Niklaus," Elijah said, "What have I done to deserve a phone call?"

"Well, the situation has changed here in Mystic Falls. The players have changed." Klaus quipped.

"What do you mean, has there been any word on the Cure?" Elijah asked, anxious.

"There's an Angel in town, she might know where the Cure is, seems that she is in charge of the Five." Klaus replied.

"An actual Angel, Niklaus? Did you meet her?" Elijah asked in wonder.

"Yes, brother, I have met her and she asked for you by name." Klaus informed him, "I am meeting Rebekah and Kol separately tonight to tell them about this latest development."

"I will leave tonight. Be careful Niklaus, do not Rebekah or Kol antagonize her, we need her help." Elijah warned.

Klaus smiled, "See you soon, brother."

**_Later that night…_**

The group hung around a little while after the tour. Caroline wanted to check out what movies Lilli had stocked in the movie room. Everyone was mentally choosing what they wanted to watch. Then Damon saw the dvd box set, "Can I borrow this?" he asked Lilli. It was the True Blood dvd box set, season 1 to 4.

"Sure," Lilli said, "I've watched it so many times already! Although I'm not that into season 4 Eric. He sort of lost his memory there, then he started having feelings."

Damon laughed, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Lilli sighed, not sure how to explain, "It just wasn't true to who he was, that's one thing that you could always respect about Eric. He was a cold man, but he was true to himself, he didn't lie or put up a front. When he lost his memory and he started having all these intense emotion, you kind of feel like that's not really him."

Damon seemed lost in thought, "I think I understand, he doesn't pretend to be something that he isn't."

"Exactly!" Lilli said, "Well, watch it and tell me what you think."

Everyone had left, Jeremy and Matt were busy in the game room. Lilli went to her room and changed into a pair of white linen shorts and a white halter neck top. Halter necks made it easier to open her wings out and fly. She opened the balcony doors to bedroom door and flew. She stretched her wings out and felt the wind ruffle her feathers. This was the best time of her day, when she was free and in the night sky. Lilli had placed her I-pod in her back pocket of her shorts.

She listened to her music and closed her eyes. Feeling the fresh air brush against her skin, she soared, high above the town. She flew above the Falls. She plunged down, brushed against the water and came to a stop on the water bank. She took her headphones out and listened.

"Have you been following me?" she asked, curiously.

Damon stepped out of the shadows. "Maybe." he smirked. He stood next to Lilli. "I come here to think sometimes." he told her.

Lilli nodded. "I can see why," she said, "It's so peaceful here."

"What are you doing out so late?" Damon asked.

"I like to fly late at night," Lilli admitted, "When no one can see me, I have the sky all to myself."

"It must be nice to be so free," Damon said, smiling wistfully.

"Do you want to?" Lilli asked him, holding out her hand.

"Really?" Damon asked her, clearly surprised.

Lilli handed him her headphones, "Just put these in, it kind of adds to the experience."

Damon shrugged, but he put them on. Lilli took his hands and settled them on her waist. She put her arms around his neck. "Now, you just hold on tight." she said, and she soared into the air as Kansas played in Damon's ears.

**_"Carry on my wayward son_**

**_There'll be peace when you are done_**

**_Lay your weary head to rest_**

**_Don't you cry no more_**

**_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_**

**_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_**

**_I was soaring ever higher_**

**_But I flew too high_**

**_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_**

**_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_**

**_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_**

**_I can hear them say"_**

It was incredible, Damon thought, he listened to the guitar riff and it was so true, the music made him feel _more_.

**_"Masquerading as a man with a reason_**

**_My charade is the event of the season_**

**_And if I claim to be a wise man, well_**

**_It surely means that I don't know_**

**_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_**

**_Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean_**

**_I set a course for winds of fortune_**

**_But I hear the voices say"_**

The words spoke to his soul. He felt Lilli holding onto him but he felt so free, better than he had felt in such a long time. She took them high above the clouds. He didn't need to breath, but Lilli left him breathless. Damon felt a sense of peace. He felt a renewed hope inside him. Lilli hugged him, she could sense his pain.

She took them back to the Falls. "Are you okay?" she asked, seeing the sadness on his face.

"Stop it! Stop making me feel things!" Damon said, "I don't deserve to feel better! I tried to steal Elena from my brother. Yet you, you!" he said, "Why are you not judging me like everyone else in this town?"

Lilli smiled at him, "You need to forgive yourself, then only will everyone else forgive you. And out of everyone, have you not noticed that after every awful, nasty thing you do, you still have one person in this world!"

"Who?" Damon asked, doubtfully, he couldn't think of anyone.

"Stefan. He is the one constant in your life. You can count on him, he will never turn his back on you. He loses faith in you sometimes, but that's because you lose faith in yourself. You need to make amends with him before it's too late."

"Saint Stefan!" Damon snapped out, "Why should he forgive me?"

"Because he loves you and he always will." Lilli said simply.

"We cannot love, we are monsters." Damon snapped.

"No Damon, you are not a monster, I have seen true monsters, trust me. You can never be one of them." Lilli promised, "Good night, Damon!" and with that she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 :**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD, True Blood or Supernatural._**

**Thank you to yearofthedays for your review, I really appreciate the support!**

**I also love Carry on my wayward son, it's a beautiful song.**

Damon went home to find Stefan doing what Stefan did best, he was standing over the fire place brooding.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Stefan asked Damon.

"What has you all worked up now brother?" Damon sighed, he really was not feeling up to another fight about Elena. He poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"After listening to Lilli talk about the Winchester brothers, I was thinking." Stefan mused, "Those two human boys have lived so much compared to us. They have a purpose in their short existence. They have even died for each other, not knowing if they would come back. They have heedlessly sacrificed themselves for a greater good. And us, you and I, what purpose have we served?"

Damon shook his head, "We have fought each other for so long, that we have never had another purpose."

"Exactly." Stefan said, "We are so old but we still keep playing the same game. We fought for Katherine before we died, we fought for her after we were turned and when we lost her then we found Elena. You and I are on continuous cycle for the same woman it seems. Is that our only purpose in this world?"

Damon was thoughtful, compared to the Winchester brothers the two Salvatore brothers seemed lost. "We need to move on Stefan. Lilli made me think today. Do you know what she told me just now?"

"What?" Stefan asked, looking at his brother intently.

"She told me that I would always have you in my life." Damon admitted.

Stefan smiled, "That seems to be a given, no matter how much you aggravate me."

Damon laughed, "I know, I do push the limits sometimes. Okay, maybe all the time. But I need to make peace with you." he admitted.

Stefan replied, "I think we need to forgive each other and move on."

Damon held out a hand to his brother, "I want us to make an agreement, we both step away from Elena. That's the only way we have a chance to heal our relationship."

Stefan shook Damon's hand, "Agreed. We need to explore other possibilities in life. Elena has changed now, she seems much harder and colder. She told me that she is no longer in love with me."

"Yes." Damon said, "She isn't the same girl we both fell in love with. That disappoints me because we had a role to play in what she has become."

Stefan nodded, "But maybe we could help her, with Lilli here the Cure might be in our reach."

Damon smiled, "Yes, but let's take one day at a time. I'm exhausted." he admitted, sitting on the sofa and opening the dvd of True Blood Season 1. Stefan sat next to him.

"What on earth is this?" Stefan asked.

They watched and the scene with Jason Stackhouse and Maudette Pickens started, with all the loud groaning.

"Remember brother," Damon said, laughing in remembrance, "We can watch this together, as long as we don't talk about it."

Stefan laughed, "I remember."

* * *

Klaus got home to his mansion from speaking to Rebekah and Kol. The two Originals were stubborn and argumentative, insisting that violence would be a solution. Kol always struck first and waited for the aftermath. Klaus wanted to wait for Elijah and see what would happen. His phone went off and he saw that Lilliana had indeed kept her word and texted him her address. He would be there the next morning to see how she would train her Hunter. And he would be a step closer to the Cure.

The next morning there was a knock at the door at the boarding house. Stefan opened the door to a young lady.

"Good morning, I am Ms. Ravenscroft, I am the personal assistant to Ms. Lilliana. I am merely dropping these off for Misters Salvatore." she said handing Stefan two large gift baskets.

"Thanks." Stefan said, surprised. Ms. Ravenscroft left and got into SUV that was parked outside. Stefan took the baskets inside and called out to his brother.

"What is it? Damon asked, coming down the stairs, he was on his way out, going to Lilliana's to see the first day of training.

"There's a card." Stefan said, he opened up his basket. Inside was a bottle of wine and a Cartier box. "It's from Lilli. To Stefan Salvatore." he read out, "Thank you for attending the first of many dinner parties that we shall have. It's cufflinks and wine." he said, looking at the designer cufflinks that had his initials engraved on them.

"I got the same. Did Lilli drop this off?" Damon asked. No one bought him gifts, this was something entirely new.

"No." Stefan smiled, "I got to meet her PA, Ms. Ravenscroft."

"Wow. These are nice." Damon said.

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were at Elena's, they had had a sleepover the night before. Caroline was still keeping an eye on Elena and watching her blood intake. Ms. Ravenscroft knocked on the door and Caroline opened it. "Good morning, these are from Ms. Lilliana, I am her PA." Ms. Ravenscroft said, handing the gift baskets to Caroline.

Caroline went inside to the kitchen where Bonnie was making pancakes. "Look, we got presents." Caroline giggled.

They all opened their baskets to find Godiva chocolates and blue Cartier boxes. "To Caroline Forbes." Caroline read her card, "Thank you for your presence at out dinner party last evening. You are a true diamond, a cut above the rest. From Lilliana."

"She is so easy to like." Bonnie said, admiring her tennis bracelet. They had each received the beautiful diamond bracelets.

"If you say so." Elena muttered.

"Don't be mean Elena." Caroline said, "These are real diamonds."

"Lilli has such beautiful manners." Bonnie said.

Tyler opened the door to Ms. Ravenscroft. "Good day, Mr. Lockwood. I am the PA to Ms. Lilliana. This is for you." She said handing the gift basket to Tyler.

"Thanks." Tyler said, going inside. He opened his gift basket to find a selection of the games he had seen in Jeremy's collection, all new and gift wrapped for him. There was a dvd box set of Teen Wolf. Tyler laughed at this, "To Tyler Lockwood," he read, "Thank you for attending our dinner party last evening. From Lilliana. Hope the dvd's make you _howl _with laughter."

That made Tyler's day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 :**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural._**

Damon entered the grounds of Lilli's estate to find that Lilli and Jeremy were training with swords. He watched silently as Lilli taught Jeremy how to defend himself. Lilli wore a blue tank top with black yoga pants and her hair shone almost white gold in a braid.

"Swords?" Klaus asked, strolling to stand next to Damon.

Lilli stopped practice and looked at him. "Hello gentlemen. Yes, swords are perfect Nik." she said, "I am an Angel, we have used swords as our weapon of choice through the millennia. It has always done the job."

"What's he doing here?" Jeremy protested at the Original's presence.

"I invited him here." Lilli reminded Jeremy.

"But…but he's evil." Jeremy said.

Lilli smiled, "The concept of evil is subject to scrutiny. Niklaus is not truly evil. He has made bad choices, certainly but good still lingers faintly in his heart."

"Way deep, deep down." Damon smirked.

"How can you say that?" Jeremy asked, trying to understand why Lilli was willing to tolerate the super evil Hybrid that had caused so much trouble.

"If you are to be one of the Five," Lilli told him, "you need to change your perception. We are not all about retribution and punishment. Though we do go after evil, we seek to help others find their redemption. Only when all avenues fail, then do you take life."

"So do you decide who gets the Cure then?" Klaus asked, trying to approach the topic.

With no warning an icy wind whipped the air, Lilli went still.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, concerned.

"She's getting a vision." Jeremy explained, as he watched for himself.

The chill disappeared as suddenly as it had come.

"What did you see?"

Lilli sheathed her sword, laughing heartily "I have to go!" she said, "Jeremy, please remain on the estate until I return." She instructed, "Promise, Jeremy!"

"Okay, Lilli." Jeremy said, "I promise."

"Where are you going?" Damon asked, staring as she left.

"I'm going to go out for a bit. I do believe that someone thinks that they are going to kidnap me." Lilli laughed, incredulous.

"What! And you are going?" Klaus asked.

Lilli shrugged, "Yes, let me see what the wants. Let him get this off his chest." and with that she was gone.

"Who would be so foolish to even attempt to kidnap an Angel?" Jeremy asked.

"Well," said Damon, "the only person that I can think of is standing here so who else could be that juvenile."

Klaus sighed in frustration. "Who is it?" Damon asked.

"I can think of only one vampire," Klaus admitted. "Kol!"

Damon stalked off and immediately started to call everyone on his phone so that they could be prepared.

Caroline was at the Grill looking for any sign of Lilli or Kol, when she saw Lilli drive up on her black Ducati Monster, clad in black leather pants, a black vest and black New Rock boots with buckles on them. Lilli casually ordered a drink, waved at Caroline and walked towards the ladies room at the back. Caroline called Stefan. ""Umm Stefan, Kol is kidnapping Lilli. The weird thing is though, Lilli is smiling and kind of over acting." Caroline said, trying not to laugh.

Lilli slumped backwards into Kol's arms as he held the cloth over her mouth from behind her. She tried to act like she was struggling as she smiled at Caroline, hoping that Caroline would get the message and not interfere. Lilli closed her eyes and played possum. She felt Kol put her in the back of a car. He got in and leaned into the back, pushing a strand of hair of her face, he said, "You will give me the Cure!" Lilli kept still and rolled her eyes inwardly.

Kol drove for a while. The roads felt bumpy, so Lilli assumed it must be a rustic road. They eventually stopped and Kol opened the back door and threw Lilli over his shoulder. Since he couldn't see her, Lilli opened her eyes and looked around. It appeared to be an abandoned building in the woods. Kol threw the door open and sat Lilli upright in a chair. She tried to keep still as he tied her up. Kol was on his knees, concentrating on tying her up properly so Lilli watched him. "I am sorry Kol, but this is taking too long, I suggest you join the Boy scouts or something and learn how to do proper knots. I am a little thirsty to be waiting forever!"

Kol walked backwards, "What?" he asked, clearly surprised.

Lilli teleported out of the chair and stood next to him. "Who told you that you could sedate an Angel?" she scoffed.

"I just thought…" Kol tried.

Lilli smiled, "Well, I am glad we got that out of the way and we could meet in person. I did enjoy our little trip. I have other things to do though, so maybe when Elijah gets here we can all meet for dinner or something."

Kol was in shock, this girl acted like him kidnapping her was an everyday experience. She had escaped so easily.

"Obviously Niklaus has failed to tell you that I have numerous abilities. Trapping me won't be so easy." Lilli said and she teleported out of the cabin, leaving a clearly stunned Kol all alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 :**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural._**

Lilli teleported into the Grill and went back to the bar for her drink. She had left home in such a rush after showering and changing, that she had not hydrated herself after training. She sipped her drink at the bar.

"There you are." Caroline said, rushing over, "Everyone is out looking for you!"

Lilli smiled at the young vampire, "That's really sweet, Caroline but I told Klaus and Damon that I would manage."

Caroline giggled as she quickly texted everyone to tell them that Lilli was safe and at the Grill.

"I saw, Kol made kidnapping look so easy." Caroline teased.

Lilli laughed, "He went through all that planning, I couldn't let him down."

"Where is he?" Damon asked. He and Stefan walked in, clearly concerned.

Lillli frowned, "Probably on his way back into town, I left him there after introducing myself."

Stefan laughed, "You introduced yourself?"

"Yes," Lilli explained, "I did the whole Stockholm syndrome thing. I told him we should all get together when Elijah gets here."

"Elijah is coming back?" Stefan asked, looking worried.

"Yes, Stefan." Lilli said, "Don't stress though, he means no harm."

"I need a drink." Damon said, nodding at the barman.

"I know that this is a novel concept for all of you, but I am not a damsel in distress, I can take care of myself." Lilli, told them gravely.

Stefan nodded, "We know that, but we know Kol too and he is plain crazy sometimes."

Lilli laughed, "I think he's just misunderstood."

Damon grinned, "I'm misunderstood, Kol is a lunatic!" he laughed, "By the way, Lilli, thanks for the gift, it was lovely." He tried to convey just how much the thoughtful gesture had meant to him.

"Yes, thank you Lilli." Caroline said, "Look, I'm wearing my gift." she showed off.

"Looks good on you, Barbie." Damon teased.

"I will take that as a compliment, and ignore the nasty person that it comes from." Caroline said.

Lilli laughed, "Yes, Caroline, ignore the nasty vampire." she whispered the last word.

"Thank you, Lilli." Stefan said, "It's mulled wine, if I wasn't mistaken?"

"Yes, with spices." Lilli said, "It's nice if you drink it warm with the red stuff you like." Trying to tell them that they could add the blood that they needed.

Klaus walked in, "Lillian, I am glad to see that you are unharmed. My brother will pay dearly for this!" he promised.

Lilli held his arm, "No, Nik," she warned, "You will do no such thing, if I wanted him punished I would have done so." She meant that, she could have torn Kol apart if she so wished to.

"Well, Elijah should be here soon, he is the only one who can rein in Kol and Bekah." Klaus said.

Lilli nodded, "I know that, that's another reason that I wanted him here."

Lilli stood up, "Well, I'm going home, Jeremy and I need to train more if he's going to take the Oath soon."

"What's the oath, Love?" Klaus, curious.

Lilli laughed, "None of your business, Nik! Just let me know when Elijah gets here, then I can meet all your siblings."

"Lilli, nice leathers. You don't even dress like the damsel in distress." Damon teased.

The Angel smiled at him, "I think that you have had enough of the damsel in distress routine."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 :**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural._**

**Please review if you like the story! **

Lilli drove her Ducati into the garage and slowly walked back to the house. It was a beautiful day. She walked into the house and headed for her study. This was her space, filled with books wall to wall. She opened up her laptop and started reading her e-mails.

There were a few from Sam. "Are you angry with us? We haven't heard from you?"

The second mail. "We are sorry. Just checking in."

The third message. "We won't be a bad influence on Cas anymore! Promise!"

Then a mail from Dean. That made Lilli smile, because Sam was the tech savy one, Dean didn't like e-mailing. He normally got Sam to read him Lilli's e-mails out loud to him.

"Lilli angel, miss you! Please don't smite us!" the e-mail read.

Lilli laughed and started an e-mail to them. While she wrote, she picked up the phone and called Mrs. Fletcher. "Hello, Mrs. Fletcher. Where are the boys?" Lilli asked, hoping that Jeremy had kept his word and stayed on the property.

"Good day Ms.," Mrs. Fletcher replied, "They are outside, they took the dirt bikes out. I am preparing lunch now. I think they will be back soon it's almost lunch time."

"Okay, thanks!" Lilli said, relieved. "Please tell Jeremy to come into the study when he gets back. I need to speak to him alone. Thanks!"

Lilli spent a few minutes finishing her e-mail to Sam and Dean while waiting for Jeremy. She updated them on what was going on, telling them the funny Kol story and telling them about Mystic Falls and the people in it.

Jeremy walked in as Lilli finished sending her e-mail.

"Hi, Lilli," he said sitting down, "Glad to see that you are still in one piece!"

Lilli laughed, "I plan to stay in one piece for a long time!" she said, "I want you to know that I can look after myself. When I told you to stay here, I want you to know I didn't ask you to do that because I was trying to baby you or keep things from you. It's just that this was a manageable situation that needed to be taken care of and I had to get it out of the way so we can do the important stuff, like carry on with your training."

Jeremy nodded, "Thanks! That means a lot, because everyone lies to me and they tell me it's for my own good. I know that we can be honest with each other and I trust you!" he said, honestly.

"Good!" Lilli said, happy that they had an understanding. "Now, the reason I called you in here alone is that I need to explain something to you, I can't tell you this in front of Matt. I know we can totally trust him, but he can still be compelled and this town is packed full of vampires who are too nosey for their own good!"

"I know," Jeremy agreed, "They all want the Cure. That's the latest race, they all want to destroy it or own it."

Lilli laughed, "I wish them all the luck in the world because the Cure cannot be destroyed. So they think it's some tangible object, hidden away from prying eyes?"

"Yes, they think it's somewhere waiting to be discovered. So they are all in a hurry to find it first," Jeremy scoffed, "Klaus wants to destroy it or keep it so that he has power over everyone else. Stefan and Damon want it to cure Elena and I think Rebekah wants to be cured herself."

"Well, that's why you and I have to talk about this alone. No one can know until you take your Oath, then we can show them exactly how it works!" Lilli said.

So how does the Oath work?" Jeremy asked, curious.

"For you to be one of the Five, officially and be mine you have to take the Oath, it binds us. You have to swear the Oath to follow our ways and our beliefs. The Five have a code, an ethic that binds us. We are a group of individuals in a world of chaos, we try to restore balance to things," Lilli explained, "We look for those who can be redeemed and we help them achieve that. You must remember the saying to sin is human, to forgive is divine."

"When will we do this, the taking of the Oath?" Jeremy asked.

"When you give your consent, when you are ready, only then will I make plans to do the ceremony," Lilli said gravely, "You have to be certain that this is your path, I will not force you to choose. But know this, if you become one of the Five you have a hard life ahead of you but a life filled with joy that you cannot even begin comprehend because you will be on the side of good. I like to think that's the side to be on!"

"I want to do it, I want to take the Oath," Jeremy said vehemently, "I like knowing that I will be contributing to some good in this world. My uncle John Gilbert believed that, Alaric Saltzman believed that and they tried to instill that belief in me!"

Lilli smiled at him, "They would be so proud of you, if they could see you now!" she told him, "Okay, then we will continue with training and you concentrate on getting back to school!"

"Deal!" Jeremy said, he was happy that he had made his choice, "Elena texted me, she wants to take me stationery shopping tomorrow."

"That's nice," Lilli agreed, "Spend some time with her and take Matt along too. I'm sure he needs more clothes!"

"Yes, he's running out of stuff wear," Jeremy replied.

Lilli stood up and moved a painting on the wall, to reveal a safe, "This is your credit card, so get what you and Matt need." She said handing the card to him.

"No way, I can't take it!" Jeremy protested.

Lilii sighed, "Jeremy you are going to be busy training and with school, it is impossible for you to get a job. Look at this as one of the perks of being one of the Five. It's a paid job!"

Jeremy took the credit card, "Okay, thanks Lilli! That does make sense, but I won't spend too much!" he promised.

Lilli handed him a piece of paper, "This is Ms. Ravenscroft's contact numbers and e-mail, when you need something like clothes or a new game and you don't have time to get it, then you ask her to do it. She gets paid a good salary to do this for us!" Lilli informed him.

"Another of the perks?" Jeremy asked, putting the paper into his pocket.

"Absolutely! We have a lot to do. I have a personal shopper who buys my clothes, I don't actually bother with the little stuff." Lilli admitted. She made sure the safe was closed and covered with the painting.

"Let's go have lunch, Matt must be wondering where we are and I need to tell Mrs. Fletcher that we are going to have a guest tonight, she needs to prepare the pink room." Lilli said going to the door and opening it.

"Was it one of your visions? You saw that someone is coming?" Jeremy asked, curious.

"Yes, someone is going to need some comfort tonight." Lilli told him, she was sad as she thought about what she had seen, "What's for lunch?" she asked, changing the topic as they headed to the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 :**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural._**

**Thank you ****RL13TVD**** for your review.**

After lunch, Lilli went up to her room to shower and change. The New Rock boots were heavy now and the leather made her feel hot.

It was late afternoon when Lilli heard the doorbell chime. She went downstairs, Jeremy and Matt looked enquiringly at her, wondering why she was getting the door and not Mr. Fletcher.

"Is it the guest you were expecting?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, you boys just don't mind her, she might do a bit of man bashing for a bit." Lilli apologized. She opened the door and Caroline stood there, crying.

"Hi, Lilli." Caroline said, "I know you just got kidnapped today and you must be busy but I can't talk to anyone else. Elena is still all in transition and Bonnie's with her. I can't talk to Stefan because he's a guy too."

Lilli held her arms open, "Come in, Care." Caroline hugged Lilli and cried her heart out. "Let's go in the kitchen and we can get some ice-cream. Maybe that will help." Lilli said, taking Caroline into the house.

They went to the kitchen, Matt and Jeremy tried to act like they were invisible and Lilli smiled. The guys were just scared of a weepy girl.

Lilli left Caroline on one of the kitchen stools and got two spoons and the ice-cream out of the fridge. "It's double chocolate!" she told Caroline, handing her a spoon. Lilli already had the box of tissues out and put them next to the sobbing girl.

"Now, tell me," Lilli said, "What happened that's got you all sad?" she had seen what had happened to Caroline, but she didn't want to tell Caroline that she knew. It was Caroline's tale to tell and what had happened was necessary.

"Tyler left!" Caroline sobbed, "He came to my house and he was sweet and he told me he was leaving to go help all the hybrids that he could find."

"Well, Care," Lilli said, hugging Caroline, "Maybe Tyler feels that's his path in this world. Tyler strikes me as someone who is on his way to becoming a good man. If he does this, he will come back to you the better for having saved so many people. If you had forced him to stay, he would have because anyone can see that Tyler is head over heels in love with you. He would have stayed, but then he would have grown to resent you for stopping him and you would hate yourself for making him miserable."

Caroline sighed, "I guess that makes sense, Lilli." She admitted, taking a spoon.

Lilli was relieved to see that the sobbing had stopped. "You do realize that you are a vampire, you have forever." Lilli asked.

Caroline blushed, "Yes, I remember that now, now that you mentioned it."

Lilli laughed, "You have forever, you are forever in your prime as a hot, stunning, blonde girl and you are crying over a boy. You should be making boys cry over you, Caroline Forbes." Lilli teased.

Caroline laughed at that. Lilli was happy, Caroline didn't deserve to get hurt because she was a good person.

"Thanks for making me feel better." Caroline said, sincerely.

"You are very welcome." Lilli replied, "I know it hurts now, Care. It's going to hurt so bad for a while. That's love. It's not always pain free, but we take the risk because the journey is so worth it! Tyler showed you a whole new side to yourself. He was there for you when you turned, he accepted you for you. Now, you need to give him space so he can find himself."

"I know," Caroline admitted.

"Okay," Lilli said firmly, "now we start operation make Caroline feel better. I have a guest room all set up for you, you are staying over, we're having a sleepover. We will watch movies and do our hair and you can try out my clothes." Lilli said, earning a smile from Caroline.

"Thank you, so much Lilli. I'm glad that I came here, you made me feel so much better." Caroline smiled.

"We'll do this today, Care," Lilli said carefully, "we will let you have a pity party but after we get this out of your system, I want you to know that you are going to move on from this. You will be fine, you will heal and I promise you this, I will be here for you."

Caroline hugged Lilli, "Thank you."

They got stuck into the ice-cream and Caroline vented.

**_I needed to show the break up between Caroline and Tyler, because I need to show how she moves on. I love Tyler, he _****_has_****_ become a better guy, but he doesn't belong with Caroline._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 :**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural._**

Lilli enjoyed her afternoon with Caroline, they made popcorn and Lilli let Caroline choose soppy rom-coms so Caroline could cry more. They did face masks and Caroline did a fashion show using all of Lilli's clothes.

It was late now, Lilli listened intently using her supernatural hearing, and she could hear all three humans breathing deeply. That meant they were all asleep. The boys went to bed early since they were going shopping early the next morning with Elena. Since the next day was a Saturday, Lilli was also giving Jeremy a break from training.

Lilli went to her closet and changed out of her pj's. She needed a break, Caroline was sweet but dealing with her grief was hard work. Lilli needed to fly.

She flew to the calmest place she could think of, the Falls. The night sky was clear and the stars shone. Lilli liked being able to appreciate the simple things. They were always a sight to behold.

She stood at the water bank and breathed in the crisp clean air. She felt him before she saw him, the one person who completed her and filled her heart with unconditional love.

"Brother." she smiled to see him next to her.

Castiel looked at his sister, "I was sent to see that you have indeed forgiven the Winchester's?" he asked gravelly.

Lilli laughed and hugged him, "I sent them an e-mail." she said.

"Sam read out the message to us, but Dean said that perhaps you were still willing to smite them, after all I am your favorite brother." Castiel explained.

"No, I am 100% no longer angry with them. And who said that you were my favorite?" Lilli teased.

Castiel frowned, "That's true, I know Gabriel has always been kinder to you." He said.

Lilli sighed, she forgot how her brother had no sense of humour, he was just built that way. He just had a braver spirit to make up for it.

"No, Cas," she said, truthfully, "you are the best brother that any girl could ask for." she hugged him, feeling the rough trench coat under her fingers.

"Thank you, Lilliana, I would be lost without you too." Castiel said, he loved his sister with all his heart. She had saved him from the aftermath of the Leviathan, with the help of the Winchesters.

"Cas," Lilli asked, for the thousandth time, "when are you going to let me do some shopping for you?"

Castiel smiled, his innocent special smile, "When you can stop me long enough to get my sizes." he said, and he disappeared.

Lilli laughed, the word shopping always scared her brother.

"Who was that weirdo?" Damon asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Hi, Damon." Lilli greeted him, "That was my brother, Castiel."

"Oh, the porn watcher." Damon said, laughing.

Lilli frowned, "No picking on my brother or I will have to punish you." she teased.

"Would you make me go shopping?" Damon replied, it had been so long since he had teased a girl and just talked, with no ulterior motives or feeling that he couldn't be himself.

"The important question, Damon is" Lilli said with utter seriousness, "would you let me?"

Damon laughed, "I have vampire speed, I would hide from you Lilli."

Lilli scoffed, "I would track you down to the ends of the earth and drag you to Paris."

They both laughed at this threat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Damon.

"I thought I might find you here again." Damon said, softly, "I hoped that you would be here."

"Are you ready?" Lilli asked.

"For what?" Damon asked, confused, he actually felt nervous. Imagine that, he thought, this girl made him get butterflies. Stefan had better never find out, he would never stop laughing.

Lilli took out her IPOD, "Flying of course." she said, taking his hands and putting them around her waist.

Normally, this would be the point where Damon Salvatore, legendary ladies' man would say something totally inappropriate and earn himself a slap on the face. But for once, he did not want to make this girl run off. He wanted her around and strangely enough, she seemed to want to be around him.

"Let's go." Damon said, and he felt his feet lift the ground and his heart hit his stomach. He was falling, and fast.

**_Just a bit of fluff! Castiel made an appearance! _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 :**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural._**

Lilli and Caroline woke up the next morning and decided to have breakfast at the Grill. Jeremy and Matt had already eaten and left with Elena. Caroline was still getting dressed to leave and Lilli was having coffee in the kitchen when someone rang the doorbell.

"It's okay, Mr. Fletcher." Lilli said as she went to open the door.

She found a smirking Kol leaning against the doorway.

"Hello, lovely Angel." he smirked.

Lilli smiled, she liked his attitude but Kol needed to be handled carefully. This was the guy who liked mind games.

"Hello, big bad Original." Lilli replied.

Kol laughed, "Oh, I like you, you know how to play the game."

Lilli smiled, "Little boy, I have been around for so long, I invented the game."

Kol chuckled, "I can honestly say that I have never met a girl like you before." he said, he handed her a bouquet of roses that he had been holding behind his back. "These are for you," he said, "to apologise for kidnapping you and trying to hold you prisoner."

Lilly took the red roses, she walked out to lean against the wooden railing outside the house. She laughed, "Kol, I can just imagine if you had these delivered and some poor florist writing out the card. _So sorry for your attempted kidnapping!_" that would have been an experience.

"That's why I got them myself." Kol explained, "Also, to say thank you in person. My brother was in a foul mood yesterday when he found me, but it seems that he managed to spare my life because you wished to keep me around. So thank you for that."

Lilli smiled, "You are very welcome. The world is fun place with you in it."

Kol frowned, "Why though, why did you save me?" he asked. Kol was used to people fearing him, hating him and always trying to kill him. No one gave him second chances.

Lilli shrugged, "You remind me of one of my brothers a little, Balthazar."

"Really? I remind you of an Angel?" Kol smirked.

"Oh, he was a trouble maker but he was adorable." she smiled, remembering him, "There was a war in Heaven and he kind of got in the middle. He died." Lilli said, sadly.

"So an Angel can die?" Kol asked, curious.

"Yes." Lilli said, "But only with an Angel blade. My other brother killed Balthazar, it was a grim time for my family."

"That, I can relate to," Kol said, "my family is always staking each other."

Lilli smiled, "I know, Kol! I couldn't save Balthazar, but maybe I can save you." she promised, sincerely. She missed her brother and she thought about him often. She had been truthful, Kol was similar to Balthazar in so many ways.

"That's good to know," Kol said, he smiled, "I'm not used to someone being nice to me without being compelled."

"Well, you can't compel me, so I guess I will just have to be nice to you as I see fit." Lilli smiled.

"Do you want to invite me in so I can show you how nice I can be?" Kol flirted outrageously.

"As if!" Lilli laughed, "When you get invited in, it will be when you earn it as my friend, Kol."

"Why? Don't you want an Original coming to visit you at night?" Kol whispered.

Lilli smiled, "I already spend most nights with another vampire." She said thinking of the magical time she had when she and Damon were at the Falls. She frowned when she realized what she had said, "Not doing anything intimate!" she protested, "I am not that kind of girl."

Kol laughed, "So are you a one vampire only kind of girl or are you into open relationships, seeing other people?"

Lilli scowled, "No way Kol! I don't do that." and she smiled, "I kind of happen to like just this one vampire because of who he is and no one can replace him."

Kol sighed in defeat, "Well, I guess I will have to settle for friendship, then since you seem to be the only person in this town who even remotely likes me." he stood up straight, "I will take my leave now, Angel. Klaus is on his way here to see you now, I don't want to run into him, just in case he still wants to dagger me."

Lilli had an idea, "I'm actually on my way out now, I'll text him and he can meet me instead." She said.

Kol shrugged, "Okay, your choice. Bye Angel, it has been a pleasure." he said.

Lilli hugged him, surprising him, "Thank you for my roses, Kol." and she went inside to get her phone so she could text Niklaus.

Kol stood there for a few minutes, he had actually made himself a friend who accepted him for what he was, knowing what he was capable of, even after he had tried to hurt her. Kol smiled, miracles did happen!

**_I did this chapter with Kol because I feel that the show didn't do his character justice. He was bad, true enough, but I like the idea of looking for some good in him. He deserves that after dying so dramatically._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 :**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural._**

**_Thanks to all who read and review! Since people have been reviewing more, this is a chapter with more Damon!_**

Lilli and Caroline sat at a booth at the Grill, enjoying their scrambled eggs and toast with coffee. It was a lovely Saturday morning and the town seemed busier than usual as the teens of Mystic Falls got ready for school on Monday.

"Did you do all your shopping?" Lilli asked Caroline.

"Yes, my mother got me do it weeks ago already, and no one has to force me to do clothes shopping." she laughed.

"Hello, Lilliana. Caroline." Niklaus greeted, standing at their table. He looked dashing with his tousled blonde hair and blue eyes.

Caroline scowled and Lilli shot her a warning look, be nice she tried to say.

"Nik, good morning. Please," Lilli said, "Come join us."

Klaus sat down beside Lilli and smiled across the table at Caroline.

"So, what brings you here, Klaus?" Caroline asked, sourly.

"I was looking for you, Lilliana." he said, smiling at the Angel, "Elijah has arrived. I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight with my siblings."

"That sounds lovely Nik." Lilli said, accepting graciously, she was looking forward to meeting the Originals.

"Yes, if you like hanging around with a group of serial killers." Caroline said.

Lilli frowned at her, "Caroline, you must not be so quick to judge others. As long as you and the others in this town continue to judge the Originals and treat them like villains, then understand this, they will never change. If people change their perceptions, learn to forgive and move on, the world would be such a better place! You don't give the Originals the chance to become more, they are all stuck with the labels that you have all attached to them." Lilli tried to make the young vampire understand, "Caroline, maybe if you try digging deeper then you will find that there is more to Niklaus and his family."

Caroline sighed, she knew that Lilli had a point, "Fine, Lilli!" she said, "I'll give it a try, for you."

Lilli smiled, "Thank you, Care. The most that we can do is try, it's the first step to change." She said, "You need to understand, everyone makes mistakes, you have too. Do you want people judging you for the rest of your life?"

Caroline thought about it, "No, I guess not."

"Well, Care, imagine this." Lilli replied, "The Originals are over a thousand years old, imagine being one of them, imagine being judged for over a thousand years. Wouldn't you become a little evil too? Since that's what people say about you, you conform to their idea of what you should be."

Klaus nodded, "That's true." He admitted, reluctantly. "My mother and father labeled me very early in life. When I tried to change that, people just kept telling me what a mistake I was."

Caroline smiled at him, "You may be many things, Klaus." She said, "But you aren't a mistake." She looked sad, "When I was turned, my mother didn't want me, she said I wasn't her daughter anymore."

Lilli looked at her, "Wow, Care! You and Nik have something in common. You could try that as a basis for a civil relationship. Notice," she said, before Caroline could protest, "I am saying a civil, normal, polite relationship, no strings."

"I could do that." Caroline admitted, reluctantly.

"I'm glad to give it a try, after all I find myself becoming friends with an Angel, a little against my will." Klaus smiled.

Lilli laughed, "You like me, you know you do, Nik!" she teased.

Lilli froze, going stock still.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked, this wasn't a vision, he could see that, he didn't feel the chills.

"I saw something. I have to go! There is something very important for me to do. Caroline stay here, please. I need you to do me a favor." Lilli said.

"What can I do to help?" Caroline asked, willing to help her friend.

"Please, Caroline! Nik is in grave danger." Lilli warned, "Stay here with him, keep him safe." she looked at her watch. "For the next two hours, can you do that?"

"Klaus is in danger? Okay, I'll help Lilli, for you! No one has ever asked me to protect an Original." Caroline smiled.

"No one else will save him, only you can Caroline." Lilli said, that was the truth. Caroline would save him, save his soul and bring him back to a sense of humanity.

"I have to go. Stay here Nik, for the next two hours you may not leave the Grill. Promise me!" Lilli said.

Klaus stood up, "Lilli, I promise, you have my word. Can I at least walk you out?" he asked.

Lilli smiled, she noticed what he had called her. He was a friend. They walked to the door.

"That was quite an act!" he laughed, whispering so Caroline wouldn't overhear.

"I wasn't lying, Nik." Lilli scoffed, "Your life is always in danger, someone is always ready to kill you! And I do have something important to do." she said.

"What is it, can I help Love?" Klaus asked.

"No, thanks." Lilli said, smiling, "I have to decide on what to wear to a dinner with Originals."

Klaus laughed, "You are amazing. Bending the truth without lying."

"I want her to spend time with you, Nik." Lilli told him seriously. "She needs you and you need her. I am just giving you a way in, what you do now is up to you. You are destined to be together, I am just helping you get started. Please, don't mess it up."

"I won't, I promise." Klaus said, and he meant it, "So I will see you later at 6pm." He held the door open for her.

"Thanks, Nik. See you later." Lilli said, leaving.

Klaus went back to the booth. "It must have been a bad vision, she left so quickly." he told Caroline.

Lilli went to the boarding house, she wanted to tell Damon the plans for the evening. She knocked on the door, Stefan opened it and Lilli could hear the music at full volume.

**_"Carry on my wayward son_**

**_There'll be peace when you are done_**

**_Lay your weary head to rest_**

**_Don't you cry no more…"_**

"Hi Lilli." Stefan said, as loudly as possible, "Come in please." he opened the door and Lilli walked inside. She looked around, it was lovely.

"What's going on?" she asked, smiling.

Stefan sighed, "I don't know, Damon got this CD and he's been listening to it since yesterday. All day, all the time it's on repeat! It was fine the first few times, but now it's too much. I don't even know what's going on with him. It just came out of no where."

Lilli tried to look as worried as possible, "That does sound concerning, can I see him?" she asked.

"Sure, maybe you can get him to turn it down." Stefan said hopefully, as he led her up to Damon's room.

He opened the door and Lilli looked at Damon lying on his bed, arms folded underneath his head. He jumped up when he saw them.

"Hey, Lilli." he said, smiling, he turned on Stefan, "Why didn't you tell me she was here?" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Damon." Lilli apologized, smiling at him, "I am glad that you were listening to our song though." she teased.

"Your song?" Stefan was shocked.

"Yes, that we listen to when we meet at the Falls." Lilli explained.

"When you meet at the Falls?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, stop repeating everything I say." Lilli laughed, "Surely Damon told you that we have been meeting at the Falls?"

"No, he didn't." Stefan smiled, that explained it all. His brother wanted to be with Lilli, he was not moping over Elena. That was a relief.

Lilli acted shocked, "He didn't tell you. Damon, are you so ashamed of me that you haven't even told your brother that you were with me."

Damon shook his head frantically, while Stefan grinned, this was fun for him.

"That's why he only ever meets me at the Falls at night, Stefan." Lilli said, with sad eyes. "He doesn't even want to be seen with me in public during daylight." Lilli clutched her chest dramatically, "I'm crushed, Damon. I am too hideous for you!"

Stefan burst out laughing. It was too much. "I'm going to take a nap now, Lilli." he told her, "Please get him to keep the music off for a bit."

Lilli sat on Damon's bed when Stefan left.

"I'm not ashamed of you, or being around you, just so you know." Damon said.

"I know, I was just teasing." Lilli said, she looked around, "I like your room, it's very you."

"So is you like my room, does that mean you like me?" Damon asked, hesitantly.

"Maybe." She said. "But I promise to like you much more if you come help me decide what to wear tonight."

Damon sat next to her, "What do you mean? Where are you going? Do you have a date with someone?" he asked, already imagining the possibilities and not liking them one bit.

Lilli hugged him, "No, I don't have a date." Damon relaxed into her side and put his head on her shoulder. "I have been invited to meet the Originals. And no, you cannot tell me not to go." she said before he could open his mouth to protest. "I told you, trust me, I can take care of myself Damon."

"I know." Damon admitted, "But what if you fall for Elijah or God forbid, Kol." he was jealous.

"I already told Kol, quite clearly that my affections and attentions lie with a certain vampire, so I am not open to his flirtations." Lilli smiled, suddenly shy.

Damon played with her hair, feeling the curls, as he breathed in her scent. "Really?" he asked, "Do I know the vampire in question?"

Lilli laughed, "Yes, you do." she said.

Damon sighed, "I knew it was too good to be true." he pulled away from her and crossed his arms. "Who is it?" he asked.

Lilli looked at him in shock, "It's you, you oblivious vampire!" she laughed.

It was Damon's turn to be in shock, "Me?" he asked, "I thought maybe,Stefan. Stefan is the good brother. Everyone always likes Stefan."

Lilli smiled, "Well, not me. I like the other brother. The sweet, slightly darker one, he makes me happy."

"Really?" Damon asked.

"Yes, Damon!" Lilli said in frustration, was it so hard for him to believe that she liked him.

"Okay," Damon said, "Good to know." he was smiling, arrogant and sure of himself again.

"I'm glad that my juvenile declaration amuses you." Lilli said irritated, "Now, let's go, I have to decide." She pulled him up.

Damon stood in front of his bedroom door, "You know, I might believe you, if you seal the deal with a kiss."

Lilli stood in front of him, "So what deal are we making exactly?" she asked.

Damon frowned, this was all new to him, a proper relationship, no drama. "You are mine." He said simply.

Lilli laughed, "Damon, I am not your's and you are not mine." She pressed a finger against the frown lines, easing them away. "I agree to be in a mutually exclusive relationship with you. I want you and no one else." She promised.

Damon smiled, "That works for me." he said, leaning in.

Lilli pulled way, "You have to agree too." she said, protesting.

"I agree to all your terms." Damon whispered, his eyes darkening.

Lilli held his face in her hands, she felt his arms around her waist and she kissed him. His lips soft and smooth against her's. This was Damon, this was where she belonged.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural._**

**Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing! You are right we need a name for Lilli and Damon! Can you guys send suggestions? So that we can name our new couple! **

Lilli and Damon were in her closet. She had an entire wall dedicated to evening wear. She finally chose a gown and went behind the screen and put it on. It was an Elie Saab yellow embroidered vintage inspired gown. She walked out and Damon gasped, the gold and yellow of the dress looked amazing with her porcelain skin and her platinum white hair. Lilli saw the look on his face and said, "I think this is it." she teased.

"No way am I letting you go there looking like that." Damon said, standing up as Lilli opened up her safe to select jewelry.

Lilli laughed, "Damon, you have to trust me. Nothing will go wrong."

"Except that now I'll probably have to fight off all the guys who fall in love with you." he snorted.

Lilli smiled at him, "Well, there is only one guy that I'm interested in and he thinks that I look pretty." she teased.

Damon smirked, "Did I say pretty?" he teased. Lilli frowned at him, feeling insecure. "You don't look pretty, you look beautiful. You look like an Angel." Lilli blushed, it had been so long since anyone had made her feel this way. She hugged Damon around his waist.

"Thank you," she said, feeling his arms holding her tight, "I'm so glad that I met someone like you. The last relationship that I was in was so much drama. It's nice to be normal."

"Do you mean when the two brothers fell for you?" Damon asked, curiously. It was strange, to meet someone who had been in exactly the same situation.

"Yes," Lilli admitted, "I was so confused and it hurt a lot. This is nice, to be with someone that's uncomplicated."

Damon laughed, "Uncomplicated is a nice way of saying boring, Lilli."

"As if you could ever be called boring," Lilli smiled, "You are the most fascinating person that I have ever met, messed up maybe!" she teased, "But never boring." She went back to choosing her jewelry. Damon looked at her impressive collection.

"What's the most valuable thing in that treasure trove?" he asked, looking at all the black velvet boxes that Lilli was going through, revealing diamonds that probably cost a small fortune.

"The most valuable thing to me?" Lilli asked, "Easy." she said, she took out a little wooden box and gave it to Damon. "Just be very gentle with it, please." she told him.

Damon opened up the box expecting to find a rare diamond, but instead he found a leather bracelet with a few hand woven wooden charms. "What's this?" he asked. It looked rustic and old.

"That Damon, was given to me by my first love." Lilli said, thinking back. "He was a young boy in Gaul, captured by the Roman's and made a slave. He was fierce, he was a born warrior. He was covered in tattoos that circled his neck and his arms. No matter how much his Roman master beat him, he never bowed down."

"That must have been a long time ago," Damon said, amazed.

"More than two thousand years ago," Lilli replied, "I couldn't help him escape. I wasn't allowed to meddle in the matters of humans. But how I wished that I could save him. I would visit him when he was sent to fetch water and we would talk. He had nothing, but he crafted this bracelet for me."

"What happened to him?" Damon asked, wiping a tear off Lilli's cheek.

"I waited at the well one day, he never came. Eventually, one of the other slaves told me that he had been killed by his master, who was a cruel vicious man." Lilli said.

"I can see now why this is so precious," Damon said, he looked at the leather strap with respect.

"When I got home and my brother Michael saw I was crying, I had to tell him what had happened. Michael refused to let me come back to earth because a human had caused me pain. But thankfully Gabriel stepped in and spoke for me," Lilli smiled, remembering how fiercely protective her brothers could be.

They heard someone at the door. It was Elena and Jeremy.

"Hey, Lilli," Jeremy said, coming inside, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm back. You look nice."

Meanwhile, Elena was glaring daggers at Lilli.

"Hello Jeremy, Elena!" Lilli greeted them, putting the wooden box away and closing the safe door, "Thanks, Jeremy."

Elena was furious, she had not heard from Damon in a while, and yet he was here.

"Jeremy, I'm leaving!" Elena stormed out. Jeremy was confused and he went after her.

Lilli looked at Damon, "So I take it then by that little outburst, you haven't told Elena that you and Stefan are both backing off?" she was angry that he wasn't being straight with Elena, she deserved that much so she could move on with her life.

Damon ran a hand through his ink black hair, "No," he admitted.

"Well, you better go sort that mess out now, or else you and I can't be together." Lilli told him.

Damon winced, this was an ugly situation. Lilli deserved honesty. Their relationship did not need to start with lies and confusion. He'd better resolve his issues with Elena.

**_Did you guys figure out who the young Gaul is?_**

**_Think True Blood?_**

**_Yes its bits of Godric! _**

**_The gold Elie Saab dress as worn by Taylor Swift. _**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural._**

**_And now for the dinner with the Originals…_**

Lilli knocked on the door of the mansion. She was dressed in her gold Elie Saab and she had pinned up one side of her hair, so that it fell in soft, loose curls.

Klaus opened the door. "Good evening, Lilli," he said, "Well you certainly outdid yourself, you look gorgeous, Love." He kissed her cheek, thanks to his new friend he had spent most of the morning with Caroline. He had texted Rebekah his instructions for the dinner party, since he was busy Rebekah was the next best choice in making sure that all went well.

"Good evening, Nik! Thank you. You certainly look particularly handsome tonight." Lilli said, Klaus was wearing a black tuxedo. Lilli was glad that she had taken care with her appearance since this seemed like a formal dinner, "It is customary to give the host a gift, I want you to have this," Lilli said. She opened the protective casing and pulled out the etching.

Klaus opened the parchment, he was being especially careful as he could see that it was very old. "You didn't have to get me anything, Lilli Love." he protested, "You gave me a wonderful gift by getting Caroline to spend time with me today." he gasped as he opened the etching. He was astounded when he saw the subject of the piece, but what took his breath away was the signature of the artist. "Is that real?" he asked, awestruck, "Is that you?"

"Yes, Nik." Lilli explained, "It's by Michelangelo. I used to visit with him while he painted the Sistine Chapel. That was early 1500's, 1508 or so. When I heard about what he was painting I wanted to meet him. I would take him lunch and we would talk for hours. He did a few etchings of me, he said that I inspired him." She said, humbly but simply, "It was a wonderful time, to be surrounded by such brilliance and such beauty. I told him of my work, with the Five, and he said that it reminded him of the Sibyl's, they were a group of five prophets that he painted on the wall. Michelangelo was a fascinating man. In those days, it was easier for us to interact with humans. They did not wish to destroy everything."

Klaus was mesmerized by her story, "Michelangelo, you met him and he drew you." He said, amazed, "I can't take this, Lilli, it's too much. It must be worth so much!" Klaus protested.

Lilli smiled, "I know that you are an artist, you will protect this and you know it's value. But I gave it to you because beauty, objects of true beauty need to be shared. I needed to give you this, Nik, I needed to remind you that real wonder still exists in this world."

Klaus felt silent tears run down his face, "Lilli, since I met you, I have faced nothing but beauty and wonder. You honor me, I will protect and cherish this. I have lived for so long and yet no one has shared so much with me, you are giving me a piece of you."

Lilli hugged him, careful not to damage the etching. She had never had it framed. It was a pencil drawing of her wearing a silk toga in in the chapel, standing with her wings open, spread out in all their finery.

They stood there while Klaus held onto her, and unashamedly the tears ran down his face. He had never felt like this before, to be given something of such value with no strings or conditions attached. It was a gift given freely and with love.

Elijah and Kol walked into the foyer and were shocked to see their brother in such a position, held by a beautiful girl, he was crying but he had never looked happier.

"There you are, Angel!" Kol said, grinning at Lilli, "You look good enough to eat."

Lilli turned to look at the brothers. Elijah was good looking, he looked so elegant and other worldly, like the old days.

"Hello, Kol!" Lilli greeted, "As far as I know, I'm here to eat dinner, not the one to be eaten."

Kol laughed, Elijah looked surprised that someone could joke around with Kol and not be repelled.

"We were wondering where you had gone to with our special guest?" Kol said to Klaus.

Klaus held up the etching so his brothers could see it properly, "Lilli has given me a gift of rare beauty." he held it up proudly.

Elijah looked at the drawing and the name, he wondered why this girl would give it to Klaus. Klaus who destroyed everything good and beautiful in the world.

"What did you bring me?" Kol asked Lilli cheekily.

Lilli smiled at him, "Well, I think letting you keep your life after you kidnapped me keeps us even when it comes to gifts for the next few years?"

Elijah was stunned.

Kol laughed, "You have me there."

Klaus looked at Elijah and saw the surprise on his face. "Lilliana please let me introduce you to my big brother, Elijah."

Elijah took Lilli's hand and kissed the backs of her fingers softly. Lilli was pleased, he was a gentleman.

"It seems that in the short time that you have been around my brothers, you have managed what no other has, you have tamed them. I thank you for that." Elijah said.

Lilli laughed "They can't be tamed and why should we not love them and accept them for who they are? Help them to better themselves but not alter their essence?" she asked Elijah.

Elijah frowned, "I thought that you are an Angel? Do you not hate what they are?" he asked.

Lilli looked at him, "Why do you judge them? Learn to forgive Elijah, your pain causes you to mistrust all those around you. That's what I like about Nik and Kol, they know who and what I am and they accept me. Why should I not extend them the same courtesy?"

Kol felt his chest swell with pride at those words. He had never thought to hear those words. He loved her, Kol loved this brilliant, brave Angel. She had his heart and his loyalty.

"Let me tell you a little story about my three brothers, so similar to you," Lilli said, she looked at each of the Originals. Rebekah had walked into the foyer as well, she was not a patient creature and she had gone looking for them. She stared at the stranger.

Lilli continued her tale, "Three brothers that I loved, who waged war. My brother Castiel went off on his own mission one day, he decided that our Father had been silent for too long so Castiel wanted to get a reaction. My brother Balthazar and I did not know Castiel's agenda, we blindly followed because Castiel was the most gentle and fair of our kind. He was the good brother. Raphael tried to stop Castiel by aligning himself with Hell. Balthazar and I were horrified, how could an Angel, an Arch-Angel of Raphael's stature align himself with our sworn enemy? But in the end Balthazar became just a casualty of war, he was used and killed. My brother, Castiel killed him before my eyes. Then Castiel tore open the gateway to an evil that had been sealed by Heaven and Hell. That's why Raphael had worked with the enemy, to stop the evil from entering this world. I watched as my brother ripped open the seal and the darkest evil, the Leviathan went into him. Castiel was possessed by the darkness. I saw my brother, my kind, honorable brother who walked into a church, a church! The place of our Father, and he ripped apart innocents. Castiel unleashed the evil into this world. They fed on human flesh, they ravaged towns." Lilli shuddered, remembering the horror. "Castiel lost his mind. He lost his memory."

Lilli looked at Elijah, "Do you what I did to him, my brother that had awakened a long extinct evil, my brother that had killed another of our family and torn our family apart?" she asked him.

Elijah shook his head, imagining the worst, "Did you have to smite him?" he asked.

Lilli smiled, "No, I did what my Father did, I forgave my brother." She said simply, "My Father, who is great and powerful looked past the evil that Castiel wrought, He saw the innocent child who merely wanted to be acknowledged and loved. Castiel wanted to give people faith, his methods were horrific, but his intentions were good."

Elijah was stunned. Could it be so easy to forgive?

"Learn from my family, Elijah. Save your's!" Lilli implored him, "Look past Niklaus's mistakes and see the man that he can become. I see it, and it is a sight to behold."

Rebekah was in shock, this girl was like them, like her. A sister stuck in the middle of brothers who thought that they knew best.

Elijah smiled, "Okay. I will try it," he conceded. "If you could forgive evil of such a magnitude, then I can try forgiving my brother, I suppose."

Klaus laughed, "I sound like a choir boy compared to your brothers, Love." he teased Lilli.

She smiled, "You are still young, my brothers have been around since the beginning of Creation."

"So we should give Niklaus more time to be that evil?" Kol teased.

Lilli laughed, "No, Nik wouldn't be that bad."

Rebekah stepped forward, "Why do you call him Nik, when everyone calls him Klaus?" she asked curious.

Lilli smiled at the Original, "I call him Nik, because that is what you call him, and you and I are destined to be great friends." She replied.

Kol laughed, "Rebekah has no friends." he teased.

Lilli looked at Rebekah, she saw the lost lonely little girl, "Bekah is not alone, she will always have me."

"You seem so certain, how do you know?" Rebekah sneered, she trusted no one.

"Because I have seen." Lilli said simply, "Can we eat now, I'm starving Nik."

And the tension of a first meeting was gone, as they all walked into the dining room. Klaus took Lilli's arm and held onto his present with the other hand. Elijah was in shock, could this be real. This girl seemed to fix his broken brothers. He would be patient and see what would transpire.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural._**

**_Please read and review! Thanks!_**

The dining room was lit up by beautiful candles and soft lighting. Klaus smiled, his sister had done well. The table was set in all white and silver, very simple and elegant. Klaus held the chair out for Lilli.

"This certainly lovely, Nik!" Lilli praised his efforts, she smiled at him. "Did you do this all by yourself?" she asked.

Klaus smirked at Rebekah, "Yes, it was very hard work, but somehow I managed!"

Rebekah glowered at her brother. He had been out enjoying himself while she had worked for most of the day.

"I'm planning on having a simple garden party soon, I was looking for someone to help me," Lilli said, trying to get Rebekah's attention. Lilli knew perfectly well that this evening was a result of Rebekah's good taste and intricate attention to detail. She was trying to become friends with the Original. "I looked around Mystic Falls, there is only one party planner, I think she has a store in town called Patty's Parties." Lilli saw Rebekah roll her eyes.

Klaus smiled, he could see what Lilli was doing. This certainly was a way to get his sister's attention. "Yes, there certainly is a shortage of event planners in this town," he said.

"Is it so hard to find someone to plan a tasteful garden party? With no budget?" Lilli asked.

"No budget?" Rebekah asked, her favorite words.

"Yes," Lilli said, as the first course was served, it was soup. "I want elegant lighting, much like this, candles and maybe lanterns."

"If you want," Rebekah said, carefully trying very hard to sound uninterested, "I could see if I have some spare time and I could help you?"

Lilli smiled, she felt a huge sense of accomplishment, the first step to befriending Rebekah! "I would be honored!" Lilli said, sincerely.

"What's the party for, Angel?" Kol asked.

"It's for Jeremy," Lilli explained, the soup was delicious, it was creamy.

"Is it is his birthday?" Rebekah asked, trying to get ideas for the theme.

Lilli smiled, "No, it's the swearing of the Oath." She told them.

"The Oath of the Five?" Klaus asked, he needed to know if it was about the Cure.

"Yes," Lilli replied, "and you will all be there!"

Klaus smiled, "I thought no one would want the bad guys there?"

Lilli looked at him, "You have to be there. You all have a purpose there."

Elijah nodded, "I will stay in town for this party, it has been a while since we have had a purpose."

"As long as the doppelganger doesn't try to kill me!" Rebekah said, "She might still hold a grudge against me for killing her!"

Lilli laughed, "Then we must make sure that you sit far apart! But seriously, how long did she think that she would remain human!"

Elijah was surprised, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Lilli shrugged, "Elijah, she was courting danger, she was in love with two vampires, they were exchanging blood with her so often that it was only a matter of time before someone snapped her silly little neck. Bekah here just got Elena to the inevitable conclusion. Hanging around with vampires wasn't the safest place for a fragile girl like her, now it just saves others the excruciating task of always protecting her. Poor Stefan had to sacrifice himself so often for her! It must be exhausting and all that work for what, she still left him in the end!"

Rebekah smiled sadly, "He didn't deserve to get hurt, he's a good guy!'

"Yes, Bekah here took a fancy to young Stefan not too long ago!" Klaus teased.

"So, did she choose Damon instead?" Rebekah asked, curiously, she quickly tried to change the subject.

Lilli blushed, "Well, she did," she didn't know how to explain the situation, "but Damon is kind of with someone else." She said slowly and carefully.

"I wonder who it could be, seems not so long ago that he was having a night of shame with sister dearest!" Kol laughed.

"He didn't tell me about that!" Lilli gasped, shocked.

Klaus caught on, "No, absolutely not!"

"What?" Lilli asked, trying to appear innocent, and failing.

The salad course was being served by the waiter staff. Lilli looked down at her plate and tried to ignore the stares.

"Angel, is that your vampire, Damon Salvatore!" Kol teased.

"Maybe!" Lilli smiled.

Klaus laughed, "The doppelganger can't be too happy with you!"

Lilli frowned, "Yes, she doesn't like me. But it wasn't my decision, Stefan and Damon both decided that they want to stay away from her. Besides you guys like collecting the doppelgangers, maybe one of you could ask her out?" Lilli teased.

"That's so true!" Rebakah said, "They have already fought over two of them, Tatia and Katerina!"

"I don't get it though," Lilli said, she really did not understand, "What's the appeal? The doppelgangers seem a little…" she tried to find the right word.

"Dull!" Kol offered.

"Bland!" Rebekah threw in.

"Exactly!" Lilli said, "If they were enchantingly beautiful, I would understand, but they seem to fade into obscurity. They just cause heartache and for what? Not even good personalities!"

Klaus laughed, "Well, I'm out of the running for the current doppelganger's affections. After all I did try to kill her as well."

Elijah was quiet, he felt some affection for Elena after trying to save her from Klaus.

"Not my cup of tea, I prefer blondes nowadays!" Kol said, leering at Lilli.

"Mothers look up all your blonde daughters, there's a very bad vampire on the loose!" Lilli teased. Everyone laughed, even Elijah.

They had wonderful courses of food and interesting conversation.

The fruit and cheese selection was brought in for the last course.

"Nik, you have pomegranates!" Lilli said, slicing into one.

"Do you like them?" Klaus said, pleased that he had surprised her.

"I love them! They were my favorite fruit when we were in the Garden!" Lilli said, smiling sadly, thinking back to those first days.

"The Garden, Angel?" Kol asked, curious.

"The Garden of Eden, before it all went wrong." Lilli explained.

"You were there?" Elijah asked, this girl continued to amaze him.

"Yes, we all were, all my brothers and sisters it was the most beautiful place!" Lilli said, "That was the best time of my life!" she said honestly. The Originals looked at her, trying to imagine the world that she had experienced.

"Wow!" Kol said, "You are so old!"

Lilli threw her napkin at him, "Remember that, little boy, then next time you try to kidnap me!" she laughed.

Lilli checked her phone that was stowed in her clutch and saw that she had a text from Damon.

_"Can we meet tonight, at our place? Please?"_ it read.

Lilli frowned, she was confused.

"Did you talk to Elena?" she texted back. She wasn't going to talk to him until he had resolved his feelings for Elena.

_"Yes, meet me so I can explain." _He replied.

"Ok," she sent, "Meet you soon."

Kol noticed the texting and asked, "Is it lover boy checking up on you?" he asked Lilli.

"Yes, Kol," Lilli replied, "I was just telling him that I was planning on eloping with you!"

Kol laughed, "I will pack my bags now, if you ask!"

"Girls don't ask boys for their hands," Lilli scoffed, "Boys have to ask for a girl's hand!"

"You still hold to the old ways?" Elijah asked.

"I never thought that I would see the day that I would agree with my brothers. But if a man wants to marry me, I will wait until he asks."

"Did your brothers coddle you as well?" Rebekah asked, curious.

"They did! All except Balthazar! I wanted to fight in the Coliseum in Rome. It was magnificent, Bekah! The warriors that came from far and wide! And I knew how to fight, I had spent centuries being schooled in weaponry. I begged Michael and Gabriel to let me go, but they refused, but Balthazar, he helped me find armor here on earth, I didn't want a heavenly advantage, I wanted it to be fair! On my own merit as a fighter!" Lilli told her enraptured audience. "We had a sword made for me and I put the armor on, it was easy to sneak in once I passed as a boy!" she laughed remembering, "Balthazar sat in the crowd and cheered me on! It is one of my best memories of him!" she said.

"Did you win, Angel?" Kol asked, he wished that he could have been there to see it. See the warriors from all over the world, to hear the crowds and to see this fiery girl fight to the death.

"Yes, I got a wonderful purse of gold. I still have it, I kept it so whenever my brothers try to make me feel like a weak little girl, I look at that purse. It holds my victory, proof that I can be strong!" Lilli said proudly.

"Did you tell your brothers that you had won?" Rebekah asked.

Lilli laughed, "Never! That was Balthazar and my secret! It's nice to have a brother to share things like that with."

"I wish that I could have met him!" Kol said, Lilli's brother seemed so much like him, they would have got on well.

"I wish that too, Kol!" Lilli said, thinking about her brother who was now gone, lost to her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural._**

**_Please read and review! Did you guys like the dinner party? I hope that I did it justice. I added a little background for Lilli so the Originals could get to know her. I hope all my readers like her so far. _**

**_Let's have more Damon in this chapter._**

Lilli got teleported to the Falls, to their spot to find something very unexpected. Damon stood in the moonlight, waiting for her with a picnic basket laid out and a portable stereo softly playing music.

Lilli smiled at him, "What's going on, Damon?" she asked, curiously.

Damon took her hand, "I just thought that it was about time that we had an official first date." He said.

Lilli felt suddenly shy. "Our first date?" she asked.

He smiled, "Yes, I officially told Elena that she and I can't be together. Stefan was there too. We explained that it's in the best interest of everyone concerned that we stop this crazy love triangle."

"Are you okay?" Lilli asked him, cupping his cheek with her hand, she looked into his blazing blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." He scoffed.

"Is Elena okay?" Lilli asked, she was genuinely concerned, this was a hard situation for a young girl to experience.

Damon sighed, "Yeah, I think she'll get over it," he said, "Eventually, she has forever now. She's a vampire. We told her that we'd still help out with the whole transition thing."

"That was very kind of you," Lilli said, she admired his generosity.

Damon laughed, "I've been called many things, kind not so much."

"Well, then it's my job to tell you that as your official girlfriend." Lilli said softly.

He smiled, "So you're my girlfriend? That means you forgive me right, for this whole Elena mix up?"

"Yes," Lilli said, "How could I not forgive you? Lets start fresh, from this moment."

"I'd like that." Damon agreed. "So, will you go on this date with me?" he asked.

Lilli smiled, "On one condition?"

"What's that?" Damon asked.

"I will agree to this date, if you let me be in charge of our second date?" Lilli replied.

Damon smiled, "Deal. That's different, it feels weird, I don't think I've ever gone past the first date phase!" he admitted.

Lilli laughed, "That's scary! Let's make sure that this one goes well, so we can get to the second one."

He led her to the blanket that was laid out on the grass, "I know that you ate already, so I got you wine and strawberries." He said. "And if you aren't hungry I got the stereo so we could dance."

Lilli smiled, "Thank you so much, it's lovely. I don't think that I could eat anymore." she apologized, "But I would like to dance with you." This was so romantic, a dance in the moonlight with the one person that she really wanted to be with.

Damon bowed, "My lady, may I have this dance?" he asked.

Lilli held her gown out and curtsied, "Certainly, kind sir." she said.

He held out his hand and Lilli relaxed in his arms, she rested her head against his chest. She listened to the music and smiled, "You remembered what I like." she said, in surprise. He certainly had gone all out in being romantic.

**_"We were both young when I first saw you_**

**_ I close my eyes_**

**_ And the flashback starts_**

**_ Im standing there_**

**_ On a balcony of summer air_**

**_See the lights,_**

**_ See the party the ball gowns_**

**_ I see you make your way through the crowd_**

**_ You say hello_**

**_ Little did I know"_**

Damon smiled, "The first day that I met you, you were listening to Taylor Swift, makes sense for it to be the first song that we dance to."

"Thank you." Lilli said, "No one has ever done something like this for me before."

Damon kissed her lips gently, "I'm glad that you like it." he said, "I was actually nervous, so nervous that I asked Stefan for advice." he admitted.

"You did good." Lilli told him. She closed her eyes and savored the music and this magical moment with Damon.

**_"That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles_**

**_ And my daddy said stay away from juliet_**

**_ And I was crying on the staircase_**

**_ Begging you please don't go, and I said_**

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

**_ I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run_**

**_ You'll be the prince and i'll be the princess_**

**_ Its a love story baby just say yes"_**

"How was dinner?" Damon asked, he wanted to know that the Originals had not done anything to Lilli.

"It was good, Damon," Lilli smiled, "I heard about your fling with Rebekah." she teased.

Damon laughed, "That was a one time thing, we were both drunk!" he explained.

"It's okay," Lilli said, "I don't care about who you've been with. You are with me now and that's all that matters to me."

"Good, so no more talk about exes please." Damon said.

Lilli laughed, "I have a feeling that I might find a lot more of your exes littered about this town."

Damon grinned and put a finger to her lips, "Shh, let's just dance!"

**_"So I sneak out to the garden to see you_**

**_ We keep quiet because we're dead if they know_**

**_ So close your eyes_**

**_ Lets keep this down for a little while_**

**_ Cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter_**

**_ And my daddy said stay away from juliet_**

**_ But you were everything to me_**

**_ And I was begging you please don't go and I said_**

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

**_ I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run_**

**_ You be the prince and i'll be the princess_**

**_ Its a love story baby just say yes_**

**_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_**

**_ This love is difficult, but its real_**

**_ Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_**

**_ Its a love story baby just say yes,_**

**_Oh, oh_**

**_I got tired of waiting_**

**_ Wondering if you were ever coming around_**

**_ My faith in you was fading_**

**_ When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_**

**_Romeo save me i've been feeling so alone_**

**_ I keep waiting for you but you never come_**

**_ Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_**

**_ He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_**

**_Marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone_**

**_ I love you and thats all I really know_**

**_ I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_**

**_ Its a love story baby just say yes_**

**_ Oh, oh,_**

**_ We were both young when I first saw you"_**

Damon dipped Lilli, she felt her hair trailing the ground. He held her there as music faded.

"Best first date ever." she whispered, kissing him. She held onto him, as she felt the first droplets of rain. It poured down faster, she felt the water soak her hair. "Damon, we need to go!" she said, as he tried to hold tighter onto her, he didn't want the kiss to end. Her designer gown was about to be destroyed by the rain. Well, it was replaceable, she decided. Damon wasn't so she kissed him back with feeling.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!_**

**Thank you Black Wolf Lady for a lovely review.**

**Thank you Monsta-starr for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you to Guest reviewer Bee. **

Elena sat all alone at the Grill. She had a purpose that night and it was to get drunk. She compelled the bartender to leave the bottle of scotch, no way did she even want to see bourbon, it carried too many memories for her. She was drowning her sorrows, downing glass after glass in quick succession, hoping to forget what Stefan and Damon had said.

**_Flashback…_**

Elena opened the door to see Damon, she felt an overwhelming joy spread through her. It was finally happening, she thought. Damon had woken up and realized that they were actually meant to be together. He wasn't supposed to be with Lilli, that was merely a passing infatuation. She smiled at him, "Damon, come in!" she said, wanting to throw her arms around him.

"Stefan?" she asked, in shock. Stefan followed Damon into the house, "What are you doing here?" she asked, getting angry. She saw her hopes come crashing down, "Stefan, I'm sorry, I don't want you, I want to be with Damon!" she said determinedly.

Why could Stefan just not leave so that she and Damon could work out their relationship?

Damon sighed, "That's why we're both here, Elena," he said carefully. He wanted, no he needed her to understand, "I don't want you, I am truly sorry!" he said sincerely. It was true, Damon did not want to hurt her, but by either brother being with her it was causing everyone pain.

"NO!" Elena shouted, hitting his chest. "You don't mean that!" she cried. Damon tried to hold her, to offer some comfort, but it was useless. She was hysterical.

"Elena, please," Stefan tried to reason, "You have to understand, we both decided together. If Damon and I are ever going to have a normal relationship, it will only be if we both stay away from you!"

"No, I don't care!" Elena cried, stepping away from them both, "I want Damon! That's all I want, I love you Damon!"

Stefan grimaced at pain those words caused him. This girl said them too easily, she was saying the very words to him not so long ago.

Damon was frustrated, "Elena, look at me!" he said, he held onto her arms and looked deep into her eyes, he held her until she became still and went into a trance like state, "Elena Gilbert, I release you. I am no longer your sire." It was drastic but it was the only solution.

She pulled herself out of his hold, "No, Damon! You don't mean that!" Elena cried.

"I am sorry, Elena!" Damon said, "But this is the only way that you can move on. Stefan and I need to move on. We have all been stuck in this crazy circle for too long!"

"Elena," Stefan said, "We all need to find our own happiness in this world. We all deserve that much!"

Elena glared at Damon, "It's that woman! Lilli is somehow controlling you, she's found a way to compel you! That's why you're doing this, you don't want this Damon, she does!"

Damon smiled coldly, "You know, she has never once tried to control me or force me to do anything against my will. You on the other hand, played me, you used my feelings numerous times to get what you wanted! A kiss here, a look there." Elena managed to look a little ashamed because what he said was true.

She sobbed, "I'm sorry, Damon! I'll change, I won't play those games anymore! I decided I want to be with you!"

Damon shrugged, "It's too late now, I found someone who actually wants me for me. She didn't make me jump through hoops to get her. I want to be with her, and if you say that you are about me, Elena then you will be happy for me. Because Lilli makes me happy." He opened the front door and left.

Stefan stopped only to say, "We will still help you as much as we can with your transition, but we only offer you friendship, nothing more." He followed Damon.

Elena slammed the door in fury, she had lost them both.

She lay on the floor crying until her throat was sore. She took her phone out, she couldn't get a hold of Caroline or Bonnie. Caroline was probably still dealing with her breakup.

Elena picked herself up slowly. For once in her life, no one was around to comfort her. She was not used to being alone. It had always been Stefan or Damon who had been there for her. She had just taken it for granted that they would always be there, since they always fought to be with her.

She got her keys and stormed out of the house.

**_Back to the present…_**

Elena sighed she felt mellow now, the rage dispersing as the alcohol flowed through her body.

"Should you be drinking alone?" Elijah asked, standing next to her.

Elena turned and glared at him, "What do you want Elijah? To help me? Where were you when I was turned?" she hissed at him. Elena drunk and angry was not an attractive sight.

"I am sorry that I could not be there to save you," Elijah said sincerely, he sat down next to her, "My strongest fear was that you would be turned. That is why I asked you to stay away from the Salvatores. You did not heed my words." The Original had tried to warn her, to keep her safe. He wanted her to stay away from the supernatural of Mystic Falls but instead she had thrown herself into the path of danger time and time again.

"Well, as you can see," Elena slurred, "I did not listen to you!"

"Why are you alone?" Elijah asked, curiously. Normally the Salvatores stayed glued to her side.

"No one wants me." Elena whispered, crying silently.

Elijah sighed, he was sad to see her in pain, "Let me help you, Elena." He offered, "I will assist you to get past your transition phase. It is clear that your emotions are still all over the place. You would prove to be a danger to the inhabitants of this town."

Elena looked at him, "Why do you want to help me?" she asked.

Elijah did not know how to answer honestly, especially as she was intoxicated. "Because I care," he said simply, "I am used to dealing with Rebekah and Kol who are both very much like baby Vampires. So I would be your best bet!"

It was true, Elijah had always been the mediator in his family. He was used to dealing with immature, overly dramatic vampires. This would be a walk in the park for him.

"Okay, I accept!" Elena said, shaking his hand.

"Good, now let's get you home." Elijah said firmly, taking her hand and leading her out of the Grill.

**_I know, everyone is asking why Elijah? Well I choose him because he is the best choice. I see him as the only person who would be able to help Elena grow up a little. Everyone else gives into her. Elijah is firm, he is a strong role and he would not let her get her own way. He's the only one that would be capable of molding her into a decent vampire._**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!_**

**_Thank you to all who read and review!_**

Lilli woke up disoriented. It took a few seconds for her to recall the night before. She was currently lying in Damon's bed and wearing one of his black silk shirts. He lay beside her fast asleep.

They had gone back to his place the night before because Damon insisted that the first date would not be over due to a mere rain storm. Lilli showered in his bathroom and he had offered her a shirt that fell to her knees. She felt much better after she was warm and dry. Damon showered next and he wore a t-shirt and fresh jeans. They had spent the whole night talking, until they had fallen asleep. Lilli smiled, it was a remarkable night and she had learnt so much about him.

She had an idea. She quickly teleported to her bedroom in her house. She showered and put on a pair of jeans and a halter top. She chose a blue like Damon's eyes she thought, smiling. She grabbed a warm jacket and a pair of boots.

Lilli was in the kitchen making a fresh pot of coffee. It was still dark, so no one should be up. It was Sunday after all, the last day before school started for the boys. Lilli poured the coffee into a flask and put the flask of hot French blend into her back pack with cups. She listened intently, someone was trying to open the front door.

Lilli cautiously walked up behind them. It wasn't an intruder who meant the inhabitants of the house harm or the wards in place would repel them.

Lilli smiled, "Oooh! Bonnie Bennett doing the walk of shame!" she teased.

Bonnie paused, her hand on the door knob, she had been so close to freedom. She flinched and turned around. "Hi, Lilli!" she said, "I'm sorry. It's not what it looks like!" she blushed.

"I don't judge, Bonnie." Lilli said, trying to reassure the girl.

"Jeremy and I were just kind of re-connected, we spent all night just talking." Bonnie defended herself.

""That's good," Lilli replied, "It was about time that you guys decided to talk about how you feel. I understand, I spent last night doing something very similar," Lilli admitted.

"With who?" Bonnie asked, curious.

"With Damon." Lilli explained, "Speaking of which, I have to go finish our first date."

"Damon?" Bonnie asked, astonished.

"Yes," Lilli said, "I hope that's not a problem for you. I made him speak to Elena first before we went on our date."

Bonnnie shrugged, "If it's what you want." she said simply, she was in fact ecstatic that Elena had gotten away from the vampire. Bonnie thought that Elena could do so much better.

"Do you have your car? I'm just on my way out." Lilli said.

Bonnie shook her head, "I have my car here, thanks."

Lilli hugged her, "Okay, good. 'Bye Bonnie!" and she was gone.

Damon woke up to soft kisses on his cheek, "Damon, rise and shine." he didn't want to wake up, this was a nice dream. He turned his head. Lilli smiled, she changed tactics and placed soft butterfly kisses along his jaw. Still no response. She bit on his ear gently, he growled and finally opened his eyes.

Damon flinched, "Why is it so bright in my room and why do you have a halo Lilli?" he asked, as he lifted a finger to her face.

Lilli laughed, he was clearly in shock, "I don't have a halo, it's the sun, Damon. We aren't in your room anymore." she explained.

"What?" Damon asked, struggling to rise.

Lilli helped him up, "Careful!" she warned, "I don't want you plunging over the edge! I would probably catch you, but let's rather be safe."

Damon sat up, "Why are we sitting on a ledge?" he asked, looking around.

Lilli put the back pack beside her and poured coffee into the cups, she offered him a cup and he accepted. She handed him a jacket that she had grabbed from the back of the chair in his room. "Here put this on," she said. She handed him the jacket, she knew that he wasn't cold on account of the whole being undead thing, but still she thought he would look cold.

"Look around, Damon," She smiled, "Guess where we are?"

He turned and looked around, the run was rising and they appeared to be sitting on a ledge very high up. He looked down, there was mist so he couldn't see exactly where the ground was. He looked to the right and to the left of them, he saw stairs and more wall, the rising sun lighting up the stone to a beautiful rose red. "It's a wall of some kind?" he tried guessing.

Lilli laughed, "Try thinking about the only Wall that's visible from space?" she asked.

"Do you mean to tell me…" he trailed off, looking around in awe, wide awake now.

"Yes, we are currently watching the sun rise from the Great Wall of China, one of the greatest wonders of the world." Lilli said.

"Wow!" Damon was at a loss for words, "I have never been here." he admitted.

"I figured," Lilli said, "So I thought this was a good way to end our first date, we could watch the sun rise on a new day."

Damon smirked, "So now you are trying to be more romantic than I am." he teased.

Lilli laughed, "No way, I wouldn't even try. After all the women that you have been with!" she scoffed.

Damon put an arm around her, "No one has ever done something like this for me before, Lilli." he said, softly.

"Well, then I am glad to be the first for something." Lilli replied, "Isn't it amazing?"

"It's so peaceful." Damon, sighed, breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the moment.

Lilli moved to open the back pack. "Here, I thought that you might be a little thirsty, you didn't feed last night or this morning." She handed him a silver flask.

He took the flask and sipped, "This is good! Not at all like the stuff we get from the hospital." he remarked.

"I used my links to the supernatural world, figured that I might as well keep some blood around, with all the vampires I've just met." Lilli said.

"You haven't offered me your blood yet?" Damon realized, "Why? Am I not as worthy as Eric Northman?" he teased.

Lilli smiled, "Damon, please! Eric Northman is a fictional character. If I had to offer you my blood, even a drop it would put you into a coma. Until the blood leaves your system you would be in a stasis." Lilli tried to explain as clearly as possible, since she did not want to hurt his feelings. "My blood is a source of light and life, your body wouldn't be able to handle it. As it is, I have to mask my scent around you. It would be too much for you."

Damon took all this in, "So if I was hurt, even then you wouldn't offer me your blood?" he asked.

Lilli shook her head, "I still wouldn't. But I have healing abilities, I am able to heal myself as well as others so I would be able to heal you." she replied.

"You've never shared blood?" Damon asked.

"Never!" Lilli stated firmly, "I couldn't ingest your blood, it would hurt me rather than help."

"You'd do it for Eric Northman, but not me?" he was a little jealous, even if it wasn't a real person that they were discussing.

Lilli tried hard not to smile, "But I get to kiss you and hold you, things I wouldn't do with Eric." She said hugging him.

Damon smiled, "That's true, I guess." he admitted, "And your scent, you mask it all the time?" he asked, he sniffed, he could still smell her scent so this is what she smelled like muted?

"I have to." Lilli explained, "It's too much for your sense of smell."

"I could handle it." Damon smirked.

Lilli shook her head, he could be quite stubborn, "No way, Damon. Not going to happen." she said.

"Please, Lilli. For me?" Damon asked, using his beautiful blue eyes for dramatic effect.

"Are you sure?" Lilli asked, this was so not a good idea.

"Absolutely!" Damon said, determined.

Lilli sighed, she took the flasks and put them in her bag, along with the cups. She took her warm jacket off, folded it and put it in the bag as well. Her arms rose in goosebumps in the cold fresh air, "Okay!" she said and she took opened herself to him, unmasking her scent.

Damon inhaled her scent, it was divine there was no other word for it. He inhaled, his eyes closed.

"Oh, crap!" Lilli said, as he fainted dead away and fell of the Wall. "This was what I was afraid off!" she grabbed the bag in on hand and leapt off the Wall after him.

She opened her wings so she would have leverage over the force of gravity that pushed and pulled at her. She surged forward, grabbing onto Damon who had just come too and he was terrified, she could see.

She got him, held him tight in her grasp as the ground rose up to meet them.

They landed with a soft smack on his bed, in his room.

"You scream like a girl." Lilli laughed.

"No, I don't." Damon said, but he was laughing too.

The door burst open, Stefan stormed in, his hair tousled, "What the hell? Damon?" he asked, clearly having woken up in a panic at all the noise. Lilli stood up off the bed and put her back pack on the floor.

"Sorry, Stefan." Lilli apologized, "Your brother was screaming like a girl because he fell." she laughed.

"In my defense, Stefan," Damon said, trying to redeem himself, "I fell off the Great Wall of China."

"What?" Stefan asked, in shock.

"Well," Lilli explained, "I took Damon there to finish our date, to watch the sunrise. He wanted to see what my scent smelt like, I showed him and then he fainted, off the Wall."

"Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming, this sounds like a dream?" Stefan muttered.

"No, brother." Damon tried to reassure him, "It's real! I was there, it was amazing."

"Did you get pictures?" Stefan asked, he was genuinely interested.

"No, I didn't think of that." Lilli admitted, that was a good idea.

"Is your scent that strong for a vampire to take?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," Lilli admitted, "Look at the fainting vampire still unable to walk." she gestured at Damon.

"Please!" Damon scoffed, "I am totally fine."

Lilli frowned, "Okay, if you say so. Well, I'm leaving, I am going to have breakfast with the boys at home." and with that she left.

Stefan smiled at his brother, who had closed his eyes and lay on his bed. "I think that you have finally met your match, Damon." he was pleased. Lilli was a wonderful person and Damon needed to feel loved like this.

Damon smiled, a rare true smile, "I know," he admitted, "I am lucky! What did I do, Stefan, to deserve this?" he asked softly, doubting his value. After everything he had done in his life, how did he find an Angel to care for him.

Stefan frowned, he didn't want his brother to have doubts, "I don't know what you did to get her, just don't do anything stupid to lose her!" Stefan knew how his brother sabotaged himself sometimes.

"I won't," Damon promised, "This time I won't mess up." he swore.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana._**

**_Thank you to all who read and review._**

Lilli walked into the dining room. Jeremy and Matt were already seated and enjoying a good breakfast. Lilli joined them, "Morning boys." she said, they greeted her warmly. Mr. Fletcher handed her a plate with mixed berries and cereal. She added her milk and sugar. "So are you all organized for school tomorrow?" Lilli asked them, starting on a cup of coffee.

"Yes," Jeremy replied, "We got all our school supplies and some clothes for Matt."

"About that, Lilli," Matt said, hesitantly, "You keep doing stuff for me. I'm working at the Grill to earn extra money, if I keep staying here, I want to contribute."

Lilli frowned, she wasn't sure how she could broach this subject with him, it had been on her mind for a while. "About that Matt, I wanted to ask, do you have a college in mind, for when you finish school?" she asked, cautiously.

"Yes, sort of," Matt admitted sheepishly, "I don't have enough, I've been saving, but it's not enough."

"Matt, I do not mean to offend you, but I would like to set up a college fund for you." Lilli said, "You live here with Jeremy and I, you must consider us family."

Matt frowned, "I don't know," he said, "It's too much."

"Matt, I consider Jeremy my family now, you are part of this family. You had a sister once, I would not dare to replace her but I would ask that you take me as another sister an older sister who would care for you?" she asked.

"Why?" Matt asked, incredulous, "Why would you do this for me?"

"Because I see your light," Lilli said easily, "You give so much of yourself to those around you, never asking for anything in return. You give of yourself so easily. It is a rare and admirable trait."

"Thank you!" Matt blushed, he did not handle compliments easily, "I would be honored to have a sister like you."

Lilli stood up and indicated that he do the same, she held onto his upper arm, "So it is sworn, brother by bond, but not blood. You are my family." she swore, looking in his eyes.

Matt blushed more, but he sensed the air of tradition in her manner and words, "And you are my sister, Lilli. Family, not of blood but by bond." he said stiffly and slowly.

Lilli released his arm and hugged him, "Thank you." she told him. "Now you better start choosing colleges, brother, I will have Ms. Ravenscroft set up your college fund." She said firmly, sitting down and resuming breakfast.

Matt smiled at her, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad that I met you." he admitted.

Jeremy didn't know what to say, he knew that as one of the Five, Lilli would look after him, but she somehow managed to add Matt into their world. "Thanks, Lilli." Jeremy said, softly.

"We always look after family, Jeremy." Lilli promised him.

Jeremy smiled. He had found a home here, he and Matt had found some stability. Lilli looked after them both and it felt nice.

Lilli stood up, Jeremy recognized a vision when he saw it. "Excuse me, please," Lilli smiled, "It appears that I have need of my sword, I have a challenger waiting outside for me!" she teleported to the weapons room, got her sword, unsheathed it and went outside.

Jeremy and Matt raced outside, to watch as the stranger approached Lilli with a sword drawn.

"Lilli, should we do anything?" Matt asked, trying to sound as calm as possible, it was not every day that a sword wielding stranger appeared in the front yard.

Lilli smiled reassuringly at them as she approached the stranger, "No need, this shouldn't take long." she smirked.

The stranger sneered at her, "Seriously? Do you think that you could defeat me so easily?" he asked. He appeared to be strong, well-muscled and lean. He looked like a fighter.

"Yes," Lilli promised, "I never lie." and with that the clashing of swords resounded. Lilli smiled at her opponent as she charged at him.

Matt and Jeremy could only watch in trepidation as the fighting moved so fast that they could barely keep up. Lilli was a sight to behold, her long platinum hair curving through the air, much like her blade as she moved with a fluid grace. They fought around the fountain in the centre of the courtyard.

Out of breath, Lilli knocked the stranger's sword out of his. "Sorry," she smiled, her sword held at his throat, "But you still can't beat me!" she apologized, holding her hand out to him.

The stranger grasped Lilli's hand and stood up, "Well, I could always try, now couldn't I?" he asked with a soft Scottish brogue.

Jeremy and Matt were shocked as the two fighters laughed and hugged each other.

"Galen Vaughn." Lilli said, looking at her hunter, "You are a sight for sore eyes." she said.

"I've missed you too." Vaughn said, his green eyes shining with love, he hugged Lilli, lifting her of her feet.

**_What do you think? I couldn't resist adding Vaughn! He is technically one of the Five! I just had to add him! _**

**_He has a part to play in this story that's why he's here! I found a place for him too!_**

**_And Lilli calling Matt brother, well, in the series, I feel that Matt kind of drew the short end of the stick. He has no one, he works hard and he still manages to always be there for his friends. So why not for a change someone else look after him? _**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana._**

**_Thank you to all who read and review. Hope you are enjoying all the twists that I have added._**

**_Thank you yearofthedays for your lovely review._**

**_Twiheartsia thank you for reviewing._**

Lilli and Vaughn got a quiet booth at the back of the Grill. They needed some privacy.

Jeremy had been in awe to meet another one of his kind. It was amazing for him to see someone else that bore the hunter markings. Lilli let them chat for a while but she could see that Vaughn was there on business. Hence the idea to come to the Grill.

They gave their order to the waiter. Lilli having already eaten, got a soda. Vaughn who had been travelling for a while was starving so he got a burger with fries.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods, besides missing me so much?" Lilli smiled.

"Hunting what else," sighed Vaughn. He wished that he could say that he was there to visit a little with his mentor or that he was there to meet the new guy but he had another task ahead of him.

"What is it?" Lilli asked, "Do you need assistance?"

Lilli looked around, she didn't want any eavesdropping vampires. She looked at the front, near the window sat Caroline and Bonnie. Lilli continued their discussion, she knew that Caroline could be trusted.

"Is it safe here?" Vaughn asked, as his food arrived.

"Yes," Lilli confirmed, "good to go."

"I'm tracking someone, followed him all the way from England. He's been looking for a family of witches," Vaughn explained as he ate.

"Witches, you say? Well, this town seems to attract all sorts of Supes?" Lilli commented.

"The witches family name is Bennett. Have you heard of them?" Vaughn asked.

Caroline looked at Lilli shocked. Lilli nodded, confirmation to bring Bonnie and come over.

"Galen, what is his name? The man who seeks the witch?" Lilli asked, she wanted him found before any harm could come to Bonnie.

"Atticus Shane, a professor," Vaughn scoffed, "Believes in dark magic."

Caroline approached the table with Bonnie, who looked a little confused. Vaughn looked to Lilli for confirmation.

"Hi, Caroline, Bonnie," Lilli greeted, "Please have a seat. This concerns you Bonnie."

The girls sat down, looking at the stranger. "Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett meet my hunter Galen Vaughn." Lilli introduced.

Bonnie looked surprised, "Is he one of the Five?" she asked.

Lilli laughed, "Galen it's okay to speak of these things with them. Bonnie is involved with Jeremy."

Vaughn nodded in respect, "All the more reason for me to get rid of the threat then if she is with my new brother." he said, "We protect what is ours."

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked concerned. She knew now that someone was after her.

"Seems that you have attracted the attention of Atticus Shane. A mad man intent on dealing in the black arts. He wants you for himself." Vaughn stated.

"Me? Why?" Bonnie asked and Caroline tried to comfort her friend.

"No need to worry Bonnie," Lilli assured her, "that's why Vaughn is here. He will neutralize the threat. It will be resolved tonight." She looked at her hunter for confirmation.

"Yes," Vaughn said, "I know where he is, he's close by. It will be done by tonight."

Lilli looked at Caroline. "Caroline will you take Bonnie and keep her with you? Keep her hidden at my place just in case?" Lilli asked the blonde vampire.

"Absolutely." Caroline answered.

Lilli nodded, "Good, as soon as I receive news from Vaughn I will contact you."

Vaughn stood up to leave. "I will call you with news." He told Lilli and he left.

Lilli felt the urgency of the threat, but she smiled at the girls, "I promise you no harm will come to you. Vaughn is the best of my Hunters."

Bonnie nodded, "Okay, Lilli," she said. She did feel safe. Vaughn the Hunter looked deadly.

Lilli spent the afternoon with Jeremy and Matt. Caroline had brought Bonnie over so that there would be reinforcements should anything happen. They tried to pass time but everyone was on edge waiting for Vaughn's call. When it seemed that it would never come, Lilli's phone rang.

_"I found him," Vaughn said._

"Any chance of redemption?" Lilli asked, that was always the first step.

_"No, not with this one Lilli," Vaughn replied, grim. _

"Well Galen," Lilli said sadly, "Not everyone can be saved. But it's good to know that Bonnie's safe. Thank you."

_"I am going to crash now Lilli," Vaughn said yawning. "Been travelling for a while!"_

"Okay but come see me before you leave." She told him.

_"I will. See you tomorrow then, Lilli." Vaughn promised._

"Night, Galen." Lilli said, "Rest well."

She turned to the small group. "It's done, this Atticus Shane is no longer a threat." she told them.

Bonnie hugged Jeremy crying in relief. "That's good, Lilli." Jeremy let out a deep breath. "So Bonnie is safe?"

"You're all good now Bonnie." Lilli said. They were all relieved at the news.

"Jeremy, I need to go out for a while. You guys don't go to bed too late. Its school tomorrow." Lilli said.

She left to see Damon. She needed him after the day that she had had.

She found him at the Falls, at their spot.

Lilli didn't speak. She just put her hands around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

Damon held her back, he felt the tension in her. "Lilli? What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

Lilli sighed, "Another bad guy."

Damon stroked her hair, "Here in town?" he asked.

"No he was a town over. My hunter got to him. The bad guy was after Bonnie." Lilli told him. "But it's taken care of. My Hunter Galen killed this Shane guy."

"Your Hunter? One of the Five?" Damon asked, impressed.

"Yes," Lilli replied, "He's coming back tomorrow maybe you will meet him."

"What's wrong, Lilli?" Damon asked, looking into her eyes, "You say the threat is gone, the bad guy is dead but something else is bothering you. No lies, we promised."

"Damon," Lilli tried to explain, "Some people know about my visions so they try to work around it. I don't see what's going to happen." She shuddered, "Something's coming, Damon. Something bad. I feel it!"

Damon held onto her tight, "No one can hurt you." he tried to reassure her, "You're invincible!"

Lilli shook her head, "It's not me," she said in a monotone, "It will be someone that I love, I fear. But I will stop it. Galen will be here tomorrow at least."

Damon frowned, "Lilli, if you need help ask me, please." he insisted.

Lilli smiled, "Will you keep an eye on Jeremy and Matt, please?" She asked, "First day back at school tomorrow."

Damon nodded, "If that will make you feel better, then sure." he promised.

Lilli smiled, Damon would guard what was most precious to her. She would worry about the rest.

**_And just like that, we take out Shane! _**

**_What do you guys think? _**

**_I don't want Bonnie starting with the dark side!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 :**

**I do not own any rights to TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana.**

**Thank you to Black Wolf lady for reviewing, you are amazing. Thank you for all your support.**

**Thank you Vikkie Dillard for reviewing. I need to explain why I took Shane out of the story so early. Well, I just don't think he's bad enough. Sorry! With those doe eyes and soft curly hair? I know Silas took over him, but even then, I don't know where they will take the story. When Klaus came into the story, he reeked bad guy appeal! Shane doesn't have that bad mojo. **

**Having said that, I have selected a bad guy that I think is super bad for our resident Angel. He gives you shivers, he's so bad. So read on and discover who I chose as a worthy opponent.**

**Torie Scream4Me Toxic thanks for reviewing. Elena can't be with Dean here, he is having a moment of happiness with Lisa and Ben. I think he deserves it before he gets thrown into Hell yet again. Dean is not the most patient guy, while you love Elena, Dean might find a new born vampire a bit too hard to handle. Sorry!**

**Thank you to the Guest who reviewed, it's also appreciated.**

**Thank you to Yearofthedays and Black Wolf Lady for your continued support and words of encouragement.**

Lilli waited in the foyer for the boys, they had finished breakfast and done the whole rushing around-first day of school routine. She opened the door for them. "Okay, boys," she said. "Here's some spending money for the first day." she held out some cash to each of them.

Matt blushed, "Lilli, we have enough lunch." he said.

Lilli frowned, "Your words wound me, brother. Today is your first day of school. I get to do something for you that ensures that your day goes a bit smoother and you refuse me?"

Matt took the cash, guilt having worn him down. Lilli smiled brightly at him.

Jeremy grinned at her, "I'm good, thanks." he said.

Lilli sighed and looked at him sadly. "All my Hunters are all grown up. I have not had the chance to do this in so long, the ritual of a first day back to school. You would deny me this tiny pleasure?"

Jeremy smiled, "Thank you, Lilli." he said taking the cash.

They walked out the door. Mr. Fletcher had brought the Hummer around to the front of the house for them.

Lilli waved at them and closed the front door. She leaned against the cool wall and took a deep breath. The feeling was still there, the feeling that screamed, Beware! Someone is coming! If her visions were being tampered with, then her other senses still tried to warn her.

She took out her phone and quickly texted Damon. She reminded him about his promise to watch over the school and over Matt and Jeremy.

She texted Niklaus and asked him to come over as she need his help.

Lilli went to the kitchen to have more coffee, she sat down at the kitchen table and watched Mrs. Fletcher washing the dishes. The soothing motion of the running water helped calm her nerves a little. "Mrs. Fletcher, we will have a guest shortly. I have to open the door to invite him in, so please be sure to inform Mr. Fletcher. And please warm some blood up, the pewter goblets I think, that would be lovely."

"I will do that." Mrs. Fletcher replied.

The Fletchers knew about the supernatural because they were supernatural creatures themselves. Mrs. Fletcher was the child of an Angel and a human, a nephillum. Lilli had taken them under her protection and offered them jobs and a home. They worked for her gladly because Lilli looked after them well.

Lilli did not have to wait long bfore there was a knock at the door. She went to answer and she heard scuffling from the outside. She opened the door to find Niklaus and Kol. Klaus sighed wearily, "I'm sorry, Love," he apologized, "I did try to shake him off but Kol is worse then a new born."

"Am not!" Kol said, almost automatically.

Lilli laughed, "It is not a problem, Nik." she told him, stepping back, "Niklaus, Kol please come into my home." she invited.

They stepped into the house and looked around. Klaus smiled at the décor and elegance of the house, he had expected no less from an Angel.

"Please let's go to the study!" Lilli said, taking them there.

They walked into the study and Lilli gestured at the chairs, for the Originals to sit. Kol looked at the book shelves. He slowly touched the books and looked at the first editions.

Lilli looked at Klaus, who was doing his best to ignore his little brother. "Nik, I never asked," She whispered, "Can Kol read? Did he get home schooled?"

Klaus burst out laughing and Kol turned to look at Lilli, spluttering with indignation. "Home schooled!" he said.

"Well, Kol," Lilli explained, "It is the first day of school, why aren't you there? I doubt you went to school before you were daggered?"

"After being daggered," Kol replied, "I do not like small confined spaces, and besides the school has too many treats on offer! I would rather resist the temptation or Elijah would dagger me!" he meant the call of all that fresh, innocent blood. Kol wasn't a saint, he still fed, but he would not kill and draw attention to their family.

Lilli nodded, "You make admirable points." she agreed, "Besides," she said, "I am glad that you are here, Kol, you can assist me as well. If you would be willing?"

Kol bowed gallantly, "I am at your service, Milady, a knight humbly offering his services to protect you."

Lilli laughed, "It's not for me, thank you though." she said.

Mrs. Fletcher brought a tray of drinks into the room, she had seen Kol so she had brought him a goblet of blood as well.

Klaus sipped, appreciatively. "Thank you." he told Mrs. Fletcher. Lilli was a good host to see to her guests appetites when she clearly did not share the same tastes, Klaus thought.

"What can we do to help?" Klaus asked.

"Nik, someone is meddling. They know about my abilities and they seem to be waiting me out while they use spells and trickery." Lilli tried to explain.

"Witches?" Klaus asked.

"I can't be sure." Lilli said, clearly frustrated, "It could be anyone at this stage. I need you to help me watch the town. I have Damon Salvatore watching Mystic Falls High School. If you and Kol could just keep an eye out, look around town for strangers. I don't know where or who it will be." Lilli explained, "But it will be someone close to me!"

Klaus nodded, "I would be glad to help!" he said thinking that by helping Lilli, he could protect his family and Caroline.

Kol smile, "Count me in, Angel!" he said, "I haven't had a good fight in ages, not since we call a truce with the Salvatores and their friends."

"Kol," Lilli said firmly, "The Salvatores and their friends are now your allies, you work together. We all do."

Kol nodded, seriously."I know, Lilli." he promised, "You are with the older brother, though I still can't see the appeal of him." he mocked.

Lilli laughed, "Thank you for understanding, Kol." she said, "Nik, one of the strangers you might see." Lilli remembered, "My Hunter, Galen Vaughn is coming to town today. He's just passing through but he is a good fighter should he be need."

Klaus nodded, "Any recognizable traits?" he asked. He did not want to harm the Hunter by accident.

"Gorgeous Irish accent, green eyes that you fall into and a beard that has an air of charm." Lilli said.

"Okay, thanks, Love. That helps." Klaus said, smiling. Even in a grave situation, Lilli was still trying to keep things light.

Klaus and Kol woke up to leave. "Nik, as a friend, might I ask you for a favor?" Lilli asked.

Klaus frowned, "Anything, Lilli." he promised.

"If something happens, please protect Damon, it is not an insult to his abilities as a fighter, it is merely that he is my heart's most treasured possession. I would die first before seeing him hurt." Lilli confessed.

Klaus smirked, "I always say, Love makes you weak." he said it out of habit. Kol nodded, that had been their motto for so long, self preservation meant not falling in love.

Lilli smiled sadly, "That's not true, Nik." she protested, "Love makes you stronger. It gives you a reason to fight, when you are down and can't wake up, you think of those you love and it gives you a reason to get up and keep fighting. Love gives us a purpose to live, to grow. I would willingly let the blade of an Angel blade pierce my heart with a smile on my face, if I knew that all those I love are protected. To not love, that is loss, to never know the joy and peace of love."

"I am trying, Lilli." Klaus promised, he meant it, he was doing his best with Caroline.

Lilli hugged him tight, "I know, I am so proud of you, Nik. Will you watch over Damon, should anything happen?" she asked.

Klaus nodded, pulling away from her, "I swear, Lilli I will protect him." he never thought that he would see the day when he uttered those words, but for Lilli he would, to ease her soul and give her peace, Klaus would protect anyone and do anything for his friend. He certainly was growing!

Klaus and Kol left. Kol kissing Lilli good bye on the cheek. Lilli smiled, she had good friends she realised.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 :**

**I do not own any rights to TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!**

**Thank you to all who review and read! **

**Thank you to yearofthedays, a beautiful review as always.**

**Thank you monsta-starr for reviewing, I appreciate the support.**

**Vikki Dillard thank you for reviewing.**

**Black Wolf Lady thank you for reviewing, here you go, next update! Hope you like it!**

Lilliana was in the Weapons Room, she was busy training and working out with her swords. Should anything happen, she wanted to be ready. She was covered in a thin sheen of perspiration, a result of a good work out. She went to the work table and polished her swords, they were her pride and joy. Her brother Gabriel had had them made for her. They were weapons of Heaven, made to destroy all evil. Lilli made sure that she did her brother's gift proud, she had spent centuries honing her skill. A warrior knew their weapons.

She showered in her room. She walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair. Lilli looked at the clock on the wall, it was late afternoon, almost time for school to finish. She had just told the boys to be cautious, she did not want them in a state of panic. Lilli looked at her phone, she had a text that consisted of co-ordinates to a place. She grinned and called the number, she had not called the number in a while.

"Bobby is this to remind me that I need to visit?" she teased as the phone was answered.

There was screaming, the screaming of a person in pain. "Well, Angel, we were hoping that you would drop by!" an unrecognized voice sneered, in Lilli's ear.

"Bobby!" Lilli screamed, she could hear him, suffering. "What do you want?" she asked, her rage was burning inside her.

"No! Lilli, no! You hear me!" Bobby howled, as they were obviously inflicting pain on him in the background.

"An even trade," Lilli said, "Me for him!" she wanted to destroy them, they were hurting Bobby.

"Good!" the voice said, the person was pleased, it was almost too easy. The Angel was walking into their trap.

"I will be there now, but I swear to you, if you have spilled a drop of Bobby Singers' blood, then before this day is over, I will have all of your's in return!" Lilli spat out. She fell to her knees. Bobby was like a second father to her. She quickly composed herself and went into action.

Lilli went to her closet, she put on her leather vest and leather boot leg pants with heavy New Rock boots. The leather was like a second skin, it afforded her movement. This outfit has hidden pockets for her weapons. Lilli opted for braiding her hair, it would keep the hair out of her eyes.

She went to her weapons room, she got her swords, her sai and her daggers. All these could be concealed. The sai went into her boots, the daggers into hidden pockets in her pants and her swords had dual sheaths that fitted across her back. They constricted her wings, but when she fought she fought with the swords. She took her I-POD and scrolled to Battle songs, she needed her Linkin Park to get through this. Linkin Park centred her and calmed her down, she found peace with their music.

Lilli walked to the kitchen to tell Mrs. Fletcher to pass the message onto Jeremy that she would be gone. Lilli paused to put on her ankle length fitted leather jacket, also like a second skin, it concealed her swords to an extent and it looked kick ass.

As she entered the kitchen, Lilli sighed in relief. Vaughn was at the table, eating a sandwich and talking to Mrs. Fletcher.

He looked up and saw her attire and he knew, this was Lilli's battle outfit. He was immediately concerned.

"It's Bobby! Someone has taken Bobby Singer!" Lilli told him, inside she was in agony but on the outside she was ice cold calm. This was not the time to break, it was a time for action. "Of all the people I thought," Lilli said softly, "I never imagined Bobby!"

Vaughn stood up to comfort her, "This is a whole other ball game, Lilli," he said, seriously, "Bobby Singer is a hunter, he is the alpha hunter, so whoever has him is strong."

Lilli nodded, that was the truth, Bobby was hardcore, he knew every fight tactic, every emergency plan, whoever had him was strong. The scary part, knowing Bobby meant knowing that he would put up a fight, if he couldn't fight with his fists, he would use his mouth. Lilli would need to move fast, so she could heal what damage had been done. Then it was all retribution.

"What can I do?" Vaughn asked, wanting to go with her, wanting to aid her.

Lilli shook her head, she knew what he was thinking, she had trained him after all. "No, Galen, I go alone, or they will hurt him! I have to leave now! You, go to the school, please. Watch over Jeremy and Matt. Tell Damon what's going on, tell him to let Niklaus know!" so Nik could watch over Damon, Lilli thought. "You watch over the boys, Vaughn! Keep them safe!"

Vaughn nodded, "I'll leave now!" he promised.

"Use any car you need." Lilli offered, "Be safe." she told him and she was gone.

Vaughn stood outside the Mystic Falls High School, he waited by Jeremy's Hummer. He was tense, they did not know what danger Lilli was walking into, but that's what she did, she put her loved ones first.

Damon Salvatore walked up to Vaughn, "You lost, buddy?" he asked, his blue eyes glinting dangerously.

"Are you Damon, Lilli's Damon?" Vaughn asked, Jeremy and Matt walked up to them.

Jeremy's heart was pounding, "Vaugh?" he asked, panicked, "What's going on?" he asked mouth dry.

Damon frowned, "You're Vaughn the Hunter?" he asked.

Vaughn was quiet, he could see them connecting the dots. Caroline and Bonnie recognized him as they also joined the group. Stefan seeing his brother next to a stranger, feared the worst and tried to step in the middle thinking it was a confrontation.

Damon just shrugged him off, he was slowly losing control, "Vaughn, where is she?" he asked. If he had a heart it would be racing.

Caroline and Bonnie were silent. They were concerned for Lilli their new friend.

"I asked you a question!" Damon demanded, his veins going black around his eyes.

"She's gone." Vaughn whispered, "They took Bobby Singer, her friend, he's like a father to her. She's gone to trade herself for his release."

"No!" Damon yelled, "Your lying!" he refused to believe it.

Vaughn looked at Jeremy and Matt, they were pale and shocked, "I have to take them home and watch over them." he told the group, indicating the boys.

Jeremy nodded, "Let's go, we can wait for her there, she won't be gone long." he said, resolutely.

Vaughn looked at the group, "Can someone please let Niklaus know what's going on, Lilli asked that he be informed."

Everyone looked frozen, Caroline cleared her throat, "I can do it, I will call Klaus!" she offered. Bonnie looked at her in amazement, how did Caroline even have the Originals number?

"Good," Vaughn said, "Let's get to the house!"

"Then you can tell us just who in the hell this Bobby Singer is and why my girl is gone off to save him!" Damon ground out in frustration.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 :**

**I do not own any rights to TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana.**

**Thank you RockaRosalie for reviewing.**

**Thank you Vikki Dillard for reviewing.**

**Thank you Black Wolf Lady for reviewing. **

**Thank you xoMarie for reviewing.**

**Thank you to yearofthedays for your support.**

**As you can all see, I am keeping Bobby Singer alive! I love Bobby, yet another character that I hated to see die off. In my story, Bobby is still alive and well, still being an amazing hunter and a good support system to the Winchester boys. **

They all were all collected in the living room waiting for Vaughn to fill them in on who exactly this Bobby Singer was. Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Stefan and Vaughn were present. Mrs. Fletcher had provided them with refreshments but no one could eat. They were much too concerned about Lilli. Bonnie held onto Jeremy trying to offer some comfort. Caroline held onto Matt's hand, he was stoic but he was worried. He had lost Vicki, he did not want to lose the sister that he had so recently gained.

Damon paced, he had grown to care about Lilli in a short amount of time. That was vampire emotion for you, when you loved someone, you fell hard and fast. This time though it had been different for him. It had blossomed from friendship into something deep that felt right on every level. Damon felt that he had gained so much and he had grown so much through this relationship. Now she was gone, she hadn't waited for back up, she hadn't even asked for it.

Stefan stood at the window and watched his brother, he was concerned. Damon was in pain and Stefan wanted to be there for him.

There was a knock at the front door. Jeremy ran to see who it was, hoping against all hope that it was Lilli.

He opened the door to find the Originals. Klaus and Kol stood there waiting to be let in, staring right back. Jeremy was shocked. Wanting to see what was taking Jeremy so long, Damon, Stefan and Vaughn went into the foyer.

Kol glared at them, "We were invited in this morning." He told them.

"We have to be here, I have a promise to keep to Lilli." Klaus tried to explain patiently.

"What promise? Why would Lilli invite you in?" Damon sneered, he was not in the mood to play nice with team Original, he felt the need to lash out but Stefan noticed this and was ready to mediate.

"I promised to keep you safe, mate." Klaus smiled at Damon.

"What?" Damon spluttered, "Me? You must mean Jeremy?"

Kol smirked, "No, we are here to protect you, as much as I hate this. Lilli asked Klaus to protect what did she say brother, her heart's most treasured possession?"

Damon was stunned at this admission. Lilli had asked the strongest vampire in town to look after him and the scary part was, Klaus had agreed.

"Come in, Klaus and Kol." Jeremy said firmly, "If Lilli wanted you here then you need to be here. She would do it for a reason." he stood back to let the Original brothers in.

Damon merely stood back, still in shock, Kol laughed, "I know, little vampire," he said to Damon, "I also don't get why she chose you but she insists that she wants only you."

Stefan smiled, so Kol had tried his tricks with Lilli and he had failed. Lilli could stand the temptation of two guys falling for her. Stefan actually felt proud of her.

Jeremy stood with the door open because out of the shadows emerged a third Original. Rebekah. "I need to be invited in." she said softly.

"Why do you want to be here?" Jeremy asked, actually curious. Rebekah liked no one, she could barely tolerate her own family.

"Because Lilli calls me Bekah, she calls me her friend. I want to know she is safe!" Rebekah admitted.

Everyone looked amazed at her confession. Rebekah was getting annoyed, "It's fine, don't invite me in." she snapped in irritation, "I can wait out here!"

Stefan stepped forward, "Jeremy, please let her in." he asked, "I will watch over her." Stefan promised.

Jeremy opened the door, "Rebekah uh please come in?" he offered. Rebekah walked in past him muttering her thanks.

Rebekah had overheard the conversation between Klaus and Kol and without hesitation she had followed.

They all walked back to the lounge. The others looked at the Originals. "Why are you here?" Bonnie asked, concerned for her friends.

"I am here, little witch because I made a promise to my friend, the only real friend that I have." Klaus said simply. Caroline looked at him, her heart felt a pang of remorse at those words. How sad it must be, to be all alone in the world.

"I am here because Lilli has my loyalty," Kol said, "Lilli won my heart when she stood up to my brother. A little slip of an Angel she defended me, she brought Elijah down a peg. That was a sight to behold. I have never had anyone fight for me!" he smiled, Bonnie stared at him, it was a real smile that made Kol look innocent. Everyone looked at him in amazement because Kol did not care for anyone but clearly he cared for Lilli.

Bonnie glared at Rebekah, "And you? What are you doing here?" she sneered.

Rebekah smirked, but Stefan could see her discomfort, "I just came to see the house," she lied, "Lilli is hosting a party soon and she asked for my opinion. I wanted to have a look see!"

Stefan took Rebekah's arm, helping her in her lie. "Let's go, the back yard is through here." He said, taking her out to the large grounds.

The grounds were well lit as night fell. Rebekah stood looking at the night sky, "Thank you for that, Stefan." she said honestly. He did not need to pity her but somehow he felt for her.

"You're welcome." Stefan said looking at her beautiful face lit up by the moonlight. "Why are you here?" He asked softly, he genuinely wanted to know because she looked concerned about Lilli.

Rebekah didn't know how to voice it, "Lilli looks at me, and all she sees is me, she doesn't see the monster that everyone else sees. She talks to me and not at me like everyone else. I met her once, and she told me that she will be my friend, Stefan" she tried to explain, "No one has asked to be my friend, like it was an honor or something." She didn't want Stefan to think that she was going soft, but Stefan was so kind.

"I know, she kind of brings out the best in us." Stefan smiled, "Even Klaus and Kol."

Rebekah laughed, "She made Nik cry the first time I saw her," she shared. Stefan was shocked. "If you tell anyone that I told you that Stefan I will be forced to stake you!"

"No way." Stefan replied, "The Original Hybrid cried?"

"Yes, Lilli gave him an original masterpiece. Michelangelo drew Lilli." Rebekah told him.

"I can see how that would surprise Klaus," Stefan admitted.

"I didn't actually know how to handle her. I mean an Angel, Stefan!" Rebekah said, "She wants to know us, she wants to be friends with the Original family that everyone hates."

"I don't hate you." Stefan whispered. He looked at her and saw the girl that had stolen his heart in the 20's. She was still in there somewhere.

"You don't?" Rebekah asked astonished.

Stefan smiled, "No, I can't hate you. We all deserve second chances. Come let's go hear what Vaughn has to say."

They walked back to see that Vaughn had waited for them. There seemed to be an uneasy peace.

"Now that we are all here and playing nice," Vaughn said, "I will tell you a little about Bobby Singer. He looks after the Winchester boys and he was good friends with their father. Bobby is in charge of some of the hunting missions that the brothers go on. They are a family and Lilli sees Bobby as a father figure. She would do anything for him. That's why she left in such a hurry. Bobby Singer is a great hunter, he can handle himself so we know that whoever has him is really strong. They have to be strong to overpower Bobby."

Damon sighed in frustration, "But why didn't she call us before she left?" he ground out.

"Lilli left so she could heal Bobby. She heard them torturing him over the phone." Vaughn said simply.

Damon paused in his pacing, that must have been horrible.

"Poor Angel!" Kol murmured and Damon glared at him.

Caroline blanched at this, "She heard that?"

"Yes." Vaughn replied, "She made a deal, she would hand herself over to them if they released Bobby."

"She will be fine," Jeremy stated, "She will be fine, Vaughn, won't she?" he looked at his fellow Hunter for reassurance.

Vaughn smiled, "She will get him back. Never underestimate her!" he said honestly.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31 **

**I do not own any rights to TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!**

**Thanks to all who read and review! **

**Time to save Bobby! You guys ready?**

The co-ordinates led to a warehouse in what appeared to be an abandoned industrial area. It was deserted, Lilli noted. She knew that this was the building because it was the only warehouse that had any light. The sound of her leather jacket swishing around her body barely made a noise as she moved.

The roller steel door was locked so Lilli opened the smaller door. She walked in carefully, she could hear voices coming from the back of the building and screams, screams that chilled her blood. It was definitely Bobby back there, she thought grimly.

Lilli walked past the high wooden and metal shelves, the warehouse seemed to be a storage facility. There were life size replicas, mannequins dressed in period pieces. They seemed to stare at her with blank eyes, it was eerie. They seemed so realistic.

She moved into the room, and everything came into focus for her.

Bobby was in the center of the room. He was tied to a chair with thick rope. Blood poured from his head, his eye was almost shut and his lip was cut open. He looked up and he saw her, he glared at her, "Dammit all to Hell, Lilliana why didn't you listen!" he shouted at her.

Lilli smiled at him, "Well, it does appear that we have some of Hell here with us so I guess it doesn't count!"

Lilli looked around the room and she counted twenty or so demons. They were a group of raggedy lower level wannebe's. That's how they had gotten Bobby, they were the only ones strong and desperate enough to take him down.

Lilli looked at the two male demons that stood beside Bobby's chair, she looked them up and down thoroughly, "So who is in charge here?" she sneered.

The leader stepped into view, dressed in a black well cut suite he oozed charm. With the graceful countenance of a cherub and a soft smile, it was only when you looked into those pitch black soulless eyes that you saw what he was.

"Crowley," Lilli said, "I have to admit, you never crossed my mind!"

Crowley pouted, his humor ill-concealed, "You wound me, Lilliana. After all the trouble that I took to set this up!"

Lilli sighed, "If I don't kill you then Castiel will!" she promised.

Crowley had the audacity to laugh at that, "Castiel and I are old friends!" he smirked, "you, Lilliana I have plans for!"

"I doubt that Castiel would count you as a friend!" Lilli replied, "What do you want from me?" she asked, Bobby needed to be released.

"Simple, my lovely Angel!" Crowley said, "I want you to fulfill the prophesy."

Lilli cringed, "So you managed to find yourself a Prophet then?" she asked, her mind immediately going to the young boy that the Winchesters had tried so hard to save.

"Kevin Tran, actually!" Crowley smirked gleefully, "he was most helpful. I know all about you little Angel, I know that your prophecy requires a Fallen being. So I was thinking," he paused for dramatic effect, "How about I be that Fallen being and you can be my Queen, come join me and we can rule Hell! Together we will be unstoppable!"

Bobby laughed at that, he knew about the prophecy about Lilli, she had told them about it. "Sorry to burst your bubble, demon boy, but the prophecy says clearly that Lilli will live with the Fallen one here on Earth, not in that flea infested pit you call home!"

Crowley fumed in anger at this, "Silence that wretched human!" he instructed his minions. The two warders moved to attack Bobby.

"Enough!" shouted Lilli, "We had a deal, I am here now you will release him!"

Crowley sighed in frustration, "Fine, Lilliana if I am to win your affections then I will try to please you!" he smiled at her in a poor attempt to be conciliatory.

Lilli glared at him as she moved to Bobby, she would never be his! Once Bobby was released Lilli handed him her phone, "Go outside, Bobby call Dean and Sam. I won't be long!" she promised. Lilli flinched as she saw the wounds on his face. He was hurt but not defeated, Bobby Singer had the heart of a lion. "Go Bobby!" she told him again as he seemed hesitant to leave her. "I have a promise to fulfill!" she said looking at the demons that had attacked her friend.

Bobby slowly left. His movements looked painful.

"Now, how exactly do you think that you will attack us let alone leave?" Crowley sneered in satisfaction.

Lilli looked down at the ground, "Impressive, Crowley an Angel trap, how original of you!" she scoffed. The demons had taken precautions to bind her, they had a chalk circle drawn around her with markings that prevented an Angel from leaving.

"I hate to break it to you, but that's about to go bye bye!" Lilli promised, "And the prophecy, Bobby was right. The Fallen that I choose will live here on earth, to serve humanity. I will never ever be in Hell as your queen!" she swore.

"Come now, my little Angel," Crowley pouted, "Don't be difficult. I could grow feelings for you and you could learn to love me. I am not that bad after all!"

Lilli laughed, "Crowley, I cannot tolerate you! Why would I want to spend eternity with you when I already know who my Chosen is!"

"What?" Crowley stammered, "That's impossible! How!" all his carefully laid plans seemed to be failing him.

"My visions, you idiot!" Lilli tried to be patient, "I have seen my Chosen's face since the beginning of time, I know what he looks like and I will love him!" she explained. It was the truth, Lilli had always seen his smile, she had seen her future it was part of her gift. She saw everyone's future, she had seen her's as well.

"And now, my patience is gone! Stay and die, Crowley or run like you always do!" Lilli said. She took off her leather coat and tossed it to the floor. She summoned her light and drove her fist into the ground, the chalk drawings splintered into dust underneath her hands.

Crowley sighed in defeat, "Okay then, you chaps clear this up," he told the groupies that stood in shock, and he was gone.

Lilli put her IPOD headphones in and looked at the grim group, "You fools chose to stay and fight?" she asked incredulous.

One of Bobby's attackers grinned foolishly at her, "We can take you on, little girl!" he taunted.

"Simon says go!" Lilli said, pressing play on her IPOD and getting into a defensive position.

Linkin Park Bleed it out blared into her ears, making her adrenaline soar.

**_"Yea here we go for the hundredth time,_**

**_Hand grenade pins in every line,_**

**_Throw 'em up and let something shine._**

**_Going out of my mind._**

**_Filthy mouth, no excuse."_**

She grabbed her sai out of her boots and threw them at the first demon that had attacked Bobby, he splintered into black dust, the sai embedded into the wall behind him.

**_"Find a new place to hang this noose._**

**_String me up from atop these roofs._**

**_Knot it tight so I won't get loose._**

**_Truth is you can stop and stare,_**

**_Run myself out and no one cares._**

**_Dug a trench out, laid down there_**

**_With a shovel up out to reach somewhere._**

**_Yea someone pour it in,_**

**_Make it a dirt dance floor again._**

**_Say your prayers and stomp it out,_**

**_When they bring that chorus in." _**

Lilli got her daggers out and threw them at the second attacker, he flew into flecks of black dust.

Lilli looked at the remaining demons and smiled as she drew her swords out of their sheaths. Her attackers edged ever closer to her, trying to get a vantage point.

**_"(Chorus)_**

**_I bleed it out,_**

**_Digging deeper just to throw it away._**

**_I bleed it out,_**

**_Digging deeper just to throw it away._**

**_I bleed it out,_**

**_Digging deeper just to throw it away,_**

**_Just to throw it away,_**

**_Just to throw it away."_**

Lilli attacked, using her reflexes and all her senses went into overdrive.

**_"I bleed it out._**

**_Go, stop the show._**

**_Chop your words in a sloppy flow._**

**_Shotgun I pump, lock and load,_**

**_Cock it back and then watch it go._**

**_Mama help me, I've been cursed,_**

**_Death is rolling in every verse._**

**_Candypaint on his brand new hearse._**

**_Can't contain him, he knows he works._**

**_I hope this hurts, I won't mind._**

**_Doesn't matter how hard I try._**

**_Half the words don't mean a thing,_**

**_And I know that I won't be satisfied._**

**_So why, try ignoring him._**

**_Make your dirt dance floor again._**

**_Say your prayers and stomp it out,_**

**_When they bring that chorus in."_**

They all seemed to rush at her at once, her swords flew through the air, extensions of her body. She lunged and defended. Her blades sliced through them, her weapons of heaven designed to defeat all evil. Evil that threatened her, that had threatened Bobby.

**_"(Chorus)_**

**_I bleed it out,_**

**_Digging deeper just to throw it away._**

**_I bleed it out,_**

**_Digging deeper just to throw it away._**

**_I bleed it out,_**

**_Digging deeper just to throw it away,_**

**_Just to throw it away,_**

**_Just to throw it away._**

**_I bleed it out._**

**_I've opened up these skies,_**

**_I'll make you face this._**

**_I pulled myself so far,_**

**_I'll make you face this now._**

**_I bleed it out,_**

**_Digging deeper just to throw it away._**

**_I bleed it out,_**

**_Digging deeper just to throw it away._**

**_I bleed it out,_**

**_Digging deeper just to throw it away,_**

**_Just to throw it away,_**

**_Just to throw it away._**

**_I bleed it out,_**

**_Digging deeper just to throw it away._**

**_I bleed it out,_**

**_Digging deeper just to throw it away._**

**_I bleed it out,_**

**_Digging deeper just to throw it away,_**

**_Just to throw it away,_**

**_Just to throw it away._**

**_I bleed it out. [3X]"_**

Lilli opened her eyes, all that was left was pools of black fluid, the blood of the damned. It covered her body, drenched her hair and wet splatters on her face. She rose to her knees, she had to get to Bobby to heal him. She walked out, pouring a container of gasoline behind her, she got out and she saw her friends. She walked closer to them and lit the match, the building lit up the night.

Lilli pressed stop on her IPOD and looked at Bobby who stood with Sam and Dean Winchester. Castiel was there, looking at her in astonishment. Bobby smiled at her, glad to see her in one piece, "Sorry, Lilli" he said, "Took these idjits look enough to get here!" he glared at the boys.

Lilli smiled at him, "Its handled Bobby. They thought they could take me on! I am glad you guys didn't make it inside! They had all these creepy mannequins, when it started burning it was like a scene out of House of Wax, they were all melting!" she shivered remembering the runny plastic.

Dean smiled at her, his grey blue eyes lighting up in the reflection of the fire, "Thanks for sparing us!" he grinned his megawatt grin that warmed Lilli up, "I am sure glad that you're okay, Lilli!" he said.

Sam grimaced, "I would totally hug you, but you're a bit messy!" he teased. "You took them all out!" he whistled, looking at the building. Lilli grinned back at them. she had missed them.

Castiel looked at his sister, "Who was it?" he asked. He was furious.

"Crowley." Lilli explained, "He has Kevin Tran, he knows about my prophecy."

"He needs to be neutralized," Castiel stated firmly, he had had a plan in mind for a while now, "We must go to Ireland." He was already going into action.

"Okay, I will ask Galen to go with you." Lilli said, Ireland was the Hunter's homeland. He would help them.

Lilli held a hand out to Bobby's chest and she used her light to heal him. Bobby gasped as his wounds sealed and he felt marginally better. "Thank you, Lilli!" he said. She nodded her acceptance. She would do anything for him.

"Nice seeing you boys again, but I want to get home and get cleaned up. I have my Hunters waiting for me." Lilli explained. She could feel the blood oozing down her spine.

"I will leave fetch Vaughn at your house, after I get Bobby home!" Castiel promised.

"Okay, Lilli, go on and get a shower!" Sam said, sad to see her go, "But we'll see you soon!"

"Love you, Lilli!" Dean said and he meant it, she was family.

Lilli nodded. She looked at the Winchesters, "Love you guys too! I will see you soon. I promise!" and she left.

**_What do you guys think? I love the Linkin Park Bleed it out song, hope you like it too!_**

**_House of Wax, I couldn't resist!_**

**_Yes I added a twist, the prophecy! The bad guy must have a sinister plan! We all know Crowley, he will only go after Lilliana if there is something in it for him. I just made the stakes a little higher. All will be revealed! _**

**_Please review!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32 :**

**I do not own any rights to TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!**

**Thank you to RL13TVD for favoriting the story.**

**Thank you to tvdspnislife for favoriting and following!**

**Thanks to heboosh for favoriting!**

**Thanks to RL13TVD for reviewing!**

**Thank you tvdspnislife for reviewing almost every chapter! It is such a compliment to my story! You put so much effort into reviewing! Thank you, you contributed big time to the number of reviews!**

**Vikki Dillard thank you for reviewing!**

**Blood-in-Poison thanks for reviewing!**

**Black Wolf Lady thank you for reviewing!**

**Yearofthedays thank you for reviewing!**

**Monsta-starr thank you for reviewing!**

**Natnat9 thank you for favoriting and following!**

**Thanks to all who read and review! You guys are all amazing! Your support is incredible!**

**Meanwhile at the Gilbert house (that did not burn down)…**

Elijah stooped at the fireplace, he added more wood to the fire. He stood up and looked at Elena who sat curled up on the sofa.

He brushed his suit off, it would not do to get ash on such an expensive suit. "Do you want to go to your brother?" he asked, Elena. He had told her about what had occurred with Lilliana. Klaus had called him and kept him updated as the night wore on.

Elena glared at him, "No! I don't want to go! Damon will be there!" she spat out.

Elijah sighed, this girl still pined over the Salvatore brother. "Elena, everyone is there!" he told her, "They are all concerned."

"Well I don't care!" Elena replied, "I hope she doesn't come back! Maybe then Damon will want me again." The thought gave Elena a sense of hope. In her mind all that stood between her and Damon was the wretched Angel.

Elijah went to sit next to her, he wanted to offer Elena some comfort, "It is not good to wish evil unto others," he told Elena gravely, "Lilliana has gone to save her friend, it is a noble deed. We should be like the others, wish her a safe return."

Elena nodded, but in her mind she imagined herself consoling Damon as he mourned Lilliana's demise.

Elijah sat staring at the fire. He pitied Elena, she let her emotions control her. She had pushed almost all her friends away in her bitterness over Damon.

Elijah stayed close to her to help her, he took her in the woods to hone her vampire skills. He showed her how to feed without killing. He just hoped that he would be enough to save Elena from herself.

Lilli stood in the foyer, trying to cause as little mess as possible. She did not want to drip on the tiles, they were Italian. "Mr. Fletcher?" Lilli called out.

Damon stopped his pacing, his vampire hearing having heard Lilli's voice, "She's here!" he said, blurring to the foyer and coming to a very abrupt halt at seeing Lilli.

Everyone else followed close behind him. They stared at Lilli mostly in shock.

"Oh no!" Bonnie cried, looking at Lilli in concern, "Lilli, is that your blood?"

Lilli smiled, as Mr. Fletcher came to the foyer, "No, I am fine, Bonnie it's not my blood!"

Lilli handed Mr. Fletcher her leather jacket, he laid it flat out on his open arms. Lilli pulled her sai out of her boots and the daggers from her pants. She had the foresight to collect them before she set the warehouse on fire.

Damon finally found his voice, "Where were you? I am so angry right now!" he fumed.

"After everything I have been through tonight, seeing your face makes me feel at peace again!" Lilli said to him, through all the blood that lined her face, she smiled at him.

Damon was floored, he was angry and she was smiling at him! Under all the blood and gore, her smile shone like a ray of light.

"Smooth, Angel!" Kol whispered to Lilli, "I must remember that line!"

"Thanks, Kol!" Lilli whispered back, she pulled her swords out of their sheaths and handed them over to Mr. Fletcher, "Please Mr. Fletcher, wipe the blades down, and leave them in the weapons room. I want the evil that taints them gone!" Mr. Fletcher nodded gravely and left the foyer with the small collection of weapons.

"You come back here after rescuing your friend," Damon said.

"Yes," Lilli said, "Bobby is safe and healed!" she reassured the group. They were all being quiet, letting Damon get his say first. Even Galen stayed back, biting his tongue because he knew that Lilli cared for this brash vampire.

"Covered in someone else's blood?" Damon continued, raising an eyebrow at the blood that drenched her.

"Demon's blood," Lilli explained, "About twenty four of them actually."

Damon brushed a hand roughly through his hair, "So you took all those weapons and killed twenty four demons?"

"Looking so hot with the swords by the way!" Kol said, "Just an observation!" he quickly added, at the look Damon sent him.

"Yes," Lilli replied, "I took them all down, saved Bobby and got out of there!"

"Besides going off on your own, you ask Klaus to watch over me?" Damon asked, his jaw firmly clenched.

Lilli wanted a shower, but she wanted to make Damon feel better. "I did. Because you always look after everyone else, Damon." She told him, "You never let anyone look after you. I wanted to go safe in the knowledge that while you looked after everyone else, at least Klaus would watch over you." Lilli looked at Klaus, "Thank you, Nik!" she said, grateful.

Klaus bowed, "You are very welcome, Love!" he was glad to see his friend back in one piece. He could see that she stood there, like a warrior covered in the blood of her enemies but she allowed the young vampire to scold her. She could have stopped him, used her power to silence Damon, but it was a sign that she cared for him as she stood there letting him vent his anger.

Lilli looked at Damon, "Even if you are mad at me, I am so glad to see you safe, so be mad at me but that doesn't change the fact that I am happy that nothing happened to you. I would hug you but I am a little messy!" she told him.

Rebekah laughed, "Messy! Sorry Lilli, but that blood reeks so bad!"

Caroline nodded, "Please remind me to never ask a demon for blood, ever!"

Lilli looked at Damon, "I need a shower!" she said, apologetically.

"Who was behind it?" Vaughn wanted to know.

Lilli sighed, "Crowley! And Vaughn, Castiel needs you to join him on a mission."

Vaughn nodded, "Where to?" he asked.

"You guys are going to Ireland, to dig up some bones!" she told him, "So please get packed, Cas will be here soon!"

"Goodbye then, Lilli! If I do not see you before I leave!" Vaughn said and hurriedly left to get his things in order. He felt the familiar excitement of being called on a hunt.

"Who is Crowely?" Stefan thought to ask.

"He's the demon who is currently running things in Hell." Lilli said, and she teleported to have a shower.

The gang stood there with their mouths open, "I can't wait to be a full-fledged Hunter, I want to be just like Lilli!" Jeremy said, in awe.

"Yeah!" Matt said, he was lost for words, "But to tangle with the guy that runs Hell?" he paled.

Kol looked at Damon, "Mate, your girlfriend is bad ass!"

"Just don't get her cross with you!" Stefan teased.

Damon glared at them and went upstairs to see if Lilli was really okay.

Lilli showered for what seemed like hours, using her vanilla body wash several times until the black goo was gone. She went to her closet and changed into a green sweater and a pair of jeans. She put on a pair of ballet flats. Walking into her bedroom she found Damon sitting on her bed. She sat next to him and hugged his waist, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I am still angry!" he warned softly.

Lilli sighed, "I know, but at least I managed to get a hug!"

"Why?" he asked, confused, "You seem so concerned about me? Asking two Originals to babysit me?"

Lilli sat up and looked in his beautiful eyes, "Let me quote something," she said sincerely, "You are my fire. The one desire. Believe when I say, that I want it that way!"

Damon laughed, "You are quoting Backstreet Boys?" he asked.

Lilli smiled, "Well, they had every girl swooning in the nineties, I thought I could take a leaf out of their book."

Damon smirked, "So you want to make me swoon over you?" he asked.

"Too late, Damon!" Lilli teased, "I know that you like me!"

Damon laughed, "You just quoted Backstreet Boys to me! You have it so bad for me!"

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, "Just don't scare me again," he said seriously, stroking her hair. Lilli held his face in her palms and kissed him back.

"Damon, it's my job to help people," she told him, "I can't promise to stop heading into danger." He started to speak, but Lilli put a finger to his lips, "I can promise you that I will always come back to you. As long as you are here waiting for me, I will have something to come back to. I won't leave you as long as you will have me." She swore.

Damon didn't know what to say, he crushed her in his arms and held onto her for all he was worth, "Lilli, I will never let you go!" he promised.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33 :**

**I do not own any rights to TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!**

**Thank you to jmllei for favoriting!**

**Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!**

**Thank you Vikki Dillard for following!**

**Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing! **

**I appreciate your support so much! You guys are the best!**

Lilli walked into the lounge, Damon holding firmly onto her hand. She was relieved that he had seen fit to forgive her because Lilli cared deeply for him. Damon made her happy, just looking at him made her sigh in appreciation, he was all hers.

Lilli stopped in the entrance of the lounge, everyone sat there staring at the stranger.

Rebekah looked at him and wondered who on earth still wore plaid.

Lilli smiled and ran to hug him. "What are you doing here, old man?" she asked affectionately.

Bobby Singer laughed, his gruff deep laugh, his beard tickled Lilli's face. She was so happy to see him unhurt. He wore his usual blue trucker cap and plaid jacket with jeans.

"I came to check up on you, I wanted to see for myself if you were fine." Bobby said.

Lilli smiled at him, "You were the one who was held hostage and you wanted to check up on me?" she asked, she loved this old grizzly man with all her heart. He was rough on the outside but he had a soft center.

"Well, you were the one who killed all those demons and burnt down a building. I know that you are an Angel, but I still worry!" Bobby said, softly.

Damon sat down with a sigh, "And now I learn that she still burnt down a building!" he said.

"It was a warehouse, Damon." Lilli quickly explained, "That's the fastest way to get rid of bodies, burn it all down!" she looked at Bobby, "So you got Castiel to bring you here?" Lilli took his hand and they sat down.

"Yeah," Bobby admitted, "I figured that I would tag along, I was worried, Lilli but I see you have a lot of people worried about you." He looked at the people in the room, it was a strange group that Lilli had, Bobby could sense the vampires, a witch, the new Hunter and a shy human boy.

Lilli smiled at this, "I do Bobby, I have some wonderful new friends!" she said proudly, she went around the room introducing everyone. "This is my good friend Niklaus, he is a wonderful painter Bobby! I wish he would show the world what an amazing man he really is!" Bobby nodded at the Original. Klaus nodded back, he had never been introduced like that before. Lilli spoke of him as a man and not a killer.

"That's his brother sitting next to him, Kol!" Lilli indicated, "That's my second chance Bobby, that's my Balthazar! Kol is just like my brother! I value Kol accepting my friendship!"

Jeremy was curious, "Kol reminds you of your brother?" he asked. He was hesitant to trust the Original who had pretended to be his friend in Denver. All the while, Kol had been there to kill him, if Klaus had deemed it necessary. Kol had the face of an innocent but he was a pro at mind games.

Lilli nodded, "He is, the same devil may care attitude but if you bother to look deeper there is a good man who has an infinite capacity to love and be loved! He just needs to be found!" Kol blushed. Jeremy was surprised, he expected the Original to take offence to the compliment but Kol looked proud to be compared to Lilli's brother and to be called her friend.

"Sitting next to Kol, that's Rebekah. She is Klaus and Kol's sister!" Lilli said, "Isn't she pretty, Bobby?" Rebekah smiled, Stefan was smiling too, he had never seen Rebekah so modest.

"But she is not just a pretty face, Bobby!" Lilli said, seriously, "Bekah is a young lady who creates beauty all around her! She inspires beauty!" Bobby smiled at Rebekah.

"Next to Rebekah, that's Stefan Salvatore!" Lilli introduced them, "Bobby, Stefan is the most generous man that I have ever met. He sees hope when everyone around him thinks that all hope is gone. Stefan gives so much of himself. It is truly humbling to know him!" Lilli said sincerely. Stefan smiled shyly.

"Next to Stefan is Caroline Forbes, she's a bit of a local celebrity!" Lilli smiled, "A Miss Mystic Falls! She is also the kindest person that I have had the pleasure to meet! And her mother is a Sheriff!" Lilli remembered. "Bobby has a thing for pretty sheriffs!" Lillii teased.

"That's Bonnie Bennett next to Caroline, a gifted witch in a long line of skilled women!" Lilli said, indicating Bonnie.

"That is my new Hunter next to Bonnie, Jeremy Gilbert! He is a true prize for our Five!" Lilli said, "Next to Jeremy is Matt Donavon! He has given me the privilege of calling him brother!"

"Brother?" Rebekah asked, confused.

"Brother sworn by bond not by blood! I am the lucky one. Lilli is family to me!" Matt said, blushing. Everyone looked at him, Matt always seemed to be lost but here with Lilli and Jeremy he had a home.

"You chose well, Lilli!" Bobby said, solemnly.

"Thank you, Bobby!" Lilli smiled.

Bobby looked at the last vampire, "And who is this?" he asked.

Lilli blushed, "That is Damon Salvatore. He reminds me of you, Bobby. He looks after all those around him, he protects everyone and he is brave!" Lilli said.

Bobby nodded at Damon, he did not want to ask if Lilli loved this vampire, he could see how they felt in the way they looked at each other.

"Let me get you something to drink?" Lilli said, going to get Bobby a bottle of whiskey from the dining room.

When she had left, Bobby looked at the group, "I am glad that she has all of you, she's been so busy looking after the world that sometimes she doesn't get to look after herself." Bobby confided, "Especially after those fool excuses of Angels started the war! It was a dark time for Heaven!"

"But Lilli is an Angel too?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Lilli is different," Bobby said, "I don't know of any other Angel who would sacrifice themselves for me, a mere human!" he said, shaking his head.

"Tell us what happened?" Jeremy asked as Lilli came back into the room with a tray of drinks. She put the tray down and everyone helped themselves, she sat back down next to Bobby.

"I was outside, fixing my truck," Bobby explained, "Demons sprouted all over the front lawn. They knocked me over the head. I tried to take them on, but they were too much! Next thing I know, I wake up in the warehouse tied up and then the demon beating me is calling Lilli. Telling her to come hand herself over, silly girl listened to them!" Bobby shook his head.

Lilli smiled and took his hand, "I would sacrifice myself ten times over if I had to!" she told him. Bobby hugged her tight.

"Lilli came in, ready to talk terms. Crowley wanted to marry her. Those were his terms!" Bobby scoffed.

Caroline freaked out a little at this, "The guy who runs Hell wants to marry you?" she asked Lilli.

"Care, I do not see that happening!" Lilli reassured her friend, "All that fire and brim stone! Totally not my thing!"

Damon looked at her. Lilli smiled, "Besides, my heart is taken!" she said and Damon looked happier.

"Crowley has Kevin Tran!" Lilli said, remembering. "Bobby when the boys get back we need to start planning!"

"How on earth are we going to find out where they're keeping Kevin Tran?" Bobby asked.

"Easy," Lilli replied, "We ask our resident witch if she would cast a locator spell? Would you help us, Bonnie?" Lilli looked at the young girl, "Kevin Tran is a young boy. He thought he had a normal life until one day he started having black outs and he found himself in a field holding a stone tablet fighting Sam and Dean!" Lilli remembered.

"What is he?" Bonnie asked.

"He is a prophet," Lilli explained, "They still exist here. When they come of age, then their powers activate. Please Bonnie, Kevin is a young boy probably scared out of his mind!"

Bonnie nodded, "Sure, Lilli! I will be glad to help!" Bonnie meant it. "I just need a personal item to locate him."

"No problem," Bobby said, "When the boys get back, I will ask them to get something."

"Thank you, Bonnie!" Lilli said. She looked at Jeremy thoughtfully, "How about it, Jeremy? Our first hunt together? You up for it?"

Jeremy grinned, "I am so in!" he said.

Lilli smiled, "But we train hard, starting tomorrow morning. We train for an hour before school. I won't let you go in unprepared! And besides, you can't make me look bad in front of Sam and Dean!" she said.

Jeremy stared at her, "I am going to be with you and the Winchesters?" he asked, unable to believe his luck.

"I want you to see the best in action!" Lilli said truthfully. She looked at her watch, "Jeremy, you boys need to go to bed! All of you!" she looked at all the teenagers who attended school, "I appreciate you guys being here for me but you are up so late! You need to be awake tomorrow!" Lilli didn't want them getting into trouble.

Everyone left soon after, it was late. Damon left last and Lilli walked him outside. "I guess that I won't be seeing you tonight, then?" Damon asked, disappointment clear in his voice.

"No, I need to talk to Bobby," Lilli explained, she needed to talk to Bobby about Crowley. "But I will see you tomorrow!" she promised.

Damon kissed her goodbye, "Okay, at least I have something to look forward to!" he held her tight. He breathed in her scent, "I'm glad you got back safe, I don't know what I'd do if you had been hurt." He admitted.

Lilli hugged him back, smiling into his soft silk shirt. "I like that you care about me."

"It's taking some getting used to, being a in real relationship." Damon admitted.

"It's real but at least it's not boring!" Lilli replied.

Damon smirked. He knew with the way he felt about this girl, it could never be boring between them. He kissed her one last time, a gentle kiss that he hoped would convey his emotions for her and then he left.

Lilli took Bobby with her to the weapons room. They would have privacy and she could clean her weapons while they talked.

She sat at her work table, wiping off the blades taking her time and polishing the steel.

"Have you told your friends about your prophecy?" Bobby asked, curiously.

Lilli shook her head, "No I can't share that with them! I knew you and the Winchesters for ages before I could tell you! I just met them!"

"Do you trust them?" Bobby wondered.

"Yes, absolutely!" Lilli said without hesitation, "But I don't know how they would take it! Me, the whole Angel thing it's a lot for them to deal with as it is. This is too much!"

"So you know who the Fallen is?" Bobby asked.

"Yes," Lilli admitted, "I have had glimpses over the years." She trusted Bobby, but the matters of Heaven should not be discussed with mortals. It was not safe.

"Well, Lilli I won't push you, you know what's best!" Bobby smiled.

Lilli nodded, if Bobby knew too much, he would be in danger. As it was, Crowley was looking for answers. He would not hesitate to torture Bobby.

"You have a lot to deal with!" Bobby sighed, Lilli did not ask for the prophecy, she had not asked for this weight on her shoulders. He rubbed a hand across his beard. It had been one heck of a day.

"Thanks, Bobby for always being there for me!" Lilli said sincerely. She finished wiping her blades and put everything in its place.

"Let's go, little girl," Bobby instructed, "You need to rest and I need to get home. I need to start looking for ways to stop Crowley, it's time for research."

Lilli nodded. Bobby probably needed to rest after all he had had a very traumatic day. She teleported to his house, into the messy living room that was the headquarters of the hunters. She was happy to be back, it was comforting.

"Do you want to stay a little?" Bobby asked.

Lilli hugged him, "Not tonight, I need to get to bed. We have an early start tomorrow. Jeremy has to be prepared for when we look for Kevin."

Bobby kissed the top of her head affectionately, "Yeah, I guess you're right!" he conceded.

Lilli left and went home. She walked into the study and listened to the sounds in the house. She smiled as she heard the boys breathing deeply. They were asleep. Lilli opened the safe. She carefully took out the stone tablet that was wrapped in cloth. She put the tablet on her desk and slowly undid the wrapping. She looked at the tablet, it was her prophecy. She kept it close at all times so that it would not get into the wrong hands. This tablet held the full prophecy of Lilliana.

"And it is prophesied that Lilliana of the Light shall find a creature of the Fallen. A creature of the dark and she shall make the Fallen her Chosen. Lilliana and her Chosen shall live out their days in service to mankind on Earth." Lilli said from memory. The original prophecy was in Aramaic. She tried to shrug off the melancholy. She had been waiting for an eternity for him, the one who would complete her. "Well, first things first, we have to save Kevin Tran!" she tried to motivate herself.

Lilli had so much to deal with, but the only step forward was one day at a time.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34 :**

**I do not own any rights to TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!**

**Thank you to Paul's Bella for favoriting! Your support is appreciated!**

**RL13TVD thanks for reviewing! My lips are sealed about the Fallen! : )**

**Yearofthedays thank you for reviewing! **

**Vikki Dillard thanks for reviewing! You asked for more Damon! Enjoy!**

**Monsta-starr thanks for reviewing! **

**To all who read and review, thank you!**

Jeremy found Lilli outside the next morning, dressed and wielding her sword she was ready for training.

Lilli smiled at her young Hunter, she was pleased because even though it was still early Jeremy was wide awake and prepared to learn.

They parried and fought, testing Jeremy's skill. Lilli started slowly and tested his endurance.

After a while, he was drenched in sweat the early morning sun glistening on his toned arms. Lilli swung at him again, Jeremy grunted and one of his knees buckled. He was reaching his breaking point.

Lilli pushed harder, forcing him to resist her attack. "Push through, Jeremy!" she instructed.

Jeremy bowed his head, he could feel his muscles screaming in anguish at the strain. "I can't!" he gasped.

Lilli still pushed, "Look inside you, find your fire my Hunter! When you are lying on the ground and the enemy stands over you, will you ask him nicely to stop because you had too much? Or will you fight to the death?" Lilli asked. She stood back and allowed Jeremy to stand. She attacked again, Jeremy grimaced but he defended himself.

"Good, Jeremy!" Lilli praised him. She had to be hard on him, he could not be babied if he wanted to be a Hunter. As one of the Five, Jeremy would have to prove his worth.

Jeremy felt his body protest but he did what Lilli asked him to do. He thought of all the times that people had lied to him and how people always underestimated him. He fought back, screaming out as his sword made contact with Lilli's. The sound of clashing steel filled the air.

Lilli stopped and smiled, "You are doing so well, I am proud to call you one of the Five!"

Jeremy grinned, "I think I can practice more!" he said, all tiredness forgotten.

"No, it's time for school!" Lilli replied, looking at her watch, "You need to get dressed. Matt will be waiting!"

Jeremy sighed, "Fine!"

Lilli grabbed his hand, "Let's go!" she said, taking him inside the house.

"Same time tomorrow, Lilli?" Jeremy asked, going upstairs.

"Same time every day, Jeremy until you are ready to go with us!" Lilli said. She would not let Jeremy go into a dangerous situation unprepared. When they rescued Kevin Tran, Lilli would protect Jeremy but he needed to know how to handle himself.

Lilli had a shower and saw the boys off for school. She needed a vacation, she thought idly.

Lilli texted Damon, "How is my favorite vampire? Busy?"

Damon replied. **_"All the better having heard from you! I thought I was seeing you today?"_**

Lilli smiled, "Be ready. I will be there in half an hour." She instructed.

Damon immediately texted back, **_"What are we doing?"_** he asked.

"Our second date. Dress for somewhere warm!" She replied. This was going to be so fun!

Lilli called Ms. Ravenscroft and made her arrangements.

**_A little later… the second date_**

Lilli stood outside the Boarding House. She knocked on the door, she knew that Stefan was at school so Damon would be alone. It was the perfect time to have their second date, while most of the gang was at school.

Damon opened the door with a big smile on his face, he felt like a kid on Christmas morning. Lilli was surprising him and he was loving every minute of it. He smiled at her, "Hey, beautiful!" he said opening the door and letting her in. Lilli did indeed look beautiful. She wore a long floaty dress with shoulder straps. The dress fell in soft folds to her feet. It was white with small flower print and she wore a flat pair of sandals.

"Hello, Damon!" Lilli kissed him on the cheek. She looked at him, he wore a grey t-shirt that made his eyes stand out more. Lilli sighed as she had to stop herself from staring. He wore a pair of black jeans and boots. "Are you ready?" she asked, reaching for his hand.

"Where are we going, Lilli?" he asked.

Lilli smiled, "You'll see!" and she teleported them out of the Boarding House.

The first thing that Damon felt was the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. It was warm and bright. He smiled, he breathed in the crisp salty ocean. He looked around and saw that they stood on a beautiful sun kissed beach. The water was a deep aquamarine blue. He looked at Lilli in wonder, "Where are we?" he asked. There were huge palm trees all around. He could hear the sea gulls that flew over the horizon.

Lilli led him to the cream blanket set on the soft brown sand. There were oversize cushions on the blanket so that it would be comfortable to sit. There was a picnic basket and an ice bucket with Champaign. Once Damon was comfortable, Lilli sat in front of him. She crossed her legs and arranged her dress around her. "I thought for our second date, I would bring you here." She explained, "We are in Bali, I have a house here. It's a little down the road, we are on my property. I come here sometimes, just to think for a bit! I was wiped out this morning so I decided on a mini vacation."

"Bali?" Damon asked, "I think I'm speechless!" he said, for once he was at a loss for words, no woman had ever done something like this for him. It was romantic and thoughtful. Lilli stroked his hair that had wandered over his face.

Damon frowned, "If you wanted to come here to relax and think, then why did you bring me?" he was trying to find a catch, a downside. He couldn't help it, that's just the way things worked for him in life.

"Because you are the one person that I want to be with, here to share this place with." Lilli said, "No one knows about this place. I got Ms. Ravenscroft to set this up for us." Lilli indicated the picnic. "So I have you and this place all to myself, just for today!"

Damon smiled, "I think that sounds like a good idea!" he put his arm around Lilli and they sat back against the cushions. It was peaceful and serene, like a place that the rest of the world could not reach.

"Thank you!" Damon said, "This has to be the best first second date ever!"

Lilli hugged him back, "You are very welcome!" she opened the picnic basket. Ms. Ravenscroft had alerted the house staff that worked at the house to prepare this spread. They had fruit, cookies and an assortment of cheeses. Lilli had not asked for blood, it would have scared her staff. Not all of them knew about vampires. Ms. Ravenscroft was especially thoughtful, she had thought to have them include sunglasses. It was aviator shades for him and her. Lilli handed Damon his pair and she put her shades on as well.

Damon looked up at the sky. It felt so strange to be here without stress and having to watch his back. He frowned as he realized that since Lilli had come into his life, no one really seemed to want to kill him as much anymore. Things were better with Stefan. Even the crazy Originals seemed to want peace.

"Are you hungry?" Lilli asked.

"No, I'm good, thanks!" Damon replied, "I fed before you arrived!"

Lilli stood up, "Do you want to swim?" she took off her dress, underneath it she wore a bronze gold bikini. Damon's mouth dropped open.

"Damon?" Lilli asked, stepping away from the blanket.

"I'm sorry, I am so not listening right now!" Damon smirked.

"Fine! I want to swim!" Lilli giggled, and she went into the sea. She went underwater and she blushed. After being around for so long, Damon was the only person who made her giggle and blush! It was mortifying! Angels did not giggle!

The water was cool but not cold. Lilli felt all her stress wash away as she dove through the water. This was her paradise. It always made her feel better.

Lilli swam for a bit and walked back to the shore.

Damon looked at his girl as she walked back to him. Her hair shone in the sun and her body glowed in the light of the sun. He was smiling, she was all his. She didn't want anyone else, she had brought him here to her hidden paradise to share this part of herself with him.

Lilli shook the water off and sat down on the edge of the blanket. Damon brushed the water of her cheek and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her still cold lips. Lilli shivered at the sparks that flew through her at the contact.

Damon drew her down to the blanket and Lilli put her head on his chest. "I will get you all wet!" Lilli protested.

Damon held her firmly to his body, "I won't get cold, it's fine!" he reassured her. "So about the whole being your favorite vampire?" he asked, "Do I beat Eric Northman?" His fingers brushed along her neck, he traced the pulse point on her neck. He could feel her life force underneath his fingertips.

Lilli laughed, "You will always be the first vampire in my heart and in my life!" she promised.

"I liked the first three seasons," Damon admitted, "I like Pam. She is awesome!"

"I love Pam!" Lilli agreed. They settled into a comfortable silence. Lilli closed her eyes, basking in the moment.

He lay there, just listening to her steady breathing as he stroked her hair. This was the first time in his life that he did not want to rush things and get intimate with a girl, it was only their second date after all. Lilli needed a rest, he could tell and he just wanted to be there with her. Damon sighed, he was changing. He just wanted to lie there and enjoy the day with his girl before they had to go back to the real world and all the everyday things that awaited them.

**_What do you guys think about their second date? I figured they needed some time alone!_**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!_**

**_Thank you to yearofthedays for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to varsha castle for favoriting!_**

**_Thank you to georgie8t for following!_**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to tvdspnislife for your reviews! _**

**_Thank you to musicluver246 for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to musicluver246 for favoriting and following!_**

**_Thank you to all who read and review! You guys keep me writing! _**

Caroline and Bonnie stood at the entrance of Mystic Grill and stared. They looked at the couple sitting next to each other sharing a sundae. Damon and Lilli were lost in their own little world, smiling at each. It was the day after their trip to Bali. Caroline could not believe her eyes, this was the same vampire who had used her for her blood and her body when he first got to town. Now here he was, looking like a normal guy in love and sharing an ice-cream.

"Do you think that they did it yet?" Caroline whispered to Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled, "No, I don't think so!" she speculated.

"Well, Bonnie I think that they did it!" Caroline said, with an air of authority.

"Who did what?" a British accent asked from behind them. Caroline and Bonnie were blocking the entrance.

Caroline looked at Rebekah, she was still hesitant to talk to her, "We were wondering if Damon had slept with Lilli yet?" she shared.

Rebekah stared at the couple, gauging for herself. "Well, Damon will sleep with anyone as long as they have a pulse! Or if they don't, which I can attest to! Dead or alive, if it moves, Damon Salvatore will shag it!"

"Let's ask Stefan!" Caroline said, for the first time noticing the younger Salvatore brother sitting at a table on his own.

The three girls walked over to Stefan's table and they all sat down.

"Hey, Stefan!" Caroline greeted, still staring across the room. The other two girls greeted him. Stefan looked a little uncomfortable, but Caroline brushed it off.

Jeremy and Matt were playing a game of pool, Caroline noticed. She stared a little as she saw how Jeremy's arms flexed under his t-shirt.

"When did Jeremy get so buff?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie blushed, "I know, right! He's working out a lot now! He and Lilli trained this morning and after school!" she replied. "Stop staring!" she laughed at Caroline.

"Stefan," Rebekah said firmly, "Caroline is being nosey she is trying to figure out if your brother and Lilli have actually slept together."

Stefan laughed, "No, they haven't!" everyone looked at Stefan in surprise and he shrugged. "Damon told me himself, they had their second date yesterday. He was smiling all afternoon when he got back!"

Just then Kol walked over, he had come to the Grill for a drink and to look for some entertainment. Klaus was busy painting and Elijah was at Elena's so Kol was on his own. He easily joined the conversation, "Yes, Angel is not that easy!" he said, "She won't just fall into bed! She's not Bekah!" he teased.

Rebekah glared at her brother. If only she had a stake, she wished. Kol was not fit for civilized company.

Lilli smiled at Damon, they were in their own bubble but she could overhear their friends. "Let's go say hello!" she told him.

Damon grimaced, "Do we have to?" he growled. He hadn't seen Lilli all day because she had been busy with Jeremy.

Lilli laughed and took his hand, "We have to, I asked Bonnie to meet Jeremy and I here!" she made him walk over to the group, "Hi guys!" she said.

Everyone greeted her and Damon.

"Come, sit!" Caroline said, they got extra chairs from another table. "So tell us about your second date?"

"None of your business!" Damon smirked.

Lilli slapped his knee under the table, "We had a lovely day, thanks Care!"

"So, where did you go?" Bonnie asked.

"To the beach, it was wonderful!" Lilli told them.

"Which beach was it?" Caroline wondered.

"In Bali." Damon said, smirking.

"Wow!" Caroline said, she was a sucker for grand romantic gestures.

"Here," Damon said, taking out his phone, "I have pictures." He passed his phone around. He had taken pictures of the island, the picnic since he wanted to remember their day.

Kol took the phone and stared at Lilli in her bikini. He leered, Lilli in leather was a sight to behold but Lilli in a bikini was spectacular. He quickly sent the picture to his phone. He grinned, "My new wallpaper!" staring at it.

Damon grabbed his phone and crushed it easily. "No way, wierdo! That's my girl, get your own!" he glared at the Original who just laughed at the sight of the remains of his phone.

"Thanks, Salvatore," Kol taunted, "Now I have to get another phone!"

Lilli held Damon's arm to calm him down, "Sorry, Kol!" she apologized, breaking Kol's phone was a bit drastic.

"It was worth it, Angel!" Kol smiled at her, the image was clear in his mind.

Lilli quickly tried to change the subject, "Uh, Stefan aren't you meant to be on a date?" she asked. That was why Stefan had been sitting by himself.

Bonnie smiled, she was happy for her friend, "Who is the lucky girl?" she asked.

Rebekah cleared her throat, "Me." She admitted.

Everyone stared between Stefan and Rebekah who were silent.

"Mate, how much did she pay you to go out with her?" Kol asked, teasing his sister. It was his job, after all.

Rebekah hissed at Kol but Stefan spoke for her, "I asked Rebekah and she gracefully accepted!" Stefan did not want Rebekah to be insulted on their date.

"So basically, we all just crashed your first date?" Caroline asked in horror. It was Stefan's choice, he could date who he wanted.

"Yes, kind of." Stefan smiled, he was too polite to tell them not to sit with him.

Lilli looked at her phone, she read the text and saw that it was time to go to work.

"Jeremy!" Lilli called to her Hunter who was close by. He came over. "Ready, Jeremy and Bonnie?" Lilli asked.

Both the teens nodded. Jeremy was nervous and excited at the same time. He had trained hard for most of the day and he felt strong. He could feel his body getting more powerful. Lilli told him that as one of the Five he had better healing abilities and a higher endurance rate. He had at least gained some supernatural benefits.

"Where are you off to, Angel?" Kol asked.

"Tea with some old friends." Lilli smiled, "Bye guys!" and she teleported Bonnie and Jeremy with her.

Damon looked around, he was glad that he would not have to compel a bunch of humans as there were very few people in the Grill. No one had noticed the three people disappearing dramatically. Lilli had told him beforehand where she was headed. Damon sighed, he missed her already.

"So," Stefan said, awkwardly, "Can you all go away now? Rebekah and I need to start our date!"

Lilli stood with Bonnie and Jeremy in Bobby's home.

She smiled widely as she saw the two brothers sitting in Bobby's living room.

"Watching tv, as usual!" Lilli teased, "When are you going to get a real hobby?"

Sam and Dean stood up and they took turns in hugging her tightly. "I missed you!" Sam said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Dean said, gruffly, "We don't see you as often anymore!"

"Too busy with the new vampire boy toy?" Sam teased.

Lilli giggled and Dean looked shocked, "You have it so bad!" he said.

Lilli looked at her boys, Sam in a pair of dark blue bootleg jeans that hugged his body to perfection and a checkered shirt that fell open to show a hint of his well-defined chest. Sam had started working out a lot and it showed.

Dean wore his customary blue faded jeans and t-shirt. You could count the six pack abs through the tight t-shirt. He wore his favorite denim jacket that made his eyes more dark blue. It was so easy to fall in love with them, they were pure eye candy even Bonnie stared.

Lilli stood next to Jeremy, "I have been busy!" she replied. "This is my new Hunter! Jeremy Gilbert meet the Winchesters, Sam and Dean!"

Jeremy was awed, he shook their hands, he had heard so much about them.

"Welcome to the team, Jeremy!" Dean said, formally.

"Who is this?" Sam asked in his deep voice, looking at Bonnie who smiled dreamily.

"This is my girlfriend!" Jeremy said, noticing that Bonnie was blushing.

Lilli laughed, her young Hunter was marking his territory, "This lovely lady is Bonnie Bennett!" Lilli introduced, "She is going to locate Kevin Tran for us!"

Lilli had brought Bonnie along because Sam had managed to go to Kevin's house and find a ring that had belonged to the prophet. Jeremy needed to meet the Winchesters to break the ice before they went on their rescue mission.

Sam smiled at Bonnie, his dimple making an appearance, he took her hand, "It's nice to meet a good witch for a change! Thanks for helping us." he said.

Dean laughed, "Yes, most of the time we get the ones who are trying to kill us!"

Bonnie smiled at them, they were very charming.

"I hope that I can help you." Bonnie said modestly.

Bobby and Castiel walked in. Bobby dragged the tarp bag to the center of the room.

"Jeremy and Bonnie," Lilli introduced, "Please meet my brother, Castiel."

Castiel bowed at them, he didn't like shaking hands.

"What's in the tarp?" Lilli asked.

"Bones," Bobby said, kicking the bag for added measure.

"So you and Vaughn were successful in Ireland then?" Lilli asked.

Castiel smiled grimly, "Crowley will think twice before offending you again, Lilli!"

"Is that?" Jeremy asked, paling.

Sam nodded, "Crowley's bones. Demon's don't like it when you have leverage over them. We can use his bones to bargain."

Bobby handed Bonnie the ring that was Kevin's. Sam opened the map out on the coffee table and Bonnie got to work.

She whispered a spell and held the ring over the map. The ring marked the location on the map and Bonnie looked at the group.

"Impressive!" Castiel admitted. Bonnie smiled at him. She liked Lilli's quiet brother, he had an air of calm about him.

"So when do you want to do this?" Bobby asked the group.

Lilli looked at Jeremy, "I don't like the prophet being held any longer than necessary. Tomorrow?" she asked.

Jeremy smiled, "No school tomorrow?" he asked.

"We prepare all day, we attack at night!" Lilli informed him, she felt the air of expectation fill the room.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!_**

**Thank you to Lovely Rhino for reviewing!**

**Thank you to tvdspnislife for reviewing!**

**Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!**

**Thank you to Black Wolf lady for reviewing!**

**Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!**

**Thank you to yearofthedays for reviewing!**

**Thank you to KtClaire99 for reviewing!**

**Thank you to Lovely Rhino for favoriting!**

**Thanks guys for being so awesome!**

Lilli arrived back at the Mystic Grill with Bonnie and Jeremy. Lilli looked at Jeremy, "I think you need to go talk to your sister, she needs to know what's going on." She wanted Jeremy to have Elena's support.

Jeremy grimaced, "Yeah, I guess I have to." he said.

"Do it tonight, Jeremy," Lilli replied, "You need your head clear tomorrow."

Bonnie nodded in agreement, "You should tell Elena, Jere or else someone else will tell her about what you are doing tomorrow night and she will freak!"

"Ok, you guys are right!" Jeremy said.

Lilli hugged him, "Go, I'll get Matt home!" Matt had come to the Grill with Jeremy. Lilli wanted to give the young Hunter time with his sister while she told the group what she and the Winchesters were planning.

Jeremy left and Lilli and Bonnie headed towards Caroline and Matt who were now joined by Klaus.

Lilli smiled in confusion, "What's going on guys?" she asked. "Hi Nik!' she greeted the Original. Stefan and Rebekah were sitting together but Kol and Damon were still with them. Matt, Caroline and Klaus were watching their table in horrified fascination.

"You won't believe us if we tell you!" Caroline replied. "Damon and Kol have actually joined forces and they refuse to leave Stefan and Rebekah alone on their date! So Rebekah called Klaus hoping that he would come here and take Kol away!"

Lilli laughed, "Damon and Kol are so mean!"

"Rebekah asked me to threaten to dagger Kol, but I don't seem to be in the mood tonight!" Klaus smirked. He was enjoying himself, Rebekah had indirectly given him an opportunity to spend more time with Caroline, even if Matt was there too.

"I don't think that this is a dagger worthy event!" Lilli teased, she looked at them all, "Fine, let's go break this up and then Bonnie and I can tell everyone the plan for tomorrow night."

They all went over to the table, where Stefan wore a grim face. Rebekah looked furious.

"I leave you guys alone for a bit, and you ruin Stefan and Rebekah's night!" Lilli scolded Damon.

Damon grinned at her, "I can leave them alone now that you are back!"

"Bonnie and I wanted to tell you guys about our visit." Lilli explained, not wanting to intrude as well.

Rebekah sighed, "It's okay, Lilli our night is ruined now." They all settled down at the table.

Rebekah perked up looking at Bonnie, "What do they look like, these Winchester boys? First words that come to mind?"

Bonnie thought, Sam was tall and buff and Dean was just as well built, "Big and hard!" Bonnie said the first words that she thought of.

Everyone burst out laughing and Bonnie went a violent shade of red.

"The witch has become a raving pervert!" Rebekah laughed.

Caroline grinned, "Why didn't you take me with Lilli?" she wished that she could have seen them.

Lilli smiled, "I think I already corrupted Bonnie tonight, I wouldn't want to do the same to you, Care!"

"I am so glad that Jeremy isn't here!" Matt said, he could imagine how furious Jeremy would be.

"Jeremy was jealous, because Bonnie was swooning a little!" Lilli admitted.

"Really?" Caroline asked, she knew that Bonnie never looked at anyone else besides Jeremy.

"Really, Caroline!" Bonnie said, "Sam and Dean Winchester are gorgeous! Total hotties! Those eyes, their smiles, the muscles! The muscles!" Bonnie was dreamily thinking about them.

"Bonnie, watch it, I think you might be drooling a little!" Stefan teased.

Damon looked a little jealous, these were after all the brothers who had been in love with his girlfriend. "They can't be that good looking!" Damon scoffed.

Bonnie smiled widely, "Oh, but they are, Damon! Sam is so tall, with hair that falls so nicely over his eye, you just want to brush it away for him! And Dean is so rugged and tough, you just want to hug him! You kind of want to wrap your arms around him and never let go!" she assured him.

"So you had both these brothers after you?" Rebekah asked Lilli. The Winchester brothers sounded delicious, she thought.

Lilli smiled at Damon, trying to reassure him, "That was long ago! We are all just friends now. They are like family!"

"Speaking of which," Bonnie remembered, "I also got to meet Castiel, he's Lilli's brother! I got to meet another Angel!" Bonnie said proudly.

"Well there is only one Angel for me!" Kol smirked at Lilli, he had clearly forgotten his short lived alliance with Damon.

"And there is only one vampire for me!" Lilli smirked back. Damon put his arm around Lilli's shoulders, territorially. He scowled at Kol.

"How does Castiel look?" Caroline asked.

"He looks like an Angel, he seems so innocent and pure!" Bonnie told them.

Klaus laughed, "Yes, but he was the brother who unleashed Hell on earth! Didn't he Lilli?" He looked at Lilli for confirmation.

"Well, he didn't mean any harm!" Lilli defended Castiel, "He has a pure heart, like Bonnie saw for herself! Cas just wanted our family to be whole again! And Castiel isn't the worst brother by far! I mean, Raphael and Michael aligned with Lucifer!" Everyone looked at her in shock, "Gabriel left Heaven years ago, he went a bit nuts in the end!"

"What happened to him?" Klaus asked.

"Gabriel came to earth and he took the form of the trickster." Lilli explained.

"Loki?" Stefan asked, eyes wide with amazement.

"Yes, he did a few bad things! He tried to trap the Winchesters to force them to become Michael and Lucifer's vessels because he wanted the feuding to stop. At the end of the day, we all just wanted peace. But Gabriel tried to stop Michael and Lucifer from starting Armageddon. Lucifer killed Gabriel though. Underneath that deadly sense of humor, Gabriel had some kindness in him." Lilli said sadly, remembering. "He went a little too far though. They all died in the end, Zachariah, Uriel, Samandriel who held humans in the highest regard and protected the prophets, even Balthazar who was so brash!"

"I thought my family was messed up!" Rebekah said.

"Tell me more about Balthazar?" Kol urged softly.

"We all thought that he had died," Lilli smiled as she remembered his antics, "But Balthazar faked his own death and came to earth. He stole a bunch of relics. The bad thing though was that he handed the relics out to humans for their souls."

"He wanted their souls?" Caroline asked in fear.

"They were trying to get souls to free the Leviathan, the beings sealed away by Heaven and Hell," Lilli shuddered at the memory, "But even when he was doing something as dastardly as collecting souls, Balthazar did it in his own unique way! He unsunk the Titanic!"

"What?" Klaus asked, even him with his grandest schemes had never gone so overboard.

"Dean and Sam found a picture of Balthazar in a history book, he called himself Mr. I. P. Freely!" Lilli laughed.

"That is classic!" Kol said admiringly.

"Balthazar lied to Sam and Dean and said he saved the Titanic because he hated the Titanic movie and the song, all the fuss!" Lilli remembered, "But it was for the souls. The Fates made Balthazar undo his actions. They threatened to kill the Winchesters to get Castiel to stop tampering with history. When Balthazar realized that Castiel wanted to free the Leviathan just to get a reaction from our Father, he was terrified. He warned the Winchesters so Castiel killed him." Lilli said sadly.

"And you forgave Castiel?" Stefan asked, curiously. How did you forgive such transgression?

"I forgave my brother, Stefan just like you forgave Damon," Lilli said simply, "That's what family is. And Cas suffered, more than any of you could ever imagine, he suffered. He lost his mind. He sacrificed his sanity for Sam. I love all my brothers and sisters. They all just felt so lost. We all lost our way a little."

"Now you have me and you won't lose this brother!" Matt swore, as he looked at Lilli and he saw the pain in her eyes.

Lilli smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, brother!" she said, gratefully.

Lilli composed herself and took a deep breath, "Enough of the memories! I need to tell you about tomorrow night!" she said firmly.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Damon asked, knowing that he wouldn't like the answer already.

"Bonnie did a spell and tracked down Kevin Tran for us. Tomorrow night we are going to free the prophet." Lilli told them.

"And Jeremy is going?" Matt asked, "Where did Jeremy go to?"

"He went to tell Elena that he's going tomorrow night." Bonnie replied.

**_Meanwhile at the Gilbert House…_**

Jeremy knocked at the front door, it wasn't home anymore. He felt like a stranger now.

Elena opened the door, "Jeremy! Why are knocking? Come in!" she said, pulling him inside the house.

Jeremy walked to the lounge and sat down, he saw Elijah follow Elena into the room.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked, sitting down next to him.

"I came here looking for you a few times," Jeremy said softly, "You were never home."

"Elijah has been taking me out and teaching me things!" Elena replied.

"Vampire things?" Jeremy asked, he tried so hard not to shudder when he thought of what his sister had become.

"Yes, I have to learn, Jeremy!" Elena said gruffly.

Jeremy sighed, looking at Elijah, "I know, thank you Elijah for being there for my sister."

Elijah bowed, "It is no trouble, I merely want to protect your sister." He said.

"After all," Elena said angrily, "the people who were supposed to be helping me are now busy falling all over your new Angel friend!"

"Elena, no one has turned their backs on you! You lost Damon, I understand that, but you turned your back on everyone! On me!" Jeremy said, tears filling his eyes, "I need Lilli, she looks after me! Something that you clearly can't do anymore!"

"Jeremy, I have been so busy getting used to being a vampire!" Elena defended herself, "I haven't had time to look after you, I wish that I could!" she was in pain, her emotions were in turmoil.

"You were worried about Damon! You couldn't even be happy for me, that I was chosen by an Angel of all things!" Jeremy said.

"I can't do this, Jeremy," Elena held a hand up, "I don't want to fight with you."

Jeremy stood up, he was hurt and angry, "It's fine, Elena you don't have to do anything for me again. I just wanted to tell you that I am going on a hunt tomorrow night." He stormed out of the house, tears falling.

Elena stood up and walked into Elijah's arms, "I don't know what to do!" she cried, "I don't want my brother to get hurt!"

Elijah held her, "Don't worry, Elena. Lilliana won't let him get hurt!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!_**

Lilli went to sit beside Damon on her bed. "I like your shirt." Damon smirked. Lilli wore his black shirt to bed.

"Thanks," Lilli smiled, "my boyfriend gave it to me." She wore his shirt to sleep in, it still smelt like Damon and it gave her comfort.

"I don't think that anyone's ever actually called me that!" Damon pondered.

Lilli lay down with her head on his chest, "That's sad!" she said.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because I am proud to call you that! Any girl would be proud to have you!" Lilli smiled. She was falling asleep faster than she had anticipated.

Damon stroked her long hair that trailed over his shirt that she now claimed ownership of. "I know that you can take of yourself, Lilli," he said hesitantly.

"But you are still worried about me going tomorrow?" Lilli asked. She loved that he cared so much for her.

"Yes, I know that it sounds stupid!" Damon replied.

Lilli hugged him, "I like that you worry about me, it makes me feel breakable, like I'm a real girl"

Damon laughed, "But you are a real girl, Lilli!"

Lilli was wide awake now, she sat up and looked into Damon's eyes, "You need to understand, Damon I am an Angel. First and foremost I am a defender of mankind. That is my path and I am happy with it. It's who I am. So if you want to be with me then you need to understand that sometimes I have to make hard decisions. You may not always agree with them."

Damon saw that she was serious and he nodded, "Okay, I get that. I still want to be with you though!"

Lilli kissed his soft lips, "Thank you!" she said, laying back down and snuggling under the covers. She had strict rules, he could stay over but he was fully clothed. She couldn't have Matt or Jeremy think that she was a bad influence.

"Lilli, you're still my girlfriend, after the whole Angel thing. I still see you as my girl!" Damon said. He held her close, her scent and the warmth of her skin a comfort to him. When Lilli was next to him, he felt like he was in the sun.

"I like that, no matter what promise me Damon, promise that you understand that there's a difference with as me as your girlfriend and me as an Angel. There are things that I cannot share with you." Lilli told him.

Damon was still, "Like about the Cure?"

"Like the cure." Lilli stated, "I can't tell you things because these are matters for Heaven and you cannot know what Heaven has decided."

"So there is a cure?" Damon asked, he was trying to find answers.

"There is a cure, but it can't be found, it can't be bought or sold. It cannot be tainted." Lilli said.

"So when we were planning on finishing the Hunter's mark, it wouldn't have done us any good?" Damon wondered.

"No," Lilli laughed, "You can't do anything without me. But that's all I will tell you!" she wanted to stop before he became too curious. "I need to sleep now! I have to be up early to train Jeremy!"

"And I have to be up early to sneak out of your room!" Damon teased. This relationship was a novelty to him. Lilli and he actually slept together, they cuddled. There was nothing sexual about it, it was intimate though. Because when they were together they both felt at peace.

Damon would trust her and let her tell him about the cure when the time came. It seemed that he had overcome the sense of urgency that he had had before in their quest for the cure. After all, he did not want it for himself, Damon Salvatore was fine being immortal since his girlfriend was an immortal too. With that thought, Damon fell asleep.

The next morning dawned bright and Lilli put Jeremy through his paces. She used sneak attacks, hand to hand combat and sword fighting. She attacked as the demons would think to attack her Hunter. Crowley would have a large number of guards for the prophet.

They sat under a tree at lunch time and Mr. Fletcher brought them a basket with sandwiches and drinks. As they ate, Lilli thought to ask, "Did you speak to Elena?"

"Yeah, didn't go as well I had hoped though!" Jeremy said bitterly.

Lilli sighed, "I am sorry, I'd hoped that she would at least come here today to see you." It was never good to go into a situation with an unclear mind, Lilli thought.

Jeremy shrugged, "Elena is not the same person anymore, she's much harder and bitter."

"But she is still your sister!" Lilli said firmly, "You need each other!"

Jeremy was silent, Lilli knew that he was stubborn, he didn't want to talk about Elena even if he was hurting.

Lilli finished eating and stood up, "Go have a rest, Jeremy I will be back soon, I have to go give Matt something." She instructed.

Jeremy nodded, "Okay, I need a shower!" he said and they went inside.

It was lunch time at Mystic Falls High school and Lilli texted Matt to come to the parking area.

Matt walked outside with Caroline and Bonnie.

"Wow, Lilli! What a lovely car!" Caroline said, admiring the brand new yellow Camaro coupe that Lilli was leaning against.

"Thanks, Care! It's Matt's actually!" Lilli said, smiling and handing the keys to Matt.

He held them in his hand and stared, "No, that can't be mine!" he spluttered.

Lilli hugged him, "It is brother! You need a new pair of wheels!"

Matt hugged her back, "Thanks, Lilli!" he said kissing her cheek, "I don't know what I did to deserve you!"

Lilli looked at him, "I am grateful for having you around! And when you go to college you will need something reliable!"

Caroline and Bonnie looked on, happy for Matt. He blushed under all the attention and went to see his new car.

Lilli looked at the girls, "Where is Elena?" she asked.

Matt went to look at his car and Bonnie and Caroline took Lilli to Elena who sat in the lunch area.

Elena sat by herself and looked up in annoyance at Lilli, "What do you want?" she snapped coldly.

Lilli sighed and sat down, and looked at the girls, "Caroline and Bonnie, please go see if Matt is okay, I need to speak to Elena for a minute." The girls walked away doubtfully. They didn't want Elena to hurt Lilli's feelings.

"May I speak with you?" Lilli asked Elena. She was being respectful, this was a delicate situation.

"What do you have to say to me?" Elena asked.

"It's about Jeremy, he and I are going on a rescue mission tonight." Lilli explained, "I wanted you to be there to see him before he leaves. It's a big night for Jeremy, Elena. It's his first big mission. I know that he would want to share this experience with you."

Elena looked down, biting her lip. She was unsure.

"You don't have to like me, you don't even have to talk to me, Elena," Lilli pleaded, "Come for your brother!"

Elena nodded, "Fine, but I need to bring Elijah too, he calms me down if my feelings get carried away."

"I understand, that's fine. Elijah is always welcome, as are you!" Lilli replied.

"Will Damon be there?" Elena asked looking intensely at the Angel.

"Yes, but like I told you, this isn't about you and me, or you and Damon. This is about Jeremy!" Lilli said, "Can you put aside all of this drama for one night?"

Elena sighed, "I can try, for my brother!"

"I never meant to take Damon from you," Lilli said, "He told me that he didn't want to be with you."

"Damon lies!" Elena spat out, "You will see for yourself!"

"No he won't," Lilli said with faith, "You can't drive a wedge between us, I'm sorry." She knew that Elena wanted Damon for herself.

Lilli stood up, "Your lunch break is almost over and I need to get back to Jeremy, so I will see you tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be there." Elena said.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

**I own no rights to TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!**

**Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!**

**Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!**

**Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!**

**Thank you to tvdspnislife for reviewing!**

**You guys keep me going! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You are all amazing!**

Mrs. Fletcher had started plating dinner and Mr. Fletcher was placing water goblets at the table, when there was a knock at the door.

Lilli stood up, "I'll get it!" she offered. Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie and Damon had already started eating dinner.

Lilli opened the front door to Caroline and what could be presumed her mother, as the good looking woman wore a sheriff's uniform.

"Hi, Caroline! Come in, please!" Lilli said, opening the door to her guests.

Caroline smiled shyly, "Hi, Lilli! My mother dropped me off, she said she wanted to meet you, since I've been spending so much time over here!"

Liz Forbes held out her hand to Lilli, "Hello, sorry to invite myself over, but I heard so much about you. Caroline tells me everything! I am Liz Forbes."

Lilli took the sheriff's hand, "I am Lilliana, no surname. I come from a time when people didn't use them!"

Sheriff Forbes was curious, she always met newcomers to the town. "Its true then, what Caroline said, you are an Angel?" Sheriff Forbes asked, she couldn't help herself, she was skeptical.

Lilli smiled, "Yes, Sheriff Forbes I am an Angel! I was planning on meeting you sooner, but I have been so tied up, training Jeremy!"

"Please, call me Liz," the sheriff offered.

Lilli nodded, "Thank you. And thank you for allowing us to have Caroline over so much, she is a wonderful young lady!"

"Thank you," Liz said, looking at her daughter proudly, "I will be off then, it was nice meeting you!"

Lilli frowned, "Please join us, we are actually having dinner now!" she said, gesturing to the dining room.

"I ate already, thanks for the offer though!" Liz replied.

"At least have some pie, I think Mrs. Fletcher made apple pie and there's ice-cream!" Lilli offered, she wanted the sheriff's mind to be at ease.

Liz sighed, "I couldn't!" but her denial was weak.

"There's brownies too, I think!" Lilli tempted her.

Caroline laughed, "Come on mom! Lilli will wear you down!"

"I guess you twisted my arm!" Liz replied.

The three women went to the dining room, the group welcomed the Forbes women.

Lilli took her seat, "Mrs. Fletcher, please some desert and coffee for the sheriff!"

Mrs. Fletcher nodded and went to prepare Liz's plate.

Jeremy grumbled, "They all get pasta and desert! We have to have grilled chicken and salad!"

Lilli smiled reassuringly at him, "Jeremy we have a big night ahead, I don't want you falling asleep in a corner somewhere!"

"Well, I still want desert when I get back!" Jeremy told Mrs. Fletcher as she handed the sheriff her desert.

"Absolutely, young master Jeremy, I will save you lots!" Mrs. Fletcher smiled. She was glad that she had so many people to appreciate her cooking.

"The pasta is so good!" Matt groaned, earning a dirty look from Jeremy.

"This brownie is to die for!" Liz sighed.

Everyone laughed at Jeremy's pouting.

"Where are you going tonight?" Liz asked.

"Arizona. We have to rescue a young man that's been held captive." Lilli explained.

Liz went into cop mode, "Can I help?"

Damon smiled, "No, Liz! This is demons holding a prophet!"

Liz's spoon froze on the way to her mouth, "What?"

"What Damon is trying to say, "Lilli quickly said, "is this is a matter for Heaven, not humans."

"Okay!" Liz replied, "But if you need anything, let me know!"

Lilli smiled, "Thank you, Liz!"

Mr. Fletcher presented Lilli with an ice-bucket. Lilli took out one of the two Red Bull.

"Red Bull, Lilli?" Bonnie asked, confused, "You're an Angel. Why do you need an energy drink?"

Lilli opened the tab, "I have a ritual, Bonnie. I don't need the Red Bull but I always do three things on the day of a battle or a hunt. Some warriors clean their weapons, it's like a good luck ritual."

Jeremy frowned, "I need to look for something like that." He said. Lilli handed him the second can. "What's the other two things that you do?" He was curious.

"Well, I play Need for Speed on my PSP. I like the take downs!" Lilli admitted, sheepishly.

"Really!" Matt asked, "And the third?"

Lilli shrugged, "I talk to my Father. With all my powers and abilities, I still need to ask for His help and guidance." She said softly.

"Does He answer you?" Liz asked.

"He doesn't need to answer, faith is believing in the unseen. Just because I can't hear Him doesn't meant that He doesn't listen to me. It's the love of any parent really, you know that even if your mother or father isn't there with you in a situation, it doesn't mean that they don't share their strength with you!" Lilli said.

"Have you seen Him?" Caroline thought to ask.

"I did," Lilli admitted, "When I was given the task of protecting and training the Five. I met my Father in the Garden of Eden. Its been hidden away now. He told me what I was meant to do. He gave me a purpose."

"What does He look like?" Bonnie asked.

"If you humans had to see Him, you would die. His light and power are all encompassing. It was the most awe inspiring time of my life." Lilli said, she smiled as she remembered. "We need to start preparing, Jeremy!"

Liz stood up, "I will be going too, I have to be on duty soon! Thanks for desert!" she said.

Lilli bowed, "Anytime you want to come over, Liz please feel free!"

Liz left and Lilli grinned widely at Jeremy. "Time to go upstairs, we need to suit up!"

Jeremy grinned back, "Do I get leathers too?" he asked.

"Go see, my Hunter. I will get dressed too and meet you in the foyer to give you your weapons!" Lilli replied.

Matt, Bonnie and Caroline continued eating. Damon went upstairs with Lilli to her rooms.

He sat on her bed, "I don't want to stay downstairs," he admitted, "Elena is coming here. Let this be Jeremy's night!"

Lilli kissed him, "I am so proud of you!" she said.

Lilli went to her closet. She had a new outfit for tonight to match Jeremy's. She had the standard fitting leather pants and boots. Her new leather vest had red trim and she tied a plain blood red ribbon around her throat to co-ordinate. Her long leather jacket came last. She looked in the mirror and braided her hair. Lilli added charcoal eyeshadow, smouldering eyes and light lipgloss and her look was complete.

She walked out to see Damon looking outside on the balcony, he whistled when he saw her.

Damon grabbed her hand and pressed her against the wall. "You look sensational!" he said, placing soft kisses on her forehead and cheeks. He touched the ribbon around her neck, "I liked these choker ribbons in the old days, " he murmured stroking it, "We could bite into young innocent girls and the marks would be concealed."

Lilli didn't like him talking about other women, she grabbed fistfuls of his inky black hair and tugged his head back, so it fell back. Lilli smiled and kissed his jaw, trailing down to where his pulse point should be. She bit him softly and he hissed, "I am not those girls, Damon! I will bite back!" Lilli whispered.

Damon grinned, "I love you in leather, you are so bad!"

Lilli laughed, "Speaking of bad," she remembered and she stepped away, "You and Kol were especially bad. Joining together to spoil Stefan and Bekah's date!" she scolded.

Damon smirked, "It was fun!" he tried to make excuses.

"No, Stefan helped you with our first date, so tomorrow you and Kol are going to help me and we are going to make this up to Stefan and Bekah!" Lilli replied, serious.

"Do I have to?" Damon pouted.

Lilli kissed him gently, "Yes, family is important!" she told him, "and it will be fun! I promise!"

Damon sighed, "Okay, Lilli, for you!" he promised.

Lilli kissed him again, "I have to go downstairs now, it's getting late!"

"Be careful!" Damon admonished.

Lilli hugged him, "Always!" she said and she watched as he left out the balcony window to avoid Elena and Elijah.

Lilli headed downstairs, time to give her Hunter his weapons. She was excited for Jeremy.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

_**I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!**_

_**Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to yearofthedays for your review!**_

_**Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for your review!**_

_**Thank you to TwilightNewMoonEclipseMidnig ht for following!**_

_**Thank you to Sabine Christensen for favoriting!**_

_**Thank you to cherishfairytales for following!**_

_**Thank you for following!**_

_**Thank you to Haru Maru Salvatore for favoriting and following!**_

_**Thank you to kate1234 for following!**_

_**Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to tvdspnislife for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you all so much for your amazing support! **_

_**I have started a new story called Saving Godric. It's a True Blood Fanfic, if any of you are interested. It's about my new OC called Alessa who is an Elemental Fae Queen. I love strong female leads!**_

Lilli laid out their weapons on a table in the foyer while she waited for Jeremy. Bonnie, Matt and Caroline stood with her. Elena and Elijah had arrived but they had barely said a word.

They all looked up at the staircase as Jeremy walked downstairs. Matt whistled and the girls applauded. Jeremy smiled widely at them all.

Lilli looked at him in pride. She had given Jeremy a pair of bootleg black jeans, she didn't think that he was ready for all leather as yet. He wore a black fitted t-shirt with red piping on the collar and sleeve caps. He had a black leather jacket that was fitted and it came to his waist. It had a high collar that curved around his throat.

"You look so bad ass, dude!" Matt complimented.

Jeremy laughed, "I know! I am so ready to fight some bad guys now!"

"Thanks, Lilli," he said, turning to his mentor, "I especially like my necklace!"

It was a tribal inspired dragon silver pendant on a black string.

"It actually serves a practical purpose," Lilli explained, "I wanted modern tech. it's a tracking device so if you get lost I can find you effortlessly!"

Jeremy touched his neck self-consciously, "Well, that's good to know!" he said.

Bonnie took out her phone, "I want a picture!" she said.

Caroline laughed, "You just want to perv over him!"

Bonnie shook her head, "I'm allowed to, he's my boyfriend!"

Jeremy blushed as Bonnie made a fuss over him. His hair was slicked back and he looked older and more confident.

Elena went up to him, "I'm so proud of you, Jeremy!" She said, hugging him.

Jeremy hugged her back, "Thanks for coming, Lena. I didn't think that you were gonna make it!" he said.

Elena looked at Lilli, "Well, Lilliana convinced me. We all need to have some peace if we want to be around you."

Jeremy grinned, "This is the best night of my life ever!" he was glad that his sister was willing to try with Lilli and make peace. He wanted everyone to get along. If the Originals could try for peace then Jeremy couldn't see why Elena was so hard headed.

"You look good, I never thought that I would see the day!" Elena said, gesturing to his outfit.

"We aren't done yet!" Lilli said, she took a sword and a sheath and handed it to Jeremy, "This sword is for tonight, it isn't your Hunter's Blade, that I will only give to you after the Oath." Jeremy took the sheathed sword carefully.

Lilli handed him a set of daggers. "This is for the hidden pockets in your jeans."

Jeremy looked carefully and he found the concealed compartments. He slid the daggers into them.

"You are all set!" Lilli told him, she took her own daggers and put them in their pockets. She lifted a silver bow and draped it over her shoulder so that it fitted across her chest.

"What's that?" Matt asked, confused, "Aren't you taking your Angel Blade tonight?" Lilli always fought with her sword.

"No, we are going incognito. It's a rescue mission so the less sound that we make, the better off we will be!" Lilli explained.

"Where are the arrows, Lilliana?" Elijah asked.

"This is a weapon of Heaven," Lilli replied, "It needs no arrows!" she took the bow off her shoulder and tensed the string, the group were astounded to see that silver arrow shimmered in the bow.

"Wow! That's so pretty!" Caroline said. "Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you guys? I am sure that you could use my vampire skills."

Bonnie laughed, "You just want to see the Winchesters for yourself!"

Caroline grinned, "Maybe!"

Lilli laughed at the girls, "I think that Jeremy and I will be fine, thanks for the offer Caroline!"

Caroline sighed, "If you're sure!" she tried one last time.

"We're sure!" Jeremy said, certainly.

Lilli looked at him, "Ready?" she asked.

Jeremy exhaled, "I am so ready!" he said.

Lilli looked at the group, "Thanks for coming everyone, see you later! Bonnie and Care, you guys are staying over?"

"Yes, my mom's working the night shift!" Caroline said and Bonnie nodded her agreement,

"Thanks for coming, Elena!" Lilli said.

Elena nodded, "Thanks for having us! Be safe Jeremy!"

Jeremy looked somberly at everyone, "I will! And no one gets to finish the brownies but me!" he said.

Matt laughed, "Promise, good luck bro!"

And with that, Lilli and Jeremy were gone.

Jeremy gasped at the sensation of teleporting and he felt the chill of the night air on his face.

They stood outside a large building that looked abandoned.

Sam and Dean Winchester stood leaning against the black Impala waiting for them.

Lilli looked at the building, "Why do demons always choose old raggedy buildings, why can't they be like us Angels and choose magnificent beautiful structures?" she sighed.

Dean laughed and came to hug her, "That's what makes them the bad guys, sweet heart!"

Sam greeted Jeremy and Lilli and he looked at them carefully.

"Nice matching outfits!" he teased.

"You guys wish that you had our style!" Lilli scoffed, as she looked at their usual outfits of shirts with jeans and denim jackets. "Where's Castiel?" she asked as she looked for her brother.

"You know Cas, he'll get here in his own time!" Sam sighed.

"So you got here the old fashioned way?" Lilli asked.

"Yeah, we drove. It's nice though, Sammy and I got to spend some quality time together." Dean said. Since he was living with Lisa, he spent less time with his brother.

"We need to get an estimate, Lilli." Sam said, looking up at the building, "There's an empty building adjacent to this one."

Lilli looked up, she saw that there was a crane with a hanging steel girder off the adjacent building, "No problem, Sam!" she said. She teleported to stand on the large piece of steel. She stood in the center to maintain her balance.

Jeremy gasped, but Dean reassured him, "She'll be fine, Jeremy!" The three guys looked up at her.

The building was at least twenty floors high, Jeremy thought and Lilli was hanging on a piece of steel. He was getting vertigo by just looking up at her.

Lilli stayed still and used her senses, she counted all the targets and she finally sensed Kevin Tran's presence. They had a heavy guard patrolling all floors and Kevin was locked up tight.

Lilli looked down and smiled, she leapt off the steel girder effortlessly and landed without a sound on the ground below.

"You are such a show off!" Dean teased.

"Don't you just love me!" Lilli winked at him.

Jeremy smiled, the three friends had such an easy camaraderie.

Lilli looked around, "You follow me, we go in and I lead first attack. I know where they are." She said.

They followed her, stealthily moving into the building on the first floor. Lilli moved ahead with her bow drawn. She saw the demons lounging around and chatting. Before they knew what had happened, Lilli's arrows caused them to disintegrate into black clouds of ash in quick succession. It didn't even look like she had paused between every shot.

She looked around, listening for movement, all clear she gestured.

They moved up all the floors and Lilli cleared them all with her bow. They finally got to the last floor. The Winchesters let Lilli lead the attack because they had their guns and that would draw attention to them.

"You guys take the left, Jeremy and I go to the right," Lilli whispered.

Lilli and Jeremy slunk low against the wall until they got to the end of the corridor.

Jeremy was sweating at the anticipation, Lilli looked around the corner and she saw a room that was closed with two burly guards outside. She leapt out and quickly got rid of them with a flick of her wrist.

Jeremy came around the corner and Lilli pointed at the door, Jeremy opened the door while Lilli had her arrow ready.

They rushed in and Lilli shot three of the guards inside. They exploded into the air with puffs of black dust that caused Kevin Tran to cough.

Jeremy had a demon rushing to attack him and Lilli stepped back to watch, this was Jeremy's fight. She wasn't going to step in until he needed her.

Jeremy put all his training to use as he clashed swords with the demon in the suit. The demon was strong, seeming to counter act his every move.

Finally with a grunt of exertion, Jeremy stabbed the demon in the chest and he dissolved. Jeremy looked in amazement, he had done it on his own.

He looked up to see Lilli smiling proudly at him, "You release the hostage, Jeremy you earned that right!" she said.

Jeremy untied the rope that bound the young boy to the chair.

"Thank you, so much!" Kevin said, "Both of you!"

"It's okay Kevin," Lilli tried to reassure the boy, "We are friends of the Winchesters!"

Kevin smiled brightly at that, he trusted the Winchester brothers with his life.

Lilli helped Kevin stand up, "Let's go find them!" she said and they walked into the passage to see Sam and Dean coming towards them.

Lilli grinned at the brothers, "We found your friend!"

Kevin ran and hugged Sam and Dean awkwardly around the waist. Dean grimaced and Sam tried patting the boy on the back.

"Nice to see you too," Sam said, attempting to be comforting.

Castiel materialized then, he looked around. Kevin stared at the stranger in alarm.

"It's okay, Kevin," Sam reassured the prohet, "This is Castiel."

"Take him somewhere, where he will be safe!" Dean asked Castiel.

Castiel nodded, "Any sign of Crowley?" he asked.

Lilli frowned, "No, it was strange, he was a no show!" she said.

"Did you see anyone called Crowley?" Dean asked Kevin.

Kevin shook his head, "I don't think so, I was locked in that room for most of the time. I'm sorry!"

Cas sighed, "He once again lets others do his dirty work while he hides."

He took Kevin's hand, "I will take the boy to a safe place!" he said and he was gone.

"A man of very few words!" Jeremy smiled.

"That's my brother for you!" Lilli agreed, "I think we're done for the night boys!"

They all walked outside to the Impala.

"So, Lilli and our new friend Jeremy," Sam asked, opening the trunk and putting their weapons inside, "When are we seeing you guys again?"

Jeremy smiled, "You guys could come for my ceremony?" he offered.

"Yes, he's ready for his swearing ceremony," Lilli told them proudly, "You should have seen Jeremy tonight, he fought well!"

"Welcome to the team, Jeremy! Send us an invitation, we'll be there!" Dean promised.

"I will hold you to that!" Lilli said, "It was like old times tonight, fighting together!"

Sam hugged her, "Yes, it was fun!"

Lilli hugged Dean goodbye. She was glad that she had seen them.

The Winchesters got into their car. "See you both soon!" Jeremy said, as he and Lilli waved the brothers off.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

_**I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!**_

_**For all those who asked for more Stebekah, here we go! : )**_

**Wow! Chapter 40, I can't believe it!**

**Thanks to all who have stuck by me through this story! Your support got me this far!**

Rebekah was home alone watching True Blood. It was Saturday, so she had hoped that someone would call her but for some reason everyone was busy or avoiding her. Rebekah sighed and curled up with a bowl of popcorn. Stefan had told her about True Blood so she was giving it a try, hoping that he would pop by and see what she was doing then he would offer to join her. Rebekah was a little sad, it had been so fun having new friends and a maybe boyfriend now she was alone again.

There was a knock at the door and Rebekah quickly looked at her outfit, she was fine. She wore a pair of tights with a long scoop top and boots with her hair down around her shoulders. She opened the door and looked at the man standing there, behind him was a limousine.

"Hello, Miss Mikaelson," he bowed handing her a note, "I am your driver for this evening!"

Rebekah glared at him, she hated suspense because she was far too nosey. She quickly read the note,

_**Rebekah, please go with the driver.**_

_**Do not compel him, sorry but he knows nothing!**_

_**Lilliana**_

Rebekah was smiling, compelling the driver had been her next move but she would go along with this because it was Lilli.

Rebekah got into the car, there was an ice bucket and a bottle of Champaign along with a second note.

_**Bekah**_

_**Please have a glass to settle your nerves.**_

_**Lilli**_

This made Rebekah smile even more, because only Lilli would know that her friend still got nervous sometimes, it was true Lilli seemed to know so much about her. Rebekah poured herself a glass and sipped as the driver took her to the secret location.

Some part of Rebekah hoped that Stefan Salvatore would be involved somehow, but she shook herself, these things just did not happen to her.

They drove up to Lilli's house and the driver opened the door for Rebekah. She looked at the house and saw that Lilli had opened the front door.

"Come on, Bekah! We all are waiting for you!" Lilli smiled at her.

Rebekah was in shock, because Lilli stood in the foyer with Caroline and Bonnie and they were all dressed up. Lilli wore a white Grecian inspired gown with silver detail. Her hair was piled high in curls with silver glass slippers. Caroline wore a baby blue gown that had intricate beading across the bust and a short hemline. She wore strappy sandals to match. Bonnie looked stunning in an emerald green gown that had small capped sleeves.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Rebekah asked suspisouly, "Oh no! Lilli, are you guys having the ceremony for Jeremy and you didn't even ask me to help? Or you forgot about me?" she finished in a small voice. She didn't want to admit it, but her feelings were hurt.

Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other, they felt guilty that they had treated the Original badly on many occasions.

Lilli took Rebekah's hand, "No, silly Bekah, this is a party for you!"

Rebekah frowned, "For me?" She gasped. No one had parties for her, she always had parties for other people.

"Yes, now let's get you ready! Everyone is waiting on you!" Caroline said, quickly moving into super party planner mode.

The girls took Rebekah up to Lilli's closet and sat her down. Rebekah tried to look around at all the clothes but they didn't give her a chance. Lilli helped her to put her dress on while Bonnie did her make-up and Caroline did her hair.

"How did you know my sizes?" Rebekah asked, as she stared down at the deep red and gold gown that she wore.

Lilli smiled, "Kol got them for me, would you believe! It was his way of apologizing for crashing your date!"

"We all are sorry, Rebekah," Caroline said, "I wish your first date had been magical!" and Caroline found herself actually meaning what she had said.

"Thank you, all of you!" Rebekah said. She didn't know what to say, she was not used to being fussed over and having girlfriends helping her with clothes and hair.

They finished in record time and Rebekah looked at herself in the mirrors.

"You look like a princess!" Bonnie told the Original.

"Caroline and Bonnie, go downstairs, I will bring Bekah down!" Lilli instructed. The two girls left giggling. Lilli took a blindfold and tied it carefully around her friend's eyes.

"Bekah, thanks for being so patient, I know that by now you would be ripping people apart for answers!" Lilli said.

Rebekah smiled, "You know me so well!" she teased, "But I trust you, I really do Lilli!"

Lilli took her hand, "Come on, let's go!" she took her friend down the stairs through the back of the house being very careful.

Rebekah smiled at her friends caring, the Original vampire was not easily injured but Lilli was treating her like a precious treasure.

Lilli took her out the back of the house and Rebekah used her vampire hearing, she could hear whispered voices and laughter.

"Lilli," She asked, her curiousity killing her, "What's going on?"

"Bekah, a little birdy told me that my friend never got to go to prom," Lilli said sadly, and Rebekah flinched thinking of how she had missed her prom because of the doppelganger. "So, I brought the prom to you, with the help of all our friends!" and Lilli took the blind fold off.

Rebekah was in awe. There were fairy lights on all the trees and lanterns that were bright to light up the night. There was a refreshment table with a bartender, there was a DJ. But what amazed Rebekah the most was all the people who watched her.

Damon who was with Lilli, Klaus who was with Caroline, Jeremy who was with Bonnie, Matt who was with April Young, Kol who was with Meredith Fell and most importantly Stefan who stood holding out a corsage for her. All the girls looked elegant in their gowns and the boys looked elegant in their tuxedos.

Rebekah smiled shyly at him, Stefan walked up to her, "Will you allow me to be your date?" he asked her. Rebekah could only nod she was at a loss for words. Stefan carefully slid the red corsage on her hand.

Matt and Jeremy stepped forward with cushions.

Lilli took a tiara of a cushion and placed it on Rebekah's head, "For our Prom Queen," She smiled. She took the crown off the second cushion and placed it on a shy Stefan, "Our Prom King!" she said to him.

Lilli looked at Rebekah, "This is also from Damon and Kol, who helped me to make this possible!" she whispered to her friend.

Rebekah looked at a grinning Kol, "Thank you, brother!" she said. Kol leant forward and kissed her cheek.

"I am glad that you like it!" he told her.

Damon looked away, trying to act unconcerned, "Thank you, Damon Salvatore! I never imagined that you would show me this kindness!" Rebekah said.

Damon nodded.

Lilli took Rebekah and Stefan's hands and led them to the center of the grounds. She nodded to the DJ.

He said, "And now, the first dance for our Prom Queen and King!"

Stefan took Rebekah's hand and gently led her to the dance floor, "You look beautiful!" he told her.

"And you look dashing!" she smiled at him.

"_**Heart beats fast Colors and promises **_

_**How to be brave **_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid To fall **_

_**But watching you stand alone **_

_**All of my doubt **_

_**Suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer **_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you **_

_**Darlin' don't be afraid **_

_**I have loved you for a Thousand years **_

_**I'll love you for a Thousand more**_

_**Time stands still beauty in all she is **_

_**I will be brave **_

_**I will not let anything Take away **_

_**What's standing in front of me Every breath, **_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer"**_

The rest of the group joined the couple on the dance floor.

_**I have died everyday years**_

_**Waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a **_

_**Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you **_

_**Time has brought Your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand years **_

_**I'll love you for a Thousand more**_

_**One step closer One step closer **_

_**I have died everyday Waiting for you **_

_**Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a Thousand years **_

_**I'll love you for a Thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you **_

_**Time has brought Your heart to me I have loved you for a Thousand years **_

_**I'll love you for a Thousand more"**_

Lilli smiled into Damon's eyes as the song finished.

"You're pretty amazing," Damon whispered to her, "You do know that."

"Thanks for saying it," Lilli replied.

"You managed to shut up an Original who has tried to kill us all at one time or another!" Damon said.

Lilli smiled, "Under all that, Rebekah is still a girl, she needs to be treated like a girl sometimes!"

"That's what I like about you, you worry about everyone!" Damon said, tenderly stroking her cheek, "You look beautiful, have I told you that?" he asked.

Lilli giggled, "Only a million times, but thank you!"

"Did I tell you that I love you." He said simply staring deep into her eyes.

"No, I don't think I heard you say that." Lilli replied, shivers going down her spine at the intensity in his eyes.

"Well, Lilli, I love you!" Damon said and he kissed her.

Everyone around them smiled as they saw Damon dipping Lilli. This was one couple who deserved happiness.

Lilli looked into Damon's hypnotic blue eyes and said, "I love you Damon Salvatore!"

They grinned at each other like two love struck teenagers, the vampire and the Angel. They had managed to surprise each other.

_**song by Christina Perri- A thousand years**_

_**What do you think of the chapter!**_


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41 :**

**I do not own any rights to TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!**

**Guys if you want, check out my new True Blood story! I am already on Chapter 3. It's called Saving Godric. I absolutely love where this story is going! It's all about Godric and my OC, a fairy Queen called Alessa. She is an Elemental fairy with the ability to control all the elements. She is also a strong female lead. **

**Thank you to Hershey gurl for favoriting!**

**Thank you to tvdspnislife for your reviews! **

**Thank you to yearofthedays for reviewing!**

**Thank you to Ktclaire99 for reviewing!**

**Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!**

**Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!**

**Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!**

**You guys are amazing!**

**I hope you all loved the start of the prom! **

Lilli smiled at Damon, "I am so glad that you said it first!"

He smiled back at her, "Why?"

Lilli nodded at the DJ, who said, "And now a special request for Damon from Lilliana!" and the song started.

"No, you didn't!" Damon laughed and he took Lilli's hand to dance. He spun her around so that her dress flared out.

"_**Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine **_

_**I'm leavin' my life in your hands **_

_**People say I'm crazy and that I am blind **_

_**Risking it all in a glance**_

_**And how you got me blind is still a mystery **_

_**I can't get you out of my head **_

_**Don't care what is written in your history **_

_**As long as you're here with me**_

_**I don't care who you are, where you're from **_

_**What you did, as long as you love me **_

_**Who you are, where you're from **_

_**Don't care what you did, as long as you love me**_

_**Every little thing that you have said and done **_

_**Feels like it's deep within me **_

_**Doesn't really matter if you're on the run It seems like we're meant to be**_

_**I don't care who you are (Who you are) Where you're from **_

_**(Where you're from) What you did, as long as you love me**_

_**(I don't know) Who you are **_

_**(Who you are) Where you're from (Where you're from) **_

_**Don't care what you did, as long as you love me (Yeah)**_

_**As long as you love me **_

_**As long as you love me **_

_**I've tried to hide it so that no one knows **_

_**But I guess it shows when you look into my eyes **_

_**What you did and where you're comin' from **_

_**I don't care, as long as you love me, baby"**_

"Well, I do love you!" Damon said, kissing Lilli as the song finished.

Caroline smiled as she saw how happy her friends were. She looked at Klaus, "Thanks for agreeing to be my date tonight." She said.

He smiled, his dimple peeking out. He looked so smooth in his tux, "It has been my pleasure, love!" he said.

"It would have been way too embarrassing to be the only single one here!" Caroline replied, she had asked Klaus because it was so last minute and Lilli had suggested that she try asking the Original hybrid.

"Any boy would be lucky to be your date!" Klaus flirted outrageously, "I just happen to be the said lucky lad tonight!"

Caroline blushed as Klaus led her to the drinks table.

Rebekah was in a cloudy haze of happiness. Stefan refused to leave her side, he was a thoughtful and considerate date. She looked around, "I wonder why Elijah didn't come?" she wondered.

Stefan became a little uncomfortable, "Lilli didn't ask them because wherever Elijah goes, so does Elena. Lilli didn't want there to be tension between you and Elena, since…"

"Since Elena Gilbert daggered me the night of our prom?" Rebekah grimaced, thinking back to that horrible day.

"Yes, this night is all about you," Stefan smiled, "We don't want reminders of the past do we?"

"No, Stefan," Rebekah breathed as his lips came closer to her's, "We agreed to a fresh start for us!"

Stefan kissed her tenderly, "I fell in love with you in the 20's and now I find myself falling for you all over again!" he confessed.

Rebekah smiled sadly, "We lost so much time!"

"But we learnt so much about ourselves since then," Stefan comforted her, "Rebekah, you needed to sort out your issues with your family and I needed to make things right with Damon!"

"You're right," Rebekah agreed, "I think we got back together at just the right time!"

"I think we are finally ready and mature enough to handle each other and treat each other like individuals!" Stefan said, his eyes full of love for her.

"I was a little frightening in the 20's, wasn't I?" Rebekah laughed.

"We both were!" Stefan agreed, remembering his Ripper days.

"I am glad that we managed to find each other again Stefan!" Rebekah said, "But are you sure about this? Do you have your doubts about losing Elena?"

Stefan sighed deeply, he couldn't fault Rebekah for asking. "I pity her, I want to help her because she seems so lost now. She isn't the girl that I once knew!"

"I don't want you to change your mind and run off to save her all over again!" Rebekah whispered.

"That's Elijah's job now, the days of Damon and I rescuing Elena are over!" Stefan promised.

"I hope so!" Rebekah said looking at Lilli with Damon, "Because if he hurts Lilli, then I will have to hurt him!"

Stefan frowned, "I know, I was scared too, but he seems to have changed. I think that Damon has finally grown up!"

They both stared at the couple that looked so perfect together.

Kol went over to Lilli and Damon, "May I have a dance, Angel?" he asked.

Lilli smiled, she nodded at Damon who released her hand reluctantly.

"You look dazzling tonight, Angel!" Kol said, staring into Lilli's eyes. It was a slow dance and he held her close.

"Thanks, Kol, you clean up nicely yourself!" Lilli teased, "Did you ask the lovely doctor to be your date or was compulsion involved?"

Kol laughed, "The amount of people asking me that question tonight!" He mused, "Ridiculous! I asked her and she said yes, not all girls can resist me the way you do, Angel!"

"I do my best, but it's so hard to resist you!" Lilli rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You wound me Angel!" Kol sighed.

"Well, I hope Meredith makes you happy!" Lilli said sincerely, she wanted the Original eternal boy to be happy.

Kol hugged her closer, he smelled her hair and smiled, "I am happy tonight, for the first time in a long while, I can say that!" he admitted.

"I wish you and Jeremy would make up though!" Lilli admitted sadly, "Where you his friend in Denver, even a little when you were sent to watch him?"

"It was new to me, a normal teenage boy like Jeremy accepting me, wanting to be my friend. The baseball was nice too, it was something I thought that I could be good at!" Kol replied.

"I am sure there are lots of things that you must be good at!" Lilli tried to make him feel better.

"Yes, but they are all not good party conversation pieces!" Kol smirked.

"You and Jeremy will be friends again!" Lilli promised.

"If anyone else said that to me, Angel I would say keep dreaming. But with you, I get the feeling that you might actually mean that!" Kol replied, "Why are you so good to me!" he wondered.

"Because you are good for me, you help balance me out!" Lilli smiled, "You are the little bad side of me that I need sometimes!"

Kol laughed, "Don't let lover boy hear that! He's already staring daggers at me!"

Lilli smiled at Damon who was watching them dance. "Damon trusts me and I trust him. Like I would never hurt him, Damon will never do anything to hurt me!"

Kol looked at Damon, he had called a truce between them and since Lilli was his friend, Kol would keep the peace. He just wished that he could meet someone to love him the way that Lilli loved Damon.

"Your time will come, Kol." Lilli said, and Kol could swear that she could read his thoughts. "But only if you're good!" Lilli teased.

Kol laughed, "So basically, never then!"

The night ended and all the guests went home. Lilli remained outside with Damon, "I don't like the way that Kol looks at you!" he said darkly.

Lilli took his hand, "Damon, Kol is harmless! He means no harm! It's just in his nature to tease!" she tried to reassure him.

"Its just the way that he looks at you, like he's in love with you!" Damon spat out.

"The way that I look at you?" Lilli asked, "Because I only look at you like that, you are the only one that I see!"

Damon kissed her hand that held his, "You always know how to win me over, Lilli!" he replied.

"Let's go somewhere, just us!" she suggested.

"Your wish is my command!" Damon smiled.

"Where do you want to go to Damon, name it and we will go there." Lilli asked.

"Our spot!" Damon whispered holding her close.

"Of all the places in the world, you choose the Falls?" Lilli asked, puzzled.

Damon shrugged, "I want to go there because that's where I first fell for you, it's our magical place!"

Lilli smiled, "Your wish is my command!" she said, and she took them there.

_Yup, Lilli went there again with the Backstreet Boys! It is perfect for Damon!_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

_**I own nothing, TVD and Supernatural are not mine. **_

_**All that's mine is Lilliana! And I love lilmon!**_

_**Thanks to tvdspnislife for reviewing! **_

_**Thank you to the Magical blue box for favoriting and following!**_

_**Thank you to Lily Ann Cullen for favoriting!**_

_**Thanks to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!**_

Niklaus was closest to the front door when someone rang the doorbell of the Mikaelson mansion early that morning, so he went to see who it could be.

He opened the door to find no one there, but a large envelope lay on the doormat. It looked heavy and expensive. He bent over to pick it up, curious beyond belief. He took the envelope and walked back into the house.

Klaus went to the kitchen to look for Kol and Elijah, who were having their morning coffee.

"What is that, brother?" Kol asked.

"Someone left this envelope outside the door." Klaus said.

"That's strange, you are normally the one being all mysterious and sinister!" Kol joked.

"Be careful, Niklaus, it could be a trap!" Elijah warned. Things had been quiet in Mystic Falls, almost too quiet, Elijah thought darkly.

Klaus opened the note inside, it was very elaborate. Kol and Elijah stared at their brother as he started laughing. Klaus laughing always brought fear to them, their brother had a twisted sense of humor.

"We have been challenged, our skills and strength are being challenged! But Kol, this is your forte, this little brother," Klaus smiled gleefully, "This is your chance to prove your worth as a Mikaelson!"

"Me?" Kol asked, wondering if Klaus had lost his mind.

"They have asked us for our terms for this epic battle of skill, you will decide for us!" Klaus said, firmly resolved.

Elijah sighed, impatient with his brothers, he took the note and he started laughing as well. Kol just shook his head, this madness seemed contagious he thought.

The Mikaelson brothers stood together, warily looking at their opponents.

Lilli stood in the centre of the make shift field on her estate, she looked at both sides. "You all agreed, girls versus boys, a game of supernatural baseball!"

Everyone cheered loudly at that.

"Why is Matt allowed?" Damon asked Lilli, he was the only human allowed in the game.

Matt lowered his head, he had been asked to come.

"Because Matt is family and what do we say about family?" Lilli replied.

"Family comes first!" Damon and Kol said in the same weary monotone. They glared at each other.

Everyone laughed at them, Lilli smiled, "I am so proud, you both understand that! Besides Matt will not be playing, he's Elijah's assistant."

The girls had asked for Elijah to be the mediator, to make sure that everyone played fair. Elijah was the only individual that both sides trusted.

Elijah stood next to Lilli. He had relaxed a little today, he wore pressed black slacks and a crisp white shirt. He didn't want to ruin a suit.

"All in agreement," he read the terms that everyone had decided on, "No compelling," he looked at Kol, Klaus and Rebekah.

"No violence, no hitting," he looked at Damon and Kol. They both tried to look innocent.

"No staking your opponent," he looked at Klaus.

"No teleporting," he looked at Lilli.

"No crying like a girl," Elijah looked apologetically at the girls, the girls scowled at the boys.

"Other than that, you are allowed to use your supernatural abilities!" Elijah smiled at everyone, "I want a clean fair game!" he said authoritatively.

They all collected in groups.

The girl's team was Caroline, Bonnie, Lilli, Rebekah and Elena. Lilli had asked Elena to join them, she wanted Elena to be part of their lives. This was a first step, Lilli hoped.

Elena wanted to come, since Elijah was there. It still hurt her to see Damon and Stefan, but she was putting that out of her mind. Today, she was going to be a regular girl who was a part of a regular relationship. Everyone watching them could see the careful way that Elijah handled her. He was kind and thoughtful. Elena kept touching him, it seemed like she was trying to comfort herself by making sure that he was really there.

Lilli was being extra careful not to upset Elena, she didn't make overt gestures towards Damon. Today was a day for all their friends and this was the only way that Lilli saw fit to fixing Kol and Jeremy's damaged relationship. This was their passion, baseball. Lilli smiled, Angels didn't exactly play sport but she was willing to get into the spirit. Lilli wore a baseball jersey and tights. She wore comfortable running shoes and a baseball cap. She had her hair up in a ponytail and she threaded her hair through the hole in the cap as she looked at her team mates.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, staring at Caroline and Rebekah.

Caroline opened her jacket to reveal a crop top that bared her stomach and she wore short shorts that made her legs look endless. The only redeeming thing was the long baseball socks that she wore. Rebekah had gone a step further, she wore a shirt tied around her waist with most of the buttons open to reveal her cleavage.

Rebekah grinned unashamedly, "No one said that we can't use our feminine wiles!"

"And you got Caroline to agree with this?" Lilli asked, at least the two vampires were finally agreeing on something.

"I play to win!" Caroline said, she was super competitive, Caroline Forbes always put her best foot forward.

Bonnie smiled, "Well, no one said that they couldn't dress like this!" she agreed.

The boys team were in a furious huddle, it was Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Kol and Jeremy. They broke up their group meeting and looked at the girls.

"Not fair, Elijah!" Kol said, staring at the girls smiling coyly at him.

"Sorry," Elijah said, looking at the rules, "No one mentioned clothing, or lack thereof!" he looked disapprovingly at his sister.

Matt stared at the vampires blushing furiously, he quickly went and got a bottle of water from the refreshment table.

"What are you scared, brothers?" Rebekah taunted, "We have strong players. You just have a bunch of pretty boys and Nik, who no offence, Nik's only hobby is painting. I don't think he has ever played a sport! Kol and Damon think that admiring themselves in the mirror should be an Olympic event!"

"Good trash talking, Bekah!" Caroline said, grinning widely.

"Oh, no!" Damon said, "Two vampire Barbies are joining forces, hell has frozen over!"

Lilli laughed, "No, sorry its still there last I checked!"

"No picking on Jeremy though!" Bonnie said quickly.

Elena and Lilli agreed wholeheartedly with that. Jeremy was already nervous at being included in such a high stakes game.

"What are we playing for, remind me again why I agreed to this?" Stefan asked.

"Stop brooding, Stefan, someone should have put that on the not allowed list!" Caroline muttered.

Lilli smiled at Stefan, she wanted him to have a good time. "If the girls win, they get a shopping trip, my treat. We need to buy our dresses for Jeremy's party! If the boys win, which they won't, then they get to go yachting for a day. My treat."

Everyone nodded. Lilli was glad, with either outcome whoever won, there would be bonding involved.

They did the coin toss and the boys won and chose to bat first.

Klaus stepped onto the pitch and Caroline was sent to pitch. She bent low, and threw the ball, Klaus was transfixed by the sight of Caroline wiggling her hips that he didn't hear the first strike being called.

"No fair, Love!" he scolded, smiling broadly at Caroline. She pouted at him and fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

Caroline pitched again but before Klaus could make contact with the ball, Caroline stretched and her top lifted up exposing more toned abs.

"Oops, Klaus, strike two!" Caroline giggled.

She threw the last ball and Klaus closed his eyes and swung the bat.

With vampire strength, the ball flew in the air. Lilli grinned and flew up to catch it.

Most of the group had not seen her wings, they all gasped as they saw the beauty and splendor of an Angel's wings for the first time. Damon smiled proudly, that was his girl.

"No one stipulated no flying!" she called down, "Sorry Nik!" she apologized and kissed his cheek.

Klaus laughed, "If anyone had told me that I would be playing a game of supernatural baseball with vampires, my family, a witch, a hunter and an Angel that I just saw flying into the sky to catch a ball I would never have believed it! Especially after I have tried to stake or kill almost everyone here, family included!"

Kol nodded, that was true. Even Elijah nodded in agreement. This was the first time that Elijah had seen his brothers so relaxed and happy.

"So," Klaus continued, "I don't mind being out, because this is the most fun that I have ever had, without killing anyone!" he admitted.

Everyone laughed at his words. Caroline shook his hand, "You are a good sportsman, Klaus!" she said, admiringly. That made Klaus's day, her opinion of him and her smile that seemed to be just for him.

Klaus kissed the back of her hand, "Thank you for that, my Love." He whispered and Caroline was struck speechless.

The girls looked at each other wide eyed. Romance was in the air, it seemed.

Stefan gathered his courage and went to bat next. Rebekah smiled and went to the pitch.

She bent forward, way forward and threw the ball, Stefan's jaw fell low and the ball hit him with an alarming thunk on the head.

"What?" Stefan said, rubbing his head and looking at his girlfriend. "Well, the vampire seems to have wonderful assets that she is making the best of!" a new voice said, reasonably, "She certainly looks better than the ladies in the movies that Sam and Dean made me watch!"

"Castiel!" Lilli was pleasantly surprised, "What a wonderful surprise!" she ran to hug him. "Hey, what movies are you talking about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing sister, it was a documentary." Castiel said, looking away quickly.

Lilli sighed, "You cannot lie to save your life, and stop looking at Bekah!" she glared at Rebekah who smiled at Castiel. "She has a boyfriend!" Lilli said, Castiel looked sad at the news.

"Everyone, please meet my brother, Castiel!" Lilli introduced everyone on the field.

They all greeted him. Everyone was happy to meet Lilli's much talked about brother.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Cas.

He shrugged, "I heard you were playing sport, I want to watch."

"Castiel, you can take my place if you want?" Jeremy offered, kindly.

"Thank you, young hunter, but I would rather stand on the sidelines." Castiel said and he stood under a tree.

"So where was I?" Rebekah smiled at Stefan. Lilli sighed, Stefan did not stand a chance.

Stefan was soon gone, he struck out. Rebekah kissed him to apologise.

Kol came on next, Jeremy cheered him on loudly.

Kol hit the ball hard and he used vampire speed to run to first base. Lilli flew after the ball and everyone looked up. She smiled as she got the ball.

It was the girls next and they sent Bonnie to bat first. Damon went to pitch. Jeremy went to get a bottle of water and he took his shirt off. Bonnie turned away from the ball coming towards her so that she could watch her boyfriend pour water on his bare chest.

Caroline got in front of Bonnie so the ball didn't hit her.

"Jeremy Gilbert!" Lilli and Elena shouted at the same time.

"What?" Jeremy asked innocently. Kol high fived him, they had obviously concocted this idea together.

"I don't get this game!" Castiel said, frowning.

Lilli smiled because her plan was working.

_**What do you think about my supernatural baseball? It would be fun with the TVD characters!**_


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

I own no rights to TVD or Supernatural.

All that's mine is Lilliana.

Thanks to tvdspnislife for your reviews!

Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!

Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!

Thanks to luvbooks22 for following!

Thanks to IdaRose 89 for favoriting!

Thank you to the guest reviewer Gogo for reviewing!

The people who take the time to read, review, favorite and follow make me write more! I appreciate all your kind words and support!

Tvdspnislife, here is some Elijah goodness for you! Enjoy!

**THE GILBERT HOUSE…**

Elijah unlocked the door and Elena entered the house. He always insisted on doing these little things for her that made her feel like she was cared for.

Elijah put the keys down on a table, "It was a lovely day!" he said.

"Yeah, everyone had a good time. I don't think I will ever look at baseball the same again after today!" Elena said looking down at her hands.

Elijah put a hand under her chin, "Are you okay? No one said or did anything to offend you?"

Elena smiled at him, "No, no one did anything, it was honestly the most fun that I've had in a while."

Elijah released an unnecessary breath, "Good! I don't want to see you sad." He said honestly.

"I think I'm going to get a shower," Elena said, going up the stairs.

"Do you want me to wait, or should I go home?" Elijah asked. It had been a long day.

"No," Elena said, softly, "I think you should stay over tonight." And she walked up the rest of the stairs quickly.

Elijah was at a loss for words, since he had been seeing Elena he had left her home every night.

Elena finished her shower and came downstairs to Elijah. She wore a bath robe. She looked shyly at him, "I left some fresh towels in the bathroom for you. I'm sure you want a shower before bed."

"Thank you, Elena, that's very kind of you!" Elijah said, going upstairs. He was hesitant, but they had been seeing each other for a while now and it seemed that Elena was ready to move forward with their relationship.

Elijah stood under the hot spray of the shower, steam filling up the room. He scrubbed his body, enjoying the feel of hot water on his skin.

He got out of the shower and wrapped a soft clean towel around his waist. He took the second towel and vigorously dried his hair. The steam made the room humid, he could barely see anything but he heard the door slowly opening, his heightened vampire senses picked up movement. He stilled, not daring to move.

Elena stood behind Elijah, she brushed his back muscles with her fingertips, his skin was smooth and she could feel his solid muscles tense up. She brushed butterfly kisses over his back and Elijah hissed at the pleasure he felt.

Elena smiled, she put her arms around his waist and gently turned him around.

Elijah gripped her face in a deep kiss that consumed them both. They had danced around each other for so long, now they could admit their feelings.

"I think that its time for bed!" Elijah smiled, still wearing the towel, he picked Elena up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Elijah, I want you!" Elena said, whole heartedly giving herself to him.

_**Lilliana's house…**_

Lilli walked out of her shower to find Damon already lounging on her bed. He smiled at her, "I got you something!" he said, and he presented her with a large gift box.

Lilli laughed and sat on the bed next to him, "What is it?" she asked, her eyes wide, she hardly ever got presents.

"Open it, Lilli!" he replied, wanting to see her reaction.

Lilli opened the large box carefully, he had clearly taken his time with this. She gasped as she saw what was inside, "Black silk shirts, like your's!" she said, giggling.

Damon grinned, "They are the ones that I get for myself, I just got you your own since you keep stealing mine!" he teased.

Lilli pouted, "They smell like you!" she protested, "That's why I keep taking them!"

"Well, to make sure that these smell like me, I put some of my cologne on them just for you!" Damon said.

Lilli hugged him, "Thank you, this is the most wonderful gift that I could ever ask for!" she told him.

He was so thoughtful, she thought. This gift surpassed her expectations.

"I'm glad that you like it." Damon said, "Besides, I like seeing you go to sleep in them. Feels kinda nice, knowing that my girl wants to always think of me!"

Lilli kissed his cheek, "I always think of you and when I get to sleep smelling you, then I dream about you!" she shared.

"I hope they are good dreams!" Damon teased.

"No," Lilli said in mock horror, "They are always these horrible dreams of you going on a murderous rampage because your hair products are finished!"

Damon burst out laughing, "Hey, I am not that bad!" he protested.


	44. Chapter 44

_**CHAPTER 44**_

_**I own nothing but my OC.**_

_**Thanks to all who read and review!**_

Cara Anne Salvatore thank you for an amazing review and for favoriting and following!

The girls started planning Jeremy's party furiously. Lilli wanted to give him his special day. It was time for Jeremy to officially become on of the Five.

Caroline and Rebekah took charge of all party arrangements and everyone else carefully stayed out of their way. Rebekah was scary when she was party planning, everything had to be perfect.

Lilli knew that under all the tension and stress, Caroline and Rebekah just wanted the best for Jeremy's big day. Lilli made sure to send out the invitations early enough. It was just going to be their group and the Winchesters and Castiel. Bobby had already indicated that he would not be coming. Bobby wasn't a partying kind of guy.

The girls had won the baseball game, so Lilli had been true to her word and taken them all shopping. They each had exquisite designer dresses.

On Saturday, the day of the ceremony Lilli looked outside, the staff were laying out the tables and flowers. They were having an outside afternoon party. There were large tables decked in crisp white linen. The place settings were tasteful. The flower arrangements were breathtaking.

They had a piece of carpet laid out on the lawn, it would be where Jeremy and Lilli would stand. The tables were arranged so everyone could see them clearly.

Lilli smiled, it was going to be a wonderful day.

She laid out her dress, she had chosen a Zuhair Murad dress, it was gold with open panels at the shoulders and high collar with sheer material in certain places. It was long and clung to her body perfectly. It was a dress befitting an Angel and perfect for the ceremony. The open back panels would allow her wings free movement. She had gold high heels. She left out jewelry, choosing just a gold bracelet for her hand. The dress was ornamental enough. She put her hair up, with soft curls trailing her shoulders.

Lilli went downstairs, everyone was arriving. She would go outside last as she needed one integral item for the ceremony.

She looked out the window and saw the Originals arrive and take their seats. Kol, Klaus and Elijah looked elegant in suits. Rebekah had chosen a sage green gown that had complimented her eyes. Elena sat with Elijah, she had chosen a red gown that complimented her skin tone perfectly.

Bonnie sat with Matt at a table. She had chosen a cream gown that looked beautiful on her.

Stefan and Damon sat together, Stefan watching as Rebekah and Caroline checked last minute details. Caroline wore a soft blue gown that was strapless.

Lilli frowned the Winchesters were still not there, she noticed. She saw Jeremy going to Elena to ease some of his last minute nerves. He wore a suit that made him look so much older and sophisticated. Jeremy was growing into a fine young man.

She saw the waiter staff had been left in the kitchen, they could not be allowed to see the events unfolding. Just to be certain, Caroline had compelled them to secrecy. They had set out the drinks already, no expense had been spared.

"Sister, you look lovely!" Castiel said, he appeared at Lilli's side.

Lilli hugged him, "Hello, Cas," she said, "Are we all set?" she looked down and saw that her brother had brought the last item that she needed.

"Let's get started," Castiel replied. He wore his usual trench coat and suit. He offered Lilli his arm and she linked her hand through his.

"Caroline and Rebekah." Lilli said softly, knowing that they would hear her with their heightened vampire senses.

The two female vampires quickly indicated that the ceremony was about to start. They all settled down and Jeremy took his place on the carpet.

Everyone looked at Lilli. She walked out first and as she walked towards Jeremy she opened her wings, they shimmered gold and cream against her dress. She looked like the epitome of an Angel. Castiel walked out behind her, he spread his large black wings open. Even against the normalcy of the trench coat, he looked magnificent.

"Wow!" Bonnie couldn't help but gasp. They were in the presence of such powerful beings.

"And she's all mine!" Damon smiled.

Lilli paused on the carpet as she looked around and smiled at all her friends. "Cas, where are Sam and Dean?" she asked, puzzled. They had promised to be there.

Cas stood a little behind his sister, he held an object covered in cloth across his arms. "I don't know, Lilli, they were meant to be here already." He replied.

Lilli sighed, and then she heard it, the unmistakable loud rev of the Impala's engine, as the boys rushed into the front yard.

She waited for them and they walked sedately into the back yard, straightening their suits.

"You boys, always have to make a grand last minute entrance!" Lilli said, she felt better knowing that they were there. It would not be complete without the Winchesters.

They smiled at her, "Sorry Lil, it was Sammy's fault!" Dean said.

"Was not!" Sam quickly protested.

"Go sit down, Winchesters. Everyone is waiting for you!" Castiel scolded them.

Sam and Dean quickly joined Bonnie and Matt at their table, they nodded their greetings to everyone. They felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny that they were receiving.

Lilli looked at Jeremy, "Now, shall we begin?" she asked.

_**Okay guys, I need to break the ceremony up into two parts. It's going to be long.**_

_**The gold Zuhair Murad dress, I fell in love with it. Taylor Swift wore it to the Grammy's. You can google it. I just think that it would be perfect for Lilli with her wings. **_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45:**

_**I own no rights to TVD or Supernatural. All that I claim humbly is Lilli.**_

_**Thanks to Vikki Dillard, who was review number 100! **_

_**Thanks to Cara Ann Salvatore for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to all who read and review!**_

_**In honor of reaching 100 reviews, I did another chapter!**_

Lilli turned to Castiel, "Brother?" She asked.

Castiel lifted the cloth to reveal a new sword, it was worthy of any warrior. Castiel handed it to Lilli.

She took the sword and lifted it up, the sunlight glinted off the blade, everyone could feel the power it possessed. "This is a sword, forged in Heaven it was especially created for my Hunter," she said.

Jeremy stared at the sword, he had his own sword now and he was in awe of the fact that it was a heavenly blade.

"When the Oath is taken, you receive this sword as your pledge, Jeremy Gilbert. You will wield this weapon throughout your life. It will protect you and you in turn shall use it to protect others. As is the way of the Five, your blade becomes one with you. You may use other weapons, but this will be your conduit to Heaven." Lilli explained.

She held the sword out, held high so Jeremy could grip the hilt.

"Jeremy do you accept your place?" Lilli asked.

They had practiced this, Jeremy knew his part.

"I, Jeremy Gilbert do hereby pledge my life to the quest of the Five. I vow to serve you and Heaven, to protect the weak and to help the lost find their redemption. I will never stray from my duty. I am one of the Five." He swore carefully and he felt the power from the sword spread to him.

Lilli closed her eyes and her light flared out, it flowed through her and into the sword. It flowed into Jeremy and his markings lit up so that everyone could see them blazing in the sun.

The group watching had to shield their eyes as the light grew more intense as it flowed into Jeremy.

"As it is witnessed on earth." Lilli said.

"So too will it be witnessed by Heaven." Castiel swore, this was his role in the ceremony. He was witness to the Oath.

Jeremy smiled, he felt complete now and he felt the pure light surging still through his body.

Lilli gave him his sword, "This is your's now, my Hunter. Use it well!" and she bowed as she offered him the blade.

Jeremy bowed back as he accepted the sword, "I will not let you down, Lilli!" he promised, the sincerity of his words ringing true.

Lilli hugged him, she was proud to call him one of the Five. Everyone stood up and applauded for Jeremy.

Lilli looked at the group, Castiel led Jeremy to one of the tables.

"We are not done." She told them and everyone looked at her in surprise.

"I need to share something with you all now, I am able to do this because when Jeremy swore the Oath, then I was able to access his markings. Then only could I show him how our markings work." Lilli tried to explain, "I was able to access the vampires who have been chosen for the Cure."

Everyone was in shock, Klaus froze. This was what they had been waiting for. Kol grinned, he knew that his Angel would get around to it eventually. Elijah was listening, hoping for Elena to be chosen. Rebekah felt paralyzed, she numbly felt Stefan grab her hand. Damon gritted his jaw, he had been patient. Caroline smiled, she hoped that Stefan would be chosen.

"Do you have the Cure?" Elena asked, her voice trembling.

"I am the Cure, Elena, it is in me," Lilli said simply. That was how her Father had chosen her. She had been given the job of sharing the Cure but for safe keeping it resided in her light, her very essence so that no one could hurt her or try to kill her to get the Cure.

"But I need to be very clear," Lilli told them, "I cannot just hand the Cure out to just everyone, those who are chosen have earned the right to accept the Cure. I offer this gift as redemption to those who deserve it. I have no choice in it, it is determined by Heaven. If I had to choose, I would offer it to you all, but I can't! When I offer it to a vampire, they also have the right to refuse the Cure."

Lilli looked at them all carefully, she meant it, if it was left to her she would have helped them all. She hoped that they would believe her. She saw that everyone had mixed reactions.

"So someone has been chosen, out of all of us?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I will offer them the Cure now." Lilli replied.

The vampires couldn't help but look at each other, who would it be?

Cliffhanger…

Have to keep you all reading and reviewing! : )

Yes, I know who Lilli will offer the Cure to, but for now my lips are sealed!


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter 46**_

**I own no rights to TVD or Supernatural.**

**Lilli is all mine.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers! I love your reviews and PM's. You guys keep the story going!**

**Thank you too cuttie pattotie for reviewing!**

**Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!**

**Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!**

**Thanks to Cara Ann Salvatore for reviewing!**

**Thanks varsha castle for reviewing!**

**Thank you to tvdspnislife for reviewing!**

_**Tvdspnislife asked me who Lilli looks like, in my mind she looks like Taylor Swift. When I imagine the clothes that Lilli would wear, most of the time I choose the gowns that Taylor Swift wears. Not the new too revealing outfits, but the gowns that she wore like a year ago. If you look at those pictures of Taylor Swift she has such an air of innocence and grace. She would just have large cream and gold wings.**_

Lilli looked at all her friends sitting at their tables, they all were still, anxious to see who would be chosen out of them all. Lilli loved all of them because they all had become a part of her life.

Dean and Sam sat back, they had seen Lilli do her thing before. So they knew how the Cure worked but it always made them admire just how powerful she was. When she used her gift it was a sight to behold.

Rebekah gripped Stefan's hand. "Please, be me." She whispered softly, her accented voice raspy.

Stefan stroked her hand soothingly, he knew just how badly Rebekah desired to be human once again.

"Please don't be me!" Kol whispered loudly and everyone laughed at his outrageousness.

"It's not you, Kol!" Lilli said, smiling at him, "Maybe your time will come one day, just not today!"

Klaus leaned forward, it had to be Elijah he thought. That was the only person that he thought was good enough. Everyone always said Elijah was the good one in their family.

Lilli looked at them appraisingly. "Stefan Salvatore, come forth!" she asked.

Stefan was frozen, his eyes wide, he had never thought it could be him. Caroline felt her chest tighten, her wish had come true. Stefan couldn't move, so Caroline stood up and went to him. Stefan stared at her, as Caroline took his hand and led him to Lilli.

"Stefan," Caroline said, tears falling down her face, "I am so happy for you, you deserve this!" she kissed his cheek and she walked back to her seat.

Lilli smiled at Stefan who stood before her, he was unsure of what to do. "Stefan Salvatore," Lilli said, her voice loud and clear. It was the sound of a heavenly herald, "You have been chosen for the Cure. It is your choice to accept or deny this gift?"

"Why," Stefan said, his voice husky, "Why me, Lilli? I have done terrible things, I have killed people."

"You did evil deeds, Stefan," Lilli replied, "You have hurt innocents. But you changed along the way. You found yourself and you found the good in you. I look at you and I see a man who has put others before himself. You have sacrificed yourself and your happiness many times for the sake of others. Even with they did you wrong, you forgave the people in your life. You are more than worthy of the same forgiveness."

Everyone listened to those words and could not deny them, Stefan had forgiven most of them at one time or another. Caroline was truly happy for her friend, he had saved her from Damon when she was newly turned and he had taken her under his wing and he had taught her everything that she knew.

"Stefan, do you accept or deny?" Lilli asked again.

Stefan stared at his friends and he looked at his brother, what made him different to them? Damon wasn't surprised that his brother had been chosen.

"I accept the Cure." Stefan said, bracing himself.

Lilli looked up, "Who stands witness for Stefan Salvatore?" she asked.

Stefan felt hands at his shoulders. He looked in amazement. "Lexi?" he cried out, looking at his old friend standing at his left side. She was a creature of light, she was ethereal and beautiful.

Lexi smiled at her best friend, "Hi, buddy! Good to see you! I've missed you!" she said.

"I'm sorry Lexi, that you died." Stefan said, his throat thick with tears.

"It's okay, Stefan I'm in a better place now and I'm at peace. I forgive you and your brother!" she said looking at a clearly shocked Damon.

Everyone sitting and watching were transfixed by the sight of the dead being called to bear witness for Stefan.

Giuseppe Salvatore stood next to his son, "Hello, my son!" Stefan's father said.

"What the hell!" Damon cried out, he had never dreamed that he would see his father again.

"Hello, Damon," His father said, looking at his boys, he was trying to capture their images in his mind, they were still the same.

"Father?" Stefan whispered.

"I am proud of you my son, you have found redemption," The elder Salvatore said.

"I'm sorry!" Stefan replied, "for everything!"

"It is passed now, Stefan," his father told him, "the feelings of pain and unforgiveness. You have lived for so long, you should have learnt that everything passes and fades away!"

Lexi looked at Lilli, "I swear witness for Stefan Salvatore!"

"I swear witness for my son!" the old man said proudly.

"Then so shall it be!" Lilli said, and she placed her hand over Stefan's chest. His father and Lexi helped to keep him standing.

Lilli's light flowed into Stefan's chest. He felt the light burn into him, reigniting his undead flesh, he felt his heart thump and he gasped as the light flowed through his blood stream. It altered the blood inside him, the blood vessels turning bright red and it flowed faster through his body. The light pushed out the darkness that was death and Stefan felt his heart beating stronger. He felt weak and light headed.

"It is done!" Lilli said, as the last of her light left Stefan's fingertips.

Lexi and the elder Salvatore bowed. Lexi looked at her friend as she faded, "I have never seen anything so beautiful!"

Stefan was left standing alone, he touched his hands to his face, "I feel warm!" he gasped feeling his body's natural heat. "My heart! I feel my heart!" he cried.

Lilli hugged him, "I am so happy for you my friend! Use this chance wisely! Enjoy being human again!"

She looked at Castiel and he came forward to take Stefan back to his table.

Damon stared at his brother, unsure of what to say. Rebekah and Caroline held Stefan between them and they hugged him as they cried.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, please come forward!" Lilli asked.

Rebekah looked up, her face wet with tears. "Me?"

"Yes, Bekah, you!" Lilli smiled.

The Original looked at her brothers who all smiled at her, they loved her. Even Kol was misty eyed.

Rebekah stood in front of Lilli, she felt so weak and small, she was scared.

"Bekah, do you accept or deny the Cure?" Lilli asked.

"Yes, Lilli, yes!" Rebekah cried, "a thousand times yes!"

"Good, I know how much you want this. Rebekah you did not choose what your parents did to you. You were always the one on the outside while others decided your fate. You have been fighting to be free for so long, now is your chance to live and be a normal girl!" Lilli said.

"Who stands witness for this woman?" Lilli asked.

"I do!" a little voice cried out proudly.

The Originals gasped, Klaus felt tears fill his eyes, "Henrik?" he asked.

"Yes, brother, its me!" little Henrik Mikaelson said, smiling at his brothers.

"Is it real?" Elijah asked in wonder.

"I am as real as you are!" Henrik said, somewhat crossly.

Kol smiled, "I miss you brother!"

Henrik looked at them all, his family, "I have missed you all and I love you!" he said. He looked at Lilli "Angel will you show my sister her future? She has accepted the Cure. Please let her see what we see?" he asked so kindly. He wanted to see his family happy again.

"Is this allowed?" Lilli asked.

Henrik nodded, "It is allowed, please show Bekah her life?"

"My life?" Rebekah repeated in wonder.

"Your family that is to come!" Lilli explained, "Close your eyes Bekah!"

Rebekah closed her eyes and she saw herself, "That's me, and I am so fat!"

Lillii laughed, "Not fat, Bekah! You are with child!"

Rebekah gasped, "It's a birthday party, I see a party for a child, my son Henrik." She whispered seeing her future son standing looking at his presents. Rebekah saw her future self standing next to him, she smiled at him as she rubbed her swollen belly. "I look so happy! And I see Aunt Lilli," she said as her little boy ran to the Angel calling her Aunt Lilli.

She saw her son smile at the adults coming to his party, "Uncle Elijah, Uncle Nik and Uncle Kol!" She repeated what her son said, as she felt joy pierce her heart. "We are all so happy!" she said.

"Because your children will end all the fighting and hate between our brothers," Henrik told her, "You will have the Angel to protect you, she is your sworn friend and you will never be alone!"

"Thank you!" Rebekah said as she felt a dam of built up emotion break. She sobbed as Henrik stroked her hair.

"So shall it be!" Lilli said, and she held her hand over Rebekah's chest and the light gave life to her undead friend.

Rebekah would have fallen if Elijah did not run to catch her as she fell.

Henrik looked at them, "Goodbye, I love you all!" and he was gone.

Rebekah held onto Elijah, "I am alive brother, I breath!" she cried out in joy, "I will have a son, Elijah! A son that will call you Uncle!"

"Twins actually, Bekah," Lilli said, "you didn't see her but she was there with her father. Your husband."Twins!" Rebekah laughed, "And a husband!"

"I don't know who that poor man will be!" Kol laughed and he came to his sister. Klaus joined them and they held each other.

Rebekah looked at her brothers, "I am human, you better not drink my blood or try to kill me!" she warned.

Everyone laughed at this, at least Rebekah was thinking ahead. She walked to the table. Everyone who watched was crying at the miracle that they had witnessed. They had all been touched by heaven.

"Elijah Mikaelson!" Lilli called and Elijah stood before her, "I will ask you, you have been chosen." She smiled sadly as she looked at his chiseled face, "I will offer you this, but I have already seen what you will say."

"I do not accept the Cure." Elijah said apologetically, "I have to watch over my family and Elena."

"I will watch over them Elijah!" Lilli promised, "Will you not re-consider?"

Elijah shook his head, "I cannot!" he sighed, "Will Elena get the Cure?" he asked.

"That is a matter for Heaven to decide, not us!" Lilli said, everyone knew that Elena was a long way of from being worthy of the Cure.

"Then I will wait, I have to protect those that I love." Elijah replied.

Lilli nodded her understanding, "Know this then, Elijah I will offer it to you again one day. I will wait, I have forever!"

Elijah went to sit down, he was resolved in his decision. He could not be human around Elena. He would be a temptation to her. Elijah vowed to watch over her and his sister who looked so delicate as the warmth lit up her face.

Lilli looked at everyone, it had been an emotional day, "Then we are done!" she said.

_**What do you guys think?**_

_**I chose Stefan because in the series, he said he would take the Cure. He is a good guy, he deserves it. **_

_**Rebekah would be a great mother, that's all she asked for in the show. When they discussed the Cure, she told Stefan that she wanted to fall in love, get married and have children. I think that that was a beautiful dream for her to have. She is just like any girl she wants her happily ever after.**_

_**Don't worry about Elijah, this happened for a reason, you will see! So don't be mad at me! Its all part of what has to happen! He turned the Cure down for the sake of love, for his family and Elena because he is honorable that way. Elijah will have his happily ever after as well. Soon. **_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter 47 :**_

_**I own no rights to TVD or Supernatural.**_

_**Thanks to Vikki Dillard for reviewing.**_

_**Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing.**_

_**Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing.**_

_**Thank you to Ktclaire99 for reviewing.**_

_**Thank you to Cara Ann Salvatore for reviewing.**_

_**Thank you to tvdspnislife for reviewing.**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews and PM's. I appreciate all your support!**_

The caterers brought out the food, but everyone was still buzzing about what they had just seen, so they all stood around chatting while they had plates filled with all the delicacies that had been prepared.

Jeremy came up to Lilli, a wide smile on his face, "That was awesome!" he said.

Lilli smiled just as brightly, "You made it possible, we are a team remember!"

"Yes, and we make a great team!" Jeremy could not believe that he was part of this amazing group of powerful beings. He had a huge role in the grand scheme of life.

Dean and Sam Winchester came up to Jeremy and Lilli, they affectionately shook Jeremy's hand. "Welcome to the Five, buddy!" Dean grinned.

"We got you a gift!" Sam handed Jeremy a case.

Jeremy opened his present, he handed his sword to Lilli, he still refused to put it down. "A shotgun!" he said, seeing what he had received.

"With rock salt bullets." Dean told him.

"Rock salt kills all evil beings and if it doesn't kill them, it will slow them down!" Sam said.

"You are very lucky, Jere," Lilli said, "The Winchesters make the best rock salt bullets!"

"Thanks, guys," Jeremy said, "This is really thoughtful!"

"Since you are starting your own collection of weapons," Lilli observed, "you can keep them in your room or get a safe if you want."  
"Can I keep them in the weapons room?" Jeremy asked shyly.

"It is my honor then to have our weapons side by side!" Lilli replied, she saw everyone staring at the Winchester boys, "Let's go introduce you boys, everyone has been dying to meet you!"

"Most of them are dead technically!" Dean smirked.

Lilli laughed, "Play nice, Dean!" she took their arms. She looked around for Damon, he seemed to be on his own sitting at a table. He had a bottle of bourbon and he seemed intent on finishing it.

Lilli frowned, she didn't know why he would be drinking, he should be happy for his brother. Everyone was happy today.

She took Sam and Dean over to Damon, "Sam and Dean Winchester, please meet Damon Salvatore!" she introduced.

Damon half grimaced, half smiled and waved the bottle in greeting.

"You should slow down, Damon," Dean said, he knew that look. When a person got caught up in depression and a bottle, it wasn't healthy.

"I'm good thanks for the concern!" Damon smirked.

Lilli sighed, "Damon, are you okay?" she asked gently.

"Peachy, Lilli!" the vampire said.

"Let's meet the others?" Jeremy said, frowning at Damon's behavior.

"Yes, that's a good idea!" Lilli said and they walked around meeting the others.

Caroline was tongue tied when she met the Winchesters. "Hi," she stuttered, after Bonnie nudged her, "Do you have a girlfriend?" She blurted out.

Sam laughed, "My brother is taken and I am stuck with being a hunter, always on the road!"

"Would you go out with a vampire though?" Caroline asked, she was already imagining it in her mind, he could come visit her when he wasn't off hunting. She would tend to his wounds and take care of him.

"Lilli has such pretty friends!" Sam smiled, "But I think you are a little young for me." He said apologetically.

Caroline deflated, "I will always be this age!" she said sadly.

"Well, we could wait til you get the Cure?"Sam flirted.

Klaus came over, his jaw tensed, "Yes, but that could take ages and by then she might be in love with someone else!"

Lilli introduced the boys to Klaus, "This is Niklaus, he's Rebekah's brother."

"Nice to meet you!" Sam said, seeing how the Original was looking at Caroline.

"Congratulations on your sister, you must be happy!" Dean said quickly, trying to deflate the situation.

Klaus smiled, "Yes, I am glad that I got to be a part of this." He looked at Lilli, "You were amazing Love!"  
Sam grinned, "So this is the guy that calls you Love?" he teased Lilli.

"He calls everyone Love! Well, anyone pretty enough!" Jeremy replied.

Elijah came over to meet the brothers. Lilli introduced them to Elijah and Elena.

Lilli frowned as she saw how the Winchesters stared at Elena. She knew that their hunter senses were probably screaming new born vampire. But they held back and shook her hand politely.

Kol and Castiel came over, "I like this guy," Castiel said, indicating Kol.

"I happen to kind of like him too!" Lilli replied.

She introduced Sam and Dean to Kol.

"Nice to meet you, mates!" Kol said, "Lilli is always going on about you guys, so it's nice to put some faces to the names!"

Dean looked at Lilli, "So you are always talking about us?" he teased.

"She wants us to be like you!" Kol explained. "She says we need to learn about family, like how you guys treat each other."

Sam hugged Lilli into his side, "We are family, all of us!"  
"Yes, we met Bobby Singer!" Klaus said, "He is certainly a colorful character!"

"I liked him, he seems to care about Lilli!" Caroline added.

"Yes, Bobby is like a father to us!" Sam said.

Elijah couldn't help but stare, these two human boys that had captured the heart of an Angel.

Stefan and Rebekah joined them, everyone stood together and Matt came over. Only Damon sat with his bottle, doing his best to ignore everyone. He had opened a second bottle.

"What's up with your brother?" Matt asked, worried, he looked at Stefan for an explanation.

"I think he's upset because my father was here and Lexi, she forgave him. He doesn't like being overwhelmed with emotion. He hated our father!" Stefan said softly.

"I don't know what to do!" Lilli said, sadly.

Matt took her hand, "He needs to get over himself already, this is Stefan and Rebekah's moment!"

Lilli kissed Matt's cheek, her brother was so over protective of her. She looked to see Sam and Dean looking at Matt. She introduced them, "Sam and Dean this is Matt Donavon, he's my new kid brother!"

Dean and Sam shook his hand, "We heard a lot about you in Lilli's e-mails. You're the future lawyer right?" Sam asked.

Matt blushed, "You talk about me?" he asked Lilli.

"Hey, I happen to be very proud of you!" Lilli said, she e-mailed the Winchesters everyday to keep them updated about her life.

"This is the same vampire that tried to kidnap you?" Sam grinned at Kol.

"Yes, guilty as charged!" Kol smirked, pleasantly.

"You are very lucky that she didn't hurt you!" Dean said.

"I count myself lucky everyday," Kol said sincerely, if Lilli wasn't his friend he did not know what he would do.

"So Stefan and Rebekah," Lilli looked at the couple, they held hands, "How do you guys feel?

Rebekah smiled, she glowed with happiness, "I feel so alive, like I could do anything right now!"

"Be careful, Bekah," Lilli warned, "You don't want to be reckless, you have a lot of adrenaline. Don't do anything dangerous, you can't heal anymore. You and Stefan need to stay close to us immortals for a while, just until you adapt."  
Elijah nodded, "We will all watch over you!" he told both Stefan and Rebekah.

"Thanks," Stefan said, "I appreciate that!"

"I just want to eat everything!" Rebekah laughed, "I am starving!"

Caroline grinned, "Must be nice to have a human appetite!" she imagined what it was like to crave chocolate.

Lilli looked at Damon, she was loath to spoil the mood of the group, but she was concerned for her boyfriend. Where had this mood come from?

She excused herself and went over to the table, she stood next to him. His eyes were red. "Damon, please what's wrong?" she asked.

Damon frowned, "What do you care? Go fawn over your two boyfriends!" he spat out.

Lilli flinched, "They are my friends, just like everyone else here!"  
"Friends? You think they are your friends!" Damon laughed cruelly.

Stefan walked over, "Stop this, Damon. I know that you are upset because we saw father, but you don't need to do this!"

Damon blurred out of his chair and gripped Stefan by his neck, "Saint Stefan!" He hissed at his now fragile brother, "You know nothing! You were always the special one, the good one! Now, if I kill you," he mused, "you will finally stand a chance at being a saint!"

Rebekah ran over, and Lilli broke Damon's hold on Stefan. Stefan held his throat, it was bruising already.

"What's the matter with you!" Rebekah shouted at Damon, "Can't you be happy for your own brother?"

Damon stared at her, "I could just snap your neck to shut you up now!"

Klaus and Kol blurred to stand in front of their sister, "Touch a hair on her head and I will kill you!" Klaus hissed.  
Castiel came to stand beside his sister, he wanted to protect her. Not physically but emotionally, he could see her heart breaking. "So you have daddy issues, Damon?" Castiel asked. He didn't mean any harm, it was just the way that he spoke.

Damon laughed cruelly, "Says the guy who killed half his family because his daddy was ignoring him!" he glared at Cas.

Lilli gasped, she felt pain stab her heart, "That was a low blow, Damon!" She said softly.

Dean was in attack mode, he couldn't stand to see the pain in Lilli's eyes, "Cool off, vampire!" he warned.

Elijah looked into Damon's eyes, "Perhaps you should leave!" he compelled the young vampire.

"I don't need this and I don't need you, Angel!" Damon smirked, the way he said the last word sounded like an insult and Lilli flinched as she could hear her heart shatter.

"Damon, stop, please!" Lilli begged.

"You are going to say something that you can't take back!" Stefan warned.

Damon shrugged, "I'm leaving!" and he threw the empty bottles against a tree. The noise of the glass shattering broke the peaceful silence of the day. He was gone.

Rebekah held Stefan's hand. "I think that you should come stay with me, just to be safe."

Caroline nodded, "You are both welcome to stay with me!"she offered.

"Care, your mother might have a problem with looking after two more teenagers," Lilli said quickly, Liz had a hectic life, "Stefan and Rebekah are always welcome here!"

Elijah looked at his sister, "You could stay with me, Kol and Klaus?" he asked.

Rebekah smiled at them all, "I think we need to spend some human time together, no offense! It might be a little strange to be around vampires now!"

"Yes, you're right!" Elijah replied, "You and Stefan have shared a unique experience and together you need to process it!"

"How about we have a brunch tomorrow?" Lilli suggested, "We can do it here. All of us! To celebrate Stefan and Rebekah!" she was smiling, she didn't want the special day to be ruined. She clung to her party hostess persona, she would deal with her emotions when she was alone.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48:**

_**I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!**_

_**Thank you to Kohanita for following and favoriting!**_

_**Thank you to DelenaNian50 for favoriting and following!**_

_**Thank you to Alanna of Stormhold for favoriting and following!**_

_**Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Cara Ann Salvatore for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Ktclaire99 for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Alanna of Stormhold for reviewing!**_

Dean parked in front of the Grill. Sam, Lilli and he were having drinks after the ceremony. Lilli had wanted to give Jeremy some time with his friends. After the guests had left, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena had decided to stay over.

Sam, Dean and Lilli had all changed into more casual jeans and shirts with jackets. Dean walked inside first and he froze. Sam walked into him, ready to protest at the abrupt stop then he saw what had made his brother pause. Sam grabbed onto Lilli's hand as she walked in last.

Lilli looked up at Sam in confusion, "What's wrong?" she asked, thinking that maybe they had seen a vampire or another supernatural being that made them uneasy.

"I think we should leave." Dean said, his jaw clenched.

Lilli froze, staring at the sight of the couple sitting at the bar.

Damon sat next a young lady, flirting outrageously. He still wore his tux with the bow visible in the front pocket. He looked ruffled and drunk. The girl sat next to him, staring into his eyes, clearly unable to believe her luck at meeting someone this handsome. She was in her early twenties, with black hair that was curled and fell to her waist. She wore a vest top and a mini skirt that showed off most of her assets. She had obviously been looking for a good night and Damon seemed very willing to deliver. He was so close to the girl, he leaned into her and she leaned forward baring more of her cleavage to him.

Lilli gasped, this wasn't her Damon. "No, we came here for drinks and we aren't going anywhere!" she said firmly, leading the way to a booth. She sat down so her back was facing the bar and the Winchesters sat facing her. They stared grimly towards the bar.

"Leave it!" Lilli told them, "Damon is drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing!"

"I could stake him if you want?" Sam offered generously.

"No, thanks Sammy!" Lilli laughed, her friends were just looking out for her.

"Well, Damon seems to have noticed that we are here, he's taking that skank to dance!" Dean hissed, he couldn't believe that this was happening.

"She's enthusiastic!" Sam said, his eyes wide. The girl was grinding her rear with wild abandon into Damon's groin while he held onto a bottle of alcohol.

"Just ignore them, please!" Lilli begged, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. She knew that her friends were outraged on her behalf, but she wanted to spend time alone with them.

"So you don't want to do anything?" Dean asked.

Lilli shook her head, "I will talk to him tomorrow, I don't think he's in any condition to talk right now!"

Sam looked at the dance floor, Damon practically had his head buried in the girls top, "He seems a little busy! This boyfriend of your's is putting on a show, clearly for our benefit!" Sam frowned.

Damon stared at the Winchesters from his space on the girl's neck, he seemed to take joy in their watching and their anger. His blue eyes burned bright with malice.

The waitress came over to their booth, Dean immediately said, "We need good Tequila, bring the bottle and three shot glasses!" she wrote down the order and left.

"Dean, a bottle!" Lilli protested, "You still have to drive!"

"It's not for us!" he said, he hoped that if Lilli had enough alcohol that would forget about the train wreck that they were witnessing. Said train wreck being her relationship with a vampire who clearly did not deserve her. Dean couldn't decide what was worse, seeing Damon making out with his alcohol bottle or watching him kiss the slutty girl's neck while she giggled.

Sam tried hard not to stare, he wanted to storm onto the dance floor and shove a stake down the guy's throat. He only restrained himself for Lilli's sake.

Their tequila arrived with salt and lemon wedges. They readied their salt and lemon and tossed back their shots.

Lilli hissed as the alcohol burned its way down her throat, she wished that she would wake up soon and this would all be a nightmare. She couldn't understand what she had done wrong but she would give Damon his space.

Sam poured the next round of drinks.

Lilli looked at her friends, she didn't know what she would do without them and if she was to get drunk, they would be her first choice for drinking buddies. "Are you sure that you have to leave?" she asked sadly. She had invited them to the brunch the following day.

"I want to get home, Lilli!" Dean smiled apologetically, "Lisa and Ben are expecting me. Sam and I have been on the road for a while!"

"I'm glad that you have them to get home to!" Lilli said. Dean spent weeks at a time on the road with Sam. When they were burnt out or when things quietened down, the brothers welcomed the chance to be home. Dean at home with Lisa and Ben, while Sam went home to Bobby, they kept each other company.

"Down the hatch!" Sam said, and they tossed back their second shots.

Lilli could almost forget the scene unfolding behind her, the alcohol soothing her frayed nerves.

Sam and Dean sat with their friend, they had stopped at three shots, nursing glasses of whiskey. That was one thing that Bobby had taught them, how to appreciate a good whiskey. Lilli had a few more glasses, it took a lot for her to get drunk she was pleasantly buzzed.

"Drunk yet, Angel?" Sam teased.

"Not even close, hunter!" Lilli smiled. She would drink the entire contents of the sea if that meant the pain would go away. "Are they gone?" she asked hesitantly, hoping to hear that Damon had left and the girl still sat at the bar.

Dean shook his head, sadly. He had been watching the couple getting carried away, they had made the barman uncomfortable. Damon had held the girl's hand and they had wobbled out of the Grill together.

Dean didn't want to think of where they could be headed.

"Do you want us to stay?" Sam asked gently.

Lilli shook her head, "No. it's okay! I'll be fine!" she said hoping that they would believe her.

"You will come visit more often?" Sam requested.

"I promise, I have to come see Bobby soon!" Lilli promised, she knew that if she didn't go to see Bobby that he would be upset.

"Are you going to fight for him?" Dean asked, trying to hide his anger.

"In my life, I have had to fight for everything," Lilli said sadly, "But I don't think that I should have to fight to be loved."

Sam held her hand, "You know that we love you, Lilli! We always will!"

Lilli sniffled, "I love you guys! I don't know what I'd do without you!" she smiled, "Look at what you did, making me all drunk and sentimental!"

They left soon after. Lilli felt numb, she didn't know if it was the alcohol or what she had seen. She stood outside the Grill waiting for the Winchesters to leave.

"Are you sure that you don't want us to take you home first?" Dean asked.

"No, I can teleport home, which is better because I can go straight to my room without anyone seeing me!" she saw sense in this, it wouldn't do for Jeremy or Matt to see her tipsy.

She waved good bye to the brothers and went home. She fell onto the bed, she kicked off her shoes and hugged her pillow. Tonight was the first night that Damon was not next to her and her bed felt cold and empty. Lilli shivered, she hoped that they could fix this.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49:**

_**I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!**_

_**Thank you to Kate1234 for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!**_

Lilli woke up early the next morning, no one else was up as yet. She wanted to go to Damon to hash out his issues and she really wanted to know where they had gone wrong. She was confused and she didn't like this new Damon.

Lilli put on her leathers since she had decided on riding her Ducati. She would go visit Damon and invite him over for the brunch. Lilli was sure that all their friends wouldn't hold his behavior of the previous day against him. Everyone made mistakes.

With her inner turmoil somewhat put aside with the hopes of an explanation and a new start, she walked up the drive. Lilli knocked on the door of the Salvatore Boarding house. It was rainy outside, she felt the rain sink into her hair, she had worn her hair up in a braid. The rain seemed appropriate, Lilli smiled, it washed away old mistakes. What could be a better sign?

Lilli knocked again, she could hear signs of movement inside. She had her bike gloves on, she was glad that she had taken them since the air had a chill.

Lilli sighed, she turned to walk away when someone opened the door. She felt her jaw drop.

The girl from the Grill last night stood in the doorway, one arm lifted in the doorway blocking the room behind her.

"Nice shirt!" Lilli managed to say, her face felt frozen.

The girl giggled, "Thanks, it belongs to Damon! I stayed over last night and he was nice enough to lend it to me! He's making me breakfast!"

"That's sweet of him!" Lilli replied. She stared at the shirt that was open, she could see the bite marks on the girl's neck and shoulders. "I have a ton of these shirts at home, I won't be needing them anymore. You're welcome to them!" she almost broke down at the last words.

"Thanks, that's sweet of you! Hey, didn't I see you last night?" the girl remembered, "You came into the Grill with those drop dead gorgeous guys!"

"Yes, we were having drinks!" Lilli answered. This whole conversation felt surreal.

"Are you here to see Damon or his brother?" the girl carried on, oblivious to Lilli's shock. "I haven't met the brother, but I think they must be loaded!"

Lilli smiled stiffly, "Yes, Damon is just full of it!"

"Who's at the door, flower?" Damon asked.

Lilli stared at him, he wore his jeans, his chest bare. He looked like he had just woken up, his hair was in a disarray and he reeked of booze.

"Lilli?" Damon asked, his face going pale.

"Hi, Damon," Lilli said, trying to hold onto reality, "Sorry to disturb you. You are busy. I think I'm just going to be going!" she turned to walk away.

Damon rushed to the doorway, "Wait!" he called, clearly panicked.

Lilli looked at him, the look she gave him making him stop, "I don't think we need to say anymore to each other, do we Damon?" and she got on her bike and put her helmet on. She sped off, she needed to get away from Damon as fast as possible.

Stefan came out of his room, he had been packing his things to take to Rebekah's. He had decided to take her up on the offer of staying at her house. He walked out to the hallway and he saw Damon at the door with the stranger. Stefan heard the unmistakable sound of the Ducati.

"What have you done, Damon?" he asked his brother in horror.

Damon brushed a hand through his hair.

"Is that your brother's girlfriend?" the stranger asked Damon.

"No," Stefan said stiffly, "that was his girlfriend."

"What? You didn't tell me about any girlfriend!" the girl hissed, seeing her bright future with Damon swiftly disappearing.

Damon grabbed her by her throat, he looked into her eyes, "You will leave here now. Get upstairs and get dressed. I want you gone." He compelled her.

The girl walked robotically upstairs to get her things.

"Not a word, brother!" Damon said, going to his drinks cupboard.

"Haven't you had enough?" Stefan demanded, "You need to go after Lilli and sort this out!"

Damon ignored him, drinking deeply from a glass of amber liquid.

Stefan shook his head, "You couldn't help yourself, could you?" he asked and he went to finish his packing. Poor Lilli, Stefan thought. He quickly texted Caroline who he knew was staying over at Lilli's house. He didn't tell her the full story he just wanted Caroline to be waiting for her friend, "Lilli and Damon had a fight." He simply said.

Damon hurled the glass at the wall. The girl, he couldn't even remember her name, walked out hurriedly. Damon stared at the shattered glass, that was his life, it was in pieces he thought. He took the bottle of bourbon and went back to bed. He couldn't deal with reality right now.

Lilli hurtled down the roads, weaving through traffic. She needed to get home. She couldn't even cry as yet, the hurt was like a frozen ball of ice inside her. Lilli pressed down on the accelerator hoping to outrun the pain. She couldn't get rid of the image of the girl in the shirt. It was burnt into her retinas. She saw the bite marks, maybe that's what Damon wanted, someone that he could feed off. The rain came down harder, beating at her shoulders.

Lilli drove, almost at the Mystic Falls bridge, she didn't see the water patch on the road and her bike skidded. She flew through the air, her bike driving into a tree and splintering. She cringed at the sound of the impact. She lay on the road, shocked. Lilli took her helmet off, it was broken. She assessed the damage, she felt her arm was dislocated. She popped it back into place with a hiss. She had avoided scrapes because of the leather that covered her. Lilli held her hand gingerly, she was healing she could feel a broken rib shift back into place.

Lilli looked sadly at her bike, it was beyond repair. Lilli stood up, she felt her body protest. She quickly teleported to the house.

Lilli stood in the foyer, she looked at her broken helmet and herself. She was covered in mud and grime. That did it, she slid down to the floor finally succumbing to the despair. She sat against the wall, frozen, the tears still not coming to the surface.

Caroline heard her in the foyer, she had been listening for Lilli since Stefan had texted her. Caroline rushed to the foyer, she stared at Lilli. "Lilli, where's your bike, what's happened?" she asked.

Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie and Elena who were in the kitchen heard Caroline cry out and they went to see what had happened.

Lilli grimaced, "I crashed, Care!" she muttered, "I don't think I can move right now!"

"Lilli, are you hurt?" Jeremy cried, sinking to his knees next to the Angel, he tried to see the damage.

Lilli held a hand to his face, "My ribs are a little tender, but I'm healing!" she tried to reassure him.

Matt sat next to her, "Caroline said that you went to see Damon, what happened?"

Lilli looked down at the floor. "Matt will you go call Ms. Ravenscroft and ask her to send someone out to the bridge, please. My bikes there on the side of the road." She asked.

Matt frowned but he nodded, "Yeah, no problem!" and he went to the study to get the number.

Lilli looked at Jeremy, "Will you get me some water, please?" she asked. She didn't want to explain in front of him or Matt.

Once the boys were gone, Lilli looked at the girls. "Damon slept with someone. I found her at his house now!" she said softly.

"No," Bonnie cried, sinking to the floor beside Lilli, "who was it?"

Lilli shrugged, "Some girl that he picked up last night. I don't actually know who she was. But she wore his shirt!" she grimaced at the memory.

Elena scoffed, she stood back from them, "Didn't I warn you?" She said, "I told you that he would do the same thing to you!"

Caroline cringed, "Elena, now is not the time for this!"

Elena shrugged, "Well, now we can see that the Angel wasn't as special as she thought!"

Lilli felt the tears trickle down then, it was horrible this girl seemed to revel in her pain.

"I think that you should leave, Elena!" Caroline said, angrily.

Elena laughed, "Yes, that's a good idea!" and she was gone.

Bonnie and Caroline held Lilli between them as their friend cried and they tried to offer her what comfort they could.

Jeremy shook his head at Matt as they found the girls like that, he knew Lilli didn't want him and Matt seeing her like this. So they went to the kitchen.

_**A little later at the Boarding House…**_

Damon groaned. He was very, very intoxicated. He couldn't think straight. He felt his bed dip, his room was in complete darkness but he recognized who it was, after all she had been in his bed before.

"What do you want, Elena?" he slurred out.

Elena grinned and she brushed his hair off his face, "Why did you do it, Damon?" she asked.

"Because she was too good for me." Damon breathed out.

"So you figured, before she left you that you would leave her? You knew that eventually she would find another Angel like her?" Elena asked, she was curious.

"Yes, it was easier to end it before she left me," Damon admitted, "But it hurts so much!" he felt like he was sinking under the weight on his chest. "I know that she is too good for me, I'm a vampire, she's an Angel. I will just take her down with me! She's good and pure."

"And you are the bad boy!" Elena nodded, agreeing with him.

"I should have talked to her, but I went and got drunk and one thing led to another! Now, Lilli knows what I am!" Damon replied. The alcohol was making him maudlin.

"It's too late, Damon!" Elena smirked, straddling his waist. He was bare chested, she noticed gleefully, she spread her hands over his skin. Damon angrily tried to brush her off.

"She doesn't want you!" Elena whispered in his ear.

"Don't say that!" Damon groaned, "I can fix this, I will fix this!"

"It's too late for her to want you," Elena said as she placed open mouthed kisses against his cold skin, "but I still want you, I always have!" she took her shirt off.

Damon stared at her, confused, in the back of his mind he knew that this was wrong. But right now, he was hurting and drunk beyond all thinking. He ignored the voice that said they were hurting other people by doing this. Elena's lips were insistent and convincing as she lay under the covers with him. Damon ignored his brain and went with his body. He would think tomorrow, he decided.

Stefan finished packing. He looked at his bags, it had taken him a while but he needed to get away from Damon's toxic behavior. Stefan looked at the clock, he would get dressed at Rebekah's house and then they could leave together for the brunch. He wasn't looking forward to it, he felt guilty by association. Damon had hurt Lilli, so understandably she would hate his brother. But Stefan needed to see that she was okay.

Stefan went to Damon's room to say goodbye. He stood still, his hand on the door knob. "Katherine?" he asked, horrified to see the two naked figures on Damon's bed.

"Guess again?" She whispered huskily, a wide self-satisfied smile on her face.

"No! Elena?" Stefan asked.

"That's right!" Elena chuckled, she looked at the bags in his hands, "Are you leaving Stefan?" she asked.

Stefan nodded, she wasn't even embarrassed to be seen naked in his brother's bed, in fact she seemed proud of herself.

"That's good, Stefan! Because I am moving in! Someone needs to look after him now!" she looked at the sleeping figure beside her.

"Good luck, Elena," Stefan replied, "Because now, you have guaranteed that everyone will hate you!"

Elena hissed at him, her veins protruding around her eyes, "Get out! Or I will tear you apart!"

Stefan shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry, Elena. I know that I played a part in making you into this person. I just never thought that you would become Katherine!"

"It makes perfect sense, Stefan, you fell in love with me in the first place because I reminded you of Katherine!" Elena said, shaking her head.

Stefan smiled sadly, "I fell in love with you in spite of the fact that you reminded me of her!" and he closed the door and left.

Elena turned around and put her arm around Damon's waist. He groaned in protest in his sleep and shoved her hand off. Elena stared at him and put her arm around him again. She would give him time to get used to the idea of them being together, but he wasn't getting rid of her this time.

_**The path of true love never runs smooth… sigh**_

_**Remember Elena in Season 4, Episode 16. Picture her like that for this chapter. The evil is starting to show.**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50:**

_**I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!**_

_**Thank you to Miss Ana09 for favoriting!**_

_**Thank you to Bumble Beex for following!**_

_**Thank you to Jenny14 for favoriting!**_

_**Thank you to Badass Purple Ninja for following!**_

_**Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Ktclaire99 for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Twiheartsia for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Cara Ann Salvatore for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to tvdspnislife for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Yuna1133 for following and favoriting!**_

_**Thank you to Orange Gumdrop for favoriting!**_

_**Thank you to TohruKur for favoriting!**_

_**We have reached Chapter 50! I never thought that it would go so far! **_

_**: )**_

Lilli was dressed, she stared at herself in the mirror. She had kept her outfit simple, since it was just brunch. She wore leggings and a long sleeve tunic top with ankle boots. She left her hair loose and she kept make-up to a minimum.

Lilli went downstairs to find Caroline and Bonnie helping Mrs. Fletcher to set up in the dining room. Today was the perfect day for a brunch, it was cold outside and Mrs. Fletcher had made muffins, scones with jam, cakes and brownies. There was fruit and cereals. She was still preparing the French toast, pancakes and waffles. They would be brought later so as not to get cold. She had coffee percolating and a wide array of tea bags. The tea sets were already laid out.

Lilli looked at Caroline and Bonnie, they had also dressed casually. "Bonnie, Caroline," she said softly, "today is Stefan and Rebekah's day. So let's just act like nothing is wrong. I don't want the Mikaelson brothers finding out what happened."

"Good idea, Lilli," Caroline agreed, "Klaus will want to stake Damon for hurting you!"

"I think Klaus would have to stand in line behind Kol!" Bonnie said grimly.

Lilli nodded, "That's why I just want us to act normally and not draw attention. If anyone asks, we just say that Damon is still hung over that's why he isn't here."

"Okay!" Bonnie said, that sounded like the best way to get through today.

"The Mikaelson boys are intelligent, I just hope that they don't figure it out!" Caroline frowned.

They continued with setting up and before long the first of their guests arrived.

Kol, Klaus and Elijah were escorted in by Mr. Fletcher. Kol and Klaus both wore jeans and shirts with leather jackets. Elijah was in his standard elegant suit without a hair out of place. Jeremy and Matt came into the dining room as they saw the guests arriving.

They all took their seats and Stefan and Rebekah arrived.

Stefan looked troubled, he was unsure of what to say.

Lilli smiled at him, reassuringly, the girl from the Grill staying over was not Stefan's fault, she knew.

Elijah frowned as he looked at the assembled guests. He turned to Jeremy, "Jeremy, where is Elena? I was supposed to meet her here today since she stayed over last night."

Jeremy was puzzled as well, "Elena was here this morning. But she left after Lilli got back."

"Even if she went home to get dressed, she would have been here by now!" Elijah said, getting worried. He hoped that Elena had not given in to her thirst and fed off some innocent.

"Let me call her!" Jeremy said, standing up to take his phone out of his pocket.

He dialed the number, when Stefan stood up and took the phone from him. Stefan looked at a surprised Jeremy, "She's not coming." He said sadly.

"How do you know?" Caroline asked. She had asked Elena to leave because of her nasty attitude towards Lilli, maybe that's why Elena wasn't coming back.

Stefan looked at Lilli, he did not know how to tell her.

Lilli looked into his eyes, and it dawned on her, "I didn't see what Elena was up to because she left here so suddenly!" she sighed. How was she going to break Elijah's heart when her heart had been so spectacularly shattered for the second time?

"What are you talking about, Angel?" Kol asked, concerned.

"Where's Damon?" Rebekah realized.

"No!" Jeremy said, "She wouldn't!"

"She did," Stefan admitted, "I thought it was Katherine in bed with my brother but it was Elena."

Elijah looked devastated, "Why would Elena sleep with Damon?" he managed.

"Lilli, what are you not telling us?" Klaus asked, he was furious. Where had this betrayal come from?

Lilli stared at Elijah, she felt his pain but she needed to be honest with him. He deserved that much. "Last night, I went to the Grill with the Winchesters. I saw Damon with a strange girl, I don't know who she was." She paused because the next part was so hard to say, "This morning, I went to talk to him and that girl opened the door, she had spent the night there. With Damon." It hurt so bad to even breathe those words. "So I left, I didn't let him say anything because I felt that it was a self-explanatory situation. I got home and Elena heard me tell Caroline and Bonnie what had happened."

"Is that why you crashed your bike?" Matt asked. He felt the pain radiate of Lilli as she spoke. He couldn't believe that anyone would want to hurt her.

"What? Why didn't you call us? We would have come straight over!" Klaus said, he was furious. He felt the urge to find Damon and rip him into pieces.

"I was fine, Nik. I healed properly!" Lilli smiled at him to reassure him.

Kol was gripping his cup, the sound of the handle splintering was loud, "I will find him and I will kill him!" he vowed, he dusted the porcelain ash off his hands as he left the remains of the cup on the table.

"That's not all, is it Stefan?" Elijah asked, his eyes were dark. He felt like this was Tatia and Katherine all over again. The raw pain of betrayal filled him. Anger coursed through his body.

"No," Stefan said, "She must have heard you all talking and came over to the Boarding House. Damon was getting drunk again so she just climbed into bed with him!"

"Well, Damon could have said no!" Rebekah hissed, "He's not some weak willed fool! He's a vampire, stronger than Elena! He could have asked her to leave!" there was no excuse for cheating, Rebekah thought. She just felt pity for Stefan, it was his brother after all.

"She has made her choice!" Elijah said, his voice cold and dead of emotion, "I will not stand in her way!"

Lilli nodded, "I am done too, Damon has made his bed, pun intended!" she was in agreement with Elijah.

"Can we go kill them now?" Kol asked, he just needed the go ahead. Both Lilli and Elijah had been hurt by these selfish people. Kol wanted to take his time and torture them first.

"No, Kol!" Lilli said, firmly, "The best punishment will be to leave them to each other, they will have each other's company to fester upon!"

Caroline nodded, "Elena finally got what she wanted, she won't need any of us anymore!"

"I'm sorry, Lilli!" Jeremy said, "She's my sister and she was here in our house, she took what was said and used it to hurt you!"

"It's not your fault, Jer!" Lilli reassured him, "You can't control what your sister does and she made her choice!"

"I don't think that I can look at her!" Jeremy said, his eyes glazing over with tears, "I'm a Hunter. I feel the urge to stake her for her actions! She has hurt everyone!"

"That's still your sister!" Lilli said, "That fact is the only thing keeping her alive right now!" Lilli would never want Jeremy to live with the fact that his sister had been killed for her sake.

"It's not right, I can't believe that this is Elena!" Matt said, his voice hollow.

"She's become more and more like Katherine every day since she transitioned!" Stefan sighed.

"We were just blinded with hope not to see it," Elijah shook his head.

"Elena has blinded you like all the Petrova's before her!" Rebekah growled, "She should be grateful that I am no longer a vampire because I would destroy her!"

"You need to stay away from them both!" Lilli told her, "You and Stefan both need to stay away from Damon and Elena. They are both in a self-destructive spiral, anyone getting in their way will be hurt!"

"She's right, Bekah," Klaus said, "We need to keep you and Stefan safe from them!"

Stefan looked at the Hybrid in confusion.

"You have our protection now," Elijah told Stefan, "You are with our sister so that makes you family!"

"The human family that we hide and don't talk about because of the scandal!" Kol laughed.

Lilli laughed, "Thanks, Kol! I needed that!"

"Anything for you, Angel!" Kol smiled gently, "Are you sure that I still can't kill Elena and Damon?" he tried his luck again.

"No," Elijah said, firmly, "Lilli is right, let them have each other. They will be faced with their mistakes on a daily basis as they look at each other!" he was hurt, but he didn't want to see Elena dead. She could love who she wanted, in his case it was just not him. Unlucky in love, yet again the Original thought.

Mr. Fletcher walked in and cleared his throat, "There is someone to see you, Miss!" he said, looking at Lilli. "It's a young lady."

"Can you ask her to come back? Tell her that I have company." Lilli asked, she didn't want to face anyone right now. She was fine as long as she stayed amongst her friends. She held onto her self control for them.

Mr. Fletcher frowned, "I do apologize, but she is insistent. She says that she has come a long way to see you and she can't leave until she sees you!"

Lilli put her napkin on the table, "Okay, I will see who this is! Excuse me, everyone!" and she followed Mr. Fletcher to the lounge where the girl waited.

Lilli looked at the girl, it was cold outside and she looked frozen. She had dark green eyes, framed with thick eyelashes and ebony black hair that she had covered with a hat. She was pretty, she appeared to be in her early twenties and she had a look of maturity about her.

"Thank you, Mr. Fletcher! Could you bring our guest some coffee? She looks positively frozen!" Lilli said, taking in the girls red, wind kissed cheeks.

"Thanks," the stranger said, sincerely, "My car got stuck on the way and I had to walk forever to find your house! Which is lovely by the way!" she looked around.

Lilli noticed her hands, the girl wore gloves and she carried a large bag over her shoulder, "You walked far with that weight over your shoulder?" she asked concerned.

The girl shrugged, "I had to, I had to bring it with me. I came all the way from New Orleans with it. I can't leave until I give this to you!" she was determined.

Lilli sat down and she patted the seat next to her, "Come sit, tell me who you are and why you needed to find me so desperately!"

The girl took her seat and put the bag down beside her. Mr. Fletcher walked in and handed her a cup of coffee which she accepted gratefully. She took her first sip and shivered as the warmth spread through her. "Thanks, I needed that!" she smiled.

Mr. Fletcher nodded and took his leave.

Lilli watched her as she drank her coffee. What had her attention was the power that radiated of the girl, "Tell me who you are? I know what you are, I have met many of your kind before!" she said.

"That makes this so much easier!" the girl said, happily, "I was scared that you would throw me out when I told you my story! Because it sounds crazy, I wouldn't believe it if this happened to me!"

"I believe you, I promise!" Lilli assured the girl, "I have seen things that you wouldn't believe!"

"Well, firstly my name is CJ Smith. I'm twenty three from New Orleans and I hear dead people!" CJ said, waiting for the shock and surprise, but none came. Her green eyes widened.

"I know what you can do, little medium," Lilli replied, "I am Lilliana!"

CJ released the breath that she had been holding in, "I know who you are, Lilliana. But you prefer to be called Lilli!"

Lilli laughed, "That's true, those closest to me call me that! Now tell me, CJ Smith, who sent you to me and for what purpose?"


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51:**

_**I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!**_

_**Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to tvdspnislife for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to appolosluver for favoriting, following and reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!**_

_**You guys are all amazing!**_

CJ put her coffee cup down beside her, "Well, I normally see people in spirit form, like ghosts. But for the past few days I kept hearing this voice, it wasn't clear if it was a man or woman. It was like it was on some strange frequency, I heard the words though. The voice told me to bring you this, that you must remember that in the dark, hope always shines brightest." CJ took the large duffle bag and took out a large bundle of cloth. She handed it carefully to Lilli.

Lilli took the object and placed it on the coffee table so that she could properly see what it was. Lilli was confused, what could it be? It wasn't an object of evil or it and this girl would have been repelled by the spells that protected the house.

"So where did you find this?" Lilli asked.

CJ shrugged, "After the voice first spoke to me, I woke up the next day and this was next to my bed. It was weird! Scared me a little!" she confessed.

"This is the work of Angels." Lilli smiled in wonder.

"Say what now?" CJ asked, she was used to ghosts she had never come across any other creatures.

Lilli opened the cloth and she could not speak, she stared at her gift and she felt her heart stop.

"Are you okay?" CJ asked, worriedly. She didn't know why, but Lilli had started to cry.

Lilli couldn't help it, she tried to speak, but the words didn't want to come out. The pain that she had been holding onto was flowing out of her slowly.

There was a blur in the room and Lilli looked up from her position on the floor next to the coffee table to see that Klaus had come into the room.

He looked at Lilli's tear streaked face and he grabbed CJ by the throat, acting on impulse, "What have you done to her?" he had heard Lilli's crying, they had all listened in, just in case Lilli was in danger. He had been worried that Damon or Elena had compelled someone to hurt Lilli.

"Nothing!" CJ choked out. She grasped at his hand, but he was unmoving.

There was another blur and Elijah tossed Klaus away from CJ. "Enough brother!" he said, Elijah looked at the human girl in concern, "Are you okay?" he asked her, stroking her throat.

CJ blushed at his touch, it was so cold that it sent shivers down her back, "I'm fine thanks," she looked at Lilli, "Your friend isn't though!"

Kol came into the room and he went to Lilli's side, "Angel what is it?" he asked, seeing her clasp a piece of parchment.

Klaus stood up from the corner of the room, where he had landed and brushed himself off, "Give me that!" he took the parchment out of Kol's hand.

"Yes," Lilli smiled through her tears, "Kol can't read!"

"Really?" CJ asked, it was a shame she thought, he was very pretty maybe someone could teach him to read.

"No, not really!" Kol scoffed, holding onto Lilli protectively.

The rest of the group came into the room, staring at the new girl in obvious mistrust.

They all stood, waiting for Klaus to start reading.

"_**My dear sister**_

_**I had this sword made for you, because face it Lilli you aren't like other girls, the way to your heart is by giving you a sword not flowers!**_

_**I am saving this gift for you, for the day when you, Castiel and I are successful and we find our Father.**_

_**When our family is happy and re-united, I will hand you this treasure. Because you my beautiful sister are a treasure to me!**_

_**Love always**_

_**Your brother **_

_**Balthazar"**_

"No wonder you are crying so much, Angel!" Kol whispered hugging her.

Klaus stared at the parchement in wonder, he had in his hands a letter from Lilli's dead brother.

"So your brother is dead?" CJ asked, "No wonder that I saw him then!"

Lilli shook her head sadly, "It couldn't have been Balthazar speaking to you. Once an Angel is pierced by the Angel blade, we are gone. Dead forever and no longer able to return to this realm."

"But it could be!" Jeremy said, hope lighting up his face.

"No, Jer!" Lilli said, "Those are the rules."

"So, your brother was an Angel?" CJ asked. She was nervous, maybe these people were the wierdo's and she should be worried.

Lilli stood up and looked the girl, "As am I!" She said, "I am an Angel, CJ and for giving me this, when I needed it the most!" the tears slid down her face, she could not express what this human had given her, "Ask me for anything, CJ and I will give it to you!"

CJ smiled, "I'm just glad that I kept my word, the voice was getting so insistent. It wanted me to get here today!"

Lilli sighed, "So someone did know that this was going to happen to me!"

Kol and Klaus stood next to her and they tried to offer some comfort, "Maybe it couldn't be avoided!" Klaus said.

"Some things happen for a reason!" Kol said, he shook his head, he just didn't know what the reason was in this case.

"I would like to ask for one thing, if it's possible?" CJ asked shyly.

"Name it!" Elijah said, "You have done so much for our friend!"

"Can I get a ride back to Mystic Falls Motel please?" CJ asked, "My car is stuck in town."

"You walked all this way?" Elijah asked shocked by the girl's actions.

"Yes, and I'm glad that I did because I got to meet a real Angel!" CJ smiled.

Elijah smiled back at her, she was very accepting of the supernatural he realized.

"I will get someone to get your car towed!" Matt offered, and he went to make a call.

"Thanks, I appreciate it!" CJ said, she was uncomfortable because the people in the room were very quiet.

"I'm sorry," Lilli said, "It's just been a very hard day on all of us!"

"It's no problem!" CJ said, she could see that they were a closely knit unit.

"Come then, what's your name?" Elijah asked holding onto CJ's arm.

"I'm CJ Smith!" she told him.

Kol laughed, "No way, Mr. and Mrs. Smith!" he laughed, remembering Elijah's alias.

Elijah smiled, he thought that after finding out about Elena and Damon he would never smile again, "Ignore my brother!" He told CJ, "I will take you to town!"

CJ blushed again as she smelt his cologne tickle her nose, "Thanks, Mr. Smith. I don't know your name?"

"I apologize!" Elijah bowed, "As Lilli has said, it has been a terrible day for us all! I am Elijah Mikaelson!"

"Nice to meet you Elijah!" CJ smiled, falling into his eyes.

Klaus cleared his throat, "Thank you brother, if you are sure that you can manage with the girl!"

Lilli hugged CJ, "Thank you, again! If you ever need help, you can always count on me!"

CJ hugged her back, she was hugging an actual Angel!

Elijah nodded to everyone and he led CJ out of the house.

"Now what did Balthazar leave you?" Jeremy asked.

Matt came back into the room.

Lilli opened the cloth and held up her sword, "Isn't it beautiful?" she said in awe of the craftsmanship.

"What is that stone?" Rebekah asked, she didn't see what all the fuss was but then again she liked jewelry.

"It's a Tigers Eye stone!" Stefan said, recognizing the amber stone inlaid in the sword.

"Yes, my brother said it matched my eyes!" Lilli laughed.

"Your brother was right, the way to your heart is by giving you a sword!" Kol teased gently.

"My brother was right about something else too," Lilli said, "He said one day my family would be whole," she looked at all the people in the room, "We fought because we wanted a family. I thought that I was getting the family that I wanted. But my Father in his infinite wisdom, had me wait for a family that I needed!" she smiled at them because it was true, "We all are so different, all jagged pieces of a puzzle! But if you put us together, then we make up a single strong unit. This, this problem with Elena and Damon it may test us, we may bend. But we will not break! I have always been chosen to give hope to man, I thought all my hope was lost. But then I am gifted with this!" she held onto her sword, it was priceless because of who it came from, the brother who she missed and loved.

"I'm glad that someone, somewhere sent this girl to you, Lilli!" Caroline said, "Because it gave you hope and we can all get through this together!"

"Your sword is lovely!" Bonnie smiled. It was a gift of love from the heart, a love that lived on in spite of the brother who died.

Kol pulled Lilli into a hug, Bonnie took Jeremy and Matt and they joined Kol and Lilli in the hug.

Rebekah smiled and took Stefan's hand, he hesitated but Rebekah told him, "You heard Lilli, we are family and family?"

Stefan smiled and finished the sentence, "Family sticks together!" he held Rebekah and they joined the tangle of arms on the floor.

Caroline held her hand out to Klaus, "You count as family too!" she told him. Klaus took her hand gladly and he joined all their friends. It was a novel experience for him, but like Lilli said they could be bended but not broken. Today everybody had been tested, but they were still together. They would get through this.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Chapter 52**_

_**I own no rights to TVD or Supernatural. **_

_**Thank you to Oh Be Clever for following!**_

_**Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to tvdspnislife for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you to the Guest who reviewed!**_

_**Thank you to Noaa Walker for following!**_

_**Thank you to twilight lover 3196 for favoriting!**_

_**Thank you to Lina ballerina 27 for following!**_

_**I appreciate all of you who take the time to read, review, follow or favorite!**_

Elijah led CJ down the drive and held the car door open for her. CJ blushed at his magnificent manners and quickly peeked at her reflection in the car window.

"Thank you, Elijah!" she said, as she climbed into his luxury car.

Elijah got in and started the car.

"Lilli certainly has a lovely home!" CJ remarked, she was nervous now that they were alone together.

"She does!" Elijah agreed, "She's been around for a while, her home has beautiful art and treasures!"

"Does she have wings?" CJ asked, "I mean, most pictures show Angels with wings."

Elijah smiled at her curiosity, "Yes, I was fortunate enough to see them for myself during our game of supernatural baseball!"

"Supernatural baseball?" Cj asked, her eyebrows high.

"That is a story for when we know each other better perhaps!" Elijah said quickly, he did not want to spill all their secrets to the new girl. It would be too much for her to deal with, "But I was lucky to meet two Angels!" he shared.

"Really?" CJ asked, turning in her seat and staring at his profile.

"Yes, we met Lilli's brother, Castiel." Elijah said.

"That must have been amazing!" CJ sighed, she couldn't get over the fact that she had met an Angel.

"You know, once you get to know Lilli and her friends they are actually very easy to relate to!" Elijah thought of the Winchesters as he said this.

"So what happened today?" CJ asked, "What caused Lilli and all your friends to be so sad?" she didn't want to pry, but she couldn't help herself.

Elijah tightened his grip on the steering wheel, feeling the wave of pain wash over him as he remembered, "Let me say this, CJ" he said softly, "The woman that I loved, or thought that I loved and the man that Lilli loved, they somehow managed to break our hearts."

CJ put her hand on his tense elbow, "I'm sorry, that must be rough! We don't have to talk about it!" she said, trying to imagine which woman would be foolish enough to break this man's heart. If he was her's, she would never hurt him.

"Can we talk about something else, perhaps?" Elijah asked, hoping that this girl would take his mind of Elena.

"Sure!" CJ said brightly, at least he still wanted to talk to her, "Tell me, why do you call yourself Mr. Smith?"

Elijah smiled, "When I first came to this town, we were the bad guys. Me and my family," he explained, "I was trying to blend in, hence the name!"

"So you are a bad guy?" CJ asked, frowning.

"Not anymore, not really. We seem to have changed to the side of good." Elijah mused.

"I'd say!" CJ replied, "You are friends with an Angel! I don't think that she'd be friends with bad guys!"

"No, Lilli chooses her friends wisely." Elijah said, "My family seem to have benefited from her friendship."

They drove past her car that was stranded on the side of the road.

CJ grimaced, "That was a long walk!" she was glad that Matt had arranged the tow truck to collect her car and take it to a mechanic.

"You must be starving!" Elijah said, "A walk that far, you need to eat." He didn't remember much about being human, but a walk that far must have used up her energy.

"I could eat." CJ admitted, she didn't know if she would be able to eat around someone as elegant as this man but she didn't want her time with him to end.

"It's settled then!" Elijah said firmly, "We can go to the Grill!"

CJ just nodded.

"So, you're from New Orleans and a medium!" he asked, trying to get to know her.

"Yes, I come from a long line of mediums," CJ replied, "and New Orleans is where all my family is from. It's a great place. It's like magic central in some ways!"  
"I know, I have friends there!" Elijah said, as they drove up to the Grill. "Perhaps I am due for a visit there, it's been a while!" he opened the car door for CJ.

She stood on the sidewalk and smiled at him, "I'd like the company!" she said.

Elijah smiled back, he took her arm and led her into the Grill. He needed to share a lot of information with her. But the idea of leaving Mystic Falls and Elena behind him seemed very appealing, even if he had a small break away from everyone.

_**Lilli's house…**_

Lilli sighed, "Guys, lets all get back to brunch. Don't let Elena and Damon spoil our day." She said to her friends.

They all went back to the dining room and sat down.

"So, Rebekah, "Bonnie asked, trying to change the mood as Lilli suggested, "How is your first day of being human?"

"Amazing! I woke up this morning and I looked at myself in the mirror and I realized that today I am officially one day older than I was yesterday!" Rebekah smiled.

Stefan laughed, "I know, I cant stop looking for differences too! It was weird falling asleep last night and having a heart beat!"

They all marveled in their friends' discoveries about being newly human.

Lilli smiled at her friends, but she could stop the pain that consumed her. She was glad that she had her friends with her.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!_**

**_Thanks to Turtleluv19 for following and favoriting!_**

**_Thanks to RL13TVd for reviewing!_**

**_Thanks to the Guest who reviewed!_**

**_Thanks to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!_**

**_Thanks to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!_**

Elijah opened the door to CJ's motel room. He followed her into the room, it was bare but comfortable and clean. He went to the mini bar and took out the whiskey. He poured a finger into a glass. He wanted to prepare CJ for what he was about to tell her.

CJ smiled at him as she took the glass, she sat on the edge of the bed and Elijah took the only chair in the room and he sat facing her.

"If I am to be your travel companion, we need to be clear about a few things," he started, he wanted to be honest with CJ, "we are together as friends and nothing more. I cannot offer you anything else." Elijah did not want to offer her false hope and he would not use her to forget Elena.

CJ nodded, "I understand, you just got out of a bad relationship! I don't believe in jumping into a new relationship so soon. I don't want to be a rebound thing!" she said honestly. The guy was still in pain she could tell, she wouldn't take advantage of the situation, even if she thought he was gorgeous.

"Good," Elijah replied, "also I need to tell you what I am."

CJ frowned, tall, lean and mouthwatering, she wanted to ask.

Elijah sat still, trying to gauge her reaction, "Do you know that vampires exist?"

CJ smiled, "Off course I do! Elijah, I am from New Orleans! Anne Rice? Lestat!"

"That's refreshing, normally people compare us to Twilight!" Elijah said dryly.

"All that glitter? I'm too mature for that! I like the old fashioned stories more." CJ laughed, "Besides, when I help people to cross over some of them tell me stories about how they died. There are quite a few of them that were drained or bitten. It's sad, the last thing that some of them remember is the eyes and the blood." She shared.

"You fear vampires, then?" Elijah asked.

"Are you a vampire, Elijah?" CJ asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, I am CJ. I am an Original." Elijah stated.

"What's that?" she asked.

"We are the first vampires, my family and I. We were the first vampires created a long time ago." Elijah said.

"Oh, so you are really old?" CJ asked, she felt daunted, he was so much more refined and worldly than she was. He must have been everywhere and done so much.

Elijah smiled, "You could say that." He was waiting for the fear, shock or even panic.

"That's amazing, so you can tell me lots of stories when we drive to New Orleans then." CJ replied.

"You aren't afraid?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I see the dead. I am used to seeing bad things. I see people that were murdered in brutal ways. I meet bad and good spirits. The bad ones don't want to leave because they know what's waiting for them on the other side. They scare me." She said simply, "You, Elijah don't scare me. You may have been bad but I have a good sense about people. It comes with my gift, that's how I have been able to survive for so long. You are one of the good guys."

Elijah smiled, "Thank you! I'm glad that you are handling this so well. Most girls would be screaming in fear!"

CJ grinned, "I'm not most girls!" she said firmly.

"No," Elijah said, looking at her carefully, "You are not a girl, you are a woman."

CJ blushed, "So when do you want to leave?"

"Is tomorrow morning too soon for you?" he asked, the sooner that he left this town, the better Elijah thought. He needed a break, a fresh start and now he had a new friend to add to the bargain.

"My car?" CJ wondered, she sipped the whiskey and it burned its way down her throat.

"I will ask my brothers to assist us when your car is ready. We will have someone drive it down," Elijah was already texting Kol. "We can leave in my car."

"Then it's settled!" CJ said, "We can leave tomorrow. Elijah, you are more than welcome to stay with me. I have a place above my store."

"You own a store?" Elijah asked, curious.

"Yes, it's an antiques store. I get to meet a lot of spirits that way. They are attached to their belongings that most of the times get sold when their estates are settled." CJ told him, "They hang around their favorite objects and I get to learn a lot from them."

"That must be fascinating!" he mused, "I accept your offer, CJ." He couldn't wait to observe her and her gift.

**_The next day…_**

Lilli and Jeremy were training before school. Lilli felt that the more they returned to their normal routines the better chance that they could all move on.

Jeremy had his hunter blade and they were honing his sword fighting abilities.

He was enjoying learning more and he could feel that he was stronger than before.

"So, Elijah is gone?" Jeremy asked, they were discussing the phone call that Lilli had received not too long ago.

Lilli blocked his attack, "Yes, Kol said he left this morning." She said sadly, it was wrong she thought, Elijah had to leave his family because of Elena.

"That sucks!" Jeremy said simply, he was saddened by the way that Elena had behaved. She had hurt Elijah when the Original was helping her to adapt.

Lilli froze, she felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up, someone stood and watched them, "What do you want Damon?" she sighed. She wasn't ready to see him, she could barely look at him.

Damon stepped closer to them, he wore his leather jacket and a blue shirt that brought out his beautiful eyes. Lilli felt her heart break all over again as she looked into his eyes.

"Can I talk to you, Lilli?" he asked softly. He could see that she was hurt and he had been the one to cause this.

"What do you want Damon?" Jeremy spat out, "Lilli, I have my blade, I can kill him if you want?"

"It's okay, Jer," Lilli tried to smile, "I'll talk to him. You go and get ready for school."

Jeremy nodded, but his eyes were fixed on the vampire, "Fine, but watch yourself Damon!" he threatened.

Damon nodded, he understood where Jeremy was coming from. He quelled his first instinct that was to antagonize the young boy, "I just want to talk Jeremy, that's all and then I'll go!" he knew that if he pushed Jeremy then Lilli would never speak to him.

Jeremy left the grounds, his face grim.

Lilli waited until he was out of ear shot, she looked at Damon, "What do you want Damon? I told you that we have nothing to say to each other!"

"The girl from the Grill, it was a one time thing, a mistake! It should never have happened!" he said.

Lilli laughed, "That's your attempt at an apology? What about Elena? Was that a mistake too?"

Damon paled.

"What, you thought that I didn't know that you've been with Elena too?" Lilli scoffed, "Everyone knows Damon."

"I didn't know," Damon admitted, he had been ready to make an excuse for his first indiscretion, he had not counted on the second one being public knowledge as well.

"So you thought that I would look past the girl who stayed over, all would be forgiven and I would take you back?" Lilli asked, clearly shocked.

Damon's silence was his admittance.

Lilli shook her head, "It's not that easy." She said, "Tell me, why did you do it? We were all so happy, the day of the ceremony. It was perfect."

Damon grimaced, "You chose Stefan for the Cure." He tried to explain, "I didn't want it. I didn't want to take the Cure. But you chose Stefan and I didn't handle that well. Then I saw my father and Lexi. I had some history with Lexi."

"You were jealous!" Lilli shouted, "So you took it out on me?" she was furious, "I told you a long time ago, Damon that my duties as an Angel do not concern you. I told you that I was your girlfriend, but what I did as an Angel that was seperate! I couldn't share things with you! You agreed!"

Damon looked down, he was ashamed now because she had asked him to accept the different parts of her. Lilli was crying, silent angry tears streamed down her face.

"And Lexi!" Lilli continued, "Every female that I encounter in this town has a history with you! If you can sleep with them then you can deal with the issues that you create! I don't need to be punished!"

"I was wrong, I know that!" Damon protested, "I just hated that my father forgave Stefan, Stefan killed him." He didn't know how to defend himself, he wasn't used to explaining his actions.

"I know that, Damon," Lilli said, "But your father forgave Stefan. He forgave you both a long time ago."

"I wasn't thinking." Damon tried.

"Clearly! Then you had the audacity to be rude to the Winchesters, who didn't deserve the way you treated them!" Lilli said.

Damon went closer to her, he lifted a hand and brushed her cheek, "I am sorry, Lilli!" he brushed her tears away, "I never apologize but I would do anything to take it all back!"

Lilli closed her eyes, letting herself feel his touch, "But Elena is still staying with you?" she asked softly.

Damon sighed, "She doesn't want to move out!" he admitted. It was frustrating, Elena had made herself comfortable and had moved all her stuff in.

"Then I'm sorry, Damon," Lilli pulled away, "I don't want to be sloppy thirds!"

"It's not my fault, she won't go!" he protested.

Lilli shook her head, remembering what Rebecca had said. Damon could push Elena away if he wanted to, Elena was much weaker than he was. It was true, Elena had Damon where she wanted him, "You don't want to say no!" Lilli smiled sadly. She looked at him carefully, "You've been feeding off fresh blood." It wasn't a question, it was apparent that he had recently fed. His face was flushed and he radiated wellbeing.

"Elena had a few college kids over," Damon admitted reluctantly, "She found a few people that weren't on vervain. This whole town reeks off it!"

"So you two threw a party and fed off these humans?" Lilli asked.

"Yes, it's who I am!" Damon sneered.

"I know what you are!" Lilli replied, "I have always known and accepted what and who you are!" she shook her head, she loved him and accepted all that he was. "You need to understand that you and Elena hurt me and Elijah. Elijah and I are both supernatural beings, we knew the risks and we can defend ourselves. But you and Elena are going down a dark path, you are feeding freely on the innocent. If you cross the line, I will be forced to take you out. Being Jeremy's sister only protects Elena so much, after that she is just another statistic to my hunters."

Damon blurred, he gripped Lilli around her neck, "Are you threatening us?" he growled.

Lilli pushed him easily off her, "Really? You want to take that route? You want to take me on?" she asked, "I don't want to hurt you Damon."

He stepped away, "Maybe you should hurt me, then we can be even. Hurt me like I hurt you!" he said, he brushed a hand through his hair. Things were not going as planned. He had not thought about Elijah, he had not thought about how the Original would be affected.

"I could never hurt you," Lilli smiled sadly, "I still love you!"

"Then it should be easy!" Damon replied, "I love you and you love me! Let's work things out!" He was frustrated, he wanted her back and he would fight for her. It wasn't his fault that Elena refused to leave.

"Go back to Elena," Lilli said, "I can smell her all over you!" and she walked away. It broke her heart but she could see that he was still being intimate with Elena.

Damon could only watch her leave and he felt frustrated, he shook his head and he left.

Lilli went inside the house. Jeremy and Matt stood waiting for her. They were both dressed and ready for school. They were looking searchingly at her.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"I hope that he gave you a reason to kick his ass!" Jeremy sneered.

Lilli smiled, "I'm fine. We just needed to talk."

They looked doubtfully at her. They knew that she was hurt even if she tried to hide it from them.

"I need a break," Lilli decided. She knew where she would go.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!_**

**_Thank you to 96 Daisy for following!_**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to tvdspnislife for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to 96 Daisy for reviewing! Glad you found the story, sorry for interrupting the studying! ; )_**

**_Thank you to RockaRosalie for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to trueSomerholic for following and favoriting!_**

**_Thank you to Courtney Paige for favoriting!_**

**_Readers, just so you know it is still a Lilli and Damon story. But Lilli is not going to just forgive and forget so easily. She has to go through a process to deal with her feelings, she's not one of those girls who just accepts a guy walking all over her. Damon needs to prove his love and earn her trust again. I don't want to spoil the story for you, so I won't say too much!_**

Lilli went to the safest place she knew, where she could find comfort and support. She teleported into the living room and looked at the young man relaxing on the couch, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"This is one constant that I can count on," Lilli said, "when you aren't on the road, your cute behind is firmly attached to that couch!"

"What the hell!" Sam Winchester said, shocked out of his daze, he looked at her, "Lilli, why can't you Angels just use the front door?" he asked.

"Because Sammy, we like making an appearance!" Lilli laughed, she went over to the couch and put her bag of supplies down. She hugged him tightly, "Hi, Sam!" she greeted. She breathed in his unique Sam smell, that was gun powder and cologne. His check shirt was soft against her face.

"Hey, Lilli!" Sam smiled, he had gotten over his shock.

Lilli sat next to Sam, they watched the television screen and he put his arm around her shoulder. Lilli cuddled into his warmth and put her head against his chest. This was Sam, her best friend and she needed him.

"So, where's Bobby?" She asked, listening for any movement in the house.

"He's gone into town to get supplies," Sam said, he was patient, he was waiting for her to tell him what had gone down in Mystic Falls after he and Dean had left.

"That's nice," Lilli replied, she stared at the screen not even noticing what was on. Her mind was still in turmoil after seeing Damon.

Lilli had showered at home and changed into her sweat pants and sweater. She wore her thickest, fluffiest socks, they were the best thing for lying on the couch once you took your shoes off. She put her hair up in a ponytail and she used the basics for make-up. She was comfortable. Lilli had collected a bag of junk food and she had left her house for Bobby's.

"What did you bring?" Sam asked, noticing the bag.

"Supplies," Lilli smiled, she retrieved the bag. She started taking out junk food items, "He cheated on me, Sammy." She said, sadly looking down at the floor. Lilli didn't want to look at her friend and see the judgment, the "I told you so" look.

But Sam didn't do that, he sighed, "Was it that girl from the Grill?" Of all the scenarios that he had imagined that night, Sam had not expected the vampire to cheat on Lilli. Sam saw just how much his friend cared for Damon.

Lilli nodded, "Her and Elena." She confessed.

"Whoa!" Sam was genuinely surprised, "Damon slept with Jeremy's sister?" he was furious that Damon had betrayed Lilli, his first instinct was to call Dean, get a few stakes and go hunt down Damon and Elena. Problem solved in his book.

"Yes, he came over today and tried to apologize." Lilli said, she hated to think about what had happened. Just seeing Damon again, it made all her feelings resurface. The feelings of betrayal but at the same time when she looked at him, she realized that she still loved him deeply.

"You can't apologize about doing something that drastic and damaging!" Sam replied, "Two girls! One that he had a history with!"

Lilli put the empty bag down, "That's why it's so hard to forgive, Damon loved Elena. They had actual feelings for each other. So I have to ask, does he still love her or was it just a physical thing?"

"It's hard to tell, did you ask him? If he still loves her?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't," Lilli admitted, "I couldn't get those words out. He says that he loves me and he knows that I love him."

"Should I call Dean and ask him to come over?" Sam asked in case Lilli wanted both her friends to be there for her.

Lilli shook her head, "No, he's far away and I don't want him to worry! You know what Dean will do!"

Sam laughed, "Yes, he'll drive to Mystic Falls and stake Damon!"

"That's why we won't tell him just yet," Lilli said, "Maybe things will work out, who knows. But I came here because you are the level headed one. You will listen before trying to kill anyone!"

"And Cas?" Sam wanted to know, he didn't want to mention that he wanted to stake Damon and Elena as well, "Did you tell him what happened?"

"No, Cas isn't good when it comes to me talking about boy trouble, it makes him uncomfortable," Lilli admitted, "I don't want to face them right now. I'm ashamed, Sammy. I fell in love with a bad boy who broke my heart and destroyed my pride. I've been around for a long time, I hate feeling this weak."

Sam hugged her close to him, "You aren't weak, Lilli! It takes strength to fall in love. You took a chance and it didn't go as you hoped. It happens to the best of us!"

Lilli sat up, "Thanks Sam! Now, I came here today because I need to stop thinking for a while!" she looked at the pile of junk food on the table, "We have ice-cream, cookies, marshmallows, lots of chocolate and some caramel popcorn!"

Sam laughed, "You came prepared! That's going to take us a while to get through!"

"That's the idea, I needed to get away from Mystic Falls, even if it's for a day!" Lilli replied. She didn't want to run into Damon or Elena. Her wounds were still fresh. She needed a break from the reality of her life.

"I'm in!" Sam said, he reached for the popcorn, he would do what he could to make his friend feel better. He had been in love with Lilli for a while, but that love had evolved and it had become so much more. It was a friendship that he couldn't do without in his life. In their line of work, they had to look after the people that they loved.

Lilli grabbed the ice-cream, "I like putting in the M n M's!" she said, adding the peanut treats to the ice-cream.

"That's messed up!" Sam teased, he put a handful of popcorn in his mouth as he took the remote, changing channels.

"You're messed up!" Lilli laughed, "Bite me!" she frowned, as she realized what she had said.

"What?" Sam asked, seeing her lower lip tremble.

"You can bite me because you're human and you won't lose your mind like Damon would if he drank my blood! My boyfriend likes other girls for their blood!" she gulped as she cried.

Sam cringed, "That's so wrong!"

"Shut up, Sammy!" Lilli said, "You went all fifty shades with Ruby the demon when she let you drink her blood!"

"That's true!" Sam admitted, remembering Ruby and the spell that she had cast over him.

"She was hot though!" Lilli tried to make her friend feel better, she stopped crying because she didn't want to make him feel bad.

Sam chuckled, "She was!" he looked sad for a minute, "I did feel something for Ruby, it wasn't all physical!"

Lilli held his hand, "She loved you Sam, even if she was trying to get you to turn evil!"

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Sam said, "I learned how to look on the bright side, you need to do the same!"

Lilli nodded, she settled herself against Sam on the couch and they watched television.

"Do you think that I'm pretty, Sam?" Lilli asked, softly.

Sam frowned, the Angel's self-confidence had really taken a beating, he realized, "Lilli, you are the prettiest Angel that I have ever met!" he said truthfully.

"You are just biased, all the other female Angels that you met are always trying to kill you or use you in a diabolical plot!" Lilli chuckled.

"True," Sam admitted, "But you are still my favorite!"

Lilli smiled, she was lucky to have such a good friend in Sam Winchester.

Bobby got home later that afternoon to find them curled up on the couch under a blanket. What caused Bobby to frown, was the sight of his Blue Label whiskey bottle almost empty on the table. He managed to ignore the sight of the empty junk food containers.

"Sam where's the whiskey gone to?" he asked, rubbing a hand over his beard.

"Sorry Bobby, I'll replace it!" Sam said, apologetically, "Lilli needed some cheering up!"

"Lilli, what's going on?" Bobby asked, he looked sadly at his whiskey bottle.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Lilli said trying to be gentle and not hurt his feelings.

"Fine," Bobby sighed, "I'm going to make dinner. You two stay here, you probably had too much to drink to be of any use to me!" he went to the kitchen, taking the shopping bags with him.

"Bobby is mad at us!" Bobby heard Lilli say sadly to Sam.

"He's not mad, Lilli!" Sam replied, "He's just old!"

"I am not old!" Bobby yelled, his face going red.

"I think that Bobby was born old!" Lilli said loudly.

"Yes, he's allergic to fun!" Sam chuckled, "We should do something fun! We can go somewhere?"

"Let's go to Vegas, Sammy!" Lilli replied, "We can do a Hangover remake, I'll be Alan!"

Bobby sighed wearily as he heard their plans, "You two aren't going anywhere!" he said going back to the living room.

"Why, Bobby?" Sam asked, he was tipsy, he realized, "Lilli needs to go out and have some fun!"

"I am an Angel, Bobby!" Lilli protested, "I am old enough to go to Vegas with Sam!"

"Lilliana, you and Sam would get up to all sorts of trouble! Stay here or I'll call both your brothers!"

Sam and Lilli looked at each other and went back to watching television, they didn't want Bobby to make good on his threat.

Bobby smiled in satisfaction and went back to the kitchen to unpack his shopping. He loved them both, he was glad to see that Lilli was back, even for a short while.

**_Sometimes, when you've had your heart broken, all you need is your best friend to make you feel better and that's what Sam does for Lilli. _**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55:**

**_I own no rights to TVD, Supernatural or True Blood!_**

**_All that's mine is my OC, Lilliana!_**

**_Thanks to all who read, review, follow and favorite!_**

"What can I get you to drink?" the round Asian man behind the bar asked Lilli.

She smiled at him, taking in his pin straight hair that was gelled to stick up and his distinct lack of a neck, "Can I get vodka, Chow?" she asked politely.

Chow nodded and turned around to the bottle section to prepare the drink.

Lilli swiveled around on the bar stool to stare at the club. The dim lighting with lots of red undertones, the people dressed in leather and chains and the signage everywhere that let you know that you were in Fangtasia. They even had a merchandise counter that sold mugs and calenders.

Lilli looked across the floor and she saw the stage with the throne next to it.

The Viking lazed on his throne, languidly stretched out so that his long leather clad legs seemed endless. His short, highlighted blonde slicked back hair gleamed in the lighting and his eyes were piercing as they took in everything that went on in his club.

Chow placed the glass on the counter, "Here's your drink!"

Lilli turned her bar stool back around, "Thanks, Chow!" she took a tiny sip.

She turned her attention back to the stage and she couldn't help but smile as she stared at the vampire on his throne. She leaned back against the bar as she took in the view. It was impressive.

The Viking smirked, he felt eyes on him and he knew exactly how appealing he was. He didn't doubt his good looks.

Lilli giggled and she sipped her drink. She looked up to see that he stood in front of her, invading her personal space.

"See anything that you like?" Eric smiled as he whispered into her ear.

He put a hand on either side of the bar counter as he pressed himself against her body.

Lilli clenched the bottom of his black wife beater, shivers running through her body as his nose brushed against the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Absolutely!" she replied, she wanted to run her fingers through his short hair, it looked so soft.

Chow chuckled behind them, reminding Eric that they had an audience.

"Do you want to see my office?" he asked, he stood back and stroked her cheek gently, his eyes full of promise.

Lilli sighed deeply as she felt his cool fingers touch her, he had such huge hands, she noticed.

Abruptly Eric was thrown away from her, Lilli looked up in surprise as she felt the loss of his presence.

Damon had Eric pinned against the bar, his eyes red and the black veins threading across his cheeks, "She's mine!" Damon hissed.

Eric stared in shock and he twisted Damon's hand easily, he was after all a thousand years old and much stronger. Lilli flinched as she heard Damon's wrist snap.

Eric looked at Lilli, "Are you with this young vampire?" he asked, he was amused by the situation because no one would be so bold as to antagonize him, "Or are you mine?"

"Lilli, stop this, you're making a mistake!" Damon snapped, "You don't want to be with this pretty boy!"

"Who is he?" Eric asked Lilli. He hadn't even bothered to drop fang to show his dominance.

"It's complicated, Eric!" she sighed, this was not going well, "Damon, be nice, Eric is older then you and he's Sheriff of this area!"

"No, it's not complicated Eric!" Damon taunted, "That's my girlfriend that you're messing with!"

Lilli stood up, she'd had enough, "I am not your girlfriend!" she turned to Eric, who stood with his arms folded, "He cheated on me." She confided. Chow stood at the bar, listening in and ready to throw Damon out.

Eric shook his head, he stared at the young vampire, "Why would you be so stupid?"

Damon glared at him, "It's none of your business!"

"Please Damon," Lilli pleaded, "Just go!"

"So you can be alone with Eric? I don't think so!" Damon sneered.

"Dammit Damon!" she replied, "I can't get away from you! Just leave me alone!"

Damon walked to her and stared into her eyes, "I will never leave you, I love you and you love me! No one will ever come between us!"

Lilli groaned and closed her eyes.

She woke up on the couch in Bobby's living room and held her head.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, he sat next on the table looking at her. He held out a coffee cup to her, "Here sleepy head!"

Lilli took the cup gratefully, "I had my favorite Eric dream but even in dreams, Damon won't leave me alone!" she moaned. She inhaled the coffee, Sam made it strong and it tasted good.

Sam chuckled, "You still love him, deal with it! If Damon trumps Eric, you have got it so bad!" he teased. He knew just how much Lilli loved Eric Northman.

Lilli sat up to face him. They had fallen asleep on the couch, even with Sam's long legs, they had managed to fit. She felt refreshed and so much better just by being at Bobby's.

"I know, Sam! I still love him, I can't just switch it off!" she said. It would be so much easier for her if she could just stop feeling. But with Damon it wasn't so easy, he had worked his way into her heart.

"If you are dreaming about Damon Salvatore, it's clear. Your subconscious is telling you that you can't move on because you still want to be with him," Sam told her.

Lilli sipped her coffee, "You should have stayed in college and become a therapist!" she teased.

"Yes, you're right," Sam agreed, "I'd be better paid, that's for sure!"

Lilli froze as she had a vision.

"What is it?" Sam asked, concerned, "Is someone in danger?"

"No, but I better be heading home. I saw that Matt is getting his acceptance letter to college today!" Lilli said proudly.

She lifted the blanket off herself and stood up, "Let's get this place cleaned up a little then I'll head home and have a shower!"

"Don't you want to shower here?" Bobby asked, coming into the room with his coffee cup.

"No way," Lilli laughed, "You guys have no conditioner and the hot water never lasts!"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Bobby asked, "I didn't get to see much of you!" he protested.

Lilli went over to him and hugged him around his waist, "I'm sorry, Bobby but I have to head back. Matt's getting into college and I need to be there for him. I'll be back soon though!"

Bobby hugged her back, "Fine, but you come visit again real soon!" he said sternly, "I'm glad for Matt, it's a big day!"

"Yes, I'm so excited for him!" Lilli agreed. Then she and Sam set about to clearing the living room so that she could go home, they had left all their empty wrappers on the coffee table. It certainly had been a lazy day for them both.

**_A dream sequence where Eric and Damon fight over you? That's any girls dream! : )_**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56:**

**_I own no rights to TVD or Supernatural!_**

**_All that's mine is my OC, Lilliana!_**

**_Thank you to Elextra for following!_**

**_Thanks to Katherine (Guest) for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to the Guest who reviewed!_**

**_Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Cara Ann Salvatore for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to xBanhammerx for following!_**

**_Thanks to all who read, review, follow and favorite!_**

Caroline sat down at a table at the Grill. They had decided to meet for breakfast before school and Matt had texted everyone to say that he had big news.

Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy sat at a table. Matt had an envelope that he kept touching. He clearly couldn't wait to open it.

"Morning guys!" Caroline greeted her friends, as she took her jacket off and slung it on the back of the chair.

"Hey, Care!" Bonnie smiled, she was sitting next to Jeremy and they were holding hands under the table. Bonnie was enjoying her new relationship status. She was in a relationship and very much in love.

"Morning, Caroline!" Jeremy greeted. He was excited for Matt, this was a big day for him and the little family that they had managed to create.

"Hi!" Matt said, he was clearly preoccupied.

"Did you see who's at the bar?" Caroline whispered to Bonnie, as she had another peek at the couple.

"Damon is drinking at this time of the morning! Ignore them, we are!" Bonnie replied.

Caroline looked at the couple. Damon was sitting at the bar with a bottle of bourbon and he looked like he was well on his way to being intoxicated. Elena sat next to him on a stool, chatting away while Damon clearly ignored her.

Kol and Klaus sauntered in, glaring at Damon and Elena on the way in.

The Mikaelson brothers joined the group at the table.

"What are they doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I invited Kol to join us when he was over last night!" Jeremy replied.

"Morning, all!" Kol smiled cheerily, "And big brother here tagged along!" he indicated Klaus, who sat next to him.

Klaus just smiled charmingly at everyone.

"When did you see Kol last night?" Caroline asked Jeremy, ignoring the Originals.

"He came over and we hung out in the game room," Jeremy explained. He and Kol had some semblance of a friendship. They both decided to work at it for Lilli's sake.

"What?" Caroline asked, "You're hanging out now?"

"He grows on you!" Matt said, he had learned to like Kol's weird sense of humor.

"Like a fungus," Caroline whispered.

"Be nice, love!" Klaus laughed, "Someone clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

"Where's Angel?" Kol asked, "She can help Blondie find her manners!"

Caroline smiled and said very loudly, "She'll be here soon, I texted her. Lilli spent the night at Sam Winchester's house. They had a sleepover!"

The distinct sound of Damon's glass shattering could be heard. Damon went over to the table. Elena followed him closely, clearly disgruntled.

"What did you say?" Damon demanded.

"It's none of your business, mate!" Klaus replied.

"Lilli is my business!" the older Salvatore growled.

Elena grabbed his hand, "Let's go, Damon! You aren't with Lilliana anymore!"

Damon pulled his arm away and glared at her, "Why don't you be a good little vampire Elena and go off to school?"

"Yes, Elena, why don't you leave?" Caroline asked, her voice hard.

"Really, Care?" Elena smirked, "Aren't you happy for me? I got what I wanted! I even got your little Angel friend to leave town!"

"She didn't leave town because of you," Jeremy said softly, he couldn't even look at Elena. She wasn't the sister that he had grown up with. "Lilli needed time with her friend."

"Whereas Elijah did leave town because of you!" Kol added. He looked at the Gilbert girl hoping for some reaction. She showed no remorse, she stared at him with a raised eyebrow. She clearly did not give a damn.

"Elijah left? Good for him!" Elena smirked, "Now maybe he'll get over me!"

"You need to get over yourself!" Matt said, shocked by Elena's arrogance.

"What happened to you Elena?" Bonnie shook her head. This wasn't the girl that she had grown up with.

"I died, Bonnie! Or did you miss that?" Elena sneered.

Bonnie flinched at her friend's harsh words. "People say that when someone becomes a vampire then all their characteristics are heightened. It seems that you got an extra dose of nasty and self-involvement!"

"Watch what you say, Bonnie!" Elena warned, "I could kill you so easily! Just a little snap of the neck!"

Bonnie shrunk against Jeremy. He looked at his sister, "I would like to see you try it!" he said.

Elena smiled. She was proud of the reactions she created. She was the good girl gone bad.

"I hate repeating myself," Damon sighed dramatically, "Where is my girl?"

Elena shook her head, "You're drunk Damon! You don't know what you are saying!" she had to look for a reason for his behavior. He was ignoring her and she didn't like it. "Fine, I'm leaving!" she huffed and she stormed off.

"I'm here, Damon!" Lilli said loudly. She had teleported into the Grill so at least she had been spared Elena's dramatic exit.

Damon turned and stared at her. He looked for some sign that she had been unfaithful.

Lilli had gone home first to shower and change before meeting everyone. She wore a knee length floral dress with a denim jacket over it and her ankle boots.

"Where were you?" Damon asked dangerously.

Lilli sighed, this suspicious Damon was too similar to the dream version of himself. "I went to see Sam, my friend!" she placed emphasis on the word friend.

"Are you with him now?" Damon slurred.

"You have no right to ask me that when you are clearly still with Elena," Lilli replied sadly, "But I had some quality time with my friend and he was there for me. I don't jump into bed with people to deal with my issues!"

Damon flinched at her words but he felt better at hearing that she hadn't been with someone else. "I am not with Elena!" he said carefully.

"You were with Elena two minutes ago!" Caroline reminded him.

"Thanks for the observation, peanut gallery!" Damon snapped.

"Can I compel him?" Kol asked Lilli, "I can make him forget you and then it will be as if you were never together!"

Lilli smiled at her friend, "That's sweet of you to offer, Kol! But even if he forgets, I can't forget him and what he's done. I can't be compelled. Besides Angels still believe in free will. You can't take away anyone's free will!"

Kol shrugged, "It was worth a shot!"

Damon went closer to Lilli, "Even if I am compelled, I will still find a way back to you!" he promised and he left.

Lilli stared after him. If only she could believe him.

She went to sit down at the table with her friends. "Morning everyone!" she said.

"How was the sleep over?" Bonnie asked.

"Good thanks! I needed that! We ate too much junk food and finished Bobby's alcohol!" Lilli chuckled.

"Did you play any naughty drinking games?" Kol leered.

"You are such a bad influence!" Lilli replied, "No, we just watched tv!"

"Boring!" Kol sighed, "Next time invite me over and I'll teach you some games!"

"I'll remember that, Kol!" Lilli promised him. She looked at Matt and she saw his nervous excitement. "Matt, why don't you open the envelope?"

Matt looked at them all. He was scared to see the outcome. "Jeremy, you open it!" he said.

He held a hand over his eyes and he handed the letter to Jeremy.

"Is that your college acceptance letter?" Caroline asked, "Is that why you wanted us all here?"

"The first acceptance letter!" Bonnie informed her.

Jeremy opened the envelope and took out the letter. He read slowly.

"Where are Rebekah and Stefan?" Klaus asked.

"They are probably at school already," Caroline smiled, "They are so into the whole being human routine! They get up extra early and get to school because now they have an actual future to worry about! They are stressing about what to do after they finish school!"

"Bekah doesn't need to work or study!" Klaus frowned, "She has more than enough money saved up!"

"Yes, but now she wants to work for what she has," Lilli told him, "It gives her satisfaction to do things that humans normally take for granted. The whole graduation, going to college and getting a job. Bekah is immersing herself in her normal everyday human life!"

Klaus nodded. It made sense to him because finally Rebekah had a reason to exist. She felt that she was getting what she wanted out of life. She wanted the children that she would have to be proud of her and her accomplishments.

"So?" Matt asked, losing his patience with Jeremy.

His friend looked at him, his face sad and frowning.

"Never mind, I'll just wait for the next one!" Matt sighed.

"You won't have to wait, dude! You got in!" Jeremy shouted, "Stanford has accepted your application!"

Matt yelled out in joy and hugged Jeremy. He went around the table hugging everyone. He settled for a high five from Kol and a nod from Klaus. They weren't the hugging kind, Matt decided.

"You're going away?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a great school, Bon!" Matt explained, "I want to study law and I will get so far ahead if I go to Stanford! They accepted me!" he smiled gleefully, he grabbed his letter and pointed at it.

"You will visit us as often as possible!" Lilli told him sternly, "and I will come visit you all the time, just to check up!"

Matt laughed, "I can't wait!" he was already looking forward to it. A fresh start in a new place where no one knew him or his history. A place where no one would judge him for what his mother or his sister had done. That was the downside of Mystic Falls for Matt. When he went to Stanford, he could be an equal amongst his peers.

His friends all congratulated him and Kol ordered a bottle of Champaign to celebrate. They all had a glass even if it was just before school, no one minded because it was a wonderful occasion.

Liz Forbes walked in. She was on duty and she had come to the Grill to get some coffee.

Liz looked at the little group in the otherwise empty Grill. She smiled as she saw them celebrating.

She walked over to them, "Alcohol this early in the morngn will get you all detention or arrested!" she said in her sternest voice.

"Mom!" Caroline blushed, "We're celebrating Matt getting into Stanford!"

"I guess that's okay then, just this once!" Liz reluctantly said.

"Liz, I wanted to ask you something?" Lilli spoke up.

"What can I do for you?" Liz asked politely.

"Well, since Matt is graduating soon I thought as a graduation gift that Jeremy, Matt and I would go somewhere before he goes to college. On a vacation." Lilli explained, "Obviously, Bonnie and Caroline are included." The girls smiled.

"So I wanted to ask your permission, Liz? If Caroline could join us? I'll cover the costs since I'm inviting them!" Lilli said.

"Where did you have in mind?" Liz asked. She had wanted to give Caroline a good graduation present. Maybe she could cover Caroline's spending money on the trip. Liz trusted Caroline with the group. They looked after each other.

"No idea as yet," Lilli admitted, "We can all decide together!"

Liz looked up as her order was called, "It's fine with me, I'm glad for Caroline to see the world a little. Just let me know when you decide!"

Liz left and Caroline squealed with excitement, "We can go to Paris! Or Rome!" she was already imagining the possibilities.

"I hope that we're included!" Kol said, indicating himself and Klaus.

"We'll see!" Lilli teased, "Only if you're good!"

Damon stood outside the Grill, he waited for Liz.

"Are you really letting Caroline out of your sight?" He asked the Sheriff. He was concerned to hear that Lilli might be leaving Mystic Falls soon.

"Hi, Damon!" Liz greeted. Caroline had told her what was going on with Damon and Elena. "Yes, I trust my daughter. Don't try to plant doubts in my mind because you don't want Lilliana out of your sight!"

Damon frowned, "It's not what you think, Liz!" he protested.

"Damon, you need to get rid of your issues with your new girlfriend, Elena so that you can work things out with Lilliana!" Liz told him.

"So you know?" Damon asked, it seemed that all of Mystic Falls knew about his indescretions.

"Yes. But I know you Damon and I saw how different you are when you are with Lilliana. She makes you happy!" Liz replied.

"I need to get her back, Liz!" Damon said frustration written all over his face.

Liz shook her head, "As long as Elena has her hooks in you, it's a lost cause!"


	57. Chapter 57

**_Chapter 57 :_**

**_I own no rights to TVD all that's mine is Lilliana!_**

**_Thank you to Vampire Girl 1980 for favoriting and following!_**

**_Thank you to Writer's Block 420 for favoriting!_**

**_Thank you to Ice Jewel of Eternal Beauty for favoriting and following!_**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Cara Ann Salvatore for reviewing!_**

Matt and Jeremy were in the Game room trying to unwind after the hectic school day. Matt was still letting the reality of his acceptance into Stanford sink in. He had a large grin plastered on his face all day as he thought of his letter that was now being framed, as per Lilli's instructions.

The boys sat in their bed time clothes. Matt wore his track pants and a plain white t-shirt. Jeremy wore a pair of shorts and a vest.

There was a knock at the door and they looked at each other. It was too late for either Bonnie or April to come over and the boys weren't expecting any visitors.

Lilli walked in and opened the door, "Let's go Jeremy!" she smiled, "We are going on a hunt tonight!"

Jeremy stood up, "Is this like a test?" he asked, excitement tingling through his body.

"You could say that! We are going incognito, hence my night club look!" Lilli pointed at herself. She wore a short silver halter dress. It came to her knees and shimmered in the light. She wore high heel silver sandals and her hair was loose in big curls.

"We're going to a nightclub?" Jeremy woke up and went to the door.

He saw that Kol stood behind Lilli and he was also dressed up.

"Yes, so get dressed. Nothing over the top to draw attention to us. We need to blend in. The only weapon that you are allowed to carry is your dagger," Lilli instructed, "this is a test to see how your reading skills are. You need to track down targets and assess them."

"Can I come too?" Matt asked.

"No, way! You need to stay home and study so that you can be the best lawyer ever! Jeremy and I might need a lawyer to bail us out one day!" Lilli teased.

Matt shook his head and laughed. Lilli had so much faith in him.

"Go get dressed, Jer! Kol and I are waiting!" She told Jeremy. The young Hunter hurried to his room.

Lilli and Kol went to wait for him in the corridor outside his room.

"Why does Kol get to go?" Matt asked, joining them.

"Because Kol will know where the trouble makers will be drawn to and we need the bad boy Original with us if Jeremy gets carded. Kol can compel the bouncers at the door. No way will Jeremy pass for twenty one and get in!" Lilli explained.

Matt nodded because it made sense, he just wished that he could go too.

"You look absolutely breath taking, Angel!" Kol smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" Lilli told him, "I love that green shirt on you. It brings out your eyes!" It was true, that particular shade of moss green brought out the Original's stunning eyes and his brown leather jacket made him look mature and all masculine. Kol's eyes were so beautiful, Lilli felt herself falling into them. She shook her head, he didn't even need to compel her and she was smitten. But they were just friends and that was how she saw him even if he flirted too much.

"Then I shall always wear this shirt to make you happy!" Kol promised. He was pleasantly surprised that she noticed these things about him. He wanted her to compliment him, he found. It was a good feeling to be noticed by a girl that he didn't have to compel or toy with.

Matt smiled watching the Original and the Angel interact. He was happy to see Lilli smiling again. She had been walking around with an air of sadness that was tangible.

Jeremy came out of his room. He wore a pair of black bootleg jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked older. He had used gel and spiked his hair up. All the working out was making Jeremy look more adult.

Lilli looked approvingly at him, "This will do! It's not too much to draw unwanted attention but at the same time the bad girl vampires will want to feed off you!"

Jeremy paled a little, "So I will be bait?" he asked.

"You need to be out in the real world with just your natural Hunter abilities. You have a dagger to prove your skill because we won't always have a sword on us if evil is present. You will meet vampires and talk to them. Get to know them a little and you will determine who is worthy of redemption and the Cure. Or who needs to be taken down because they are hurting innocent people." Lilli explained.

"I have to flirt with these girl vampires?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes," Lilli replied, "and it's not cheating. You are not cheating on Bonnie by flirting. This is for work purposes. You won't actually be intimate with these vampires."

"I wish Bonnie could come along!" Jeremy said. He wanted Bonnie there so that she could see he wasn't being unfaithful.

"That would be amazing!" Matt said, "You and Bonnie would make a team. The Hunter and the witch! No one could defeat you!"

"No," Lilli told them firmly, "If Bonnie has to be with Jeremy when he hunts and if Bonnie even thinks that he's in danger it will be a problem."

"Why?" Jeremy asked puzzled.

"Because Bonnie is a witch and she works with her emotions!" Kol explained, "If your little girlfriend thought that you were in danger she wouldn't be able to control her magic and she would hurt people!"

"Bonnie would tear apart this town and not think twice about it if you were in danger!" Lilli said, "She would hate herself afterwards but it would be too late."

"She would be lost to the dark side and to dark magic!" Kol added.

"We don't want a bad Bonnie, do we?" Lilli asked.

"No, no way!" Jeremy said as the truth of their words sunk in. Bonnie was a loyal friend and girlfriend and she would defend her friends and her boyfriend with her magic.

"Let's keep our sweet Bon Bon just the way she is!" Kol smirked.

"You can tell her tomorrow about our trip but she can never be with you when you hunt!" Lilli instructed. She wanted her friend to stay safe. Bonnie was a white witch who worked with nature.

Jeremy nodded, "Yes, I'll tell her about it tomorrow." He agreed, "So where are we going to?" he asked.

"Where else would be the best night scene? New York of course!" Kol replied.

"Kol and I are your back up, not that you need it!" Lilli smiled, "This is your Hunt!"

The three of them held hands and Lilli teleported them to New York. They looked like a regular trio of night time revelers. Jeremy had his dagger concealed in his boot and he was ready for anything.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58:**

**_I do not own any of the characters from TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilliana!_**

**Thank you to Anime-gurl-4eva for favoriting!**

**Thank you to fangymen lover for favoriting and following!**

**Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!**

**Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!**

**Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!**

**Thank you to Cara Ann Salvatore for reviewing!**

Lilli, Kol and Jeremy wandered around until Kol chose a night club. The streets of New York were still bustling with tourists and locals alike. The yellow cabs sped up and down the busy streets. Neon lights lit up the night so it was easy to see all that the city had to offer.

Kol stopped in front of a door. "I like this one. It has a certain appeal!" he decided.

"It would appeal to you," Lilli scoffed, "It's called Depravity!"

They paid their admission to the bouncer and got their stamps on the insides of their wrists. The bouncer stared at Jeremy, "Are you sure that you are twenty one?" he asked suspiciously. He was a large bald guy in a black wife beater and jeans.

"He is twenty one and you will let him in." Kol's pupils dilated as he compelled the bouncer.

"Go in, you look twenty one!" the bouncer said in a monotone.

They walked into the dimly lit club.

"That's so useful!" Jeremy said to Kol, "These are not the droids you are looking for!" he said in a monotone.

"Droids? What's that?" Kol asked clearly confused.

Lilli grabbed his arm because they were holding up traffic in front of the door. "You need to catch up on your movies! That's Star Wars, only the best series of movies ever!"

Kol looked downcast until Jeremy offered, "Hey don't stress! We have them in the movie room. You can come over and we can watch them all!"

"I will hold you to that!" Kol grinned. Lilli looked at his face and realized just how young he appeared when he allowed his true personality to show. He had an air of vulnerability to him. Kol worked so hard on maintaining his evil persona that sometimes people forgot that he was a person too.

They looked around the club. There were two floors. The first held the dance floor in the center of the room and a bar. The second floor had tables and chairs with a balcony so that people could relax and watch the dancers down below.

"You two go and get us a table and I'll get drinks!" Kol offered as he headed to the bar.

Jeremy took Lilli's hand as they maneuvered their way up a flight of stairs to head to the sitting area.

They managed to find an unoccupied table along the balcony that offered a clear view of the club floor. Jeremy pulled out a chair for Lilli and they both sat down. She noticed how the girls surrounding them stared at Jeremy.

It was noisy and filled with couples dancing and chatting. The music was blaring as a DJ stood at a turntable on a stage.

Lilli looked at Jeremy, "Use your hearing. Cut out all the loud background noise and listen for the subtle things like conversations. Use your sight. It's dark in here but with your enhanced vision you will have no trouble looking for suspicious people!" she told him.

She looked around. It was easy to see how this would be an ideal feeding ground. It was filled with people clearly desperate for human interaction and acceptance. Vampires fed on such emotions.

"Lilli are you sure that you're up for this?" Jeremy asked.

She looked at him puzzled, "Why?"

"It's just with everything going on with Elena and Damon, you must find it hard to Hunt." Jeremy replied.

"Jeremy, that's the beauty of what we do. Life goes on and our feelings don't count. We have a job to do and we go about doing it. The harsh realities of our lives don't come in. They cannot distract you or make you lose focus. We always have to be prepared because the bad guys don't take a break if you are having a bad day!" Lilli explained. "I am not going to let Damon take over my life. I have never been one of those girls."

The young Hunter nodded, "That's harsh but true!" he agreed. She needed to cut off all emotion when it came to the hunt or you paid for your distractions.

Kol sat down, "Here we go!" he handed them shot glasses.

"Thanks Kol!" Lilli said and she looked at Jeremy. He tossed back his glass and that helped steady his nerves.

Kol had realized that the boy needed some liquid courage to handle his task.

"Seen anything yet?" Lilli asked Jeremy. He shook his head. He was trying to do what she had instructed but the noise was too loud.

"Okay let's go downstairs. You have one dance to pick out the target and one dance only!" Lilli said and she stood up.

Kol remained at the table and he watched as they made their way downstairs. He was honored to have been included in this outing and he was happy to watch Lilli in her element as she trained her Hunter.

Jeremy was a little shy but it was a fast song. The DJ played Payphone by Maroon 5.

Lilli danced and she leaned forward, "You have this one song to survey the room. Use your skills!"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. He tried to shut out all the chattering, the clinking glasses and the music. He listened and he actually felt the change in his body as his ears started picking out individual conversations.

Lilli smiled as she saw Jeremy go into full on Hunter mode. She looked around as well. They danced together to keep up the illusion that they were there to have a good time. They were just like any other couple dancing.

The song ended and they made their way back to Kol. The three of them casually leaned against the balcony railing and looked at the dance floor.

Kol nodded. He clearly saw the couple who were working the club.

"Do you see anything?" Lilli asked Jeremy.

Jeremy took another look to be certain, "The couple. The redhead and her boyfriend. They seem to be feeding together. They're compelling people!" he said in amazement. The young couple was brazenly feeding off innocent victims.

Lilli looked at him proudly, "You are right! They are high on fresh blood, they're so obvious!" she shook her head as she looked at the young couple.

Kol frowned, "Both are newborns!"

"He's wearing a suit? Who wears a fitted suit that looks that expensive to a night club?" Lilli scoffed.

"Elijah wears nothing but suits, Angel!" Kol reminded her.

"Yes, but that's Elijah! He makes a suit look good Kol!" Lilli said simply.

Kol rolled his eyes at her. All women seemed to love Elijah in a suit.

"You will go to the bar under guise of getting drinks. Wait for her to come to you, Jeremy." Lilli instructed.

"If the barman asks for ID?" Jeremy asked.

Lilli took out a few bills from her purse, "Tip him enough so that he doesn't ask questions." She handed him the bills. "You will wait for the drinks. The female vampire is going after the young guys. She's the bait. Let her lure you in!"

"Yes, your back story is that you're here with your girlfriend. You are both from out of town visiting your cousin. I'm the cousin!" Kol told Jeremy.

Jeremy visibly gulped. He clutched the money in his hand. He was ready for this but he couldn't help feel nervous.

Lilli rubbed his back, "All the training and hard work that you put in, it comes down to this! You can do this!" she said firmly. She knew that he was ready. She wouldn't have thrown him into a situation that he couldn't handle. "You are one of the Five, Jeremy Gilbert. You are no ordinary Hunter!"

Jeremy took in a deep breath and he steadied his nerves.

"We'll be watching you, mate." Kol said softly.

Jeremy nodded and he went downstairs. He stood at the bar. There was a long queue for drinks so he fell in line. He could feel her eyes on him, they seemed to burn into him even in the dim light. He smelt her scent as she stood behind him, her floral perfume teasing his senses.

He stood still and did his best to be nonchalant. He didn't want to rush her and be too pushy.

The line moved ahead and Jeremy shifted forward.

"It's busy in here!" she remarked.

He turned around slightly to look at her. She was stunning. With long fire red hair that fell straight to her hips and green eyes that shone bright. She had milky white skin that was without a blemish. She smiled at him and Jeremy saw that she had dimples. No wonder she was the bait, no one could resist her looks. She looked to be in her late teens still on the cusp of womanhood. She wore a red silk gown that stood out amongst the crowd.

"Yes, it's packed tonight!" Jeremy smiled at her, trying to be polite.

"Is that your girlfriend that you were dancing with earlier?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's Lilli!" he said brightly, staying with Kol's story. "We're here from Virginia visiting my cousin!"

"Oh, an out of towner!" she replied. He could see her licking her lips in anticipation, "Well, we will just have to give you a night to remember!" she offered putting on the charm.

They moved forward in line again.

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert!" he introduced himself. He shook her hand and he tried not to flinch at just how cold her hand was.

"Sophie Anne!" she smiled and Jeremy noticed how white her teeth looked. They stood out in her pale face.

"Are you here alone?" he asked.

"No, I'm here with my friend, Andre!" she replied, "He would love to meet you and your friends!"

Jeremy got to the front of the line, "Three tequilas please." He asked the bartender.

The guy got the drinks without asking for ID. It was a busy night and he wanted to get through the queue as fast as possible.

"And for you?" he asked Sophie Anne.

She smiled enchantingly at him, her ruby red lips parting, "Same thank you! You are much too kind, Jeremy!"

Jeremy handed her two drinks and he couldn't help the blush that spread across his face. He couldn't help it because she was charming and very pretty.

Sophie Anne looked at him and she smiled as she saw his blushing cheeks. He was exactly to her taste. He was young and very well built but he still had the glow of youth to him.

They got their drinks and Sophie Anne paused, "Ah, here is Andre!" her boyfriend joined them, "Andre please meet Jeremy Gilbert! He is from out of town, visiting his cousin." She introduced.

Jeremy juggled the drinks in his hand and he shook Andre's hand. The male vampire was the same age as Sophie Anne. He had dark curls that fell across his brow. His eyes were blue and held the true stare of a predator. He was pale like Sophie Anne and he wore a suit. The suit looked strange on him, like he was trying to play a role and failing.

"Hi, Andre! Won't you join us?" Jeremy asked.

"It would be our pleasure!" Andre smiled and he grasped Sophie Anne's arm and followed Jeremy up the stairs.

They joined Lilli and Kol at the table. Kol looked at the girl and smiled. She was attractive, he thought.

Lilli shook her head internally, these two newborns were so blood high that they didn't even notice that they were in the presence of an Original vampire.

"Good evening, all! I am Andre and this is Sophie Anne!" the male introduced piling on the charm.

"This is Lilli and Kol!" Jeremy made the introductions. Lilli and Kol shook their hands.

Andre kissed Lilli's hand, "Don't you smell sweet!" he smiled over her hand.

Lilli smiled back trying to hide her distaste. Andre nodded at Sophie Anne. They were clearly not wasting time. They were eager to feed off such tempting and willing victims.

Kol looked at them and saw the reason for the rush. The two newborn vampires did not have daylight stones on them. They were racing to beat the sun. He sighed, vampires had lost their people skills he noticed. In his day, he had swept woman off their feet first before feeding off them.

Andre looked at them, staring at them, "Look at me," he compelled, "You want to go outside with us. You want to take in the fresh air in the alley way behind the club!"

They all looked blank as they played along and repeated what he said. They all stood up.

Sophie Anne smiled as she looked at Jeremy and Kol, trying to decide who she would feed off first.

Lilli, Jeremy and Kol stayed quiet, trying to appear compelled and very eager targets. They went downstairs and out the back exit. They headed into the night and found themselves in the alley way that was dark and empty. The three of them stood on the wet pavement as the two vampires got ready to attack.

**_Sophie Anne and Andre. A nod to the Sookie Stackhouse books. I loved Sophie Anne and Andre in the books! They weren't shown to their full potential in the series._**


	59. Chapter 59

**_Chapter 59 :_**

**_I own nothing, all that's mine is my OC._**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Kate1234 for reviewing!_**

**_Thanks to all who read, review, follow or favorite!_**

Kol smiled as he watched the two vampires transform, this was certainly a fun way to pass the evening, he thought. He had not enjoyed a good chase in a while. He watched as he saw the hunger on their faces.

Sophie Anne stroked Jeremy's cheek, "I think I'll save you for last!" she whispered gleefully.

Andre smiled at her enthusiasm, "This pretty girl looks promising!" he said looking at Lilli.

Sophie Anne flinched visibly, "What, you want to turn her?" she asked jealously. She had noticed how Andre had been looking at the girl and she didn't like it. Sophie Anne was a very jealous creature by nature and she did'nt like sharing at all.

"I'm considering it! She would make a wonderful companion!" Andre mused as he played with Lilli's hair.

Lilli laughed, she couldn't help herself anymore. "Jeremy, please handle this! It's becoming way too much like a bad horror movie! I do not want to be the bride of Dracula!"

Jeremy sprang into action, he dropped to his feet at Hunter speed and retrieved his Hunter's dagger. He stood up and drove the blade into Sophie Anne's chest. She shrieked as she felt the dagger pierce her heart and she fell to the ground.

Andre had been frozen in shock as his very easy meal turned out to be hunters. He darted towards Jeremy but the young Hunter anticipated his move and he held the dagger out and Andre ran into the blade. He looked down in disbelief as he saw the handle of the dagger sticking out of his chest then he too was dead.

"Nice moves, mate!" Kol smirked.

"Thanks, Jer!" Lilli said honestly, "They were getting a bit much! I mean, he wanted to turn me! As if I would be so desperate to be with someone that full of himself!"

"You're welcome, Lilli!" Jeremy smiled, "I don't see you quietly following him around for eternity!"

Lilli shook her head, "He was trying to be all smooth Mr Vampire and failing! Elijah is the only Original Mr Smooth!"

"Shame, she was pretty though!" Kol mused.

Lilli elbowed him playfully, "She would have driven you insane after a while! She seemed the clingy jealous type! After a while, she'd be like Kol, honey where are you going? Kol, you can't have any friends! Kol, you will only look at me!" Lilli fluttered her eyelashes for dramatic effect.

Kol laughed, "So we would have another Rebekah in the family? No, one is enough for me thanks!"

"Let's go home, Jeremy has school tomorrow!" Lilli said.

"No, I still have to go to school tomorrow!" Jeremy sighed. After the wonderful night that they had experienced he didn't want to go back to the mundane high school everyday life.

"You will finish school, mister!" Lilli said sternly.

The sound of a single applause broke the easy camaraderie of the group.

"Bravo!" he cheered, "A mere high school boy manages to take down two vampires on his own!" the newcomer was a tall, gangly vampire. He had shoulder length straggly hair. He had deep set eyes.

Several vampires filtered into the alley way, they surrounded the trio.

"A nest?" Kol asked in amazement, "No self-respecting vampire creates a nest of newborns!"

They were all clearly newly turned, their eyes blazed with hunger.

"Who are you?" Lilli asked curiously.

"I am Joss!" the leader replied, bowing.

"Joss, what kind of weird name is that?" Kol scoffed, "These names in this century are strange!"

"Well, Kol," Jeremy said calmly as he turned his dagger in his hand, he was ready for a fight, "Joss Whedon is one of the greatest minds of our time! He created Buffy the Vampire Slayer!"

"Dollhouse and Serenity!" Joss offered.

"My favorite," Lilli smiled, "Cabin in the woods and the Avengers!"

"I need to catch up on movies, I know!" Kol shook his head.

"So, Joss who do you work for? Which insane vampire is going around turning you all and leaving you in charge?" Lilli asked.

"I will never tell you!" Joss smirked. He looked at his followers, "Kill them all!" he said calmly.

Lilli shook her head. She went into attack mode and between her, Kol and Jeremy the new vampires went down fast. They were a blur of movement and no match for the baby vampires.

Joss stood shaking in fear, his earlier swagger gone, "Okay, I'll just be leaving then!" he tried.

Kol blurred forwards and grabbed him by the throat, "I don't think so, Joss! Not until you answer our questions!"

Joss shook his head, clearly terrified, "I can't! Dude how are you so strong?"

"You just tried to take on an Original vampire, an Angel and one of the Five!" Jeremy shook his head.

Joss paled and his eyes were bugging out of his head, "I didn't know, honestly!"

"Tell us, who is your Maker?" Lilli asked softly, "Before Kol here starts torturing you!"

"She turned me, she offered me great power and eternal life!" Joss blubbered, "Who was I to say no! All I had to do was go around town turning a bunch of kids and then get them to turn others! We just went after the runaways, no one would miss them and she would have her army!"

"Who is she?" Jeremy tried.

Kol sighed, the leader of the vampire group was obviously compelled into not revealing who his Maker was, "He can't say her name. Joss here has been compelled!"

"Lucky for us then," Lilli smiled, "we have an Original that can top that compulsion!"

Joss stared at Kol, "Please, don't make me do this! She'll kill me!"

"Tell us or we will kill you!" Jeremy snapped his patience wearing thin.

"Not much of an army if she has a bunch of scared kids working for her!" Lilli shook her head.

"Who do you work for?" Kol asked, his pupils dilating, "Who is your Sire?"

"Katherine Pierce!" Joss gulped.

Kol almost dropped the vampire. Lilli was stunned, she had not expected this.

"Katherine as in the other doppelganger Katherine Pierce?" Jeremy asked. He hadn't had any good experiences with that particular vampire.

"The one and the same!" Kol sneered.

"Where is she?" Lilli asked. She shook her head, "Ask him Kol, please." The vampire wasn't able to answer her questions.

"Where is the lovely, loathsome Katherine?" Kol asked using compulsion again.

"I don't know!" Joss stammered, "She left town a while ago! Her house is empty! I keep going there to look for her but she hasn't been back!"

Kol looked at Lilli, "So she created an army of baby vampires. For what purpose?" he asked Joss.

"To fight Klaus," Joss shouted, his eyes fearful as the truth spilled out unwillingly, he was trying to fight the compulsion.

"Why would Katherine want to fight Klaus?" Jeremy asked in wonder. Why would the original doppelganger do something so foolish?

"For the Cure." Lilli said simply. "She was prepared to fight all the vampires in Mystic Falls because she heard about the search for the Cure. Her strongest opponent would be Niklaus."

"It makes sense, she heard about his army of Hybrids so she knew that she would have to go through them to get to Nik," Kol mused.

"She didn't know that they were all dead." Jeremy said flatly.

"They're dead?" Joss asked.

Lilli nodded, "All dead and gone. But what Katherine failed to tell you, is that Niklaus is an Original. You would have to fight him and his family. They have me and Jeremy on their side as well. It wouldn't be so easy. You would all have been wiped out!"

It was sad all these young vampires had fallen under Katherine's spell and they would have all been sacrificed for nothing.

"Katherine wanted the Cure!" Joss confessed, "She wanted to use it on Klaus and then she could kill him once and for all!"

"You didn't have a chance. You would be dead before you even started!" Kol spat out.

"Well, she left. I haven't heard from her or seen her. Not even an e-mail or text!" Joss said sadly.

"So you are left with no Sire and running the show for her?" Kol asked. It was horrible to be abandoned by your Maker unless they released you willingly from the Sire bond. If you were released then you could make a life for yourself. But to be left by your Maker in such an abrupt way, you would be in a state similar to Purgatory waiting for them to get back so that you could live again. Kol almost pitied this sad excuse for a vampire.

"Yes," Joss admitted, "I keep waiting for her to show up!"

"She won't show if she knows that the Cure is not an object. She must have figured it out somehow!" Lilli said. She was horrified to think that Katherine had been watching them.

"She must have been in Mystic Falls!" Jeremy shuddered at the thought.

"Katherine would have planned to play Elijah again," Kol realized, "Turn all the Originals against each other and everyone would forget all about her! Same tricks just a different year!"

"She is devious!" Lilli replied.

"Take us to her house!" Jeremy told the shaking vampire still in Kol's grasp.

Joss hesitated.

"Don't make me compel you again!" Kol sneered, "Baby vampires are really stupid!"

"We'll let you go if you help us," Lilli offered.

"We're just going to let him go?" Jeremy asked.

Joss stared at them, unable to believe his luck.

"He can be a cautionary tale, he will survive to tell any other vampire out there that's stupid enough to try and come after the residents of Mystic Falls, that we are not an easy target!" Lilli told Joss who nodded fervently.

"I'll do anything, I swear! Just let me go!" the vampire begged.

"And you agree to leave the humans alone and feed only on blood bags?" Kol asked, "You draw attention to our kind by feeding so freely!"

"I will only drink from blood bags!" Joss swore.

"No turning anyone else!" Jeremy glared at him.

"No one, I promise! I won't turn anyone!" the baby vampire saw a way out for himself.

"If you do not follow our rules, we will come back here and rip you to pieces!" Kol said slowly.

Jeremy got in the vampire's face, "I will come back with my friend and trust me, when he's done with you then I will take over!"

Joss just nodded he seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"Good, take us to her house, Joss!" Lilli instructed.

Kol let the vampire down and they followed him out into the streets.

They reached a house a short while later. Katherine had a small cottage style house a few blocks away in a quiet neighborhood.

"This is it!" Joss said, pointing to the house.

He led them to the front door and he took out a key from under the doormat.

They followed him into the house.

"She abandoned it, that's how I'm able to step inside!" Kol realized, "She has truly left!"

Lilli looked around. It was very muted, not at all what she had expected from Katherine.

They wandered around the living room. There was no evidence of anyone living there and a fine layer of dust had collected on the furniture and the book shelf.

Lilli walked over to the television. It was still plugged in with the dvd player on as well. There was a note attached to the dvd player, "Play me!"

She looked at Jeremy, "Please see Joss outside, Jeremy. It's time for him to go!"

Jeremy nodded but he didn't look happy about having to leave. Joss was happy that they had kept up their end of the bargain and he left quickly.

Once he had left, Lilli called Kol over to the tv stand, "I think we should press play!" she said, "although this is very Alice in Wonderland for my tastes!" if anything did go wrong then Jeremy was safely out of harm's way.

Kol pressed the play button and he hissed as Katherine's face filled the screen. She still looked the same. Devious but still so fiery, he noticed. He could see the appeal of Katherine, she was evil but she was beautiful. She taunted a man's senses with her complex personality. Elena however, faded into obscurity next to Katherine.

"Hello to whoever it may concern," she greeted, "I fully expect Stefan or Damon to be watching this! You Salvatores can never seem to stay away from me!" her husky laugh echoed through the room, Lilli just shook her head. The Salvatore brothers no longer cared about Katherine.

Katherine continued "But if you are someone else. Perhaps someone who has noticed my abandoned army, then I'm sorry. I just don't care! They aren't my problem anymore! I have other things to do besides hang around here!" and the screen faded.

"She is such a humanitarian!" Lilli laughed, "She thought if the vampires kept turning people that it would spread until there was no one left! Or someone would follow the trail back to her!"

"Katherine cares for no one!" Kol said, "She left her vampires here because they no longer served a purpose!"

Lilli shook her head, "So she's moved onto her next scheme! They wouldn't be able to help her to get the Cure and defeat Nik so she threw them aside!"

They looked back to the screen that had started a countdown from five.

"Do you think that she rigged it?" Lilli asked as it went to three.

"The lady was always about a dramatic exit!" Kol laughed and he reached to grab Lilli as the entire entertainment area exploded.

Kol held Lilli as they landed on the floor behind a couch.

Lilli looked up at him, "Kol, thanks for saving me but we didn't blow up!" she managed under the weight on her chest. She was grateful, without a thought for his own safety he had used his body to shield her from Katherine's explosive device.

Jeremy ran into the room, "Whoa! That is so weird!" he said.

Kol was puzzled, he helped Lilli up, "Are you okay, Angel? I was waiting for the fire and glass to hit us!" he admitted.

He looked to the blast area. The glass and debris were frozen in midair.

Jeremy stepped forward and touched a piece of glass, it shimmered in the light but didn't fall to the floor under the force of his touch.

"I froze the room," Lilli explained, "Another Angel ability!"

Kol hugged her, "I didn't want anything to happen to you!" he admitted softly as he breathed in her scent.

Lilli hugged him back, "Nothing will happen, I promise! I will always be with you!" she swore. She never wanted him to fear for her. It was her duty to watch over him and protect him.

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably on his feet, he wasn't used to Kol caring about anyone else.

Lilli looked at them both, "Let's go home!" she said, taking both their hands.

They walked outside into the crisp night air and before they teleported back home, Lilli turned back to the house and unfroze the room so that the sound of the explosion in the living room filled the air in the quiet neighborhood. She had carefully checked the blast zone and seen that Katherine had been kind enough to limit the damage to her home only.

**_Yes, I do love Joss Whedon's work!_**


	60. Chapter 60

**_Chapter 60 :_**

**_I own nothing from TVD or Supernatural, all that's mine is my OC, Lilliana._**

**_Thank you to Kayla 5984 for favoriting and following!_**

**_Thank you to bg99275 for favoriting and following!_**

**_Thank you to Klaroline Dream Girl for favoriting and following!_**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Night Watchers2 for your lovely PM!_**

**_Thank you to Annieg 1227 for favoriting!_**

**_Thank you to all of you who read, review, follow and favorite!_**

Lilli knocked on the door of the Mikaelson mansion the next morning. She and Kol had decided to ask Klaus for his advice first before discussing the encounter with Katherine and her vampires with the rest of the group.

It was later in the day, since most of their friends were at school this would be the ideal time to speak to Klaus alone.

Kol opened the door, "Hello, my Angel!" he smiled endearingly.

"Hey, partner in crime!" Lilli teased.

"Come in," he invited standing back so that she could enter the house, "We did have a wonderful night didn't we!" Kol agreed. "I never thought that I would ever see the day when Jeremy Gilbert and I hunted vampires together with an Angel!"

"Well, Kol I never thought that I would have fun hunting with an Original, but it was nice!" Lilli replied.

"What did you two get up too?" Klaus asked, he had come to see who was at the door. "Hello, Lilli!" he greeted.

"Hi, Nik!" She greeted, "That's why I'm here. Kol and I need to tell you what we found in New York."

Klaus frowned, "When did you have time to go to New York?" he asked his brother.

"It helps if you have a teleporting Angel!" Kol smirked, he looked at the basket in Lilli's hands, "What do you have there?"

Lilli handed him the basket, "I come bringing treats! Mrs. Fletcher made some brownies for the boys. They are having a study group tonight. They are all studying extra hard. So I grabbed a few of the brownies for you guys, before Jeremy finishes them all!" she smiled.

Klaus took Lilli's hand, "Let us have some coffee, come to the kitchen and we can have your brownies and talk!" he offered.

They went into the Original's kitchen. Even Klaus's kitchen was all alpha male with all black table tops and accessories.

They sat at the table and Klaus got the coffee pot.

Kol bit into one of the brownies, "Wow! I can see why Jeremy finishes them all!" he said as he devoured his treat.

Lilli smiled, "They are so good! I really got lucky when I found the Fletchers!"

They poured their coffee into the black coffee mugs that Klaus set out.

"So share." Klaus asked once they were all settled.

"We took Jeremy out hunting last night. It was his first solo hunt. Kol helped me by choosing the nightclub that we went to and he got Jeremy into the club and past the bouncer." Lilli told him.

"Why wasn't I asked along?" Klaus asked.

"You would have stood out way too much Nik! We needed to attract the bad guys not scare them off!" Lilli explained. Klaus oozed evil genius. He would just make the other bad guys feel that there was no use competing. They would run home with their tales between their legs.

Klaus smirked, "Yes you have a point there!" he liked that they still gave him credit for his evil potential. He had toned it down considerably for his new friends and his family but it was nice to get a compliment like that.

"So Jeremy was bait and he managed to find a couple that were feeding off the innocent. They took us outside." Lilli said.

"They thought that they compelled us!" Kol scoffed.

Klaus smiled this was certainly an entertaining story, he wished that he could have been included.

"They wanted to feed off us," Lilli continued.

"Andre wanted to turn Lilli!" Kol teased.

"Well Kol was falling for Sophie Anne's charms!" Lilli rebutted.

"Sophie Anne and Andre," Klaus mused, "never heard of them!"

"They are both newborns!" Kol told his brother, "The girl was a looker though, such a shame!" he said.

"Tough, because Jeremy killed them both!" Lilli smiled at Kol, "then out of no where, we saw a group come out of the alley way. They had a leader. He seemed upset that Jeremy had just killed two of his followers!"

"A nest?" Klaus asked Kol.

"Definitely, they were turning people to create an army. But we took care of it. They are all gone!" Kol said with ease.

"Who would create an army of newborns?" Klaus asked frowning.

Lilli smiled, she was glad that the Original Hybrid's mind worked so fast. He understood the plot immediately. "Once we took care of all the newborns, we got their leader Joss to take us to his Maker's house. We offered him a trade. His freedom for information. Kol had to compel most of the truth out of him though because Joss had been compelled into not saying anything about his Maker."

"Who is this Maker?" Klaus asked.

"Katherine." Kol looked closely at his brother's face, "Seems she wanted to create an army to defeat your hybrids. She wanted the Cure. She planned on feeding it to you and then killing you once and for all!"

"As if she could defeat me so easily!" Klaus smiled dangerously. His eyes blazed with fury, "Will that wench never learn! I could tear out her heart without hesitation!"

"She was gone," Lilli told him, "She knew that she didn't stand a chance so she deserted her army and rigged her house to explode."

Klaus looked alarmed, "You weren't hurt, love?" he asked his friend.

"Angel froze the room, brother!" Kol replied. "You should have seen it, the glass was frozen midair!"

"We were unhurt thankfully," Lilli felt a little shy with all the attention, "Kol would have saved me though!"

"Kol could have just smiled at his reflection and the glass would have shattered under that ego!" Klaus said dryly.

Kol tried to look wounded. He liked the sibling taunts that he got, it meant that his family cared in their own way.

"Say what you will, Nik! But Kol is my hero!" Lilli told Klaus. It was true because Kol hadn't thought to save himself.

"I never thought that I would see the day," Klaus looked at his brother, "when Kol saved someone!"

"There is a first time for everything!" Kol said. He was glad that he had proved everyone wrong. He was being a good friend to Lilli and living up to her expectations of him.

"So what do we do now, Nik?" Lilli asked, "do we tell everyone that Katherine might be lurking? She could be on the other end of the world for all we know. This is just a suspicion because we don't know where she is!"

Klaus frowned. "Between us three, we can manage her. We will keep an eye open for her. If she was here, she would have made her presence known. Especially since Elijah was in town. He is the only person that she still cares about in her own twisted way!"

"Jeremy knows of course and he can fight her off if he needs to," Lilli said. She had faith in Jeremy's skill. "He will share this with Bonnie of course. She can help too!"

"Rebekah and Stefan do not need to know about this!" Klaus said firmly, looking at his brother and his friend.

"I agree Nik," Lilli told him, "there is no need for them to stress. We will protect them. They are just starting to live, we cannot take their peace of mind away from them!"

"We will protect Bekah with our lives!" Kol said sincerely, Lilli stared hard at him, "Fine, Stefan too! Since he and Bekah are a package deal now!" he rolled his eyes.

"Why do I hear my name?" the blonde girl asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Bekah, hello!" Lilli smiled. Thankfully Rebekah no longer possessed super hearing so she couldn't have heard their conversation.

"Hello, Lilli!" she greeted coming to sit at the table. She slung her bag across her chair, "So what are you all scheming about?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes, "Are you going to surprise me with something fabulous?" she asked.

"We are planning something! I was going to talk to you and Stefan when you came over later," Lilli quickly improvised.

Klaus and Kol looked confused, Lilli looked at them, "Our trip after graduation?" she hinted.

"Yes, sister!" Klaus said, "Lilli is taking her boys on vacation. She has invited Bonnie and Caroline. We have been invited to go along as well!"

Rebekah was surprised, "A vacation? All of us?" she couldn't believe it. It sounded so normal, that was the appeal for Rebekah. She would be a regular girl going on vacation with her family and friends.

"Yes, you can all decide where we are going," Lilli said, "Let Caroline take charge a little, she's never travelled."

Rebekah nodded, "Okay, that's a good idea. Caroline has good taste!" she would let Caroline choose. After all Rebekah had been all around the world already. She'd just enjoy being with Stefan. She could imagine already just how romantic it would be.

Lilli stood up, "I should be heading home, if you are home from school Bekah that means that Jeremy and Matt are home too! See you later Bekah!"

Kol stood up, "Let me walk you out, Angel!" he offered. They left the room.

Klaus looked at his sister, "What are you doing here, Rebekah? Not that I mind," he said quickly, "but you actually left lover boy alone?"

Rebekah blushed, "Stefan and I do manage apart from each other!" she protested, "I just wanted to see my brothers! Time is shorter for me now Nik. I find that time is much more valuable now that I am human. I want to spend as much of my time with the people that I love." She said honestly.

Klaus hugged his sister, "Do you regret it? Being human?"

"No, I love it!" she said, "I love feeling every breath that I take. I enjoy making choices and finding that they do matter! I like knowing that one day, it will all end and what I have done with my life matters to someone. I will have a family and I will live on through them."

"We will protect you, sister!" Klaus swore, he had never seen his sister so happy and fulfilled.

"Thanks Nik!" she said. She looked at the brownies, "Ohhh, is that Mrs. Fletcher's?" she asked as she helped herself to one.

Kol walked in and saw his sister eating the treats, "You shouldn't eat those sister!" he warned.

"Why not?" she asked, her mouth full.

"You are human now! All that chocolate isn't good for your hips!" he teased, "Don't want you to get fat like one of those girls on the reality shows!"

"I may be human, Kol but I will stake you while you sleep!" Rebekah threatened.

Klaus shook his head, "If only Elijah was here to see you two!"

"How is our big brother?" Kol asked.

"Elijah is very happy with his new friend," Klaus told them, "CJ Smith is making Elijah forget all about Elena Gilbert, I am glad to say! CJ has domesticated our brother. They are living together and they cook dinner together, go to art shows and she's even taken him to the grave yard to meet the dead!" Klaus called his brother often to keep in touch.

"She sounds fun!" Kol said, he couldn't wait to get to see CJ again.

"I'm glad that this girl is helping our brother," Rebekah smiled, "they sound happy together."

"I am sure that once Elijah is fully dealt with his feelings with Elena, he will be back in Mystic Falls!" Klaus replied, "With his new girlfriend!"

"Has he admitted it? That they are involved?" Kol asked.

"He won't admit it, but from the way that Elijah speaks of his CJ it's obvious that he is falling fast. He is just a little wary!" Klaus said.

"Those doppelgangers really damaged him and our family!" Rebekah sneered, "Thankfully they are longer in our lives!"

Kol and Klaus looked at each other. They really hoped that Katherine had disappeared.


	61. Chapter 61

**_Chapter 61 :_**

**_I own nothing from TVD or Supernatural, all that's mine is my OC, Lilliana._**

**_Thank you to Whistling winds for following!_**

**_Thank you to Swan Queen 4055 for following!_**

**_Thank you to Maranda S. Taylor for favoriting and following!_**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing! More suspense ahead!_**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing! We will have more Damon, I promise!_**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing! Here is some Elena for you!_**

**_At the Boarding House…_**

Damon looked around the room grimly. He had packed all of Elena's belongings for her. He was resolute that not a trace of her remain. He looked at his phone again for the thousandth time it seemed. Lilli had texted him that she wanted to meet him later that night at the Falls. She didn't call it their special place anymore, he noticed but he was glad to have to chance to speak to her alone. Lilli didn't say what she wanted to talk about but Damon was willing to work hard for their relationship. He wanted a second chance.

It said a lot about Lilli that she had not moved on. Damon couldn't help but compare the Angel to Elena. If it had been Elena who had been hurt, she would have already found her next boyfriend. When Damon thought about it he realized that Elena was one of those girls who just went from relationship to relationship. They didn't give themselves a chance to be alone and discover who they were as an individual or what they wanted from life. Matt had been Elena's first boyfriend and she wasn't alone for long before she met Stefan. She had switched from Stefan to him without thought and then onto Elijah.

Damon shook his head, maybe Elena needed to be on her own for a while. She needed to grow up a little without other people always having to look after her.

He heard the sound of the front door opening and he looked up from the fireplace. That was Stefan's brooding spot. Damon felt uncomfortable realizing that he was missing Stefan because the house wasn't the same without his little brother telling him what to do.

"Hi, honey! I'm home!" Elena called as she waltzed in and threw her messenger bag down on the couch.

Damon looked at her, "We need to talk."

"Why so serious?" she teased as she went over to the drinks tray and poured herself a whiskey.

"You need to go home, Elena." Damon said softly. He was trying to be as gentle as possible while still being firm.

"I thought that you wanted me here, Damon. I only hung around to help you with your messy break up!" she rolled her eyes.

"Lilli and I are not broken up!" he ground out.

"You could have fooled me!" she taunted, "You've been sleeping with me! I live here! I think that makes what we have a relationship!"

Damon shook his head in amazement, "It's not a relationship! We're friends with benefits at most! I don't want you around anymore!" he said slowly for emphasis.

"She doesn't want you, Damon!" Elena spat out, "No one else will want you for who and what you are. Face it, I'm the only one that you can be with!"

Damon stood in front of her, "Your stuffs packed up, you can move out today." He said. It was no use trying to talk to her. She refused to see reason.

Elena pouted, "Can I leave tonight at least? I need a nap, school was so hard today." She toyed with the buttons on his shirt, "Come join me Damon." She whispered suggestively.

He gripped her slim wrist and took it off his chest, "I think I'll pass, thanks!" he narrowed his eyes as he saw that she was up to something. She was trying to entice him.

"Fine, leave me all alone in that big empty bed!" Elena smirked, she put her glass down and took her shirt off. Damon looked away.

"What? I'm feeling hot and you've seen me naked already!" she said as she took an ice cube and trailed it down her neck. She picked up her glass and walked slowly up the stairs swinging her hips.

Damon didn't look up as she walked away. Elena stood in the middle of the staircase, she had turned around to see if he was tempted but he wasn't watching her little show. Elena narrowed her eyes as she realized that she would have to think of a really good plan to change his mind because she wasn't leaving without a fight.

**Lilli's house a little later…**

It was after dinner and Bonnie was looking for her boyfriend. He had disappeared after the last course had been cleared away.

Bonnie and Caroline had come over for dinner and to stay for their study session later.

Matt was still downstairs with Caroline and Lilli.

Bonnie frowned as she finished going through all the downstairs rooms. She shook her head, she would just try her luck upstairs she decided.

Bonnie checked all the rooms but Jeremy wasn't in the game room or the movie room. She went to his room door and listened. Bonnie pulled away from the door when she heard clear groaning. "Jeremy? Are you in there?" she asked frowning.

"Jeremy's not here!" her boyfriend's voice sounded muffled.

"Do you have another girl in there with you?" Bonnie fumed. She was already imagining the worst and she couldn't help but think, did cheating run in the Gilbert family?

Jeremy burst into laughter and went to unlock his door.

Bonnie stared at him, "What are you up to?" she asked her hands on her hips.

Jeremy pulled her into the room and closed the door. He took her to his bed.

Bonnie could only shake her head as she saw the plate piled high with brownies. She turned to scold him for worrying her and she saw the chocolate on his face. She gently wiped his cheek with a finger. "You went missing and I thought with all that moaning that you had another girl in here!"

Jeremy put his arms around her waist, "I just wanted a plate of brownies to myself! All the moaning was because they are just so good!"

When he smiled at her, Bonnie couldn't resist him and she giggled. "You had so many already!" she teased.

Jeremy kissed her soflty, "What can I say? I'm a growing boy!"

"I thought that you might be tired of having me around." Bonnie said softly.

"Never!" he protested, picking her up easily, "You are all mine little witch!" he twirled her around and Bonnie shrieked.

Jeremy had a glint in his eye as he lowered his face to hers, "We can't do anything because of all the super hearing in the house!" he whispered, "but how about the closet?" he picked her up and carried her into his large walk in closet. He left the lights off and shut the door so that they were in complete darkness.

"I think we're safe in here!" Jeremy whispered into her ear as he nibbled on it.

Bonnie gasped, "Are we seriously playing this game? Seven minutes in heaven?" she asked.

Jeremy pulled away, "Why?" he asked suspiciously, "have you played this game before?"

Bonnie was glad that it was dark as she blushed furiously.

"Who was it?" Jeremy asked dangerously.

"Tyler Lockwood. We played after school one day. We all went to Caroline's house." Bonnie admitted.

"I will hunt the wolf down and chain him!" Jeremy snapped, "No one kisses my girlfriend but me!"

"We were only twelve, Jer! It was a long time ago!" she tried to make him feel better, "Your kisses are much much better anyway!" she admitted as she nibbled on his chocolaty lips.

"Unlike Tyler, I'll need more than seven minutes with you in here!" Jeremy smiled as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Bonnie shivered as he sent shockwaves of pleasure through her. "I really hope that you are right Jeremy and no one hears us!" she tried to bite back a moan. She didn't want Caroline and Lilli to hear them.

Lilli smiled in the kitchen as she heard the giggles coming from upstairs. She blocked the sounds out because it felt like she was intruding on the young couple. She sighed as she realized just how much she really missed Damon. She felt incomplete without him.

Lilli was making popcorn for the study group. She wanted them to have snacks while they worked. Rebekah and Stefan were coming over soon. Once they were all settled then only would she leave to meet Damon. She needed to let him know about Katherine since she felt that he needed to know what was going on even if he didn't spend time with the group.

Matt came into the kitchen, "More food?" he asked. He didn't think that he could manage anymore after the dinner that they had just enjoyed.

Lilli smiled, "Stefan and Rebekah might want to eat something!" she replied. "You guys need fuel so that you can study hard!"

"I'm good to go!" Matt replied. He went to stand next to her. "You know, I wouldn't be going to college if it wasn't for you!" he hugged her.

"It was all you Mattie!" Lilli told him, "You worked hard your whole life! Now it's time for you to reap the reward!"

Matt kissed her cheek, "Thanks anyway! You are the best sister that I could have hoped for!" he said sincerely.

"Well brother, you had better do me proud!" she teased as she hugged him tightly, "You should take Jeremy with you this weekend. Have a boy's weekend and fly out to get a feel for the campus at Stanford."

Matt grinned, "That's a great idea! I can check out the girls on campus!"

Lilli laughed, "You will sweep them all off their feet!"

They grabbed the bowls of popcorn and went to the living room. Caroline was already sitting on the carpet with her legs crossed and looking at magazines. She was working really hard on ideas for their trip.

They heard the front door opening and soon Stefan and Rebekah walked in holding hands.

They all greeted each other and the newly arrived couple put their bags down. Stefan took a seat on the soft thick carpet and Rebekah sat on the couch behind him so that they still touched.

"Did you guys decide yet on what you will do after college?" Lilli asked them as she sat down next to Matt.

"I am going to the college here in Mystic Falls," Stefan said, "I think I want to be a doctor now that I can stand the sight of blood!" he smiled.

Everyone could imagine Stefan as a doctor. He was always helping everyone.

"I don't know as yet," Rebekah answered, "I like so many things. I would like to be a decorator or a party planner. Maybe something creative. I don't know!"

"Whatever you choose, Bekah I'm sure you'll be great at it!" Lilli smiled.

Rebekah saw Caroline's collections of travel magazines, "You know who you should really talk to about interesting holiday destinations? Nik, he's been all over the world. He knows where the best museums, art and food are. He can be an ass but he has good taste!"

Caroline frowned, "Maybe I'll speak to him." She tried to be nonchalant about it but she agreed with Rebekah. Klaus did have great taste.

"And you, Care?" Matt asked, "What are you going to do after graduation?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about taking a year off and then I can decide. I have forever anyway!" Caroline replied, "I'm in no hurry to finish college!" she wanted to enjoy her life for a while.

Bonnie and Jeremy came into the room and they greeted the newcomers.

"What are you doing after school?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"I was thinking about opening a store in town. I'd like to use my magic and make herbal remedies for people. That sort of organic, natural thing." Bonnie said shyly.

"That's an excellent idea!" Lilli remarked, "Rebekah and Stefan did you guys have dinner as yet?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks Lilli!" Stefan smiled, "We ate earlier on. We had salads for some reason!"

Rebekah frowned, "We had salads because Kol got me a yoga dvd and he said I looked fat!"

Caroline gasped, "No, you look good!"

"Kol just has a twisted sense of humor!" Stefan reassured his girlfriend.

"What if I get fat Stefan?" Rebekah asked, "Will you love me if all I can wear is stretch pants?" she almost sobbed at the thought.

Stefan turned around to face her, "I would love you no matter what!" he promised.

"Will you love me when I start getting crow's feet around my eyes, when grey hairs start appearing? Will you love me when I have age spots on my hands?" She asked sadly.

Stefan was on his knees in front of her and he took her hands in his, he looked deep into Rebekah's eyes. "I will love your crow's feet. I will kiss them all each day to show you that I love them because they are a part of you. I will stroke your hair when it turns grey, as you lay your head on my chest and we go to sleep at night."

Rebekah started crying but it was happy tears.

Stefan continued, "I will hold your hand when you have age spots and my hands will also be covered in them. We will sit outside our home and watch every sunset together as we watch our children and grandchild grow up. I will sit next to you and hold your hand. I will look at you and still see the beautiful, amazing girl that I met and fell in love with. But I will also look at you as we grow old together and see a woman whose eyes are filled with happy memories of the life that she has lived."

Bonnie, Caroline and Lilli couldn't help it. They also started crying. Stefan's words were beautiful.

"When I take my last breath on this earth, I want your face to be the last thing that I see before I die because I will die happy seeing the woman who is my love and my life." Stefan took a little black box out of his jacket pocket, "I asked all your brothers for their blessing a while ago. I didn't want to rush you but I think that this is the perfect time!"

Rebekah was shocked, she stared at the ring. It was oval white gold with diamonds encrusted into the metal. It was beautiful.

"Rebekah Mikaelson you and I have been given a second chance at life. I want to share this life with you. I promise all that I am to you. I lost you once all those years ago but I won't lose you again. I will live every day that I have left on this earth to make you happy. Will you marry me?" Stefan proposed with tears falling down his face.

Rebekah nodded because she had lost the ability to speak. Even Jeremy and Matt were clearing their throat gruffly, trying not to cry.

Stefan carefully slid the ring onto Rebekah's finger and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They looked into each other's eyes, lost in the moment.

**_Imagine Bella's ring (Twilight) I love that ring for Rebekah. I think that it would suit her._**


	62. Chapter 62

**_Chapter 62 :_**

**_I own nothing from TVD or Supernatural, all that's mine is my OC, Lilliana._**

**_Thank you to Kate1234 for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!_**

**_Thanks to all who read, review, favorite or follow! I appreciate all your support!_**

Everyone rushed to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

"I have an engagement party to plan!" Caroline gushed as she hugged Stefan. She found that she was genuinely happy for her best friend. For the first time in a long time, Stefan looked complete. He was happy and that made Caroline happy because even though Stefan had loved Elena with all his heart, Elena had nearly destroyed the soft soul that Stefan possessed. Caroline had been forced to be quiet as she watched the girl that she had grown up with walk all over Stefan time and time again. Elena had used their lifelong friendship to gain Caroline's silence when she chose, until Caroline couldn't take the lies anymore and she had chosen Stefan's side.

"You have my credit card at your disposal!" Lilli offered.

Caroline was ecstatic as she imagined the possibilities.

"You don't have to do that for us, Lilli!" Rebekah protested, "You've done so much already!"

"It's no problem, Bekah! I love being able to do something for your special day! Although you will pay me back eventually!" Lilli smiled remembering the vision of Rebekah's future.

"Whatever you want!" Stefan replied.

"I'm going to be the Godmother to the twins! That's enough for me!" Lilli told them.

"Really?" Stefan asked, so Lilli had already known. He looked at Rebekah, "I think that we should go home. We need to start on making those twins so Lilli can be a Godmother soon!"

"No way!" Caroline said quickly, "You can't be pregnant for your wedding day, imagine the dress fittings!"

Rebekah laughed, "I think we'll wait until we finish school to have babies! I want to enjoy the last bits of school and graduation!"

"Then our vacation," Lilli reminded her, "where we can do shopping for the wedding!"

The girls all giggled and shrieked in excitement.

Jeremy looked at Matt, "We need to hide! I think there's wedding fever in the air!" he laughed.

"What colors are you thinking?" Bonnie asked, ignoring the boys.

"Emerald green and white!" Rebekah smiled.

"Depends on where we have it though! And when! There's so much to do, flowers and a cake! The dress and the bridesmaids!" Caroline mused.

"You need to speak to Nik about the engagement party, Care if you are planning it," Lilli told her, "Nik will want to be involved it's his baby sister after all and I'm sure the Mikaelsons want to be included!"

"I suppose so!" Caroline replied, "I should go talk to him about the party and ask for suggestions for our vacation." She started packing her books away into her bag.

Lilli stood up as well, "Come on, let's go to my room we need to fix your make up, we cried way too much!" she offered.

Caroline nodded and left the room with her. She didn't want to go see Klaus without fixing her appearance.

"I miss Tyler!" she admitted to Lilli, "Seeing how happy everyone else is makes me realise just how sad and alone I really am!"

Lilli hugged the young vampire, "You are not alone, Care! You have me and all your friends! Tyler doesn't know what he's missing!"

Caroline sighed, "Do you think so?"

"Yes, you need to move on now. It's been long enough. You mourned Tyler now you need to find your true love!" Lilli said firmly.

Caroline agreed, "Maybe if I get lucky I'll meet someone while we plan this wedding!" she said hopefully.

Lilli smiled because she knew exactly who Caroline was going to fall in love with.

In the living room Matt looked at the smiling couples, "Come on you guys, back to studying!" he encouraged, "The sooner we all graduate, the sooner you love birds can get married!" he told the glowing couple.

Rebekah smiled as they got out their books, she was getting married! She sighed, she was going to be Mrs. Rebekah Salvatore!

Lilli helped Caroline get ready and Caroline left to go to the Mikaelson mansion.

Lilli went to her closest, what exactly did one wear to see a boyfriend that had cheated on you not once but twice? Well, she figured something that would make him regret breaking your heart in the first place. She went through her closet and took out a dress. It was a strappy dress that fell to her knees. Lilli held the dress up against her body and looked in the mirror. It was periwinkle blue so that it looked blue and violet. She smiled as she slipped the dress on and added some wedge sandals. She left her hair loose and it looked perfect against the color of the dress.

She touched up her lip gloss. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and she was pleased with the results. It was good armor to be facing someone who had the power to hurt her. Lilli took a deep breath to steady her nerves and she teleported to the Falls to meet Damon.

He stood waiting for her in the moonlight. He wore his trademark leather jacket and jeans with a dark blue shirt. He smiled his familiar sweet smile as their eyes met.

"Hello, Lilli!" he greeted softly. It felt slightly surreal to be alone together after everything that had happened.

"Hi, Damon!" she replied shyly. She couldn't help it, she just looked into those eyes and she remembered all the reasons for loving him. She took in the cocky smile and she couldn't stop smiling back. After all that he had done, he still managed to give her butterflies in her stomach and make her knees weak.

"How are you?" he asked, careful not to ruin the mood.

"Good thanks!" she replied, "you?" she asked courteously.

He shrugged, what could he say? That he missed her, that every day without her was torture? That he desperately wanted her back? He wanted her to love him again and take away the empty feeling that filled his soul? He wanted to say all these things but he wouldn't, he was Damon Salvatore after all. He wanted to crush her in his arms and never let her go but he restrained himself.

"Stefan just asked Bekah to marry him!" Lilli told him quickly.

"Good for little brother!" Damon smirked, "I didn't know that they were that serious!"

"Stefan just realizes the importance of time and they love each other so much. Niklaus tried to compel Stefan's feelings away in the 20's but a love that strong can last through anything!" Lilli said honestly.

"Well I'll send them a fruit basket!" he replied. He was bitter because he was separated from Stefan. He didn't know if he would be invited in the wedding. "So when is the big day?" he asked.

"We don't know. Caroline is planning the engagement party and then we have our trip. So sometime after that." She replied.

"So you're really leaving?" he asked softly.

"We all are, for a while. I want Matt to enjoy himself a little. He got into Stanford!" Lilli said proudly.

"Good for the jock!" Damon smiled.

"He has a chance to be more than that now, I have faith in him!" Lilli replied.

"Lilli, I don't want you to go until we resolve our issues!" Damon said.

"What issues would that be? Elena living with you?" Lilli asked. The words hurt her as they came out of her mouth.

"I asked her to leave today," he replied.

"But she hasn't, has she?" Lilli asked, smiling sourly.

Damon stared at the ground, "You don't know what it's like, I want her to go but at the same time Elena has a hold over me!" he tried to explain, "Remember in True Blood when Maryann had everyone in her thrall, they didn't know what they were doing but Maryann controlled them all. It's like that for me!"

"That's the best that you can do, Damon!" Lilli shook her head, "You compare yourself to a fictional character that wanted to resurrect a dead God!"

"I don't know what else to say," Damon replied, "She uses blood and partying and she gets me weak. She knows my weak spots!"

"Fine, we'll leave you and Elena and your lame weak spots alone now shall we!" Lilli tried not to cry, "I just wanted to tell you that Jeremy, Kol and I found signs of Katherine in New York. Consider yourself warned, another of your crazy ex-girlfriends might be around!"

"So you and Kol went to New York?" he asked.

"With Jeremy on a hunt!" Lilli defended herself, "It's none of your business who I see! As long as you have another woman in your bed, don't ask me what I do with my life!" she was frustrated, he wanted to discuss her actions when he was cheating.

"It is my business!" Damon shouted, his blue eyes blazed, "I love you! Why can't you see that?"

"Sometimes Damon, love isn't enough without actions to back them up!" Lilli said sadly.

Damon's phone sounded breaking the stillness of the night. He took his phone out. Elena had sent him an image. He opened it to see Elena pictured with a group of pretty girls, they were obviously at the Boarding House. "Want a bite?" the text read. Elena was holding one of her infamous parties in his house again.

He hesitated, he wanted to stay but his blood lust called out. His primal vampire nature fought to be let out. This is what Elena had planned so that she could stay, a party with pretty co-eds for them to feed off. "I have to go! I'll watch out for Katherine." he told Lilli helplessly.

"It's okay, Damon! Go to Elena!" Lilli said. she turned her back to him so that he wouldn't see her tears.

"I'm sorry!" he said sincerely, "I do love you!"

"I'm sorry too, Damon!" she whispered. He was gone. "I love you too." She whispered in the wind. All alone with the pain of rejection once again, she sunk to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Just when she thought that she was done with crying, he made her cry again she thought to herself.

She looked at the Falls. The moonlight that touched the water, the flowers the filled the air with their scent. She hated it all.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "I felt your pain sister. Your despair called out to me."

Lilli looked up into Castiel's eyes and she saw the pity that he felt for her. Castiel picked her up and held her close.

Lilli buried her face in his trench coat, "I'm sorry Cas, I didn't mean to worry you! I'm so angry and hurt! I want to destroy this place! Its memories and its beauty mocks me! I want to destroy it so that no trace remains of it! No human will remember that it ever existed!" she sobbed.

"Don't say such things when you don't mean them," he reassured her, "This place made you happy. Damon was the person to cause you pain."

"But I can't hurt him," she said helplessly.

Lilli looked at her brother, "Why is he doing this to me Cas?" she asked.

"Do you not remember a similar thing happening with Sam Winchester?" Castiel asked carefully, "When he drank blood from the demon, Ruby. Do you remember the state that Sam was in?"

Lilli froze, "He was addicted to the blood! Ruby kept him addicted!" she replied.

Castiel nodded grimly, "This vampire, Elena is feeding him blood, she is feeding his hunger so he is in a state similar to addiction. Just the way Sam was. Elena feeds Damon so often that he doesn't come off the blood high!"

"So Damon was right when he said she has him in her thrall!" Lilli said in shock.

"It would appear so. No matter how much he loves you or wants to be with you, he cannot let go of the fresh blood that she serves him," Cas replied.

"I cannot intervene, Cas!" Lilli said sadly, "He has free will. Sam went cold turkey with Bobby and Dean's help. I can't force Damon to stop. He has to stop this on his own."

"I'm afraid that this is the case, sister," Castiel replied, "we cannot intervene. When he is ready then only will Damon Salvatore stop following Elena into the darkness."

"Until then what do I do?" Lilli asked helplessly.

"We wait and pray that he comes to his senses. My concern now is you. I do not like seeing you like this!" Cas said sternly.

Lilli hiccoughed slightly, she had cried too much, "I feel much better now that I know there's nothing wrong with me. He loves me but he loves the blood too much!"

**_"If you're having girl problems I feel bad for you son I got 99 problems and a bitch ain't one…"_**

Lilli blushed as she heard the unfamiliar song on her phone. Castiel grinned as he tried not to laugh.

Lilli answered, "Hello?" she asked.

"Do you like it Angel?" Kol asked.

"Kol! You changed the sound on my phone?" Lilli asked.

"It seemed appropriate!" Kol smirked.

"Thank you, Kol, you don't know it but you just made me feel so much better!" Lilli said honestly.

"Glad to be of service!" the Original replied, "How did it go with the douche?"

"It went!" Lilli said, she did not want to discuss Damon anymore. She remembered something, "Hey Kol, remember when you said that you wanted to teach me drinking games, can we do it this weekend?" she turned away a little from her brother but he still heard the conversation.

"Why not? I have nothing planned Angel!" Kol agreed.

"Good because I have the weekend all to myself!" Lilli replied, "I'm in and can I bring a plus one?"

"Is your plus one fun?" Kol asked suspiciously.

"He's all about fun!" Lilli told him quickly.

"Okay, it's a date!" Kol said his goodbyes.

Lilli looked at her brother who was staring worriedly at her, "You won't do anything too outrageous?" he asked.

Lilli smiled innocently, "What's the worst that can happen brother?"


	63. Chapter 63

**_Chapter 63 :_**

**_I own nothing from TVD or Supernatural, all that's mine is my OC, Lilliana._**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to NikCaroline for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Gothic Emo Girl 95 for following!_**

**_Thank you to NikCaroline for favoriting!_**

**_Thank you to Izzy Swan41 for favoriting!_**

**_Thank you to Orange Gum Drop for following!_**

**_Thanks to all who take the time to read, review, favorite or follow! _**

Klaus opened the front door to find Caroline standing there. He was taken aback at this unexpected surprise. He smiled at her charmingly, "Hello lovely Caroline! Do come in!" he opened the door.

Caroline walked into the Mikaelson mansion, "Hi, Klaus! This isn't a personal visit. I'm actually here for a reason." She cleared her throat because the Hybrid had a way of turning her emotions upside down.

Klaus looked at her assessingly, "You look all business, love! Well, if you are here to ask for my services" he smiled, "Who do you want to kill, maim or torture?" He simply loved to play into people's perceptions of him.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth in shock, "Klaus must you always be so outrageous?" she protested. Her cheeks bloomed with color as she blushed.

"So no violence of any sort then? How sad for me!" Klaus teased, "It's been a quiet night so far!"

Caroline shook her head to clear her thoughts, "I have great news! Stefan just proposed to Rebekah and she said yes!"

Klaus was floored by this information, "Kol." He called his brother. Klaus led Caroline into the living room.

It took seconds and Kol blurred into the room, "Yes, brother?" he asked, he noticed Caroline sitting on a chair as far away as possible from Klaus, "Hello Blondie!" he greeted.

"Hey, Kol!" Caroline smiled stiffly, "I have a name you know!" she muttered.

"Caroline comes bearing good tidings, little brother," Klaus smirked, "Stefan has asked Rebekah to be his bride and she has agreed!"

Kol was clearly surprised, "I thought the boy would have some patience but at least he's making an honest woman of our charming sister!"

"Be happy for them," Caroline urged, "they love each other and they want to be together. They were lucky enough to find their epic love story! Everyone should have one!"

"Do we have any stakes brother?" Kol asked.

"What would you need a stake for Kol?" The hybrid asked, "You can't stake Rebekah to prevent her from marrying Stefan!"

"No, but I can stake myself to avoid the shame of being related to Damon Salvatore!" Kol shuddered dramatically, "You do realize that we will be family now that Damon's brother is marrying our sister!"

"I hadn't thought of that!" Klaus said frowning. He thought of all the times that he had wanted to kill the older Salvatore and how Damon had tried to generally make his life a misery. Klaus liked Stefan and he accepted him because they could at least be friends. Klaus was not a big Damon supporter.

"It could be worse though," Caroline tried to reassure them, "Elena could marry Damon and then you guys would be related to her. Imagine those family gatherings, sitting across from Elena and Damon and having to be nice to them both!"

Klaus went pale at the thought. He wanted to join his brother in a suicide pact he realized.

Caroline was concerned, "Kol, help! I think that I just broke your brother!" Klaus wasn't moving and his face was frozen in horror.

"Just wave a bag of warm blood under his nose and he'll be fine in a minute!" Kol laughed and left the room.

Caroline went to sit next to Klaus. "It won't be all bad," she told him, "You will have nieces and nephews soon. Rebekah and Stefan want a big family. You'll get to play with the children and spoil them. They will love you simply because of who you are."

"Do you think so?" he asked, smiling at the thought. He tried to imagine being called uncle by a little child that looked like Rebekah. It warmed his heart to think that his sister would have her wish of a family granted.

"I guess," Caroline conceded, "You can be nice when you try. You were a terrible man who did terrible things to people but I think that we all can change. If we want to."

"Do you think that I have the capacity for good?" Klaus asked curiously.

"I don't know! I'm still mad at you because you made Tyler leave town!" Caroline replied.

"I didn't make Tyler Lockwood leave!" Klaus snapped, "He chose to go."

"Because you wanted to kill him!" she shouted.

"If I wanted to kill Tyler Lockwood then he would be dead by now." Klaus told her simply, "I know exactly where he is. I have known for a while now."

"Then if you don't want to kill him anymore maybe he'll come back home!" Caroline said feeling hopeful.

"I'm sorry, love but Tyler is exactly where he wants to be. He's a wolf and he has pack mentality. He wants to be with his own kind." Klaus explained.

"So he's with other werewolves?" she asked seeing all chance for reconciliation go out the window.

Klaus nodded grimly, "He's with a possible mate actually. It's not his fault, Caroline, The wolf gene is in his blood and he can't resist the call to seek his own kind."

"Tyler met someone?" she gasped horrified.

"Yes, he met her while he was still with you." Klaus replied. He had to be blunt about the truth. Klaus did not believe in sugar coating reality.

Caroline grimaced. She had been cheated on and she hadn't even known it. Tyler had always seemed like the closest thing to a soul mate for her. They had been through so much together but she had always had doubts. "Lilli was right, it's time for me to move on."

"We all need to move on from the past." Klaus said softly, his voice full of meaning.

"You and I agree on something for once, Klaus!" she attempted a smile, "That's why I'm here. We need to plan the engagement party!"

"I will gladly help!" Klaus smiled, "It is a big occasion for my family after all. No one will ever say that my sister did not have a fairytale wedding!"

"Also I need your ideas on places where we can go for our vacation. Rebekah actually suggested it." Caroline added.

"So we'll be joining forces for a while then, love?" he asked.

"I suppose so," Caroline replied, "We have to plan the engagement, the trip and the wedding!"

Klaus was ecstatic at the possibility that they would be spending more time together. "Just so you know Caroline," he said softly looking deeply into her baby blue eyes, "I would never cheat on you! I think that Tyler was just a pit stop on your destination to meeting your true love."

She smiled and she leaned slightly into him. His eyes were fixed on her lips as he moved his head forward to kiss her, his hands reaching around her waist. Klaus was tentative because he didn't want to scare her off. He had loved this girl since he had met her. He placed soft kisses on her lips until she groaned in frustration and gripped his shirt tightly, silently urging him on.

Kol cleared his throat as he came into the room, "Well Blondie seems to have clearly overcome her revulsion for you brother!" he joked.

"What do you want Kol?" Klaus ground out as he pulled gently away from Caroline. He was glad to see that she looked utterly bothered at being interrupted.

"I just spoke to Angel now and she was a mess. She met Damon to discuss the Kat… issue!" Kol realized that he shouldn't say too much in front of Caroline. He had meant to say Katherine but he was good at thinking on the spot.

"What issue?" Caroline asked clearly confused.

"Yes, Lilli wanted to know if Damon still had her Hunger Games dvd. You know, Katniss Everdeen." Kol improvised quickly. He was very grateful to Jeremy at that moment because Jeremy had made him watch the movie.

"A Hunger Games dvd? She actually met him for that?" Caroline queried. "I never pegged Damon as a Hunger Games fan!"

"Strange I know, I figured Damon for a Twilight fan! They are at a point where they're returning belongings to each other. You know that awkward part of the break up." Kol explained.

"That's sad!" she replied.

Klaus was watching his brother's lying with amusement.

"Yes and the fool made her cry again!" Kol spat, "He's still with Elena and the doppelganger is living with him at the Boarding House!"

"Someone should just stake the pair of them and be done with it!" Klaus offered.

"Well I can't do that. Angel won't let me! I did offer to do it!" Kol shook his head, "But we are having a little get together on Saturday!" he said brightly.

"Lilli didn't tell me anything about it!" Caroline said.

"That's because it's for grown-ups only, Blondie!" Kol smirked.

"If it's for grown-ups only then why were you invited?" she quipped making the Hybrid sitting next to her laugh. Kol smirked at her.

"Is Lilli okay?" Klaus thought to ask.

"She's with her brother now. I texted her and asked if she wanted to come over but I think that she just wants to be alone with Castiel." Kol replied, "I'm going to e-mail Elijah and share the good news of Rebekah's engagement!" he left the room.

Klaus looked at the young vampire, "We could do something perhaps on Saturday, if you want?" he offered.

"Like a date?" Caroline blushed.

Klaus smirked, the Original hybrid did not do dating but for this girl he would try anything. He would steal the stars from the sky if he could, just to see her smile at him. "We could try it?"

"We could." She nodded slowly. She felt terrified at saying yes. This was her sworn enemy after all but Lilli had told her to stop judging Klaus. Caroline was doing her best but she didn't want to risk the judgment of her friends.

"If anyone asks, you could say that we are making plans for the engagement party," it was as if he read her mind. Klaus didn't want her to shy away from him anymore. He was willing to take all the nasty looks and whispers from the town as long as she was by his side. He gave her the excuse to use so that she had a way out.

"So Saturday then?" Caroline asked shyly. She stood up to leave.

Klaus took her hand and kissed it, "It's a date, love!"


	64. Chapter 64

**_Chapter 64 :_**

**_I own nothing from TVD or Supernatural, all that's mine is my OC, Lilliana._**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing! I promise there will be more Damon. I just want to show more of the other characters. Especially Klaroline : )_**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing! _**

**_Thank you to Kate1234 for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Cara Anne Salvatore for reviewing!_**

**_Thanks to all who read, review, favorite and follow!_**

Caroline looked at her reflection in her compact. She was nervous because what exactly did one wear for the first official date with the Original Hybrid? She had chosen a blue cotton dress that fell to her knees with black tights and knee high black boots. It looked suitable for a date at the Grill she decided. She didn't want to think of all her clothes that she had left strewn about her bedroom floor because she couldn't decide on what to wear.

Caroline got out of her car and walked up the steps to the Mikaelson mansion. She was early because she didn't want Klaus picking her up at her house. Liz Forbes was still cautious about the Originals and Caroline wasn't up to questions about her relationship with Klaus. How could Caroline explain the complexities of their relationship when she herself didn't understand it at times? They had been spending a lot of time around each other recently. They had gone to Rebekah's party as a couple but they hadn't had the relationship talk. They had never discussed their feelings for each other openly. All the unsaid words and raw emotion hung over them. Just thinking about the kiss they had shared left her wanting more.

Caroline went to knock the door but Kol beat her to it by opening the door first.

"Hello Blondie!" Kol smiled. He put his jacket on and walked outside.

"Hey, Kol!" she greeted, she had stop protesting his use of the nickname. "Where are you off to?" she asked.

"I am going to see Angel. Just go inside. I think Nik's in his studio." Kol left.

Caroline walked through the open door. She knew where his studio was having been there before. Klaus had an impressive collection of art and his paintings were stunning. Caroline was hesitant because if they were officially alone in the Mikaelson mansion now that Kol was gone.

She walked into the sudio and she simply stared, her mouth dry and her palms sweaty.

Klaus turned around from cleaning his brushes when he sensed someone was in the room. "Hello, love!" he greeted, "I thought that I was picking you up?" he asked confused. He wasn't completely ready. He still needed to put a shirt on and wash his hands.

Caroline continued staring without saying a word. He wore a pair of black leather pants that hung low on his hips. They were so tight that they could have been a second skin. He had no shirt on. He had an assortment of chains around his neck. She looked at the abs and muscles that rose from those leather pants. She bit her lip as she was transfixed by the tattoos that covered his shoulder. It was a simple yet evocative collection of birds in flight. It looked startling on his skin because the birds looked fragile but it spoke of his yearning to be free of the restrictions that bound him. Birds were so fragile because they broke so easily. Klaus was a contradiction. Caroline wondered what birds they were, it appeared to be swallows. The ink looked dark against his pale skin. She felt her lips tingle and her gums were itching from the need to feed. She wanted him.

Klaus smiled because she was stunned into silence. If he had known that he would create such a reaction then he would have gone shirtless long ago for her. "Caroline are you okay?" he asked. He noticed how dark her eyes were and how flushed she had become.

"Klaus I never thought that I would see the day when I would say this to you" she had difficulty speaking. It was as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. "But I would love to sink my teeth into you right now. My fangs hurt so bad!" she admitted.

He stood still, trying not to scare her away. She looked so innocent, like a beautiful rare mystical creature that would shy away at the slightest contact. "Where would you like to bite me?" he asked softly. He dared not hope that she wanted to touch him willingly.

Caroline stepped closer to him. She had held onto the top of the leather pants and she slid her hands to touch the soft indents on his hip bones. Without a word she pushed him up against the wall.

Caroline slid her hands up the sides of his body, stroking the soft skin and skimming the hard planes of muscle. She went to his neck and she gripped his chin and turned his face so that she had full access to the shoulder with the tattoos. She leaned into him and she felt the transformation as her fangs slid out. It was sweet relief to be in her vampire form.

Klaus hissed as he felt the tips of her fangs slide slowly over his neck, they left little lines of blood as she reached the side of his neck. She licked the little trails that she had created. Klaus had allowed her to feed from him before but this was nothing like those times because she was in charge. He felt completely exposed and vulnerable as he let her have her way with him. He was transfixed by her vampire side. It was darker and more animalistic than the innocent, docile girl that she usually was. He loved the dark and light sides of her.

Caroline bit down slowly, savoring the sensation as her fangs slid into the soft skin. She fed and tasted the rare vintage that was Klaus.

He gasped at the sensations that she had created. Klaus shut his eyes as he felt his abdomen fill with a liquid fire as pleasure rocketed through him. He stayed still because he didn't want to spoil the moment for her. He felt wanton delight as she pulled his blood into her mouth and her hand held his head back, winding her fingers through his hair and tugging on the strands roughly.

Klaus felt his body clench as her tongue licked the area clean. He punched a fist against the wall, creating a pleasure pain balance. He wanted to control himself and he didn't want to ruin the moment. This was all about Caroline's needs not his.

Caroline stopped feeding and she stood back. She saw the area heal so that no wound was left. She wiped her lips self-consciously. When she looked at his face she was amazed to see the desire in his eyes.

"Hi, Klaus." She smiled shyly, realizing that she had had her way with him and she hadn't even greeted him.

"That was some hello, love!" he breathed. He felt happy, it dawned on him. When she was with him it felt as if all the layers were stripped from him and she could look at his soul. He felt vulnerable when she looked at him and he found that he didn't mind it.

"Sorry if I hurt you," she apologized.

Klaus stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, "Not at all. In future that's how we'll greet each other!"

Caroline giggled against his bare chest, "You should finish getting dressed if we're going to the Grill!" she told him.

He kissed her gently and went to his room to get a shirt. Klaus smiled as he went, what a way to start the date he thought.

_**Lilli's house...**_

Kol knocked on Lilli's front door. He didn't have to wait long before Lilli peered carefully out the side of the door, "Come in Kol!" she grabbed his hand, "I gave the Fletchers the night off so it's just us three! The boys left for Stanford this morning!"

She led the Original towards the living room. Kol smiled at her, "It seems that you started without me?" he asked noticing Lilli's slightly goofy smile. She looked comfortable with no shoes on and dressed in jeans and a sweater. She looked young and care free.

"We had all day to get warmed up for tonight!" she giggled and Kol shook his head. A drunken Lilli was a very cute Lilli he thought.

"I missed you, how have you been?" she asked him.

"You saw me yesterday." He reminded her.

"Well that was way too long ago!" she scolded.

"I missed you too Angel." Kol smiled.

They walked into the living room and Kol raised his eyebrow when he saw the amount of empty bottles that littered the floor.

"Kol you remember Sam don't you?" Lilli asked.

The Original nodded at the young man in the plaid shirt and jeans who sat on the carpet with his long legs stretched out. "Hello again, Sam Winchester!"

"Hi Kol!" Sam said, "Sorry, I got here earlier and I kept Lilli to myself so that we could catch up!" he wanted to explain because he didn't want the vampire to think that he was being excluded. Lilli had merely wanted to talk and Sam being her best friend had wanted to listen.

"I don't mind mate," Kol replied honestly, "I'm glad to be invited to your little party!" he didn't feel any jealousy towards the human. Lilli had told him often about her close bond with the Winchesters and Kol knew that Sam had grown to be Lilli's closest confidant. Kol would never try to come between them.

"Come sit, bad boy Original!" Lilli told him. She set out three glasses and a bottle of tequila. "So what are we playing?" she asked Kol eagerly. She had invited Sam and Kol over because she felt they were her closest allies. She told them everything and she didn't know what she would do without either one of them in her life. She didn't even want to think about the possibility of being without them. She had known Sam for a long time and she had only recently met Kol but she cared about them equally. They were both integral parts of her life. They both were concerned about her and took care of her even while they knew how strong she really was.

He took off his jacket and rubbed his hands together, "We will play Never have I ever!" He said.

"I've heard of that!" Sam smiled. He didn't know how much more he could drink and he was someone who drank with Dean. Dean who had beer with breakfast some days.

"I haven't!" Lilli said honestly.

"Okay. You say never have I ever then you chose an activity or action and anyone who has done it must drink!" Kol instructed.

"You go first Kol so that I know how it goes!" she asked.

"Never have I ever been been to Heaven!" he smiled, that was an easy one to start with he figured.

Lilli and Sam looked at each other and they drank.

Kol looked with raised eyes at Sam, "Really?" he asked and Sam nodded.

"Apparently Dean and I aren't allowed to remember exactly how many times we've been to Heaven but we have been there!"

"They've died a few times!" Lilli said.

Kol was impressed with the hunter, "You are hard core mate!"

"I try!" Sam chuckled. He thought, "Never have I ever been staked!" he said.

Kol had to drink his shot.

Kol went next, "Never have I ever had an annoying brother!" he looked at them both and he knew they all had that in common.

They all smiled broadly and drank their shots.

"Never have I ever had a drink with an umbrella in it." Lilli said sadly. She looked surprised at the boys who both drank, "Not fair! I always drink whiskey and bourbon because of Dean and Bobby. They only ever drink that! I never get to have a girly drink! But you both did!" she pouted.

"Sorry, Angel!" Kol smiled.

"Never have I ever killed anyone!" Sam smirked.

They all had to drink. It was a good bonding experience.

"Never have I ever had a pet!" Kol said somewhat sadly. Sam and Lilli looked heartbroken at the thought that Kol had never had a pet as a child.

Sam was the only one to drink.

"Really Kol?" Lilli asked, "All these years and you never had a dog or even a hamster?" she felt sorry for him.

Kol shook his head, "My family had livestock but I wasn't allowed to have a pet anything! My father was very strict."

"We should fix that! We have to get you a pet Kol!" Sam offered.

"We will when we finish this bottle!" Lilli promised. She went next, "Never have I ever had a one night stand." She looked at the boys.

They both had their drinks and shrugged.

"Never have I ever had sex!" Sam said.

Kol and Sam had to drink. Lilli blushed furiously.

"I always wondered!" Sam told her.

"Yes, well you know Angels aren't very good with relationships! Remember what happened when Dean made Cas go to a prostitute!" she tried to defend herself. Kol was staring at her wide eyed and she found that she couldn't meet his gaze. Her face burnt hot as she blushed furiously.

"He made her cry because he started talking about her father and she was terrified!" Sam remembered. They had thought the world was going to end and Dean didn't want Castiel to die a virgin.

"Really Angel?" Kol asked.

"Yes Kol! And if you ever tell anyone then I will smite you!" she threatened.

"It's something to be proud of!" the Original told her. "How come though?" he couldn't help but wonder.

"The stupid prophecy!" Lilli admitted under the influence of too much alcohol.

"What prophecy?" Kol asked. He was fascinated to learn new information about her.

"Lilli will meet a bad guy and fall in love!" Sam answered, "She'll save him and they will live happily ever after! That's the gist of it!"

Kol looked at the Angel for confirmation and she nodded.

"I'm waiting for the person that I'm destined to be with!" she explained, "If it's going to be this wonderful, amazing love then I can wait for him." She was shy to put her reasons into words. It seemed so old fashioned but Angels didn't believe in bed hopping, not in her family. They were very reserved.

Kol smiled gently at her, "If I knew that I was going to have something like that, something that was prophesied I would want to wait too!" he admitted. He couldn't imagine it though. She had so much placed on her shoulders, he realized. She was chosen to be the Cure and she was part of a prophecy. Kol didn't know how she dealt with the pressure of such responsibility.

"Well I told you too much so now you both have to have an extra drink then I count us as even!" she told them. She felt slightly vulnerable at sharing so much of herself with them.

The Original and the hunter had their drinks to make her feel better. She had revealed a lot about herself.

"Never have I ever been in love." Kol said softly.

They all drank.

"Never have I ever been to Vegas!" Lilli smiled at Sam, she was getting an idea.

Kol drank a shot. The other two looked at him. "I wanted to see what all the fuss was about!"

Sam went next, "Never have I ever kissed a show girl in Vegas?"

Kol drank again.

"Well I think we need to go to Vegas now so that Sam can kiss his show girl, I can get my drink with the umbrella and we can find Kol a pet!" Lilli suggested.

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" Sam replied, "We can all do something new!"

"I'm all for it!" Kol shrugged, "Vegas must have pet stores. I can get a hamster?" he was getting caught up in the spirit of the moment.

Lilli and Sam nodded at Kol's idea. A pet shop had to be open. Las Vegas had all sorts of shops.

The Angel stood up carefully and got a pen that was on the table. "Just in case we get separated!" she said. She took the pen and grabbed Sam's hand first. She wrote in giant lettering on his fore arm.

"Sam Winchester. Emergency contact Dean." And she wrote Dean's phone number.

She took Kol's hand and wrote "Kol M,"

"Mikaelson is far too long!" she explained, and she wrote Klaus as the contact number.

Lilli took the pen and wrote her name on her arm. She was trying to think of whose number to call because she was currently with the two people that she trusted the most. So she just wrote "Call out Castiel!"

Kol frowned, "Your brother doesn't have a phone?"

"No, Cas comes if you say his name out loud a few times. Hence the call out Castiel on my arm!" Lilli told him, "Cas doesn't like technology!"

"Will you come to me if I call out your name like that?" Kol asked.

"You can text me!" Lilli laughed.

Sam looked at their hands with the contact details, "They'll never even know that we went to Vegas!" he said.

"No, our brothers will have no idea!" Kol agreed.

Lilli went and got her shoes on. She took their hands and they teleported to Las Vegas.


	65. Chapter 65

**_Chapter 65 :_**

**_I own nothing from TVD or Supernatural, all that's mine is my OC, Lilliana._**

**_Thank you to Iron manRox2k12 for following!_**

**_Thank you to CSI Gette Blue for following!_**

**_Thank you to K.C. Doe for favoriting and following!_**

**_Thank you to Juju loves dance for favoriting and following!_**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to CSIGetteBlue for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Ktclaire99 for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Cara Ann Salvatore for reviewing! _**

**_Thank you to Haneefa(Guest) for reviewing! You are so amazing! I wish that you were a member so that I could PM you to reply to your reviews. Thank you for your kind words!_**

**_Thank you to Maranda S, Taylor, you are review number 200!_**

**_Thank you to Klaroline Dream Girl for reviewing!_**

**_To all who read, review, favorite and follow thank you for your support!_**

Klaus went to the kitchen the next morning. He was extra quiet because he had overheard Kol getting home in the early hours of the morning. There was a lot of giggling so Klaus assumed that Lilli had been there as well.

Klaus had overheard them knocking things over but at that time of the morning he really didn't want to leave his warm bed and get involved with people that were clearly intoxicated. He had simply closed his eyes and gone back to sleep. He had been having a very pleasant dream involving Caroline.

The coffee machine timer went off and Klaus poured himself a steaming cup of the brew. He went to the fridge to get the milk. He froze when he saw the body on the kitchen floor. There was someone lying in a puddle of milk. Klaus was a cautious man and if there was dead body in his kitchen then chances were that it was Kol who brought his food home and forgotten to dispose of the left overs.

The Original hybrid kicked the body, he didn't want to get milk all over his Italian shoes. The person on the floor emitted a deep groan so Klaus leaned in a little more. He noticed the writing on the hand. He took out his phone and dialed the number. He sipped on his coffee as he waited for someone to answer.

"What the hell, who is this?" a groggy voice asked.

"Hello to you too sunshine!" Klaus smiled, "Sorry to wake you mate but I think that I have something that belongs to you!"

"What? Who is this?" the voice asked.

"Dean Winchester it's Niklaus Mikaelson. We met at Lilli's place a while ago!" Klaus said cheerfully, "Your brother seems to be lying unconscious on my kitchen floor. I know that Lilli and Kol had a bit of a wild bash last night. Seems your brother was a casualty!"

"Sammy is unconscious on your floor?" Dean growled, "Dammit, I'll be there now!"

"Yes and if could you be so kind as to bring some milk. Your brother seems to have spilled all of mine!" the Original asked politely.

Klaus took one last look at Sam. He seemed fine in his current position. He wasn't drowning in the milk at least so Klaus left him there and sat at the table to enjoy his coffee.

It wasn't long before Dean arrived with Castiel. Klaus frowned as he realized that the hunter and Angel now stood in his kitchen.

"Hello to you too!" the vampire drawled looking at the frazzled human who had been rudely awakened.

"Sorry for just appearing Klaus but Cas here doesn't believe in knocking at the front door!" Dean apologized as handed Klaus a fresh carton of milk and then knelt down to look at his brother.

Klaus poured the milk into his cup and sipped his coffee merely observing the newcomers.

"He seems to be alive." Castiel said, careful not to get any milk on the bottom of his trench coat.

"Sammy!" Dean hollered. He grimaced as he saw that his brother had absorbed most of the spilled milk.

"What Dean?" Sam muttered, opening one eye, "Dude I'm sleeping, go away!"

"Umm well you seem to be sleeping on the floor in a vampire's house and not in your bed!" Dean yelled loudly.

"Must you be so loud!" his brother whimpered.

"Time to rise and shine!" Dean said loudly.

Sam slowly woke up off floor as he used the granite counter top for leverage and held himself upright. Klaus handed him a roll of kitchen wipes and the hunter slowly and carefully dabbed at his face.

"Where is my sister?" Castiel frowned. If Sam was in such a condition he wondered where exactly Lilli was.

"I came to the kitchen," Sam narrowed his eyes in concentration. He felt very uncomfortable. The milk had dried in his hair making him itchy and his head was pounding with the worst hangover of his life. "Kol and Lilli are in the living room!" he remembered.

Dean shook his head at the state of his brother. "You are so grounded after this!" he muttered as he, Castiel and Klaus followed Sam to the living room.

"Dean it hurts to think right now!" Sam protested as he gingerly touched his forehead.

"You should have thought about that last night!" Dean snapped. He couldn't help but grin a little at his brother's pain.

They walked into the living room. Kol and Lilli had fallen asleep on separate couches.

Kol looked up at them as he woke up, "Hey Sam! Where's the milk? Mr. Cuddles is hungry!" the Original looked at his pet that slept next to him on the couch. "Aren't you hungry Mr. Cuddles?" he cooed.

"Yeah I kinda fell asleep in the milk!" Sam apologized as he sat down on a couch.

"You call that beast Mr. Cuddles?" Dean went pale, "That looks like a Hellhound!" he stood a little behind Castiel.

"Brother you truly have lost your mind!" Klaus said as he shook his head.

Kol smirked as his buried his head in his new pet's fur. "I always wanted a cat!"

"But it's a panther! You have a panther in the house!" Dean yelled. Mr. Cuddles was getting annoyed at all the noise. He rose up lazily and shook himself.

The panther was as black as night and his soft fur gleamed. His eyes were soft amber with golden tinges. He swiped a paw lazily at Kol who playfully hugged him.

"What did you three do last night?" Castiel looked to his sister.

Lilli had just woken up. She sat up on the couch and looked at them all. "My head hurts! Why does it feel like a million spikes are trying to drive into my skull?" she asked softly.

"That might be due to all the little umbrellas stuck in your hair!" Castiel replied shaking his head.

Lilli touched her head slowly, Angels did not get hangovers but she was in pain. She touched her hair. For some reason she had a wide array of little umbrellas in her hair. They hurt so much because the ends were sharp. "Yes I got my fruity drinks with the umbrellas!" she smiled. It was all coming back to her now. "Kol we should have gone to my house!" she said softly as she saw Dean, Castiel and Klaus looking at them with their arms folded and identical looks of fury on their faces.

"But you didn't have any milk at your house Angel!" Kol reminded her, "That's why we came here!" the glares that they were getting did not seem to bother Kol.

"We should have made a quick getaway while they found Sammy!" Lilli replied morosely.

"Thanks, Lil!" Sam said, "You would have left me?"

"To avoid my brother, yes!" she replied hastily.

Mr. Cuddles was hungry he lashed out a Kol and drew blood on his cheek. Kol laughed at his pets antics because the wound quickly healed.

"I will take the panther back to its owner." Castiel told him.

"No!" Kol said, he was clearly upset. "He's mine, I bought him. I didn't even compel anyone to get him!"

"You cannot have a predator as a pet. He will get addicted to your vampire blood very quickly!" Castiel explained patiently.

"That's all you want!" Dean yelled, "A panther in town hopped up on vampire blood! That's asking for trouble!"

"I agree with the hunter! Your pet will be unstoppable and he will have extra strength. We do not need that attention. Sherriff Forbes will have your head!" Klaus added. He was perfectly content to let Dean do all the yelling.

"I want to keep him!" Kol protested, holding onto tightly to his panther, "I will walk through Mystic Falls and Mr. Cuddles can eat all the people who dare to cross me!" he had it all planned out in his mind. Elena Gilbert would be first in line he had decided.

"Kol we will go visit him often." Lilli said softly, she now saw the truth behind Cas and Dean's reasoning. "He had friends in Vegas. Remember?"

They had bought the panther from a man who had a magic show. There was an assortment of big cats in the act. Kol had fallen in love with the panther when they had seen the poster as they had walked around Vegas.

"I can't keep you, Mr. Cuddles!" Kol said sadly to his pet. "I wish that I could but they are all right. Mystic Falls is no place for someone as special as you! I will come see you soon!" he rubbed his face in the panther's soft fur. Kol didn't want to show how sad he really was. He looked into the eyes of his pet and the panther head butted him gently.

Lilli dropped her umbrellas onto the couch and went to her friend, "I'm sorry!" she told him as she tried to offer him comfort.

"Tough break Kol!" Sam shook his head. He had grown quite fond of the Original vampire and Sam knew how much Kol had wanted the panther.

Castiel sighed because he hated being the bad guy. He went to Kol and put a hand on the panther, "Let's go Mr. Cuddles." And he was gone.

Dean shook his head in shock, "Mr. Cuddles!" he scoffed, "Crazy vampire!"

Kol looked bereft at having his pet taken away. Lilli put her arms around him and Sam joined them on their couch in a show of loyalty.

"You cannot have a panther as a pet," Klaus said, "our sister is human now. What would happen if she was injured by the animal?" he was trying to be reasonable.

"Fine," Kol sneered, "everyone gets what they want but I have to listen to what you say!"

"We'll get you a new pet!" Lilli promised.

Castiel was back and he joined Dean and Klaus.

"What happened?" Cas asked softly.

"Well I wanted those fruity drinks with the umbrellas and Kol wanted a pet." Lilli explained.

"What did Sam want?" Dean asked horrified.

"The show girl!" Kol smiled as the said woman stood up from behind the couch. She had collapsed there at some point.

"What's going on?" she asked. She still wore her costume from the night before. She had a two piece elaborate bikini with rhinestones and sequins. She held her feather head piece in her hands. She looked at the group, "Hello?" she perked up at seeing all the attractive males in the room.

"Who would you be?" Klaus smiled. She was attractive in a messy Vegas show girl way. She had dark hair and too much smeared make up but her legs seemed endless.

"I'm with Sam!" she replied giggling, "I'm Candy and I'm the future Mrs. Sam… I don't know your surname honey!" she looked at the tall hunter.

Dean was stunned, "Sammy got engaged?" he asked, "To someone called Candy!" he smiled widely at the look of horror on Sam's face.

"You got engaged Sam?" Cas asked looking at the girl.

"I forgot about that!" Sam admitted sheepishly. He had been far too drunk.

"You went way further than a kiss!" Kol laughed.

"So who are all of you?" Candy was tired at being ignored. "When are we going to your house Sam?" she looked at the man who had proposed to her.

"I can just imagine the look on Bobby's face!" Dean chuckled. Candy was pretty he thought, at least Sam went for looks.

Lilli stood up at the mention of Bobby, he could never find out. "Candy I am so sorry but I don't think that you want to marry Sam!"

"Why?" Candy asked angrily, "You don't think that I'm good enough for him?"

"No it's not that!" Lilli replied, "He's not good enough for you!"

"What?" Sam asked amazed that his friend was bad mouthing him. Lilli looked him, trying to tell him to go along with her. They needed to get rid of the show girl without having to compel her.

"He's poor!" Lilli told Candy grimly, "He's absolutely broke! He stays with this old friend of his dad's. Sam doesn't even have a place to stay! He doesn't have a good job!"

"But he bought me this ring!" Candy protested holding out her hand so that everyone saw the large rock on her finger.

"He won that money," the Angel explained, "We went to the track last night and Sam used his winnings to buy you that ring!"

"You gambled?" Castiel frowned.

"Not now Cas!" his sister replied, she was trying to deal with the show girl situation.

Candy looked at Sam. He was handsome but Candy didn't want a poor husband.

"He's never home anyway. He's always on the road!" Lilli continued.

"Doing what?" Candy wanted to know.

"Sam is a hunter." Cas replied.

The show girl was terrified, Sam quickly stepped in, "He just means that I hunt down clients. I sell insurance that's why I'm always on the road." He saw what Lilli was trying to do.

Candy nodded clearly unconvinced. She looked at the occupants of the room and she was afraid. "Well I get to keep the ring!" she said hastily.

Sam exhaled, it was a relief. He quickly nodded, "Sure! You keep it!"

"So I'll take this one home too?" Cas asked Dean who nodded.

Castiel gripped the show girls hand and took her home.

"I am so glad that we stopped at the bar first for the drinks or we would have gone to the chapel!" Lilli sighed as she remembered. "The umbrella drinks saved you Sammy!"

Sam was frozen. He had really dodged a bullet.

"Imagine you would have a daughter and you could name her Candy cane!" Dean sniggered.

Klaus looked at them, "You three have some explaining to do!" he said. What had they done in Vegas?


	66. Chapter 66

**_Chapter 66 :_**

**_I own nothing from TVD or Supernatural, all that's mine is my OC, Lilliana._**

**_Thank you to Daisy 96 for following!_**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for favoriting me!_**

**_Thank you to Chantel Fallen for following!_**

**_Thank you to Remiav for favoriting and following!_**

**_Thank you to Kimboik for following!_**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to the Guest who reviewed!_**

**_Thank you to Abbyli for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to CSIGetteBlue for reviewing!_**

**_To all who read, review, favorite and follow thank you for your support!_**

"Do you think that we're in trouble?" Sam asked Lilli softly, looking at Dean and Klaus. Castiel had just come back. He had taken the ex-almost Mrs. Sam Winchester back home to Vegas.

"Tell us what happened exactly." Castiel instructed carefully looking at his sister.

"Sam, Kol and I were at my house and we were hanging out when we decided that we should have a fun night out in Vegas," Lilli started, "we had no idea that anyone would find out."

"Clearly!" Klaus interjected.

"We got to the strip and Sam was all for going to the Colosseum at Caesars Palace." Lilli told them.

"He wanted to see Celine Dion." Kol shook his head sadly.

"But Kol and I outvoted him so we didn't go." Lilli added.

"Celine Dion is a pop icon." Sam protested at the injustice of not going to see the show.

"That's why I don't let you handle the radio in the car!" Dean told him. He would never allow any pop music in his baby, let alone Celine Dion.

"We walked around, took in the sights." Lilli said. "The Fountains at Bellagio, the volcano at The Mirage and Treasure Island." she remembered the festive atmosphere and the busy streets. People flocking from all over the world. The lights lit up the streets so that you saw everything clearly.

"It was fun." Kol smiled also remembering. He was still working out his feelings at losing his pet.

"Then we ended up at the Venetian. Kol, Sam and I did a little gambling on the horse racing and we won a ton of money. Sam and Kol almost started a food fight in line for the all you can eat buffet. We went to a show and that's when Sam saw Candy. We invited her for a few drinks and she kind of tagged along." She was careful at how she told the story, she was down playing it as much as possible. She had been uncomfortable at seeing the show girls perform while sitting with the two guys and it had gotten worse when Sam started kissing Candy. She and Kol were kind of the third wheel but they were willing to put up with it so that Sam could have his wish.

"Gambling and almost naked girls!" Castiel shook his head.

Lilli went on, "Sam took Candy for a gondola ride and it was so romantic that he had to propose so he took her to a jewelry store and got a ring." Candy had been ecstatic at the thought of being swept off her feet and she thought that she had a wealthy new fiancée because the ring had cost a small fortune. The Angel and the Original had watched as the happy couple chose their rings.

"You had to propose?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam shrugged, "I was in the moment. The gondola ride, the singing gondolier and the water. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"You make out with the girl on a romantic boat ride Sammy, you don't have to propose to her!" Dean replied.

"I know that now, Dean." His brother ground out.

"Kol saw the posters for the circus and the magic shows. We went to look at the panther." Lilli continued.

"Mr. Cuddles just looked so blood thirsty and perfect in the picture that I had to have him," Kol added, "so I paid the animal trainer and we got out of there." He sighed as he remembered how it had been love at first sight for him when he saw the sleek panther.

"Sam was all for going to the Flower chapel and saying their 'I do's' but we stopped at the bar and we had a drink or two." Lilli shook her head, "I never knew that the fruity drinks with umbrellas packed such a punch!"

"Yeah, they kind of sneak up on you." Dean agreed.

"We had a lot of the fruity drinks," Kol admitted grimly, "then we decided to come home. I wanted to feed Mr. Cuddles. That's why we came here because I knew there was milk for him."

"That's why you found me on the floor." Sam told Klaus, "I went to get a bowl of milk and I think that I kind of passed out." He looked apologetically at the Hybrid.

"Bobby is going to kick your ass!" Dean told his brother. He clearly took satisfaction in the thought.

Lilli went pale, "Please that's the one thing that you cannot do to us! Bobby can never know!" she was horrified.

"Do what you want to us but please don't tell Bobby!" Sam begged.

"Why would you be so scared of the old man?" Kol asked them both.

"Just his look of absolute disappointment when he starts yelling at you." Lilli replied cringing as she imagined it.

"The shouting can go on for hours." Sam agreed, "The next three or four conversations will always be about how you screwed up." It hurt to even think about.

"Bobby's opinion matters a lot to us and Bobby Singer is a force of nature when he's angry. You want to get out of his way." Dean told Kol.

"Please don't tell Bobby?" Lilli pleaded. She opened her eyes wide and she pouted, using the puppy dog eyes at them.

Dean chuckled, "Fine Lilli, I'll keep it quiet."

"You can't be hard on Kol or Sammy," Lilli told Klaus and Dean, "It was all my fault because I needed to have a night out and they were good friends. They just went along."

"Love I think that the panther was all Kol's idea though." Klaus shook his head. Only his little brother would chose a panther as a pet.

"You never want me to have anything nice!" Kol retorted.

"I could have staked you and put you back in your coffin!" Klaus yelled.

"No shouting please." Sam flinched. Klaus chuckled because they all looked like they had suffered enough.

"Come on Sam, time to go home." Dean told his brother. He saw that his brother needed a good rest to recover.

"I will be lenient sister," Castiel told Lilli, "you have had an emotional upheaval so you felt the need to act out."

Lilli frowned, "Thanks Cas. You know last night was the first night that I didn't think about Damon." She admitted sadly. It was the truth, her friends had been with her and they had had a good time. So much so that she hadn't even thought about her broken heart.

Sam hugged her, "Anytime you need me, Lilli." He offered. He was willing to do anything to make his friend smile again.

"Thanks Sammy." She whispered into his milky shoulder.

Dean and Castiel were quiet, they could see the sadness in her smile.

Sam stood up, "See you around buddy!" he told Kol.

"Absolutely mate!" Kol smiled.

Castiel hugged his sister goodbye, "I will visit you soon." He promised.

Dean looked at Klaus, "Look after her please." He asked the Original.

"Always." Klaus nodded. He liked the brash young hunter who seemed to fear nothing and no one.

Castiel took the Winchesters by the shoulders and they were gone.

Lilli smiled, she loved them all so much and she felt very lucky to have them in her life. She turned to the Originals. "I think I will head home now and get showered. I have to meet Jeremy and Matt at the Grill in few hours. They will be back from their trip." She told them as she looked at her watch.

"Okay, Angel," Kol nodded, "We'll meet you there later."

She looked at Klaus, "Sorry for the whole panther in the living room thing." She apologized and she teleported home.

Klaus chuckled, this was certainly one way to start the day he thought.

**_The Grill later that day…_**

Lilli got to the Grill in time. She had used one of her bikes as the weather was perfect and she hadn't been out on a bike since the day when she had gone to see Damon at his house. Lilli saw this as a way to move on with her life. She still loved him with all her heart but he needed to sort out his life.

Lilli had showered and wore her leather jacket over a long sleeve shirt and jeans with her biker boots. Her hair fell loose over her shoulders.

She found the group already at a table. Lilli smiled as she saw how close Caroline and Klaus appeared.

"Hi guys!" she said as she sat next to Kol. He had saved a seat for her and he had ordered her a coffee.

They all greeted her.

"How was Stanford?" she asked Matt and Jeremy as she looked at the menu.

"The better question is how was Vegas?" Matt smiled.

"Who told you?" she asked blushing.

"Klaus and Kol told us all about it." Caroline giggled.

"Yes but next time you have to take us." Jeremy said sternly.

"When you turn twenty one then you can go." Lilli told him.

"I'm a vampire so by default I get to go sooner." Caroline cheered.

Rebekah looked at the blonde vampire and her brother appraisingly, "So have you two finally admitted your feelings for each other?" she asked. She took in the hand holding and the little smiles they gave each other.

Caroline sat up straight and looked at everyone at the table, "I am with Klaus now and if anyone has anything to say about it, well that's too bad because I don't want to hear it!" she said firmly. She flinched as she mentally prepared herself for the shouts of protestation at her choice.

Everyone looked at each other and people started taking money out and handing it to Bonnie.

"What's going on?" a clearly confused Caroline asked.

"We had a bet going on when you and Klaus would finally admit your feelings and start dating." the witch admitted sheepishly as she collected her winnings.

"No fair though because Witchy here had the inside scoop!" Kol protested as he handed Bonnie her money.

"You bet on us?" Caroline asked her friend.

"Sorry Care, I hope you don't mind." Bonnie smiled, "We just got tired of you two pretending to hate each other when the body chemistry spoke volumes about your feelings. This way at least I get a start on saving for my business that I'll open after school." With the amount of money she had now made, Bonnie had a good deposit for her magic store.

Caroline didn't know what to say because she had been prepared to defend her decision to date Klaus but everyone else had known apparently.

"Even you Lilli?" Caroline asked as she saw the Angel pay Bonnie.

Lilli shrugged, "I bet that you'd be a couple by graduation."

Klaus chuckled, "You all clearly knew something that we didn't."

"We just saw that you and Blondie lit up every time you saw each other. You could end global warming if they used you two as light bulbs." Kol remarked. He was happy for his big brother.

"I'm happy that Caroline has someone to love her." Stefan smiled. He had thought that Caroline would never give into her feelings and admit what she felt for the Hybrid.

The door to the Grill opened and everyone was quiet. Lilli looked up from the menu. She had narrowed her choices down finally.

"Damon's here to fill his seat at the bar." Jeremy growled. He was just glad that Elena wasn't with him.

Damon sat at the bar and his ears perked up at hearing his name. He couldn't help himself and he turned around to look at the table.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Lilli said and she shut the menu. She could feel his eyes staring at her.

She looked at Kol, "How are you doing?" she asked as she sipped her coffee.

"I miss Mr. Cuddles." The Original admitted.

"Who's Mr. Cuddles?" Rebekah asked puzzled.

"Little brother here went and got himself a pet in Vegas." Klaus replied.

"What did you get?" Jeremy asked.

Kol smirked, "A panther."

"That would be so bad ass!" Jeremy laughed, "An Original with a panther." He could imagine it, Kol walking through town with a panther.

"It was," Kol admitted, "but I had to send him back."

Lilli put a hand on his shoulder, "Cheer up, Kol. I got you a replacement pet." She took out her phone to show him the picture. "He'll be delivered tomorrow."

Kol looked at the picture, "He's lovely Angel. I'll call him Nemo."

He passed the phone to Jeremy, "Doesn't he look like a Nemo?"

"Yes he's a perfect pet for you Kol." Jeremy laughed, "You can feed him all your left overs and he'll clean off the bodies for you."

"There'll still be a few skeletons to dispose of but I'll manage." Kol replied clearly unconcerned.

"What are you getting?" Klaus frowned.

"A piranha." Lilli replied hoping that Klaus wouldn't object.

"A piranha named Nemo. That sounds nice." Bonnie tried to be encouraging.

"As long as you don't feed any of the residents of Mystic Falls to him." Klaus told his brother, "You can keep it."

"I'll just stick to the vagrants then." Kol joked with his usual cocky grin.

Lilli stood up, "I'll go and get us some drinks." She offered and she went to the bar. They all looked at her. "I have to be around Damon and I'm not going to avoid him forever. We need to celebrate Kol's new pet." She shrugged.

Damon sat up straighter on his stool as he sensed her approach.

Lilli leaned against the bar and ordered her drinks. She sighed inwardly as she looked at the back of Damon's head. She saw the inky black hair that curled softly over the collar of his jacket and she wanted to touch it. She was close enough that she smelt the familiar scent of his cologne.

"So you've moved on." Damon commented. He turned his head to look at her.

"What do you mean Damon?" Lilli asked carefully. She wanted to keep things civil.

"You went to Vegas with Kol?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's none of your business," she replied, "but we went with Sam Winchester."

"Sounds like you had a good time." he remarked trying to get information. Damon noticed how the youngest Mikaelson brother looked at her. Kol clearly had feelings for the Angel.

"You know what they say Damon," she smiled, "what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!"

He chuckled, "That's true." He looked into her eyes sadly, "I miss you Lilli." He admitted. His blue eyes looked haunted.

"Are you still with Elena?" she asked simply. She wanted more than anything to take him in her arms and to comfort him.

He was quiet. He couldn't explain how hard headed Elena was being. She went to school every day and threw wild parties every night. Whenever Damon attempted to get rid of her, she would coax him with fresh blood and refuse to discuss the issue. It had gotten to the point where he wasn't even speaking to her but they still fed together. Damon was frustrated because this wasn't his fault for once.

"That says it all," Lilli told him. She wanted more than anything for them to be together again but as long as his bloodlust controlled him, he was lost to her. "Have you spoken to Stefan as yet?" she asked. "Did you even congratulate him on his engagement?"

"No baby brother doesn't want to speak to me." Damon replied with bitterness lacing his voice.

"Stefan went off the wagon once. He would be the perfect person who understands what you are actually going through Damon. Speak to your brother. He might be angry with you but I'm sure that if Stefan knows what you're going through then he will want to help you." Lilli said.

"Stefan seems busy being all human." Damon scoffed.

"Time is precious to humans and Stefan wants you in his life. You are still his family. We all make mistakes. Stefan has made his own and he will forgive you." She told him. She wanted him to understand that he needed to be in his brother's life especially when their family would be growing in the future.

Damon sipped his drink. He was stubborn Lilli realized. "I can't help you Damon but Stefan can." She tried to put some sense into him, "I spoke to my brother and he agrees with what you say. You are addicted to the blood that Elena has been providing. You are in a blood and alcohol haze right now. You need your brother's help detoxing."

"You make it sound so simple Lilli." He shook his head.

"It can be very simple. I didn't say that it would be easy. You will suffer just like any addict coming off a high." She told him. "I know that if anyone is strong enough to do this and get through a bad situation then it's you Damon Salvatore. You are a fighter."

"You really believe in me that much?" he asked skeptically.

"I do," she replied confidently, "You can get over this with your brother by your side."

"Don't you want to save me Lilli?" he asked. He was used to Elena's old complex. The try to save the bad boy and make him a good person.

"I cannot save you," Lilli said sadly, "It is not my place. Besides I can forgive what you have done to me but I am no fool Damon. I cannot forget."

He couldn't look at her because he felt the hurt radiate off her. He had really been unfair in his treatment of her and it had never been his intention to hurt her.

"You need to grow up and realize that no one is to blame for your actions but you. You blame Elena for your problem but what are you doing to stop feeding?" Lilli felt her anger come to the surface.

"I'll talk to Stefan." Damon told her. He would do anything to stop being reliant on Elena. "I would do anything right now to go back and change what I did." He was being honest. He had one the one thing that had always alluded him, true love. True love that was reciprocated and it wasn't selfish. It wasn't Katherine who had used him and his brother as her playthings and it wasn't Elena who had kept both brothers around so that they had to always prove their love for her.

"You do that. Not for my sake but for your own. I love you but I can't be with you. It hurts too much and I don't believe in love triangles. I told you that when I met you Damon." She walked back to the table feeling the weight lift off her shoulders. If change came it would have to come from his side.

He watched her leave and Damon realized that he wasn't ready to let go of what they had. The only way to save their relationship was if he took her advice. Maybe Stefan could help him after all.

Damon saw Kol staring at them. The Original had obviously been listening in on the conversation.


	67. Chapter 67

**_Chapter 67 :_**

**_I own nothing from TVD or Supernatural, all that's mine is my OC, Lilliana._**

Damon swallowed his pride which was never an easy thing for him to do. He was not known for his humility but still he went to see Stefan later that day after his talk with Lilli.

When Stefan opened the door he was met with a large fruit basket as a peace offering.

Stefan frowned as he accepted the basket, he looked at it appraisingly as if to sniff out an explosive device.

"I come in peace little brother." Damon smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

"What do you want Damon?" the younger Salvatore asked.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement and the whole returning back to living thing of course." Damon waved a hand, he hoped that the basket covered all bases.

"I'll be right back, I'll leave this inside. We can talk outside because I don't want you around Rebekah. I don't trust you." Stefan eyes held a clear warning.

"Fine by me! Don't want to alarm the new missus, I get it!" Damon replied. He stood outside patiently while his brother closed the door. He found he was nervous that Stefan would refuse to have anything to do with him. Lilli had been right when she had said that the only person that forgave him was his brother. They had spent years feuding but they still had each other's backs.

Stefan came back soon. He walked outside into the crisp night air and he looked at his older brother. He couldn't help himself as a little shiver of apprehension went through him. He was human now and his vampire brother could very easily tear him apart and then go after the very human girl inside the house.

Damon sensed this fear as he heard his brother's accelerated heart rate. "Relax Stefan. I didn't come here to eat you." He smirked.

"What do you want then?" his brother asked.

"I need your help." Damon sighed.

Stefan looked searchingly at his brother's stony face looking for clues, "Why would you need my help Damon?"

"You had a problem a while ago with feeding of fresh blood. I find myself in the same situation now. I wanted to get some tips on how to stop." he tried to be nonchalant.

"Damon you know what I did to stop feeding when I fell off the wagon," Stefan said frowning as he remembered that dark time in his life, "You locked me up in the cellar until I went cold turkey."

"Well I can't exactly lock myself in the cellar." Damon scoffed, "Elena is in the house. She'd just unlock me and feed me blood then I'd be all the way back at square one!" his voice was hard.

"Get her out of the house then." Stefan said simply.

"She's a vampire now Stefan," his brother replied, "It's not so easy." He grimaced, "you must think I'm so weak now brother. Here you are all human and happy. I'm weak because I have to ask you for help. Even with my vampire strength I have to come to a human to ask for help."

Stefan put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I think that it takes a strong person to ask for help and I'm your brother. Who else would you ask for help?" he shrugged.

"I did so many things that I wish I hadn't." Damon admitted, "Is it too late for me brother?"

"It's never too late to change." Stefan replied, "You helped me even when I didn't want your help. I guess that I can return the favor. I'm still disappointed in you though. You put Lilli through hell and she didn't deserve it Damon."

"I know that I hurt her," the eldest Salvatore sighed, "but maybe I can prove that I'm still worthy of her love."

"I'll help you then brother. You'll get her back." Stefan smiled reassuringly. He patted Damon on the shoulder. They weren't the hugging sort of family. He stepped back a little and looked at his brother. "Do you hate me? For taking the Cure?" he asked. He honestly wanted to know what his brother thought. Stefan still felt a need to be accepted by his brother.

Damon shrugged, "I never wanted it. I just hated that you were first yet again and I let my foolish anger get the better of me again. Everyone chooses you. Katherine, Elena and now even when it came to being human, you were chosen."

"I never asked to be chosen." Stefan reminded him gently.

"How does it even matter anymore, all I wanted was Lilli and I managed to lose her too." Damon shook his head.

"You made a mistake Damon, well actually a few," Stefan said, "you still have an eternity ahead of you and you can change. Don't make the same mistakes again. Learn from what you had with Katherine and Elena. Stop playing with Lilli's feelings. You hated when Katherine did it to you."

Damon nodded, it was true. He had the most manipulative woman play with him for years. He had worked so hard to free Katherine from the tomb when he had first come to town and she was not even there. She had been free for years but she had liked knowing that she had power over him.

"I really am happy for you, by the way." Damon told him, "about the whole getting married. I can see Rebekah as a ball and chain kind of gal."

"You're just lucky that she doesn't have vampire hearing or she would so hurt you right now!" Stefan chuckled.

"Any ideas Stefan?" Damon asked after an easy short silence.

"We have to get Elena out of the house. I might have an idea." Stefan smiled. He wasn't worried because it wasn't like Elena was still the defenseless damsel in distress. She was a vampire, a cold blooded killer and she could take care of herself. Now it was Damon who needed to be protected from her.

"Can't we just send my new sister in law to fight her?" Damon teased, "A little girl on girl action never hurt anyone." He leered.

Stefan shook his head, even when he was down Damon stayed true to form, "Rebekah will not go near Elena." He said firmly. He would never put his beloved in harms way. "I changed a lot Damon. I'm human now and so is my fiancé. I don't even ride my bike anymore just to give her peace of mind. I want us to have a normal life and finally have some peace."

"Thanks Stefan. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness or your help." Damon said truthfully.

"That's what brothers are for." Stefan replied.


	68. Chapter 68

**_Chapter 68 :_**

**_I own nothing from TVD or Supernatural, all that's mine is my OC, Lilliana._**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing! Thank you for your lovely words of encouragement!_**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!_**

**_You guys are all amazing. Thank you for all your support._**

Klaus walked into the living room of the mansion to find his brother leaning over the fish tank. It had been delivered that morning and Kol had quickly set up the tank for his new pet. The glass tank took up most of one wall.

"Is that what I think it is?" Klaus frowned. At the bottom of the large tank was a skeleton.

"It's the gardener brother," Kol replied with a smile, "he refused to trim the topiary as I instructed him to."

"I told you no feeding humans to the fish!" Klaus burst out in anger.

Kol merely chuckled, "Relax Nik, it's a skeleton that I bought online. It came this morning. I figured that Nemo would be different. All other fish have those silly little castles and sea shells at the bottom of their tanks but Nemo here will have a skeleton to show just how much more character he has."

Klaus peered into the tank. Nemo stared back at him, his razor sharp teeth exposed, "He certainly has character." The Hybrid remarked, he continued staring at the fish. "He seems to grow on you after a while."

Klaus had never had a pet fish but this one seemed different and it would at least suit his brother's twisted personality.

"Awww Nemo," Kol said, "Nik likes you too!"

Klaus stood back, he didn't want to seem too attached to a fish. "Did you feed him at least?" he asked.

"Of course brother," Kol shot back, "I'm leaving for New Orleans in an hour so I had to make sure that Nemo is taken care of. I fed him some meat."

"New Orleans?" the Hybrid asked, his brow furrowed, "Why do you need to go there?"

"The mechanic called. Seems CJ's car had to be put out of its misery. It would cost too much to fix. So Angel has decided to teleport to New Orleans to give CJ the bad news. I told Elijah that we would be there soon and we've been invited to dinner." Kol explained.

"When will you be back?" Klaus asked.

"Why are you and Blondie in need of some alone time?" the younger Mikaelson smirked. He laughed at the truth he saw in his brother's face. "Well, we will be back late enough tonight. No funny business in front of Nemo's tank though, you aren't allowed to be a bad influence on him!"

Klaus merely chuckled at his brother's words. "I should be saying that to you little brother after your recent trip to Vegas."

"We're going to see Elijah. I'm not allowed to have fun around him." Kol smirked.

**_New Orleans…_**

Lilli and Kol teleported to New Orleans. They stood outside CJ's house.

They had dressed up a little as they were going out for dinner. Lilli wore a red dress that was formal enough with silver sandals. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She wore chunky gold jewelry to compliment her outfit.

Kol had worn his sage green shirt and a pair of jeans. He had worn a black leather coat.

It was a beautiful baby blue Creole cottage with white trim on the large porch. It fit in elegantly with the other old houses in the French Quarter. The bottom level of the house was clearly the shop. It had a large bronze sign over the door. It was called "Something Old". The store had large windows and they could see inside. It was a veritable treasure trove of antiques that were elegantly lit with soft fairy lights.

Lilli and Kol found a staircase on the side of the house and they used that to climb to the second floor. It was an entirely different section of the property they saw. CJ had renovated the house perfectly so that she had a large enough living space.

"Something Old," Kol chuckled quietly, "Elijah must be the oldest thing in this place."

They smiled as they waited for the front door to be opened.

"Hello Kol and Lilli!" CJ greeted them as she showed them inside. CJ was dressed for a night out. She wore a dark blue dress that made her dark hair gleam and she wore sandals. Her smoky make-up brought out her eyes.

"Hi CJ!" they greeted as they were lead into the living room.

Elijah stood at a window, looking out into the street. He wore a dark grey suit that fit him perfectly.

"Good evening Lilliana, Kol." Elijah greeted.

They greeted the Original.

"You have a lovely home CJ." Lilli said as she looked around. The furniture was antique and it suited the house.

"Yes big brother fits in here perfectly." Kol observed. Elijah fit in amongst the old fashioned elegance of the house. It suited his mature nature perfectly.

"Thanks Lilli." CJ blushed. She felt a little awkward at having two Originals and an Angel in her house.

"Unfortunately we have some bad news for you," Lilli grimaced, "your car is beyond repair. There was nothing that could be done to save it."

CJ looked sad at the news, "It's okay I guess as long as I made it to Mystic Falls. I did drive until the car gave out."

"You were there for me," Lilli told her, "You drove and when the car gave out on you, you still walked to my house. So to say thank you, I got you an SUV. I thought that it would be better for you anyway with the business."

"Wow, thanks." CJ smiled, "It would be helpful for the large estate sales and deliveries."

"You deserve it since you helped me so much. The dealership will deliver it to you soon." the Angel said.

"Thank you Lilliana. That was very thoughtful of you." Elijah bowed. He saw that CJ was touched by the kindness.

"You didn't have to come all this way to tell me that." CJ replied.

"We had to come and see how big brother here was doing." Kol said, "So where are we going for dinner?"

"Let's go," CJ went to get her coat, "its close by, we can walk there." Elijah helped her to put her coat on.

Kol looked at his brother's face, it was softened by emotion when he looked at the girl.

They walked down the street and deeper into the French Quarter.

"This place has bad memories for me," Kol confided to Lilli as they walked behind Elijah and CJ. "I was daggered here."

Lilli clasped his hand tight, "We will just have to replace those memories for you tonight by making new wonderful memories together."

The Original sighed as he looked at her, she comforted him in a way that no one could. "Perhaps I will give this town another chance." He smiled.

They walked through the streets with old houses until they got to the business district. CJ led them to a bustling restaurant. It looked as if it had been there since the town had opened. The paintings were vibrant against wooden walls and the décor was plain but tasteful. There was jazz band playing live music. The patrons sat at the tables and ate while they chatted. A few couples swayed to the music on the large dance floor that was softly lit.

They found a table and all sat down. They looked at the menu.

"You have to try the sea food, it's all fresh and delicious." CJ advised.

A waitress came to the table and they all ordered their food and drinks.

Lilli breathed in the atmosphere of the place, "I can see why you love it here." She told CJ.

"It's the perfect place to live." The human smiled.

"Where are your family?" Kol asked.

"There is no one. I got the house from my grandmother when she died." CJ told them, "My parents died when I was a baby and my grams looked after me. She had the gift too. She showed me how to use it and to help people."

"You aren't alone anymore though, you have me." Elijah said looking intensely at her.

"I know that Elijah but I guess you will eventually go home to your family in Mystic Falls." She replied sadly. She figured that she wouldn't be enough to keep him in New Orleans. She was after all a mere human girl who would age. She would not hold his attention for long but she was trying to make the most of the time that she had been given with him.

"You can come too," Lilli said, "Elijah is right. You aren't alone anymore CJ. You can be a part of our family in Mystic Falls, if you want. We are a mixed up, crazy bunch of people but we would love to count you as one of our own."

"Thank you, I'd like that," CJ replied gratefully.

"We look after our family." Kol added with meaning, he agreed with Lilli. Since they had all joined forces in Mystic Falls there was no longer a division. Everyone spent their time together and they all had each other's backs.

Lilli looked up as she felt eyes on her, she smiled when she saw who it was. "Come Kol, let me introduce you to an old friend." She said as she woke up. She excused herself from the table.

Kol looked around trying to figure out who it was. Lilli led him to a table in the corner of the restaurant.

"Remy!" Lilli smiled as she kissed her old friend.

"Hello Lilliana!" he said in his deep Cajun accent.

Kol looked at the guy in the long trench coat and boots. He had spiky unkempt hair. It was a bizarre combination of attire but it worked on him.

"Kol this is Remy, he runs New Orleans. If you are a Supe new to town then you come to him first to pay your respects." Lilli said.

Remy looked Kol over, "Another Original no less," he shook Kol's hand. "I have met your brother already." He nodded to Elijah across the room.

Lilli sighed as she saw them give each other the once over.

"Are we disturbing you Remy?" she asked.

"Not at all, come join us!" he offered indicating his table.

"Well well, this is a day for reunions!" Lilli chuckled as she saw who Remy's guests were.

"Hi Lilli." Tyler Lockwood said with a big grin. He sat next to a girl who seemed to be his age. She had dark curly hair and pouty full lips.

Kol nodded to him, "What are you doing here wolf boy? Still hiding from Nik?"

Tyler looked uncomfortable at this, "Why, is he still looking for me?" he asked, his voice laced with aggression.

"We gonna have some trouble?" Remy asked, his eyes narrowed. He felt the weight of his staff under his jacket.

"Not at all," Lilli replied quickly, "We are here to visit Elijah and CJ, not to start trouble." She held Kol's hand to pull him away from Tyler.

"Yes," Kol smirked, "My brother doesn't want to kill you anymore. He's busy with other things."

"What other things?" Tyler asked darkly.

"Who's your friend Tyler?" Lilli asked, trying to change the subject.

"This is Hayley." He replied.

Hayley smiled, it was a forced fake smile. "Hello."

Lilli shook her head, this girl clearly had a chip on her shoulder, "Hello young she wolf."

The teen looked taken aback at this, "How does she know?" she asked Tyler.

"I know Lilli and Kol from back home." Tyler whispered.

"You should come back home Tyler," Lilli said, "Your mother misses you and Kol is right. Niklaus isn't after you anymore."

Tyler sighed, not wanting to believe her, "How is Caroline?" he asked his eyes haunted.

Hayley glared at him, "Why do you want to ask about her? You are with me now, Tyler Lockwood!"

"Caroline is fine," Kol smirked, "She's moved onto to a bigger and better wolf."

Tyler looked as if he was going to combust from the news.

"Let us get back to our table Remy," Lilli said quickly taking Kol's hand. She didn't want anyone to have to re-dagger the Original for acting up. "Nice to see you Tyler. I meant it, come back home."

Lilli took a reluctant Kol back to their table. "Behave or Remy and Elijah will hurt you. Stop acting out! We came here for a nice quiet dinner."

"What will the Cajun wonder do to me?" Kol scoffed.

"He has telekinetic abilities." She shared. "He would tear you apart in a second."

"Oh." Was all that Kol could think to say as he straightened his clothes and sat down quietly.

They waited for their food and Lilli looked at Elijah, "I know that you are a stickler for manners and propriety but would you care to dance?" she asked.

Elijah smiled, "I would be honored to say that I have danced with an Angel."

They headed to the dance floor and Elijah took her hand and they danced slowly to the haunting jazz music.

"I wanted to get you alone for a minute," Lilli admitted, "I wanted to ask how you are doing? Since the whole Elena fiasco."

"I find myself forgetting about Miss Gilbert a little more each day," Elijah replied, "I find that it is CJ who has managed to capture my full attention."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lilli said honestly.

"And you, how are you? You were also betrayed." He reminded her.

"I keep myself busy these days. I am glad that I have good friends that are always there for me." she replied, "I made peace with my heart break. I just hope that Damon will free himself from the hold Elena has over him. She is feeding him fresh blood daily."

Elijah frowned, "I did my very best to help her. It would seem that the young girl I once knew is no more. She has become so much like Katherine."

"Let us talk about happier things," Lilli said quickly. She could see that Elijah was getting sad just thinking about his past loves. "Tell me more about you and CJ?"

"I don't know how to describe it," he shook his head, "She worries over my welfare. When I go out, she waits up for me to make certain that I am safe. When I go to sleep she watches over me. It is most disconcerting."

"Why?" Lilli asked.

"To have someone worry over me, it is a novelty." He said, "We have so much in common. We like the same books, movies and even the same wines. We go to the theatre and we buy art together."

"It sounds as if you were made for each other." Lilli replied.

"I am a monster," he said sadly, "What can I give her? Would I take her youth and her chance at a life away from her? But when CJ looks at me, she looks past the monster and she sees the man."

"I have been around longer than you Elijah," Lilli told him, "One thing that I have learnt is that you don't get to take her choice away from her. Let her have her free will, as a human it is the most priceless thing."

"I cannot give her a normal life." he said sadly.

"She herself is not normal," Lilli observed, "She has her own abilities that make her special and different. CJ will never have a normal life, that is her path. But she is doing the best that she can with what she has. I admire her for living life so fully, she has embraced her gift and she uses it for the greater good."

"I have seen it for myself," Elijah mused, "CJ is special but I would never want to taint her with my darkness."

"We all have a little darkness in us," the Angel replied, "I myself have Kol to help me balance my good and evil sides as I help him balance his evil side with more good. We need to find the balance in life. You are the Yin to her Yang it would seem."

"You honestly believe that?" Elijah asked.

"Life is not a sugar coated fairy tale, the sooner you realize that the better off you will be." Lilli replied, "You are a man of honor Elijah. Let her choose what she wants. Elena and Katherine took your right to choose long ago. Don't do that to CJ. Ask her what she wants with you. I think that you might be surprised by her answer. I see how the girl watches you Elijah, she is in love."

"She is different. She is mature and she knows what she wants from her life. CJ is self-reliant and so strong. She took care of herself after her grandmother's death and she made a life for herself." Elijah said his voice full of pride.

"It would seem that you have also fallen under her charms." Lilli smiled. "A woman who doesn't need you but wants you. That is a very big distinction to all the other women that you have loved."

Elijah was quiet as he pondered her words.

Back at the table, CJ leaned closer to Kol. "What are they talking about?" she whispered.

"I am shocked doll face," Kol said with mock hurt, "You are asking me to eavesdrop on Angel and my brother?"

"Yes." CJ replied with a laugh.

"I like you," he smirked. He listened, "They seem to be discussing you and I hear Elena Gilbert's name."

"She did a number on those two." CJ shook her head. Elijah had told her the story of Damon and Lilli and what Elena had done to them. He had told her how he loved Elena and how she had broken his heart. It hadn't been easy but slowly Elijah had grown to trust CJ and he had revealed some of his secrets. "What I wouldn't give to kick Elena Gilbert's two timing ass!"

"I would pay to watch that." Kol replied sincerely, "I myself can't hit a girl but it would be fun to watch another girl smack her around. Elena has hurt my family."

"I know about Finn." CJ looked at his face and saw the pain there.

"We don't talk about him much these days." Kol grimaced.

Elijah and Lilli came back to the table and they all had their dinner.

Once they were done, they got their coats and headed outside. Lilli waved goodbye to Remy who was sitting with a group of people and playing poker.

They walked outside and they saw that it had gotten dark.

Lilli shivered as they headed towards CJ's house. The streets were quieter now and she felt someone following them.

There was a hasty attack. Whoever it was had planned it well and they had waited for the right opportunity. The group was not expecting an attack because who would be so foolish to attack?

A man blurred out of the shadows and he twisted Kol's neck breaking it. He stepped away from the fallen Original with a smile of satisfaction thinking that he had killed him. Kol lay on the ground, dead.

Another man ran to Elijah with a stake raised and he was about to thrust the weapon into Elijah's chest.

But it never happened, because CJ stood before Elijah so that the wooden stake was driven through her midsection with a sickening squelch. A rose of blood bloomed over the dark blue of her dress, spreading over her. She gasped and stared down at herself as she saw that the stake had made its way deep into her body.

Elijah held CJ as she fell. He could only stare at the blood on his hands. He laid her down and went with his vampire instinct, to attack whoever it was that had hurt his woman.

CJ grabbed his hand to stop him, "No Elijah, I am dying. Please don't leave me." she begged.

All the angel saw was sweet Kol lying still and her blood raged for retribution.

She had vowed to protect her friend and the very idea that someone would take him from her, made her want to kill them all.

Lilli went to them and she killed five men in quick succession, she had no weapon but she used her hand and she tore their hearts out. They didn't even know that they were dead as they fell to the ground. She left the last one cowering on the ground. She looked at him, "You are one of Samuel's hunters." She recognized him. "I will spare you only because I know your cousins Sam and Dean." He stared at her, afraid to move.

"I will kill you if I see you again." Lilli promised, "You hurt people that I care for. Tell Samuel to stop with his foolishness before it's too late for him to turn back." She spoke of the Winchester's grandfather who had come back from Hell with Dean. Samuel was working with the wrong side. The boy scrambled to his feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who you were." He said and he ran away into the night.

Lilli went to CJ's side. "How is she?"

"She's dying." Elijah said simply, "I cannot give her my blood and pull out the stake. It has damaged major organs. If I even attempt to move it, she will die."

"What give you the idea to step in front of a wooden stake?" Lilli asked the human.

"Stakes kill vampires." CJ whispered. The pain was etched across her face and she was pale as her life's blood soaked the ground.

"Not this vampire," Lilli shook her head, "He's special. A wooden stake would slow him down but not kill him."

"And Kol?" CJ asked with tears in her eyes. She really was fond of Elijah's little brother.

"He's down but not out." The angel told her.

"Can you save her?" Elijah asked.

Lilli put a hand on CJ's forehead and light flared in the night. So bright that Elijah closed his eyes. The light spread through CJ and she was healed.

"Good as new!" the Angel smiled.

Elijah grabbed CJ and hugged her, "Thank you." He said sincerely looking at Lilli over CJ's head.

"I told you Elijah, we are all family and we look after each other." She replied, "It would seem that this human girl has feelings for you if she is so willing to part with her life so that you could be spared."

The Original looked into the medium's eyes, "Why would you do something so foolish?" he scolded.

"Because I love you." CJ admitted as she brought a blood covered hand to his face.

"I'm messing your new suit." CJ protested weakly causing Elijah to chuckle.

"I would sacrifice all my worldly possessions to save you and no one will hurt you ever again." he vowed and he crushed the bloodied stake in his hand, turning the wood to dust. "You are mine. I love you CJ Smith."

"Well you two seem fine but I think that I will take sleeping beauty over there home so that he can wake up in his own bed." Lilli looked at Kol's still form.

CJ stood up with Elijah's help, "I'm fine." She assured him, "So Kol will be okay?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," Elijah reassured her, "He will be his annoying self once again as soon as his body heals itself."

"Good because he's nice." The medium replied. She hugged Lilli, "Thanks for saving me."

"You are welcome CJ Smith," Lilli smiled hugging her back, "Come visit us soon in your new SUV. You and Elijah."

She nodded goodbye to them both and with a touch, she teleported back to Mystic Falls with Kol.

Lilli had managed to get Kol onto his bed. She took off his shoes and his jacket. She knew that technically, he was dead but she wanted him to be comfortable. He looked so peaceful as he lay there.

Lilli looked at herself and went to the adjoining bathroom to wash her hands so that she wouldn't get Kol's sheets messy with blood.

She found a grey t-shirt that lay on his chest of drawers and she picked it up. It was clean but it still smelt like Kol. Her dress was beyond ruined, the blood would never come off. She got into the shower and watched as the blood ran into the drain, mixing with the water. It was the blood of innocent CJ mingled with the blood of pure killers that Samuel was grooming. Lilli took the soap and washed herself until she felt clean again. She rubbed her hair and groaned as she saw the stringy blood wash off. She didn't feel sorry for killing. It had been necessary.

**_Yes, Remy is Gambit from X-Men! I love him and he adds a nice touch to New Orleans and the supernatural beings that are there._**

**_Carol Lockwood is alive and well. I didn't want to kill her off. Tyler needs someone to come back to._**

**_I had to show the growth of CJ and Elijah's relationship. A girl who would die for love and for him._**


	69. Chapter 69

**_Chapter 69 :_**

**_I own nothing from TVD or Supernatural, all that's mine is my OC, Lilliana._**

**_Thanks to all who read, review, favorite and follow. Your support is appreciated._**

Thank you to mkittycat1 for favoriting and following!

Thank you to xxxRena for following!

Thank you to xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx for favoriting!

Thank you to Ms Silver Feather for following!

Thank you to sashaxh for favoriting!

Thank you to tazsgirl6969 for favoriting and following!

Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!

Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!

Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing!

Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!

**Guys RL13TVD has started a community called Elena's a Bitch so please give her your support. All the people who are not into Season 4 Elena, this is your chance to contribute.**

Klaus had invited Caroline over as soon as he knew that he had the mansion to himself.

Caroline stood in the living room and stared at the fish tank, "Wow, that's one ugly fish," she shuddered dramatically.

"Don't let Kol hear you say that." The Hybrid chuckled.

She stepped away from the tank, "Like there aren't enough predators in the house already." Nemo watched her closely but she didn't want to dwell on it.

Klaus took her hand and led her to the couch, "I will protect you." He vowed somberly. He held onto her hand as they sat down. They had all Caroline's folders spread out on the table, they were busy preparing for the engagement party.

Caroline stared at their joined hands, "I should be afraid of you. After all you are the big bad wolf." She whispered.

Klaus grinned widely at her flirting.

"But there's one thing that makes you weak," she continued leaning forward to brush her lips against his ear.

Klaus shivered as he felt her warm breath wash over his ear, "What's that?" he asked, struggling for words.

"Me." he felt her triumphant smile as she kissed the shell of his ear.

The Original closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest of the couch, giving her better access to his throat.

"Caroline love, if you want I will go into town right now and look for a seamstress." He said.

She pulled away from him, "What do you need a seamstress for?" she asked clearly confused.

"To make you the most decadent Little Red Riding Hood costume," he smirked, "if you want to get into character."

"You are such a pervert!" Caroline blushed at his suggestion, "You want me to play dress up?"

Klaus leaned forward and stroked her hair, "I would be weak against you in dress up."

"You can wait for Halloween then," she teased.

"You wound me love." Klaus protested.

Caroline stopped smiling, "I guess you must have had a lot of girls and you probably did stuff with them. Stuff that I have never even done." She said softly. It hurt her to think about Klaus being with someone else. Just the thought of him touching another woman made the beast inside her claw with jealousy.

The Hybrid held her close to him, he tucked her head in the crook of his neck. "I have been around for a thousand years," he said carefully and he immediately felt her body tense up, "but I can say that since I set my eyes upon you, I have not thought of anyone else. Because beside you, all women pale into obscurity. It wasn't only your looks that captured my attention but your spirit. You challenge me like no woman ever has. I seem to have found my polar opposite in you and you complete me. You are the sun to my dark eclipsed moon. You let the light into my dull world and I never noticed what was missing until I met you. When you agreed to be mine, you mended the tarnished excuse of a heart that resides in my chest. Now I find that I am totally at your mercy because I am yours."

Caroline gulped against his chest as the tears of happiness slid down her face, "So you are all mine?"

"Yes," he agreed, "I give you my heart so please take care of it wisely. I don't know what I would do if you decided to break it."

Caroline hugged him fiercely, "I won't hurt you Klaus, I promise." She was amazed at the trust that he had in her.

The only person that Klaus exposed his true self to, was Caroline. No one else got to see the vulnerable side that yearned to be comforted.

Klaus smiled, if only his enemies could see him now. He frowned as he heard movement upstairs. He heard a heartbeat and he smelt blood. "Caroline love, something is wrong."

She took his hand and they went up the stairs to Kol's room. Caroline could smell the metallic scent of blood.

Lilli sat on Kol's bed. She had come out of the shower and she wore his t-shirt. She had found a soft throw that she had wrapped around her shoulders, so that her legs were covered.

Klaus blurred into the room, "Lilli what happened?" he asked, he used his heightened senses to see if she had been hurt. "Are you bleeding and what happened to Kol?" he looked in concern at his little brother.

"We were ambushed by some hunters. They snapped Kol's neck. I'm waiting for him to wake up." Lilli replied sadly.

"Whose blood do I smell?" Klaus asked.

"I killed them all, save one. I let him go," the Angel admitted, "It's their blood on my clothes and CJ's."

"Is CJ okay?" Caroline asked going to sit next to her friend.

"She almost died," Lilli told them simply, "She stepped in the way when someone tried to stake Elijah but I managed to heal her."

"She took a stake for big brother?" Klaus asked in shock.

"CJ loves him and her love meant more to her than her life." Lilli replied.

"Wow!" Caroline said wide eyed, "She didn't know that he would be immune to the stake?"

"No, she thought that a wooden stake would end Elijah." The Angel said.

"I have never seen a human capable of such sacrifice." Klaus shook his head, he had hoped that CJ was helping to heal his brother's wounded heart but he had not expected her to save Elijah. "I have a new found respect for human kind."

"I like that you can still be surprised." Caroline smiled. She stood up, "I should be going. My mom will be waiting for me."

"Night Care." Lilli hugged her friend, "I'm going to stay with Kol and wait for him to wake up."

"Good night Lilli." Caroline said and she went downstairs.

Klaus stopped at the door, he looked at the Angel holding a vigil for his brother and he mused on how life had changed.

Lilli sat facing Kol with her legs crossed. She covered herself properly so she was comfortable.

She couldn't help herself as she looked at his face. She traced a hand over his strong chin and she brushed the curls that fell over his eyes.

"Stop staring or you might fall in love with me." Kol smirked as he came too. It was a nice way for him to wake up and find Lilli sitting on his bed.

"Too late Kol," she smiled gently, she held a hand to his cheek, "I love you more than all the stars in the sky but unlike stars, my love for you will never fade or wither away."

The Original frowned at her words, "You love me but you aren't in love with me?" he felt a stab of pain in his chest.

"I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you," Lilli apologized, "I wish that I could fall in love with you Kol. It would be so easy because you are so easy to love. You make me happy."

"But you still find yourself in love with Damon Salvatore?" He asked sadly.

"I can't help it, I love him still and I can't change that. Even if I wanted to, I can't stop loving him. But if I were without you, I don't know where I would be. I love you Kol but I can't help but be in love with Damon." Lilli replied.

Kol took her hand and pulled down gently so that her head lay on his chest. He sighed as he took in her unique scent.

"Your love is still more than I could hope to deserve." He said. He was willing to accept her in his life as a friend. It was just his bad luck that Damon had gotten into her heart first.

"I don't deserve you," Lilli told him, she placed a hand around his waist, "You have been helping me to hold it together for so long. Since Damon hurt me, you have been my support system and the only thing preventing me from spiraling into a dark place."

"Really?" Kol asked. He had known that she was sad but he hadn't known just how bad it was.

"Kol you have been around for a thousand years and you feel things so deeply. Imagine me, who's been around so much longer?" Lilli shared, "My family are a morose bunch. You should see my brothers, they share the belief that if you get angered or sad then you take over the world. If I didn't have you I would probably be planning my turn at world domination."

"You aren't that bad Angel." Kol laughed, she was trying to cheer him up he realized.

"We would never have worked out. I would just be yet another girl that you bed and don't call the next day." Lilli teased.

"I would never do that." He protested.

"You deserve a grand passion that is worthy of you. Someone who loves you like you deserve to be loved." She told him.

"Thank you Angel." He said stroking her still wet hair, "You had a shower?" he asked.

"I had to, I tore out their hearts," Lilli answered. "I borrowed a shirt too. My dress is ruined."

"I wish that I could have seen it." Kol said sadly.

"You should have seen CJ, she took a stake to spare Elijah. She almost died." Lilli informed him.

"Way to go, doll face!" Kol chuckled.

"Is that CJ's nickname?" Lilli asked skeptically.

"Yes, all pretty girls get nicknames. You know that Angel!" he replied. He took comfort in his friend's arms around him.

They were quiet for a while. Kol played with the Angel's hair and she slowly drifted into a peaceful daze.

"Kol?" she remembered something.

"Yes, Angel?" he asked. He could hear in her voice how close to sleep she was.

"I realized tonight, when the hunters attacked us. I need to take Jeremy to meet the rest of the Five. He needs to know who they are. I don't want him to be confused if he should ever come across them." Lilli yawned.

"That's a good idea, I am sure that Jeremy would love that." Kol agreed, "Are you leaving soon?"

"Yes, remember we have the party on Saturday." She reminded him of the engagement party.

"Okay, I will miss you." He said honestly.

"Me too Kol. I'm glad that you didn't die tonight." Lilli told him, hugging him tighter.

Kol still wore all his clothes but he didn't want to move. "Me too Angel." He replied honestly. He had so much more to live for now. His family was getting along and his brothers both had good partners. His sister had a manageable fiancé and he himself had managed to find a best friend. Kol found that he had acquired a new collection of friends.

He kissed the top of her head and with a smile on his face, he went to sleep.


	70. Chapter 70

**_Chapter 70 :_**

**_I own nothing of TVD or Supernatural. All that I claim is my OC._**

Lilli had left for Ireland on Friday with Jeremy and Bonnie when Kol was hit with a brilliant spark of inspiration.

He took out his phone and texted CJ.

_"Did you mean what you said? About getting even with Elena Gilbert for the way that she hurt Elijah?"_ he asked.

Almost immediately there was a reply. _"Absolutely. I would do anything to get even."_

Kol smiled evilly and if anyone had seen that smile they would have been struck with a deep sense of foreboding.

The Original looked up at the ceiling in his bedroom, "Oh Castiel." He tried the call, feeling a little foolish.

It didn't take long before Lilli's brother stood before him. "You called for me Kol." the Angel looked perplexed, "Is everything okay?"

"Hello Castiel," Kol bowed formally, "Yes, thank you. Everything is well. I just need a little favor if you would be so kind as to assist me?" he smiled his most charming smile.

"What do you require of me?" Castiel asked.

"We are having my sister's engagement party tomorrow and I need a friend's help in selecting a gift. You will be there tomorrow evening of course?" Kol asked to be polite.

Castiel was confused because he didn't often attend formal events. "Rebekah? She is getting married?" he asked. He did have a soft spot for the pretty blonde.

"Yes," Kol quickly encouraged the Angel. "You should come since it will be only the closest friends and family."

"If you insist." Cas nodded doubtfully, he was not known for his social skills at parties.

"So if you could get my friend from New Orleans and bring her here, just for a few hours anyway." Kol asked sweetly.

"What is her name?" the Angel asked.

"CJ Smith." Kol answered and was shocked when Castiel departed abruptly.

Within a few seconds, Castiel appeared with a clearly surprised CJ.

"Here she is Kol, let me know when you are done shopping and I will return her to New Orleans." Castiel instructed before disappearing.

"When you said that you had a plan I did not know you meant right at this instant!" CJ spluttered. She looked around, "Are we in your bedroom? You better not try anything mister!"

"Calm down doll face," Kol laughed, "We have only one chance to do this since Elena's little brother and my Angel are out of town. I asked Castiel to get you because this is the best way for you to get here and leave on the same day. No one will see you. Leaving us completely guilt free!"

CJ frowned, "What do you have in mind?" she asked. She was glad that Elijah had not been home when she had been taken. She was in the middle of doing dishes when an Angel had appeared in her kitchen without warning.

**Mystic Falls High School…**

Rebekah trailed dramatically into the gymnasium, her phone held to her ear.

"Yes brother, Elena Gilbert does have quite a sizable behind for such a skinny vampire," she drawled, "I don't know what my future husband saw in her."

Elena rushed into the gym and grabbed Rebekah, "What did you say?" the baby vampire growled.

"Oh I was just pretending to talk into my phone in order to lure you into a trap." Rebekah smiled gleefully.

Kol pulled Elena easily off his sister, "And she fell into our trap so easily! Silly doppelgangers, not known for their intelligence sadly." He shook his head at Elena, "You tried to hurt my sister."

"She called me fat!" Elena seethed. She hated feeling so helpless but she was no match for an Original.

Elena looked at CJ, "Who's this Kol? Did you bring me a snack?" she sneered.

"No actually this is Elijah's new girlfriend." Rebekah shared, she stood next to CJ to show their unity. Rebekah had heard all about CJ's bravery and she liked the human girl.

Elena squirmed in Kol's tight grasp. "He still loves me, you know." She told CJ.

"Actually Elijah doesn't even think of you anymore," CJ said coldly, she looked at this vampire and was astounded that she had ever had any power of Elijah, "He's moved on."

"He'll never move on!" Elena cheered. "He always holds onto the hope that I will go back to him."

Kol held her against the wall, "You will not move from this spot." He compelled, "You will stand perfectly still. When CJ is done with you, you will never recall meeting her. You will not remember any of this. You did not see me or Rebekah." He realized something, how easy it had been for Elena to go after his sister, "You will never touch Rebekah or attempt to harm her in any way." He instructed clearly.

"And Stefan?" Rebekah pleaded.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Fine, and no going after Stefan either." He added.

The Original released Elena and looked at CJ, "Go for it." He smiled.

CJ stood facing the frozen Elena and she clenched her fists. All the anger she felt when she recalled the pain in Elijah, all the pain she had seen in Lilli. These feelings flooded her and she let loose with a bone crushing right hook. "That's for Elijah!" she yelled and it was therapeutic. "You hurt the man that I love!"

She threw another jarring punch, "That's for Lilli!"

The next punch, "That's for Finn!" she was crying now and Kol watched with satisfaction as the human girl laid into Elena for the sake of his family.

Rebekah was crying softly remembering all the wrongs done to them.

"You hurt all of these people who didn't deserve it!" CJ shouted as she connected with the vampires jaw. "That's for Damon who I haven't met but I heard about how you screwed him up!"

Kol shook his head, it was CJ's fight he didn't really have a say.

CJ punched until her hands went numb and Elena healed but the human girl got a grim sense of satisfaction when she saw the blood on the vampire's clothes.

"I'm done now Kol." CJ said, breathing heavily from the exertion.

"You did a lot of damage." Rebekah told her proudly.

"Doll face thank you for that. I couldn't do it myself." Kol smiled. He would not resort to hitting a woman.

The young ladies stepped away from Elena. Kol looked deep into her eyes using compulsion again, "You stepped in front of a bus if anyone asks about the blood." He thought to add. He joined his sister and CJ and they left the school.

"We have to go to the gift shop before you go home." Kol told CJ, "We can't completely lie to Castiel after all!"

CJ grinned back at him, "No way am I lying to an Angel." She agreed.

Elena left the gym, she felt a little light headed but that was probably due to the bus that had hit her, she remembered.

She went home to the Boarding House and opened the front door but for some reason, she could not step into the house. An invisible barrier stood in her way, "Damon!" she shouted out in rage.

Stefan calmly walked towards her, "Damon isn't available Elena."

"Where is he?" she shouted, "What have you done to him? You can't keep us apart."

"This was his decision. We put the house on my name. I'm human now, so I get to invite who I want inside this house and you are not one of those people." Stefan told her. It had been his idea, to save his brother. Sometimes the best ideas were the simplest ones.

Elena growled and the black veins around her eyes popped out, "Let me in." she tried to compel the human.

"Doesn't work," Stefan shrugged, "I'm on vervain."

"I will tear you apart Stefan!" she warned.

"Good bye Elena, all your things are at your house. You are no longer welcome here." And with that Stefan shut the door.

She stood outside shrieking in fury but she could not get past the barrier.

Deep in the basement, locked in one of the cellar rooms Damon lay on a cot. He had enough water to last him during his rehab and he had his brother watching over him. Damon chose to ignore Elena's ranting outside the house, he needed to concentrate on getting over the bloodlust. Just as he had once locked Stefan away, now it was Stefan's turn to lock him away until he was himself again. Then only would he see his Lilli again, then he would be worthy of her.

Damon turned on the cot and covered his head with the pillow, Elena was no longer his concern.


	71. Chapter 71

**_Chapter 71 :_**

**_I own nothing from TVD or Supernatural, all that's mine is my OC, Lilliana._**

Thank you to RL13TVD for favoriting me!

Everyone please remember to check out RL13TVD's community. Please show some support.

Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!

Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!

Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing!

Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing!

Thank you to TohruKur for reviewing!

Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!

Thank you to PANDiFiiED for favoriting!

Lilli, Jeremy and Bonnie were in Ireland. The Angel had taken Jeremy so that he could meet the rest of the Five. She had asked Jeremy to dress in his Hunter attire so that he wore his dark jeans, leather jacket and he had opted for a long sleeved black sweater under his jacket. Jeremy had strapped his hunter's blade across his shoulders.

Lilli wore a long black fitted trench coat with black skinny jeans and knee high boots. She wore a silver grey sweater under her coat. Lilli carried the sword that her brother had left to her.

Bonnie had worn a warm quilted jacket and jeans with boots. She was glad that she had dressed warm because it was cold.

"Where are we?" Jeremy asked looking around. They stood in front of what appeared to be the remains of an old stone cottage. The foundation of grey stone remained. The lush green grass had taken over the property. The smell of lavender was dominant as the purple flowers grew in abundance.

"We are in Dublin." Lilli explained to them as she walked closer to the old cottage. "This cottage used to be the first of many cottages in a once thriving village. It was small village where the people believed in the old ways and they embraced nature."

Bonnie looked interested in this. The land seemed to call to her blood. She could actually feel the magic that dwelled in the earth.

"This cottage was once home to the Bennett sisters." Lilli told Bonnie.

"What? I had ancestors that lived here in this house?" the witch asked in shock.

"That's why I brought you with us Bonnie, you need to see some of your history. I can see how naturally drawn you are to this place." Lilli replied.

They walked onto the property. It was on a large field and they could smell the sea air that wafted from the cliffs close by. The wind blew against the lush green grass.

"This is amazing Bon!" Jeremy smiled.

"It doesn't look like it was much, but the three sisters who lived here had great power and the people of their village respected them." Lilli explained. She looked appraisingly at the young witch, "Come here and see for yourself. We should be able to tap into the old magic that still lingers."

Lilli took Bonnie and Jeremy's hands and they stood in the middle of the broken down building.

Bonnie gasped as the wind swirled around them, lifting up the brown dusty leaves. The images around them shifted so that it looked like thick silver mist.

The cottage appeared whole again, with one large room that looked like a living room mixed with the small kitchen. It was small but cozy. The walls were high with wooden beams. A fire blazed merrily in the fire place.

"They were the Bennett witches of legend in these parts, Maranda, Kate and Claire." Lilli said.

The three witches stood in the room, like a hazy version of their previous selves. They were going about their duties in the kitchen as they talked happily with each other.

"We can see them but we can't hear them, I'm afraid." Lilli apologized. "The oldest sister was Maranda. People say that she had the strongest magic of the sisters and she was the wisest and most patient. People would come to her when their children were sick and they needed help."

They looked at the oldest Bennett sister. She had long curly blonde hair that she had tied back with a ribbon. She wore a blue and white gingham gown that fell to her ankles with an apron over it as she worked with a pestle and mortar to grind roots. Maranda looked to be in her early twenties.

"Kate was the middle sister and they say that she was the prettiest. Many of the local boys wanted to marry her but because of superstition they would not marry a known witch." Lilli went on.

"That's a bit rich," Bonnie said angrily, "The villagers used their services but didn't want to marry them."

"They were scared of them." the Angel replied sadly, "What people don't understand, they fear."

Kate stood watching Maranda at her work. Kate had long flaming red hair that curled around her pretty face. She had full pink lips and dimples that appeared when she smiled. She appeared to be in her late teens.

"She was pretty." Jeremy sighed wistfully. He looked at Bonnie quickly, "But hey, I still got the prettiest Bennett!" he said.

Bonnie smiled at her boyfriend. He was really very sweet she thought.

"The third and youngest sister was Claire. She was soft natured and gentle. Her gift was to help animals. She healed many animals in the village." Lilli said.

They looked at the youngest sister. Claire couldn't have been more than seventeen. She had brown hair and soft curves, she still retained the glow of youth. Her cheeks were naturally red.

The one distinct feature that Bonnie noticed was the eyes, they all shared the same emerald green eyes. The eyes of the Bennett witch.

"One day a man came to the village," Lilli said and they saw the scene shift, they saw a young man appear in the room and the sisters wore different clothes now. "He was a captain of a large ship and he stopped here for supplies."

They saw how the young man smiled at all the sisters. He had obviously fallen for their good looks. "The sisters were not used to a man being so attentive to them. He brought them small tokens when he called. Combs for their hair, pretty ribbons and fruit that they had never tasted." Lilli told them.

They saw how Kate and Claire smiled and blushed.

"Maranda isn't falling for him." Bonnie observed. She saw how the oldest Bennett sister watched her sisters. She was protective of them and it was obvious that she did not trust the new stranger.

"For good reason," Lilli agreed, "this was a love triangle gone wrong."

They watched as the young captain paid attention to Kate and Claire so that they both thought he cared for them.

"He wasn't in the village for long. His ship was setting sail. He convinced Kate to run away with him." Lilli told them.

"And Claire?" Bonnie asked horrified.

They watched as Claire woke up in shock as she heard the front door of the cottage close in the still of the night. Kate had packed a few belongings and the young captain waited outside for her. He took Kate's hand and they fled to his ship, sailing away.

Maranda and Claire woke up and searched for their sister to no avail.

"Kate was gone with her captain, off to sail to the New World. Or America as it's called now." Lilli told them. "Claire waited for a few months but she faded away, her soul was filled with sadness. With the captain gone so was her will to live. She went to the cliffs one dark night and she threw herself onto the rocks, leaving Maranda all alone."

Bonnie felt her heart break as she watched Maranda sit alone in the empty cottage. It felt cold and barren without her sisters.

"What happened to Maranda?" Jeremy asked.

"She lived here until she died. She looked after the village and the people for all of her life. They say she died of a broken heart though because she lost the two people who she loved the most, her sisters." Lilli said sadly.

"The villagers left the cottage, they never tore it down?" Bonnie asked as the images faded and the wind slowly died away.

"The let the cottage stand out of respect for the Bennett sisters and no one dared demolish what stands here now. You can feel the magic in the air. It scares people away." Lilli replied. "Some people say it's haunted, but that's superstition."

"Those poor sisters, torn apart by one man." Bonnie shook her head.

"They were young and he used his charm to woo them," Lilli replied, "he did really love Kate in the end though. They started a family and they had a good life together."

"That's something at least." Jeremy added.

"Thanks for bringing me here Lilli." The witch said gratefully, "I'm glad that I could learn something about my family."

"You're welcome Bonnie." The Angel hugged her. "Let's go meet the rest of the Five. They are waiting for us close by."

They walked away from the cottage and further into the field of long grass until they came to the cliffs. They could hear the sound of the surf pummeling the rocks below and they smelt the salty tang of the sea water.

A small group of people stood waiting for them. Jeremy and Bonnie recognized the familiar face of Galen Vaughn.

There were two women and two men standing beside Vaughn.

Lilli smiled at her Hunters, they were an impressive collection of people. They stood proudly with their Hunter's blades visible.

"Hello everyone," she said, "I have brought the newest member to come meet you. This is Jeremy Gilbert and his lovely girlfriend Bonnie Bennett."

They all nodded to the newcomers.

"You took Bonnie to see Bennett cottage?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes, I had never heard about it." The witch replied shyly.

"Come let me introduce you," Lilli said.

They stood in front of the first woman. A young lady with caramel skin, long brown hair and light green eyes. She was petite and she wore a high collared black leather jacket and leather pants. She had twin swords sheathed in a brace across her back.

"This is Vikki Dillard," Lilli introduced, "All the way from Paraguay. Her code name is Blood rain."

"Nice to meet you." Jeremy and Bonnie shook her dainty hand.

"Blood rain?" Jeremy asked nervously. He looked at Vikki, she was very small to do much damage he thought.

"When Vikki attacks with her swords all you see is the blood rain down around you." Vaughn explained with a smile.

Vikki just grinned as they discussed her. She was too modest to take credit for her kills.

"This is Natalia," Lilli went to the next woman. She looked to be in her early twenties. She had shoulder length red hair with full lips. She wore leather pants and a vest with a thick fur lined coat. "Or Black Wolf Lady as we like to call her. She got the name when she was in Russia, held captive by a nest of vampires who knew that she was one of the Five. They didn't want to kill her and fall victim to the hunter's curse so they tortured her and held her captive. Natalia escaped with just a shirt on, no shoes. She ran into the forest and looked for shelter. It snowed that night and she went into a cave where she found a large black wolf that had the same idea as her. He had also gone into the cave to spend the night. Natalia showed no fear, she spent the night in the cave and the black wolf shared his heat with her."

"Until he turned into a man the next morning!" Natalia laughed, her accent was noticeable, she was Russian. "This is Adam and he was the black wolf."

The man standing next to her bowed. Adam chuckled, it always amused him when he heard the story of how he and his love had met.

"Adam is a descendent of the first werewolves. He and Natalia are inseparable so that kind of makes him one of the team." Lilli explained.

"He looks very wolf like." Bonnie observed. He was tall and lean, with intense blue eyes that had silver rings around the blue irises. He had jet black hair that was spiky.

"Thank you Bonnie Bennett." Adam smiled. Bonnie shivered as she heard his Russian accent, it was very sexy.

"This young man is Han, all the way from Tokyo." Han bowed formally as he was introduced. He wore black jeans and boots. He had black wife beater on under his leather jacket. "Or Shadow hunter as we call him." Lilli added.

"Shadow hunter because Han is virtually invisible to his attackers. He kind of blends into the shadows and he doesn't talk much." Vaughn said.

"What's your code name?" Jeremy asked the Hunter with a raised eyebrow.

"Irish." Vikki replied with a shrug, "Not very original but it stuck."

"Yes well, when we're out on the battle field and we yell out Irish, Vaughn knows who we are talking to." Han smiled. He had a soft, gentle voice.

"That makes me feel so special!" Vaughn replied rolling his eyes. Everyone laughed at him.

"So do I get a name?" Jeremy asked carefully.

"You need to join us in battle, and then we can give you your name." Natalia replied. "For now, let's go with Pretty boy."

Jeremy blushed bright red, he didn't know what to say.

"Be gentle with him," Lilli said, "Jeremy is in charge of protecting Mystic Falls so he won't be leaving that part of the world."

"Mystic Falls?" Han asked admiringly, "I envy you, you get to watch over the Original vampires. It's a big job for you Pretty boy."

"There's witches, werewolves and vampires in that little town," Lilli told the group, "It's a big job but Jeremy will manage."

"You have the Original Hybrid in your town?" Adam asked. He knew about the half vampire half wolf man and he wanted to meet him.

"Klaus?" Jeremy nodded, "Yes he's the biggest badass you would ever want to meet."

"We must come visit you soon, your town sounds fascinating!" Vikki smiled. "I would love to meet the Mikaelson family. Every vampire in the world knows their names."

"Rebekah is human now?" Vaughn asked carefully.

"She is very much human now." Lilli nodded. "Speaking of vampires being human again," she looked at Natalia.

"They are all here. All the vampires that we chose." The Russian woman said. She was the spokesperson for the Hunters. She turned to the trees that fell to their right and she nodded. Vampires started walking towards them, some in groups holding hands nervously. While some walked proudly out on their own.

"There are hundreds of them," Bonnie gasped as they filled the field.

"These are all the vampires selected by the Hunters," Lilli explained as she took in the sight, "they are from all over the world. They came here for one reason and that was to seek redemption." She looked at Jeremy, "This is what we do. We help those who want our help. We lead them to the Cure and they go on to build new lives."

Jeremy looked at the sea of faces. They all had the same expression and it was hope.

**_I gave Bonnie a little back story because she deserves some attention. She doesn't get to do much in the show._**

**_Okay so some names might look familiar, I wanted to pay homage to some of the wonderful amazing people who have always reviewed. You are all as much a part of this story as the characters. I hope that you all approve : )_**


	72. Chapter 72

**_Chapter 72 :_**

**_I won nothing of TVD or Supernatural. All that I claim is my OC._**

**_Thank you to xXxElizabeth MikaelsonxXx for favoriting!_**

**_Thank you to Simone140089 for favoriting!_**

**_Thank you to Jasperluva15 for following!_**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing! It's five of them. Galen, Vikki, Natalia, Han and Jeremy. Adam is a werewolf who is with Natalia. They are trying to have a relationship even with her hectic life._**

**_Thank you to Jasperluva15 for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Cara Ann Salvatore for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to emily's imagination for favoriting and following!_**

**_Thank you okgurl87 for following!_**

**_Thank you all of you for your amazing support and kind words._**

Caroline looked around the room, all her guests had full glasses and the waiters were circulating. She ran the engagement party like a well-planned military exercise. The Mikaelson ballroom was softly lit by the large ornate chandelier. Caroline had decorated the room with simple white candles and white roses with hints of silver. It was tasteful and elegant. Rebekah and Stefan stood holding court as their guests arrived and greeted them. There was a table where everyone left their gifts for the couple. It was only close friends and family at the gathering. Rebekah and Stefan felt that they wanted to choose who they shared their joy with. The teenagers that they knew from school would no doubt want to judge their relationship.

Carline was pleased to see that the couple were enjoying themselves. The blonde vampire had on a soft blue cocktail gown and silver sandals. Her hair was piled high in a messy bun with a few curls framing her face. Klaus had generously provided his house for his sister's party.

"Aren't you just the prettiest girl in the room." Klaus whispered into her ear causing Caroline to laugh.

"You are biased Klaus." She replied, "You sister is supposed to be the prettiest girl in the room. It's Rebekah's night." The Mikaelson sister looked breath taking in a white gown that hugged her curves in all the right places. Rebekah was practicing wearing white for her wedding.

"You did an amazing job love." He complimented, "Between planning prom and this you haven't had enough free time."

"I'll have enough time to relax when we get to England," Caroline sighed, that was the first stop for their vacation. "Right now I have to focus on multi-tasking and make sure everything gets done."

Klaus put an arm around her waist, "Just make sure to leave some time for me love," he smiled as he gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

She looked up as she saw Mayor Lockwood walk into the ballroom.

"I have to go say hello," she told Klaus. He reluctantly released her.

Caroline knew that she had to face her ex-boyfriend's mother eventually since they lived in a small town so she seized the initiative and went over.

"Hello Mayor Lockwood." Caroline greeted graciously. "You look lovely tonight."

The Mayor wore a midnight blue gown that looked perfect on her elegant frame. "Hello Caroline. Thanks for inviting me." the older woman smiled graciously. "I've been a little lost since Tyler left town."

"I miss him too." The blonde vampire replied sadly.

"I wish he would come back home." The Mayor admitted, "He's gone off with that Haley girl and frankly, I don't trust her with my son." When it came to Tyler, Carol Lockwood was a fierce lioness protecting her cub.

"I didn't know that they were together." Caroline said, "He didn't tell me that he was leaving town with her. I just thought that there was something wrong with me because he left me so easily."

Carol put her hand on the younger girl's arm, "You did nothing wrong Caroline. Don't blame yourself. My son was just too foolish to appreciate what he had."

"Thanks for saying that." Caroline replied brushing her eye, she was getting teary, "I was afraid that you blamed me for Tyler leaving."

"It's not your fault, don't say that," the older woman reassured her, "Look at us, we are going to ruin our make-up." She laughed as she too wiped her eyes.

Klaus had been listening in and he came over to stand beside his girlfriend, "Good evening Mayor. Thank you for coming to my sister's party."

"I'm honored that you included me." Carol smiled stiffly at the Hybrid. She still didn't trust him.

"Caroline love, are you okay?" Klaus asked gently.

"I'm fine Klaus," she assured him.

The Mayor looked at the way they stood together, "So you two are together now?" she asked.

"Yes, Caroline and I are a couple." Klaus smiled proudly.

"Well you had better look after this young lady, Klaus or you will have me to answer to!" the Mayor told him.

Caroline giggled, she was surprised that the Mayor cared so deeply about her.

"I will protect Caroline with my life," Klaus said with a little tinge of hostility in his voice.

"Relax Carol," Liz Forbes came over. She wore a green gown that looked perfect with her hair. "It's my job to stake him if he gets out of line." She smiled as she said it but there was a clear threat in her body language.

"Let's go Klaus," Caroline said quickly, she didn't want the older women ganging up on her boyfriend, "we need to check on the caterers."

Klaus nodded at the women and left the ballroom with his girlfriend.

Lilli chuckled as she saw the young couple flee. She turned to her brother. Cas wore his usual suit and tie with his trench coat. She had worn a gold Dolce and Gabbana gown that was sleeveless and long. It had intricate beadwork around the neckline. She had straightened her hair and put it up into a sleek ponytail.

"We should circulate." She told Castiel.

"I'm not entirely comfortable with that." The Angel said stiffly. He looked uncomfortable in the ballroom filled with well dressed people but Lilli was happy that he cared enough to be there.

Lilli took his arm, "I'm proud of you for coming. This is a big step for you."

She took her brother over to Liz and Carol, "Good evening Mayor, Sherriff." She smiled, "This is my brother Castiel."

"I'm glad to meet you finally Lilliana," Mayor Lockwood smiled. She had heard from Liz Forbes about the town's new resident.

"Good evening ladies," Cas tried to smile, "whose sisters would you be?" he asked.

Liz and Carol actually giggled at his words, they looked appraisingly at the good looking man in front of them.

"I am Caroline's mother," Liz said smiling at him.

"My son isn't here, sadly." Carol told him.

Lilli looked at her brother, who knew that he could flirt?

"I saw Tyler a while ago," she told the Mayor, "He's in New Orleans but I think he will come back home soon."

"That's good news." Carol said releasing a deep breath. It was clear to see that she had been stressed out over her son.

"Well excuse me, I am going to say hello to Rebekah." Lilli told them and she and Cas walked away.

"Where did you learn to flirt?" she asked her brother.

"Dean gave me a few tips last night." He admitted, "Why? Was I bad at it?" he frowned.

"No Cas," Lilli smiled, "You are a natural."

He beamed as they stopped in front of Stefan and Rebekah. Castiel chatted to Rebekah and Lilli took the opportunity to speak to Stefan alone.

"How is Damon?" she asked softly.

"He's at the Boarding House, locked up." Stefan replied somberly.

"So he's coming off the blood high?" the Angel asked concerned.

"Yes," Stefan said grimly, "It's not easy to watch but Damon is determined to do it. He asked for my help and I'm doing my best Lilli."

Lilli paused, she was torn. She was at a party for her friends, "Can I go and see him?" she asked hesitantly, "Would you mind?"

"I think my brother would like that." Stefan replied, with a smile.

"Thank you Stefan, don't tell anyone that I left." She said, looking around the room. Kol stood with Jeremy and Bonnie. Matt was with April Young. Liz and Carol chatted to each other.

"My lips are sealed." Stefan said taking her glass.

Lilli squeezed his arm and smiled gratefully at him. She quickly teleported out of the room.

**_The Boarding House…_**

Lilli stepped carefully down the cold passage. It was dark and eerie with very little light. She looked at the rooms that lined the cellar.

"Stefan if that's you, you really didn't have to come and check up on me. Go back to your party brother." Damon's weary voice came from one of the closed doors.

Lilli stood in front of the doors, she looked through the bars and saw him lying prone on the bed. "It's not Stefan, it's me Damon."

Damon slowly turned his eyes and Lilli blanched at the pain she saw in them. "You came to see me?" he asked, "Or is this one of the hallucinations? If you are a hallucination then I don't mind." He admitted, "I've been having some really bad ones."

"I'm real." She replied, her voice filled with emotion, she didn't want to see him suffer but he needed support, "I wanted to see how you're doing."

"You left the party to come and see me Lilli?" he asked. He still couldn't stand. Stefan had bled him dry to weaken him. Damon lay on his back and propped the pillow up further so that he could see her more clearly.

"Yes, Stefan told me that you were here alone." She replied. He looked so pale.

"I'm not exactly in the mood to entertain." He grimaced. He was aware how terrible he looked, "I don't particularly look like my usual adorable self."

"Damon I don't care what you look like right now." Lilli said honestly, "I'm just proud of you."

"Thanks, you look pretty enough for us both." He told her softly, "Too pretty to be stuck down here with me." he added bitterly.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. Even if we aren't together it doesn't mean that I don't care about what happens to you. I still want to be your friend. I'm sure you would want to help me if our roles were reversed." she smiled gently at him.

"I'm a little selfish. I don't believe in helping other people. You must hate me, Lilli. Why would you even care?" he looked up at the ceiling.

"I can't hate you Damon. Angels don't have it in them to hate." She replied. She remembered something and she opened her clutch, "Here, I think that you need this right now." She took out a four leaf clover from her clutch. It was wrapped in a tissue. She had meant to give it to Stefan for good luck but Damon seemed more in need of some luck. He was really down on himself. He was in the dark grip of despair.

Lilli straightened the clover and slid it carefully under the door, she didn't want to go into the room and prove to be a temptation to him while he was starving.

Damon raised his head, "You found a four leaf clover?" he asked in wonder, "I didn't know that Mystic Falls had them." he grinned with boyish joy and he carefully slid to the floor and picked up the clover. Damon sat back against the side of the bed and rested his head against the back of the mattress. He held the four leaf clover in his dust covered hands. He stroked the soft green petals.

"I didn't find it here," she replied, "I found it in Ireland yesterday. So it still has all its luck intact."

"You, an Angel actually believe in the magic of a four leaf clover?" Damon scoffed.

"We all need to believe in the magic of items Damon because sometimes believing in an object will give it power. Sometimes we need to believe in something in order to believe in our selves again." Lilli told him.

"Like you believe in me. If you believe in me Lilli then I might have hope." he smiled, "You went to Ireland?" he looked up at the bars.

Lilli sat down outside the door it was hard to keep peering through the bars. She sat down on the sandy floor and she cringed as she thought of another designer dress was being ruined. "I took Jeremy to meet the rest of the Five." She explained. She spoke loudly so he could hear her clearly.

"I wish that I could have been there." Damon said softly. "What was it like?"

"It was magical. One of the most beautiful places on earth where time seems to stand still. The air smells clearer and the grass seems so green that it almost hurts your eyes." She told him, "We met the Hunters and I got to give the Cure to a group of vampires."

"That must have been some experience," Damon sighed, he was grateful that she was talking to him because she was keeping his mind busy.

"It was Damon, they were all so happy after and Vaughn explained to them the complexities of being human." She replied.

"It must be strange to be human again, they are all so much weaker." He said.

"Stefan is human and he is a strong man. Rebekah is human and her love makes Stefan stronger. Since they are together I have never seen two more determined people. They are fighting to live." Lilli said, "Stefan is fighting for you to Damon. Don't you realize that?" She stared at the ill lit ground.

"I know." Damon replied. It was hard for him to admit but he had come to rely on his brother.

"I met a girl, a human girl who sacrificed her life for Elijah's." Lilli told him, she was trying to keep talking, to keep him company.

"Elijah has a human girlfriend?" Damon scoffed. He had not thought about the Original in a long time.

"She's a medium actually. She came here to Mystic Falls to bring me a sword from Balthazar." The Angel told him.

"No way. A sword from beyond the Angel grave." Damon said incredulously.

"Yes, I will tell you the story of CJ and how I met her. How we all met her." Lilli replied and the Angel sat on the cold stone floor and told Damon the whole story.

The night passed as she told her tale and Damon sat on the other side of the door listening with rapt attention to every word. He had missed so much of her life it seemed and more importantly he had missed her.

**_The gold D & G dress is the one that Taylor Swift wore to the Country Music Awards. _**


	73. Chapter 73

**_Chapter 73 :_**

**_I won nothing of TVD or Supernatural. All that I claim is my OC._**

**_Thank you to XxXwolf-girlXxX for favoriting!_**

**_Thank you to nadapotter for following!_**

**_Thank you to Cherokeefox20 for following!_**

**_Thank you to cato-lover28 for favoriting and following!_**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Cara Ann Salvatore for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to all of you for your kind words and amazing support!_**

Klaus took Caroline's hand and twirled her around the now empty ballroom. All their guests had left. It was just the two of them surrounded by trays of discarded dishes and wisps of bright gift wrapping. The candles still burned giving the room a soft glow.

"We should clear up this mess." Caroline protested weakly as the Hybrid held her close to him and swayed to imaginary music.

"Leave it." He told her firmly, "The staff will clear it tomorrow. That is what they are paid to do after all." Klaus wanted to enjoy the tranquil moment they had together. He liked his home being filled with the laughter of friends but he liked it more when he had the house alone to himself when he was with his girlfriend. They had earned their moment of peace and happiness. They had fought their mutual attraction for so long. He held her close to his body, marveling at the softness of her skin.

Caroline relaxed into his grip and smiled, "I love it when you're all forceful and in charge." She traced her finger across the stubble that lined his cheek. It looked so dashing on him against the formality of his crisp tux. It was true, for her to have someone take charge was a nice change. She was always in control of all aspects of her life and it was nice to have Klaus who made her life go a little easier.

"So then you won't mind me telling you that I will be your escort to prom." He smiled. He had wondered how to approach the topic with her. Caroline was an independent, fierce woman and he respected that about her.

"Is that your way of asking me?" she teased.

"Love its easier if you say yes. Or I will be forced to tear off the arms of the young men who even attempt to touch you." He reasoned.

"If it means that I will save the young men of Mystic Falls then how can I refuse?" She replied.

"Good, then no blood will be spilled in the name of Caroline Forbes and her virtue." Klaus told her.

"You are so romantic." Caroline smiled. "Offering to kill people for me." He made her breath stop with his nearness. He was sheer magnificent magnetism.

"I like that you understand me and my methods." he smirked. He dipped her to the floor and he held her in that pose as he stared into her eyes.

Caroline blushed as she noticed the intensity in his eyes. She was very glad of her vampire flexibility at that moment.

"You will be my queen Caroline Forbes and I will lay the word at your feet. I will cover you in diamonds. You will journey the world with me. You will be my companion, my friend and my soul mate. I will grant your every wish and I will be the only man to touch you." He told her.

Caroline lifted a hand to his face, "I will be the only woman who gets to touch your hot Hybrid body." She smirked easily causing Klaus to chuckle.

He picked her up and took her hand, "Time to get you to bed, you temptress." He led her up to his room.

Klaus meant every word that had passed his lips, he had found happiness and he would do anything to grant her the same happiness.

**_Lilli's house…_**

After having a nice warm shower, Lilli walked into her bedroom. She had just left Damon as he had finally succumbed to an uneasy sleep. She herself was weary after sitting on the cold hard floor for so long but she felt better knowing that she had helped the suffering vampire. Lilli wore her pajamas. A pair of long cotton pants and a vest top. She stroked a soft handled brush through her long hair as she walked.

Damon's face filled her mind, she loved him still even if he had broken her heart. Lilli could not help herself, she could not control who she loved and her heart ached when she saw the one vampire who owned her heart. Lilli doubted that he knew what power he wielded over her because when you love someone willingly, you give them the power to destroy you.

She stopped in her tracks. She had not expected to see the Original waiting for her on her bed, his tuxedo a little rumpled. He had taken off his bow tie and it lay in the front pocket of the discarded black jacket that now lay on her bed.

"What were you thinking Lilliana?" Kol fumed as he stood up. He ran a hand through his brown hair so that the familiar errant locks fell over his forehead. "You went to the Salvatore house and put yourself in danger? You willingly stayed there all alone with a starving vampire?" he struggled to control his anger. "You didn't tell me where you were going? If something had happened to you Lilliana!"

The Angel blanched as she heard him use her given name. She had not expected this reaction from Kol. He was normally the one who didn't care about anything and handled all situations calmly.

"I should just leave town so I don't have to witness you doing anything foolish." He stopped pacing to stare at her, his eyes dark. "You risk everything for Damon when he doesn't deserve you. He's already proven that he can hurt you. I cannot watch you make a mistake."

Lilli felt the tears fall down her face, she went to him and put her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, "Don't leave please. I can take it if the whole world turns on me but if you turn your back on me Kol." she struggled to say the words, "you would destroy me if you leave me." her tears easily soaked through his cotton shirt and she clenched her hands as she held onto him with superior strength.

Kol sighed, he didn't want to hurt her. He held her to him, his body slowly drained of the tension it had been holding onto. "I won't leave you." He promised softly, "You have to understand I am Kol Mikaelson. I'm the Original vampire that doesn't give a damn about anyone. I am the number one priority on my list. It's always been that way. Until now." he smiled against her hair. "Now you cause me to worry and I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Then do what you have always done for me, please Kol be my friend." Lilli asked. "I need you to understand that Damon is still in my life. I still care for him. He is in a really bad place right now and he needs help."

"I can understand it," Kol ground out, "but I don't have to like it. I will never like him"

Lilli sniffled and Kol squeezed her, "Are you going to stop leaking now?" he teased.

The Angel pulled away from him, "I'm crying because you made me cry!" she protested. She frowned at him, "Stop calling me Lilliana. You never call me that."

Kol kissed her forehead, "I am sorry Angel. I was worried about you. I was a little angry" It was a whole new experience for him, caring this much for someone else. If he had a heart then it would have stopped when he realized she had left the party.

"I can take care of myself you know that Kol." she replied. She saw him frown and she continued, "Yes, I know you still worry about me and that's what makes me love you more. I don't know what I did to ever to deserve you."

"Just don't take me for granted." Kol said somberly, "I am a pretty incredible friend for you to have." He smiled.

"I know," the Angel told him and she took his hand and sat on the bed. They sat next to each other and Lilli hugged him. Kol had his head on her shoulder when he heard a rustle.

Lilli opened her wings and stretched them open, she gently wrapped them around the Original vampire, "This is an Angel hug." She smiled as she slowly enfolded him in her white and gold wings.

The balcony door stood open so that a soft gentle breeze wafted into the room, granting a moment of simple magic as the last moonbeams cast a glow over the solitary pair.

Kol stayed perfectly still as he felt the soft downy feel of the feathers against his skin. "I expected glitter." He said.

"That's the vampires in Twilight! I thought all vampires glitter." Lilli quipped.

Kol chuckled as he felt the Angel's wings brush his cheek, "It's so soft." He mused.

"We don't like showing our wings off to just anyone. Like a bird or butterfly, our wings are the most sensitive part of us. We only show our wings to the people that we trust." Lilli shared. She was trying to show him just how special he was to her. This was her at her most vulnerable, if he wished he could rip off her wings with his vampire speed and strength. This was a trust exercise.

"Your wings are spectacular Angel." Kol said and he smiled in wonder as his breath ruffled her feathers causing her to shiver. "They are so very beautiful." He gently brushed his fingers against them. Kol had never touched anything with such tenderness before and he did not want to hurt her.

"Some Angels give up their wings though," she shared. She sat back a little and let Kol brush his fingers against feathers.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" he asked confused. He would love to have the ability to fly. He marveled at how intricate and delicate the wings seemed in contrast to the sheer power of an Angel.

"Every so often, an Angel finds themselves standing at the precipice of Heaven. We watch the world and we see all the pain and the senseless hurt. We have watched what people do to each other and to the world. Sometimes that endless existence of pain and regret becomes too much for an Angel. We, who have had to endure Heaven's struggles and Earth's wars so an Angel leans over the precipice and they Fall. They plunge from Heaven to plummet through the atmosphere and they fall to Earth." Lilli explained, "When an Angel chooses to Fall they give up their Grace."

"Grace?" Kol frowned, "It's an actual tangible thing?"

"Yes, our Father gives us our Grace and it is what makes us Angels. Our Grace defines us. When an Angel Falls their Grace is torn from them. It is a very painful and traumatic thing. An Angel will lose their wings as they fall and without their Grace they are now a regular human. Their minds wiped of all former memories." She replied.

"They don't remember being an Angel?" Kol asked, his eyes wide.

"No," Lilli shook her head sadly, "They don't remember the lifetime of service to humankind and Heaven. They do not remember their brothers and sisters. They get a clean slate and a chance at a fresh start but most of the time the demons just go after them."

"Knowing this an Angel still chooses to Fall?" the Original asked horrified. It seemed like an extreme choice to him.

"The ones who choose to live this life, take the chance and hope that they will blend in and not be found. Unfortunately the demons love torturing our kind and they want to look for an Angel's grace. It gives them collateral in the war against Heaven." Lilli replied.

"Have you lost anyone like this Angel?" he asked gently.

"I knew two Angels who took that course of action." Lilli admitted. "Anna, who was leader of Castiel's garrison and leader of the army." Her heart broke all over again as she recalled the one sister who had actually given a damn about her.

"Who was the other?" Kol urged.

"My sister," Lilli retracted her wings, somehow she felt too exposed. "Audra. She fell but I didn't see her do it. I wasn't in Heaven by that time, I had come to Earth. Castiel and Balthazar later told me about it. They say that she fell so fast, no one realized what she had planned. Audra was the only sister that cared for me in all my existence but she was gone too soon. Our family is large but everyone sticks to their favorites." Lilli tried very hard not to cry, "Audra was a little bit of us all put together. Castiel's kindness, Balthazar's fire, Michael's strength and my heart. She loved like I do, without condition. But I do not know why she left us. We didn't know that she was sad."

"Did you look for her?" Kol asked as he held onto his friend.

"We all looked for years but no one has ever found Audra. I hope that she has become so good at hiding that no one will ever find her. For her sake, I just want her to be happy. Maybe she somehow got it right and she lives on earth. I hope that she is one of the lucky ones who managed to escape Hell's notice and somewhere she has a family of her own." Lilli sighed. She really did wish the best for her sister even if she had never got to say good bye to her. That was what had hurt the most, they never had closure. Lilli had never thought that Audra was so depressed and disillusioned to give up her Grace. They had all been too late to stop her.

"I'm sorry Angel, I wish that we could find her for you." Kol said gently. He was prepared to compel whoever he had to, in order to find Lilli's sister.

"She wouldn't remember me Kol." Lilli reminded him, "It would confuse her and she wouldn't be safe anymore."

"Everything happens for a reason." He tried to make her feel better. "Audra chose her path, you couldn't change her mind. Free will, remember?"

"Yes, it sucks though!" Lilli said bitterly. "I would rather still have my sister."

"Hey, you still have me." he reminded her.

Lilli smiled at him, "Thank you Kol. I hope that I will always have you in my life because I will never leave your side willingly."

"Thank you Angel, I better get home now," he stood up, "I need to check up on Nemo and you need to sleep." He saw how weary she was. "I will stand by you and your decision to stay with the completely unworthy Damon Salvatore."

"Night Kol." Lilli smiled and she closed her eyes as soon as her head touched the pillow. Lilli fell into dreams of her lost sister and the past they had shared.


	74. Chapter 74

**_Chapter 74 :_**

**_I won nothing of TVD or Supernatural. All that I claim is my OC._**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!_**

**_For this chapter please listen to Justin Timberlake's Mirror's. _**

Lilli stood looking proudly at her boys. It was the night of prom and Jeremy and Matt looked dapper in their tuxedos. She was filled with joy as she looked at the men they had both become. Matt was with April Young as his date and Jeremy had Bonnie on his arm. Bonnie looked pretty in a dark blue dress.

Rebekah was with Stefan, sitting at one of the tables. She looked radiant in a yellow gown. They held hands and whispered to each other. Stefan had eyes only for his fiancée.

Caroline was standing on the sidelines observing her hard work with Niklaus by her side. She looked like a flash back of glamour from a different age with her classic cream gown. Klaus had gifted her with the dress.

Lilli wore a red dress by Monique Lhuillier. It was strapless and wrapped around her cleavage daringly. The dark red material was gathered at her waist and draped over her legs. When she walked, the dress revealed a long slit that teased with hints of creamy skin. Her toned arms were bare and she wore long jeweled earrings. It was the only decoration that the dress needed. Her long blonde hair was pinned up leaving her neck bare.

"So you got roped into chaperoning as well?" His velvet voice caressed the back of her neck as he leaned into her, just his voice causing all the oxygen in the air to burn around her so that she couldn't breathe.

"I actually offered." Lilli smiled as she turned to get a better look at him. "You came to chaperone?" she asked. Lilli looked at Damon Salvatore in his black tuxedo. His blue eyes burnt into her as he looked at her, slowly his gaze travelled up and down her body making her feel as if he could see straight to her soul. She tried to keep her expression cool, but she knew that he could hear her heart as it pounded in her chest. He just had that effect on her.

"I offered before all the craziness happened." Damon said carefully. He had offered earlier in the school year. "Stefan thought that I should come. I needed to get some fresh air." He was trying to be calm but he had been nervous all afternoon knowing that he was coming to the prom and he was going to see her. It was his first venture since he had been locked up in the Boarding house. A week without her had felt like an eternity to him. When she had come to see him the night of Stefan's engagement party, Damon had felt a surge of hope come alive inside him. Maybe they could try again.

"I'm glad that you came," Lilli said honestly, "you look good. I'm glad that you feel better." He was looking much improved since the last time that she had seen him. He looked healthy and fully in control of himself.

"You look…" his voice trailed off as he looked at her, smirking his familiar Damon grin.

"Thanks." She said quickly, before he made her blush more. Lilli felt that by now her flaming cheeks matched her dress. He made her feel like a young girl out on her first date. "It's my first prom." She admitted shyly.

"You've never been to prom?" Damon asked incredulously. She looked like she fit in amongst the teenagers, as if she was waiting for her prince charming to come sweep her off her feet.

Lilli looked down at her red sandals that matched her dress, "No, that's why I wanted to come tonight." She replied.

Damon steadied his nerves, this was his opportunity, "Could I have a dance?" he asked.

Lilli felt him gently clasp her hand, his touch sent a fresh wave of butterflies to her stomach. "Yes, I'd like that."

The DJ was playing Mirrors by Justin Timberlake and thankfully it was a slow song.

**_"Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_**

**_ And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine_**

**_ If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_**

**_ Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side"_**

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, "I'm glad that your protector isn't by your side tonight." He said gratefully looking around the room.

"Kol is my friend Damon and he's actually home tonight." Lilli scolded him, she felt his hand grip her waist and his touch brought back all the feelings she had felt for him. She closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad to have you all to myself." Damon whispered into her ear.

Lilli lost the ability to speak as she felt his strong hands hold onto her as if he would never let go.

**_"Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_**

**_ I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_**

**_ Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through_**

**_ You just gotta be strong_**

**_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_**

**_ I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_**

**_ The vacancy that sat in my heart_**

**_ Is a space that now you hold_**

**_ Show me how to fight for now_**

**_ And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_**

**_ Comin' back into you once I figured it out_**

**_ You were right here all along_**

**_ It's like you're my mirror_**

**_ My mirror staring back at me_**

**_ I couldn't get any bigger_**

**_ With anyone else beside of me_**

**_ And now it's clear as this promise_**

**_ That we're making two reflections into one_**

**_ Cause it's like you're my mirror_**

**_ My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me"_**

Lilli smiled as she leaned into his body. She saw what all the fuss of prom was now. She loved the dressing up part and the expectation of the night lived up to its hype. When you were with someone who made you feel so precious.

**_"Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_**

**_ And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes_**

**_ I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you_**

**_ And if I could, I would look at us all the time_**

**_ Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_**

**_ I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_**

**_ Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through_**

**_ You just gotta be strong_**

**_ Cause I don't wanna lose you now_**

**_ I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_**

**_ The vacancy that sat in my heart_**

**_ Is a space that now you hold_**

**_ Show me how to fight for now_**

**_ And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_**

**_ Comin' back into you once I figured it out_**

**_ You were right here all along_**

**_ It's like you're my mirror_**

**_ My mirror staring back at me_**

**_ I couldn't get any bigger_**

**_ With anyone else beside of me_**

**_ And now it's clear as this promise_**

**_ That we're making two reflections into one_**

**_ Cause it's like you're my mirror_**

**_ My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_**

**_ Yesterday is history_**

**_ Tomorrow's a mystery_**

**_ I can see you lookin' back at me_**

**_ Keep your eyes on me_**

**_ Baby, keep your eyes on me"_**

Damon looked into her eyes then and Lilli felt herself get lost all over again. She felt their connection come to life again. It was like they had never been apart, like she had never left his side. His eyes were so full of love when they looked at her, his gaze so intense. It was like he was trying to tell her with his eyes, just how much he longed for her and how much he wanted her.

**_"Cause I don't wanna lose you now_**

**_ I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_**

**_ The vacancy that sat in my heart_**

**_ Is a space that now you hold_**

**_ Show me how to fight for now_**

**_ And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_**

**_ Comin' back into you once I figured it out_**

**_ You were right here all along_**

**_ It's like you're my mirror_**

**_ My mirror staring back at me_**

**_ I couldn't get any bigger_**

**_ With anyone else beside of me_**

**_ And now it's clear as this promise_**

**_ That we're making two reflections into one_**

**_ Cause it's like you're my mirror_**

**_ My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_**

**_ You are you are the love of my life"_**

It felt like the world had disappeared around them. They were all that was left in the world, them and what they felt for each other. The song ended and the music died away but still he held onto her and looked into her eyes.

"You were made for me Lilli." Damon whispered as he put his forehead against hers. He let out an unnecessary breath of air. She made him feel weak as if he had lost all feeling in his limbs because his heart was doing all the feeling for him.

Lilli smiled at his words, "I was around before you ever were Damon. You were actually created for me." she replied.

Damon froze as he heard what she said, could it be that she wanted him back?

"Now everyone, it's time to announce the prom King and Queen." Caroline announced into the microphone.

Damon and Lilli reluctantly separated. He still held onto her hand.

Lilli kept her eyes fixed on Caroline and on the stage. Had she really said that? Had she made her feelings so clear for him to see? Her throat felt dry.

"The votes have been counted and our Mystic Falls High Prom King is …" there was a short drum roll, "Matt Donavon!" Caroline cheered.

"Yay Mattie!" Lilli yelled out causing Matt to blush as he went onto stage.

"The Prom Queen is…" there was a short drum roll. "Jillian Richards."

A girl went up on stage, she was average looking but tonight was her night and she shone with excitement.

"Who is she?" Damon asked. He wasn't impressed with the choice.

"That is the class valedictorian, she was class president a few times and she does a lot for charity in this town." Lilli explained. "She deserved to be chosen Damon, Caroline says that this girl does a lot of good."

Jillian beamed as the crown was placed on her head. The crowd cheered wildly.

A lot of the girls looked disappointed at not being chosen but they were happy for Jillian.

The crowd watched as Matt and Jillian had their first dance as king and queen. He smiled at her as they swayed to the music.

Lilli looked at Caroline and nodded, they had both noticed the threat to Jillian.

The song ended and Jillian went to the ladies room to wash her face. She had cried so much that she needed to repair her make up. Jillian was ecstatic, it was her first time to be chosen as a popular girl. She had always put in the hard work and time. She had helped with all the school drives and bake sales. Now it seemed that she finally mattered. It didn't bother her that they had rewarded her when the school experience was almost over because Jillian was intelligent. She was going onto a good college and she would have this memory to carry with her.

Jillian stood in front of the mirror. She was alone in the ladies room and she was glad for the quiet as she composed herself. She bent forward and splashed her hot face with cold water.

"I want your crown."

Jillian turned around, "Elena," she gasped in surprise, clutching her throat, "You scared me." she smiled. She had hardly been close to the Gilbert girl who was more friends with Caroline and her crew.

"I said I want your crown." Elena demanded again. She pressed closer to the human girl, forcing her against the cold tiled edge of the wash basin. Elena wore a red gown that showed off her red streaks in her brunette hair.

"Get your own crown Elena." Jillian snapped, she wouldn't cower. It was her night too after all. She had always stepped aside for the popular girls.

"But I like yours." The vampire smiled coldly as she looked at the plastic tiara.

"Step away from her Elena." Caroline called as she stepped into the room with Lilli.

"What are you going to do Caroline?" Elena grabbed Jillian by her throat and held the frightened girl against her as a shield. She held Jillian's face next to hers. "Come closer and I will snap her neck."

"Why are you doing this Elena?" Jillian cried. "It's just a stupid plastic crown!"

"You are better than this Elena." Lilli said as she walked towards the basins. "When I first met you, you were a good person. You were holding onto the good inside you. It's still there. Let your humanity out. This isn't you Elena." She was trying to talk the baby vampire down.

"I was a good person a long time ago," Elena sneered as she looked at the Angel, "But then you took what belonged to me. Damon is mine."

Damon and Klaus walked into the room, they had stood outside waiting to help. On hearing his name, Damon had entered with Klaus.

"I am not yours Elena." Damon said firmly, "You cannot own a person."

"Elena, that's something that has always confused you." Lilli told the female vampire, "You were a young girl when the Salvatore's met you and they were determined to fight over you. That led you to believe that you needed to belong to someone. You had to be Damon's or Stefan's. Then Niklaus came to town and he wanted you to be his doppelganger. Everyone has made you feel like you needed to give yourself over to them completely. You needed to be someone else's." Lilli spoke softly trying to make her understand. "You don't need to belong to anyone Elena. Be your own person. Find out what makes you happy. No one can belong to someone. We are all individuals. You can choose to love someone and share yourself with them."

"Damon is mine and he makes me happy. You took him away from me once," Elena spat out furiously, "But I won't let you take him away again. I know what he wants." She vamped out, her fangs sliding out and the veins standing out around her eyes. Elena looked at Damon before she sunk her fangs into Jillian's neck. It was a ragged garish bite and the blood seeped out as Elena fed inelegantly.

Elena was trying to tempt Damon and he was falling for it. Lilli looked at him and saw how he clenched his fists, his jaw tightening.

Lilli held onto Damon's shoulder. "Can you take care of this?" she asked the Original Hybrid.

"Go, get Damon away." Klaus said as he allowed his true face to show. His fangs came out and he let the monster through, "I'll take care of Elena."

"Thank you." Lilli said gratefully and she held onto Damon as she teleported him out of the room.


	75. Chapter 75

**_Chapter 75 :_**

**_I do not own any rights to TVD. All that's mine is Lilli._**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing!_**

**_Thank you to all who have taken the time to read this story, follow and favorite. _**

Lilli stood with Damon in her arms. They leaned against his bedroom door. The room was dark with the curtains still open, shedding faint light over them. It felt strange for her to be back in his room but it was the first safe place that she had thought to bring him.

Damon kept his face in the crook of her neck, his eyes closed as he tried to regain his composure.

Lilli held onto him, stroking his hair and trying to comfort him. He had his hands wrapped tightly around her waist as if she was an anchor to his sanity. Lilli loved the feel of his inky black hair as it slid through her fingers. She breathed in his distinctive Damon smell of cologne and bourbon.

She tensed as she noticed that the atmosphere had suddenly changed. They were no longer in a position of comfort. She felt his lips slowly trail down her neck and she held her breath. "Damon." She said hesitantly.

"You're trying to make me feel better." He smirked against her skin, "and it's working."

"So you aren't thinking about your blood thirst right now?" she laughed softly, she wasn't sure of what she should do in this situation. He was fully in control right now.

He sucked on her pulse point and Lilli tilted her head back against the door. Damon bit down a little and smiled with pleasure as he saw that he had left his mark on her.

He nibbled on her ear as his hand gently brushed over her body, his fingertips gently teasing her.

Lilli felt an explosion of warmth in her belly as her pulse soared. She clenched her fists tighter, wrapping his hair around her fingers. Damon growled in satisfaction as he felt her body temperature soar. She wanted him and that was all that mattered.

"Damon," Lilli said weakly, she needed to get a hold of the situation before it went too far. He was skilled at seduction she realized but the sight of his bed that stood behind them was a shock of reality. It was the proverbial cold bucket that she needed to douse her body.

He kissed his way down her jaw and it didn't seem that he had heard her. Lilli sighed and grasped his upper arms and pushed him away from her.

"What's wrong Lilli?" he asked, his blue eyes filled with concern. "Am I going too fast?"

"Damon this can't happen here or now." she replied firmly, "I will not sleep with you in that bed. The same bed that you had Elena in. In the same bed that you slept with that girl from the Grill. You cheated on me with them in here. In that bed." She managed to choke the last part out. The large bed with its black sheets seemed to mock her.

"I'll get rid of it. I'll get a new bed." Damon promised. He hadn't realized what she had been feeling and he felt instant regret at her being reminded of the past.

"Look we are just finding our way back to each other. I don't want to just jump so many steps ahead. You have a lot to make up for Damon." She told him. She wasn't some easy lay, she wouldn't just give into his charm. She needed to know that he was sincere in wanting to fix their damaged relationship.

Damon was quiet. For the first time in his life, he had no quick witty come back or solution. She was different from the girls he normally had in his life. He didn't want her for just a night. He wanted her for a life time. "I lost you once, I won't lose you again." He said quietly. He looked at her, her cheeks were still flushed but her eyes were resolute. "We'll take things slow and start from scratch." He smiled.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked hesitantly. She had been burnt by him once and she didn't want to be hurt again. Lilli didn't think that she could survive the hurt again. "You still want to be with me?" she asked. Her confidence had been shattered. In her life, she had slain large beasts and monsters of all kinds. Her brothers had shown her the ravages of war but they had never taken the time to show how the wars that raged in matters of the heart. They had never prepared her for this kind of hurt.

"I always wanted to be with you Lilli," the vampire said, "I don't know what went wrong." He couldn't explain how everything had changed for him all of a sudden, he had no explanation. "But I want you back. I need you in my life."

Lilli looked at his strong face, she saw the honesty etched there. She was terrified to trust again but she needed to forgive him. "I need you too Damon." She admitted. Lilli felt so exposed, she was letting him back into her heart and it scared her.

"Then we'll start over and we'll take it slow." He leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek.

Lilli hugged him. She held on tight to him, her eyes closed. She hoped that he wouldn't break her heart again. "Just get rid of the bed." She smiled. They had to start with a first step.

The next morning the group all met at the Grill for breakfast. It was a post prom breakfast. Lilli had come with Matt and Jeremy. They were the first ones there and they ordered coffee while they waited for everyone.

"So April Young?" Lilli asked Matt.

"It's not like that Lilli." Matt said quickly, "I just needed a date to prom. April knows the score. I'm leaving for college soon. I can't commit to her."

"At least a girl can appreciate your honesty." Lilli replied. Matt was the kindest gentleman. "And you Jeremy?" she looked at her Hunter, "What are your intentions with Bonnie?"

Jeremy chuckled, "I still need to finish a year of school before I have to decide what to do with my life. Bonnie will be around, she's set on opening her store."

Lilli nodded as she sipped her coffee.

Jeremy exchanged a look with Matt, "What about you and Damon?" he asked softly.

Lilli looked up at them, shocked. "You noticed us together last night?" she asked them.

"The way you two look at each other, it's obvious to everyone that you still have feelings." Matt said simply. "We just want you to be happy. Whatever you decide." He knew that she was old enough to decide what she wanted for herself. He had watched her suffer without Damon and when they had danced at prom, it was like she came to life again.

Jeremy nodded, he agreed with Matt. "You are happier with Damon. It makes sense for you to be together."

Lilli took both their hands, "Thank you for understanding." She smiled. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had dreaded explaining herself to them.

They looked up as Caroline and Bonnie arrived. Klaus and Kol walked in behind them. They all sat down and said their hello's. The waitress came over and took everyone's orders.

Kol looked at Lilli, "So I heard that you and Damon officially made up?" he asked.

Lilli saw that everyone looked at her, "Yes, I decided to give him another chance. We all deserve a second chance." She looked at them, hoping that they understood her feelings. Lilli looked at Klaus. "What happened to Elena?" she asked.

"I didn't kill her. I just snapped her neck and Caroline and I took her home. We left her in her bed so she's nice and comfy when she wakes up." Klaus smirked. He had wanted to kill the Gilbert girl but Caroline had intervened saying that Jeremy would be devastated at losing his sister.

"What did Elena do?" Jeremy asked.

"She fed off Jillian and she tried to get Damon to feed too." Caroline replied softly.

"When will she stop this madness?" Kol shook his head. Everyone had seemed to mature recently except the young vampire that continued to be a thorn in their sides.

"Who is misbehaving?" a stern voice asked.

They all looked up to see a very amused Elijah with CJ by his side.

"Big brother," Klaus smiled, "you're back."

Kol stood up and got chairs for the two new additions. CJ smiled as she saw her old friend again.

"For good this time?" Kol asked, his face hopeful. Their family needed to be together again.

"We came for a visit and to stay for Rebekah's graduation." Elijah told them. He looked at his girlfriend, "I want my family to get to know CJ."

CJ blushed under the scrutiny, "Hello everyone." She said.

"I am glad to see you again." Lilli smiled, "We can spend some time together at least."

"Do you have an outfit for the graduation ceremony?" Caroline asked her. CJ shook her head. "Well then we can all have a shopping day." Caroline said cheerfully.

"Don't let her start," Bonnie told the medium, "Once you let Caroline play dress up with you, she never stops." She smiled to show that she was teasing.

CJ laughed, she was glad that they were making her feel welcome. She felt Elijah grasp her hand under the table. She squeezed gently back.

Stefan walked into the Grill, his face grim. He looked at Lilli, "Damon's missing. He's gone."

"Damon is a big boy, he can take care of himself." Klaus frowned.

Stefan held out his hand, in it he clutched his brother's ripped leather jacket. It had blood splattered over it. "I found this in the Boarding House. There were signs of an obvious struggle. Someone has taken Damon."

Lilli took the torn jacket, her eyes opened wide as she smelt the spilled blood.

Damon was in trouble.

**_Insert ominous music here… : )_**


	76. Chapter 76

**_Chapter 76 :_**

**_I own no rights to TVD or Supernatural._**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing._**

**_Thanks to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to all who take the time to read, favorite or follow._**

Lilli looked at Stefan. The younger Salvatore brother seemed frozen in his fear. "Take me to the Boarding House." She told him, "Show me where he was taken from."

Stefan nodded, "Okay let's go. I brought my car." He held his keys in his hand.

Lilli took the car keys from a clearly confused Stefan, "Jeremy will you bring the car later to the Boarding House." Jeremy nodded to her. He would do anything to help. Lilli looked around the table, "You guys stay and enjoy your breakfasts." She told them firmly, this wasn't their fight. It was hers. She gave the car keys to Jeremy and stood up.

Lilli took Stefan's hand, "We'll go using my method of travel. I find that it is much faster." She smiled reassuringly at him before teleporting them both to the Salvatore home.

The waitress brought over their food. She was weighed down by all the plates on the trays. Elijah looked apologetically at her, "I think that we will be getting all of this to go." He smiled. Elijah looked around the table, "We are all in agreement then?" he asked.

"I'm ready to go." Jeremy said quickly. He was already in Hunter mode.

"I can help track Damon down." Bonnie said. She felt the familiar power of Nature course through her.

"I don't like Damon," Kol quirked an eyebrow, he sighed, "but this involves my best friend."

"Klaus and I are definitely coming too." Caroline said. She grasped her boyfriend's hand.

He looked at her, "We are?" he asked surprised.

"We have to go and help Lilli." Caroline replied, "She would do the same for any one of us." Klaus merely looked at her because he knew that she spoke the truth.

"I guess that means we are coming too." Klaus conceded. He wasn't used to fighting for another's sake let alone on the side of good.

"Don't even think of leaving me behind." Matt said stiffly.

"Great, we can all go in my SUV and Jeremy can take some people in Stefan's car." CJ smiled.

Elijah looked at his woman with pride, she did not shy away from a fight.

**_The Boarding House…_**

Lilli stood in the middle of the library while Stefan stood behind her. He watched her as she took in the damage to the room. There were scorch marks on the wooden floors. The books from the book shelves lay strewn about the room. Glass lay shattered on the floor. Damon must have been having one of his customary morning drinks.

Lilli picked up a pewter frame that lay on the floor, its glass broken and cracked. She carefully brushed the broken pieces off the frame as she looked at the picture. Damon must have been looking at this before they had taken him. It was a picture that he had taken of them on their day at the beach. She saw how happy they looked as they smiled at each other with similar looks of love. It seemed like a lifetime ago that this picture had been taken.

"Will you give me a minute please?" Lilli asked Stefan.

"Sure. I'll go make some coffee." He said and left the room.

Lilli finally gave into the pain and she bent over. She held onto the frame and one of her knees as she kneeled down. She felt as if she could no longer feel her legs. Lilli put a hand to her face, her skin burnt as if she had a fever. It was rage that spiraled through her, fiery trails of anger that burnt through her mind. She stared at the blood spatters around the room. He had clearly put up a fight against his opponents but they must have been too many.

Lilli looked at Damon's face, "I will find you." She swore.

The Angel sniffed the air and she grimaced at the familiar pungent smell. She took out her cellphone.

"Hey, Lilli!" Sam Winchester answered.

"Sammy I need your help." Lilli replied without preamble.

"What is it?" the hunter asked, "What's wrong?" he was quiet for a second, "I'm with Cas and Dean. We just finished a hunt now. Cas says that he can feel your emotions, they are all over the place."

Lilli closed her eyes, "They took Damon." She managed to say. It hurt her just to breath, her chest seemed to close itself off to oxygen. Just the thought that he could be hurt, it was too much for her to bear.

"Who took Damon?" It was Dean's voice. He was in control off the situation as always and he had taken the phone from his younger brother.

"Demons," she answered bitterly, "The Boarding House reeks of sulfur."

Dean was shocked, "Demons took him?" he looked at the other two occupants in the car, "We'll see you soon." Was all he said as he ended the call.

Lilli put her phone back into her pocket as she surveyed the damage. "Whoever took him, I promise you this." She vowed, "You had better enjoy the last minutes of your pathetic existence because I will kill you. You took the person that means the most in the world to me."

"See that's why we can't be together," a familiar voice drawled out from the doorway, "you are way too possessive."

Lilli chuckled, "Yes, Kol keep telling yourself that." She went over to the Original. "You always help me to find my way back to myself." She smiled as she hugged him. Kol hugged her back, offering what comfort he could. Lilli found solace in her friend's touch. Kol was her safe harbor in the eye of the storm. His strong presence anchored her so that she didn't give into the rage. He reminded her of who she was and what her purpose was. When she had first met the Original, she had set about to saving him but they had managed to somehow find a stronger connection between them and saved each other. When Lilli was heartbroken and devastated it had been Kol who had been her comfort. Sam and Dean were Lilli's friends but they had not been around for as long as the Original vampire or Lilli.

Lilli loved Kol with a love that was so different to her love for Damon. The love that she had for Damon burnt bright like a fire consuming her while her love for Kol was the soft embers of friendship that burnt eternally and its flames offered comfort and safety. Lilli was grateful for the opportunity to love two such very different vampires that were both an integral part of her life.

Elijah looked at them as he tried to hide his surprise. The Angel and his brother had quite a connection he realized. Elijah himself had refused to believe that Kol was capable of such love. Now looking at them together, he could no longer deny that his brother had changed.

Lilli wiped her eyes self-consciously as she looked at the group, "What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"You helped save my love once," Elijah said, "I have come to return the favor. I will help you to find your lost love. We will find Damon."

CJ held onto his hand. She was proud to be with such an honorable man. "You have mine and Elijah's support." She offered.

"Matt, you need to study." Lilli tried to reason.

"So I can call myself your brother when things are all rosy and nice?" Matt asked angrily, "but the minute things go wrong, I'm expected to stand aside? You are my sister in good times and bad. Brothers look after their sisters, that's what we do."

Lilli smiled at the pride in his voice, he meant every word she realized. "Thank you for your help brother. Thank you, all of you." She said.

"That's what families are for." Kol told her gently.

"I can do a spell to track Damon down." Bonnie offered.

Lilli handed over Damon's ruined jacket. "Thank you Bonnie." She said gratefully, "Dean, Sam and Castiel are on their way." She told Jeremy, "They'll meet us here. I hope that's okay?" she asked Stefan who had come into the room as well.

"I am grateful to see that so many people care about Damon. The more help that we get in tracking him down, the better." Stefan replied.

"Do you know who it could be?" Jeremy asked.

"Demons." Lilli replied. She felt the warrior in her awaken at the mere mention of the word.

"That's what I smell." Klaus shook his head, "Sulphur."

"When we find them, I will destroy them all." Lilli said.

"I see what you meant, it reeks in here." A new voice sounded.

Lilli turned to see her brother, Sam and Dean. They had teleported into the room. She hurtled forward into Sam's strong arms. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay," he breathed into her hair, "We'll find him." Sam promised. He felt her body tremble in his arms.

"They went for your weak spot," Castiel mused, "They are using him to get to you."

"But who would know about Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"Someone told the demons about Damon." Dean realized.

Bonnie looked at them all, "I have the co-ordinates."

"We need a plan of attack. First step is that we don't teleport in there. They will be expecting that so let's use cars to have the element of surprise." Lilli decided. She looked at the people in the room. She would not risk any one of their lives. "I will meet you there. I need to get my Angel blade." She explained.

"We will meet you there." Jeremy said firmly as he stood by her side.

"Okay but be safe." Dean told them.

"See you all soon." Lilli told them as she took Jeremy's hand and they teleported to their home.

Jeremy walked towards his room, "Time to get ready." he said with utter confidence.

Lilli went to her room and walked into her closet. She automatically dressed, putting on her leather pants and boots. She put on a leather vest that bared her midriff. She braided her hair quickly so that it was off her face. She looked in the mirror finally as she took in a deep breath.

She grabbed her leather jacket and walked out of her room, meeting Jeremy on the way downstairs. He wore his jeans and boots with a black t-shirt. He looked every inch the Hunter.

They went into the weapons room and they both took out their respective blades and strapped them across their torsos.

They walked into the kitchen on the way out of the house, their steps quick because time was of the essence. Lilli spied a tray of cookies freshly out of the oven and she grabbed two, handing one to Jeremy.

"Might as well," she smiled, "If I die today let it be on a sugar high."

"Don't even say that." Jeremy stopped walking and held her arm. He looked at her with concern.

"Jeremy I can still be killed with an Angel blade and the demons know that. They have their own supply of Angel blades specifically to kill my kind." She explained. "We need to be realistic. When we go into battle, we need to have the right frame of mind. If it is your day to die then so be it. Die with honor and pride. You die fighting on the side of good and that's what matters." She didn't know how else to explain it. Ever since Balthazar had died she had realized the fragility of their lives. They had always believed that they would have eternity. It had been promised to them but with the war, the Angel blades had made their way into Hell. Now death was a clear possibility and Lilli accepted it. Maybe it would be a peaceful rest to die and never return.

"We'll be fine." Jeremy said with fierce determination, he did not want to believe that Lilli would die.

"If I die fighting to save Damon then I will die happy." Lilli replied. "I would die a thousand times to save those I love."

"Let's stop talking about death." Jeremy said. He didn't want to lose the family that he had so recently found.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to make you sad." Lilli apologized sadly. Death was a true part of life. Everyone had their clock ticking away and every minute that they lived was a precious thing to be treasured. As long as they lived for the things they truly loved, that's when a person has truly lived. Lilli had just grown to accept the possibility of her own death. it was a cold harsh reality but one that she needed to deal with.

They went into the garage and got out their bikes. Lilli put her jacket on and sat on her bike. She put her helmet on. She started her bike and drove out of the estate and headed for their destination with Jeremy following closely behind her.

The others took CJ's SUV and Stefan's car. Caroline and Klaus had gone back to the Grill to get his car. Lilli and Jeremy drove behind the three cars in a single line convoy.

They arrived at a clearing in the woods. It was past Wickery Bridge and on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

The bright sunlight blazed through the dark tree line as they all got out of the cars and stealthily walked into the clearing.

The vampires used their skills and deftly moved through the trees. Lilli and Castiel channeled their abilities as they concentrated on protecting the humans in their midst.

Bonnie and Matt moved carefully but they were determined to be a help and not a hindrance to the group.

Kol stayed close to Stefan, he would protect the young human for Rebekah's sake.

Elijah held firmly onto CJ, he would slaughter any who dared touch her.

Caroline and Klaus were in their vampire prime, letting their natural instincts kick in. It was liberating to the young blonde vampire. Klaus was glad of the opportunity to kill without remorse after such a long time of having to be good.

They reached their destination. Lilli stepped ahead of the group, she looked at the demon who held Damon. They stood in the long grass looking out of place in the quiet area.

Crowley smiled beguilingly at her, "Hello sweet Angel. Everyone is here I see." he said with some semblance of charm.

Crowley smiled mockingly at Bonnie, as if he had sensed that she would locate him. She shuddered as she looked at his obsidian eyes knowing that beneath the façade of civility lurked the face of true evil. This was the man that controlled the underworld. He tortured people and he loved what he did. Bonnie had always thought that the Originals were evil but now she realized that she had been mistaken. This demon and his followers were the true evil. He had supporters lined up around him, they glared at the group.

Lilli looked in concern at Damon, he was pasty and he looked bleak. His skin was mottled and it looked clammy. He grimaced as Crowley shunted him around like a weak rag doll.

"You guys really shouldn't have come," Damon smiled, "I'm fine. Just peachy."

Crowley chuckled, "So brave little vampire." He mocked, "You will die soon enough and then we'll see just how you scream for mercy." Damon grimaced as he was wrenched abruptly. The demon looked down at the vampire. "He did put up quite a fight." Crowley admitted. Stefan moved forward, desperate to get to his brother's aid but Kol held out a restraining arm.

Damon smirked right back in his usual cocky way to show that he wasn't afraid.

"The gangs all here I see." Crowley looked at the group. "Castiel good to see you," he looked at the Angel. "Jolly and Dean how I have missed you." He looked at the Winchesters.

"Jolly?" Kol asked Sam clearly confused.

"He thinks that I look like the Jolly Green Giant." Sam admitted reluctantly.

Kol chuckled, making a note to remember that piece of information for a later date.

"All these vampires," Crowley continued, "What would big brother Michael say?" he shook his head.

"Ask him yourself Crowley," Dean ground out, "he's still locked up in the cage with Lucifer."

The demon laughed openly. "Too true Dean."

"What do you want?" Lilli asked coldly. He was unrepentant in toying with them.

"Why you of course." Crowley smirked, "I've been searching for you for ages Lilliana. You will come with me and be my bride." He crowed cheerfully. Damon tugged furiously against the demon's strong grip.

"What delusion causes you to think that you will have my sister?" Castiel asked. "She is powerful enough in her own right. She was born with her power. You were human once and crawled up the ranks in hell to get to where you are today."

"It doesn't matter what I once was," Crowley's eyes flashed, "What matters is that I rule hell and all its minions." He used his free hand to indicate the small army that stood around him.

"You want to take Lilli to hell," Dean seethed, "So what? You can teach her how to put people on the racks and torture them?" He remembered clearly what they had done to him. To spare himself torture, Dean had to learn how to torture others.

Klaus looked at the human hunter shocked. This man was hard because of what he had been through. Klaus himself could not imagine being trapped in hell.

"Would you have me fall, lose my wings and my Grace?" Lilli asked. She was shocked by his insistence. Angels who choose to go to hell and give into the darkness lost all Angelic abilities. She could not lose who she was. It was something that she could not fathom.

The vampires observed the conversation, they had never seen demons before but what Crowley asked seemed to come at a high price.

"No," Crowley smiled beguilingly, "you would be a mere sacrifice in the grand scheme of things. A Persephone to my Hades, if you like. You could spend six months here on Earth and six months down below with me." he said it so easily.

"You forget Crowley," Lilli replied coldly, "Persephone loved Hades to some extent. I cannot and will never love you."

Crowley shrugged, "You will learn to love me and if I have you at my side as my bride, no one would dare question my power."

"Cas was right, you are delusional." Sam spat out. "Six months in hell would be like six hundred years. You know that time works differently in hell."

The look on the demon's face said it all, he was the only one who stood to gain from the deal.

"What makes you think that Damon is worth this trade?" Lilli asked. Her eyes went to the vampire's to show him that she was down playing their involvement. "You said it yourself, he's just another vampire." It hurt her to say those words but she was trying to get Damon away as fast as possible.

"A little birdie told me." the demon chuckled. He looked at all their confused faces, "I have been looking for you Lilliana. I had no idea that you were here in this back water town until someone summoned me."

"Who would be foolish enough to summon you?" Lilli asked.

"Someone who wants you out of the picture." Crowley replied slowly, "They want you gone, no matter how you disappear as long as you are no longer around and a threat to them."

"Who would want to do this to my sister?" Castiel asked shocked.

"Can't you think of anyone who hates you that much?" the demon asked.

Lilli paled as a shadowy figure sidled out from behind the trees.

**_Yes, Tvdspnislife you guessed it! You were right! : ) Crowley makes an appearance._**


	77. Chapter 77

**_Chapter 77 :_**

**_I own no rights to TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilli. My OC._**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to lemonlll for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to all who take the time to read, favorite or follow._**

The figure stepped around the demon guards to stand in front of Crowley and Damon, she faced the group with an air of unabashed glee. She loved the reaction that she had provoked. She always believed in making dramatic grand entrances.

"Katerina." Elijah growled through gritted teeth. His jaw clenched in anger as he looked at the woman he had loved for five hundred years. She smiled impishly at him, her long curly hair falling around her tiny waist. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans tucked into a pair of black knee high boots and a blue shirt under a black jacket.

"Hello Elijah." Katherine tilted her head as she looked over the group, her eyes alight with mischief.

"Is this the other doppelganger?" Dean asked his voice full of fury. He had heard all about Katherine from Lilli.

"Yes, that's me." she replied, "The first Petrova doppelganger."

"Well I have a stake and I'm just itching to use it lady." Dean told her as he grabbed the wooden stake that had been tucked into his belt.

"Please mate, do it." Klaus said eagerly, "I will be forever in your debt."

"Niklaus!" Elijah chided his brother with a disapproving frown.

Klaus looked at him with wide eyed innocence, "I did nothing wrong Elijah. I merely made a suggestion." He shrugged, "It's up to Dean if he wants to go with the idea I presented."

Dean chuckled, he looked at his brother. "Sammy you aren't the only one with a badass Original vampire as a friend." He said referring to Sam and Kol's friendship.

"Yes well, my Original will defeat your Original in an even fight any day." Sam smiled.

"No he wouldn't." Dean shook his head.

"I really wouldn't." Kol said with a smile. "Nik is a hybrid remember."

"Try it human." Katherine hissed as she got up close and personal with Dean, her face inches away from his. The black veins traced across her eyes as she vamped out.

Dean bared his teeth right back at her and he lifted his arm. He showed no fear.

"The Winchesters aren't ordinary humans," Crowley interjected quickly. "They are much more than that. Get away from him Katherine if you value your miserable life."

Katherine slowly backed off and went to stand beside the demon.

"They talk trash to anger you. It's what the Winchesters do in a fight." Crowley informed her.

"Helps us cope with dirt bags like you." Sam sneered.

"I cannot tell you how surprised I am right now." Elijah shook his head. He couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Kitty kat has been a very bad girl." Damon coughed.

"You always did like me when I was bad." The doppelganger reminded him with a smirk.

"This is so wrong." Stefan shook his head. "This time you've gone too far."

"I know who you are." Lilli looked into Katherine's eyes. "I found your house and your nest of vampires. They are all dead."

Katherine shrugged carelessly, "They meant nothing to me. I just saw them as a means to an end."

"What did I ever do to you?" Lilli asked her trying to figure out what the vampire had against her, "I didn't hurt you. Why would you want to hurt me?" she couldn't understand why Katherine had joined forces with Crowley. "Do you know what these demons are and what Crowley is capable of?"

"Once you tie yourself to such an evil you will never be free of it. You cannot even begin to understand the implications of your foolishness." Castiel warned gravely.

"I'm not alone. I was just the middle man," Katherine explained. "I merely provided the witch who created the circle and summoned Crowley."

"Who are you working with? Time to fess up!" Sam demanded.

"Me." her unsteady voice came from behind the frontlines of the enemy. Elena stepped out from behind a particularly tall demon. Unlike Katherine, she looked uncertain and frightened. She and Katherine had been conspiring in the shadows for so long that she felt strangely exposed now when she had to confront their victims. This hadn't been her idea, this fight.

"Elena?" Bonnie gasped.

"Why would you do this Elena?" Stefan asked.

"How could you do this?" Jeremy asked his sister. He was baffled by her behavior.

"I did it to get Damon." Elena replied. Her intentions were as simple as that. She wasn't used to not being the center of the Salvatore brother's lives. If she couldn't have Stefan then she still wanted Damon.

"I don't want you!" Damon shouted, his face clouded with rage.

"Don't you get it," CJ said loudly, "You are both ex-girlfriends." She looked at Elena and Katherine. "When a guy breaks up with you, you become an ex-girlfriend and then you go away. For good. You don't come back and chase after a guy after he clearly says that he doesn't want you. Don't you realize how sad that makes you look?"

Katherine stared hard at her, "You don't know me. You do not want to mess with me."

Elijah put a protective arm around CJ's waist, "You will not get close enough to touch her." he warned.

Katherine's mouth fell open, "You would chose her over me?" she asked incredulously as she lifted a hand to indicate the human beside him.

"You hurt him Katherine," CJ replied, "You used him and lied to him. That doesn't make a relationship. You destroy anything that looks remotely good!"

"Enough!" Crowley yelled. His face went a violent shade of crimson. "This isn't a daytime talk show where we all get to discuss our feelings! Do you want this vampire or not?" he asked Lilli. "Are you coming with me?"

"How about we add a third choice, just to make things interesting?" She replied. "You go away to your pit of destruction like a good little demon and I won't kill you."

Crowley chuckled, "You want to fight me?" he asked.

"Or we could start a bonfire right here? All of us get cozy and warm?" Lilli smiled as Castiel teleported out of the clearing.

"A bonfire? Now why would we do that?" The demon asked impatiently. He was getting anxious and he had no clue as to where Castiel had gone to.

"Good idea Lilli." Dean agreed, "We can get some marshmallows, toast them over the fire. Sounds like fun."

Damon looked at Lilli trying to figure out what they were up to but she just winked at him.

Castiel appeared with the large sack, "We have your bones. Your very human bones that you left buried in Ireland." He said, throwing bag onto the ground.

Lilli stood beside her brother, she kicked the bag causing Crowley to wince.

"You don't have to do that Lilliana." He said.

"If you want your bones back, you hand over Damon and then you leave for good." Lilli told him.

Crowley sighed deeply as he weighed his options, his eyes gleamed evilly. If they burnt his bones then he would be no more. His previous state of humanness left him vulnerable to an attack such as this. He would cease to exist if his body disintegrated in a fire. Lilli knew that look he had something up his sleeve. Crowley hadn't become the leader of the damned for no reason. "Fine, you got me!" he laughed, "I'll give you the vampire for my bones. I really should have gone back home and dug them out years ago but I never thought anyone would actually trace them to me. But mark my words Lilliana, you won't have Damon Salvatore for long. Not with these two crazy ex-girlfriends hanging around. They won't let you have him. You will never have a peaceful life with him. I can offer you the world. We would rule together."

Lilli said nothing but his words hit home. Katherine and Elena were both vampires. They would be around for a very long time. If she wanted to be with Damon than she would always have to contend with the doppelgangers. She picked up the bag and walked to Crowley. She held the bag out with one hand.

"Here you go. Now hand him over and for the record, I will never want you. I hate what you are. You played a huge part in the destruction of my family." She had to quell the feeling of wanting to smite the demon where he stood because Crowley still had a hold on Damon.

"As you wish sweetheart." Crowley smiled, he leaned forward, "You won't be enough for him but I will always want you." He whispered.

Lilli flinched, "I don't care about your opinion. It doesn't matter to me. It never has. You lie. It's what your kind does, you spread lies and misery wherever you go." She replied.

"Even if you think that I'm lying, some part of you still thinks that it's true. He can never love you with all his heart. The vampire will play you for a fool yet again." The demon told her.

Lilli was conflicted as his words were slowly but surely planting the seeds of doubt in her mind. She fought against the insecurity that unraveled itself in the pit of her stomach. Was she good enough for Damon? Was she enough?

"Just take your bones and go." Castiel said harshly. He saw the impact that the demon's words had on his sister. He could feel her doubt through their celestial bond and he saw how her face fell at the demon's words.

"I'm leaving Cas, no need to be rude." Crowley took the bag and released Damon. He looked at them all, a final glance before he left. "Sorry Katherine and Elena." He smiled without the slightest hint of remorse. "You will have to get rid of Lilliana on your own. I can't help you." He looked at the Winchesters. "Boys, I know that I'll be seeing you soon enough."

He looked at Lilli, "I'm going but I didn't say anything about my friends. They might stay and play a bit." He cackled as he disappeared.

Lilli reached out to steady Damon, everything happened so fast after that. "Stefan," she called the younger Salvatore brother, "Take him and keep him safe." She looked up to see that the demons were foaming at the mouth, wanting a good fight with Angels and hunters.

Lilli looked at Damon, she wanted to get a better look at the damage that Crowley had wrought. Damon flinched visibly as her hands quickly brushed over his body. Lilli saw the black blood tracing through his veins, under his pale skin. She hissed in reaction, "He fed you demon blood."

She smoothed a hand over his brow, brushing his damp hair off his face. "I will fix this." she promised as her voice hitched a little. The poisoned blood was circulating through his body, the damage spreading.

Stefan helped his brother up and Damon put an arm around Stefan's neck.

"What's wrong with him?" Stefan asked looking into his brother's face.

"Damon has tainted blood running through him. He's dying slowly. Crowley poisoned him." Lilli replied.

"We have bigger problems on our hands right now!" Dean told her as the demons slowly made their stand.

Damon lifted a hand and gently stroked her cheek, "Please just come back to me."

"Stefan take him and get to safety!" Lilli said. She was torn because she needed to save Damon but at the same time she needed to adress the threat that they all faced.

Stefan took a very weak Damon and they walked to stand beside Bonnie and Matt. Bonnie and Matt held onto each other like two frightened children as they saw the demons eyes go full black. Katherine and Elena swiftly retreated to stand beside the humans. It wasn't their fight.

The Angel stood beside her brother and she took off her leather coat, throwing it to the ground and pulling out her Angel blade. She felt a shiver of joy as she heard the familiar swish of the steel as she swung the blade in her hand. She clasped the heavy hilt. Her sword was a part of her body, an extension of her. She felt the warm rays of the sun on her bare shoulders. She inhaled, breathing in the sweet clean air.

Lilli looked at Castiel, "You still doing things the old fashioned way?" she asked him.

"Always." He said without a trace of humor. Castiel did not believe in sword fighting, he liked the old way of hands on smiting. He looked his enemy in the eye as he placed a hand on their forehead and he smote them. Cas stood calmly in his trench coat, his arms at his sides appearing as an easy target but he wielded great power in those hands.

Jeremy went to stand beside them. He held his sword in his hand, his eyes hard with determination. Dean and Sam stood beside Castiel, they had guns with salt rock bullets. All hunters in attack position, it was second nature for them all. There was no room for fear.

Klaus grinned at Lilli, "Is this where we start fighting?" he asked.

"This is where we fight." She replied. His eager anticipation of a battle was catching and she smiled back.

Elijah placed a chaste kiss on CJ's cheek. "You need to stay with Stefan." He told her gently and he waited for her to go to Stefan before he too joined the battle line. He straightened the cuffs of his crisp white shirt and adjusted his tie. Not a hair out of place, he stood in his suit waiting for the attack.

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other. The young female vampire smiled as she took her boyfriend's hand. "Let's do this." She said cheerfully. She felt the blood lust ignite in her. She did not want to drink the demon blood, she just wanted to make them bleed until their blood soaked the ground.

"Don't leave me out of a good fight!" Kol smirked as he stood beside his family. He let the beast out and he felt the veins spread over his cheek bones and his fangs slid out. It was time for Kol to have some fun.

Lilli looked at the battle line that they had formed, her makeshift family and her heart swelled with love and pride. She took in a long look, saving the image in her mind. The hunters who stood firm in their beliefs and they were true to their calling. Jeremy had surpassed all her expectations. Lilli admired the vampires in their natural state, their true faces showing.

She finally looked at her brother who she had loved for an eternity. "Today is a fine day to die brother." She smiled, a smile of pure unadulterated joy. She was surrounded by people that she loved and she was fighting the true, good fight.

Castiel chuckled, "It truly is Lilli. To fight for something that makes sense again. We have a purpose again."

Lilli knew that he was talking about their war that had been in vain.

Castiel looked at his sister, "I am glad that our Father gave you the gift of feeling for humanity." her heart was so big it seemed to him.

"Thank you brother, let us fight the good fight. No regrets!" she replied as her face glowed with her light and she lifted her sword as the demons charged them.

**_All of you guessed Elena so you were half right : )_**

**_The truth about Elena and Katherine's alliance will soon be revealed._**


	78. Chapter 78

**_Chapter 78 :_**

**_I own no rights to TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilli. My OC._**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to all who read, review, favorite and follow._**

They all rushed forward as a single cohesive unit. They worked together as a solid group. Lilli saw Klaus knock down demons as he and Caroline double teamed them. Caroline flipped a demon over and as he sailed midair, she wrenched his head off causing him to disperse into black dust. No one could keep track of Elijah, the Original vampire moved through their attackers like lightning. He was a blur as he left a trail of black hearts behind him. The demons stood frozen as they looked down at their chests to see that before they could have even predicted Elijah's attacks, the Original had removed their hearts. They fell into ashy clouds of black dust.

The sound of Sam and Dean's guns going off in quick succession filled the air as well as the smell of gunpowder and the stench of sulphur. The Winchesters fired their guns with pinpoint accuracy, stopping demons in their tracks. Bobby would be proud at their marksmanship skills.

Kol savored his kills and his opponents didn't stand a chance against him as he moved just as fast as his brothers. He threw the demons against the trees that lined the clearing, spearing them on the branches so that he created a bizarre collage of broken bodies.

Castiel didn't even flinch as he got up and close with the denizens of the underworld. He touched a hand to their foreheads as they lunged to attack him and he smote them.

Lilli made sure to stay close to Jeremy as he was the youngest and least experienced fighter. Jeremy fought valiantly, his sword cleaving through the mass of demon attackers. He made no sound as he fought with relentless fury.

The Angel stood back to back with the young Hunter. Her Angel blade moved through the air as she fought Crowley's men. She closed her eyes against the black ooze that fell on her as the demon blood fell on her face and on her bare shoulders. Lilli was glad that she had braided her hair, that at least spared her some clean up.

Crowley's underlings were growing wary and they seemed to change tactics. There were only a few left now but they seemed to realize that they needed to go with brain power and not brawn. They targeted Jeremy, knowing that he was the youngest. Lilli fought next to the Hunter and she quickly leaned in to stab a demon with her blade. She used her spare hand to smite another demon, she had her hands full.

Lilli turned her head over her shoulder, sensing the attack that came from behind her. She saw from the corner of her eye as she was still busy with the group that attacked from Jeremy's right side. Lilli could only stare in horrified fascination as the demon holding the Angel blade came at her. He had an opening while her hands were busy and he was going with it.

Lilli felt a calm descend on her, she had made her peace with the world. She wasn't afraid of death. Angels had been told that they ceased to exist when they were stabbed with an Angel blade. Would she cease to exist or would she find some nirvana where Balthazar would be waiting for her? His cocky smile greeting her as he held his arms out to her, that's what she liked to imagine. That would be a wonderful resting place to go to for eternity, she mused. To once again be with her family who loved her.

She looked at the edge of the clearing and she saw Damon's face as he roared out in fear. He struggled to get to her as Stefan tried to hold onto him. Lilli looked into Damon's azure eyes, she saw her eternity etched in them. She smiled gently at him, hoping that she could convey all her love with one last look as she mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes as she held onto the image of Damon's face. That was the last thing that she wanted to see as she faded away.

Time slowed down for her as her hands fell away from her demon opponents. She saw in her mind's eye the first time that she had seen Damon. In that moment, the Gilbert cabin that day when they had met it seemed so far away. She remembered the large tree by the lake and she wished faintly that she could have chosen that spot as her resting spot, a grave under the shade of that large oak tree. Lilli tilted her face and she could feel the sun blazing behind her closed eyelids. Maybe this was what peace felt like, she wondered as she waited for the impact of the Angel blade. The only thing she regretted was the loss of the people around her as she heard them all shout out in protest.

Jeremy tried to come to her aid, to save her but he was under attack as the demons mercilessy ran at him.

Caroline saw him falter and she sped to his side to help him.

Lilli thought of her favorite song by the Band Perry.

_"If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_  
_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_  
_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_  
_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_  
_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_S__ink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your _

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls"_

Castiel went to teleport to her side but he saw the blade as it made its slow descent towards his sister's chest. He stared at the sharp silver blade tip as it gleamed in the mocking glare of the sunlight.

Damon raised a hand weakly to beat against Stefan's chest, "Let me go!" he yelled. He found a burst of strength that he hadn't known that he possessed as he moved towards the woman he loved.

Lilli had her eyes closed so all she felt was a hard body collide with hers. It felt like a solid wall of concrete had slammed into her as the breath was knocked out of her.

She opened her eyes to see Kol standing in front of her. The Original had absorbed the full impact of the blade and it was now embedded in his stomach. He, Lilli and the demon that held the blade stared down at the wound. Kol grabbed ahold of the attacker's hand so that he had a firm grip on the blade that was stuck in him.

Kol met the demon's terrified gaze, "Angel doesn't get to die today, not on my watch!" he growled as he slid the blade out of his abdomen and he flipped it over and stabbed the demon who vanished in a cloud of black dust.

Lilli looked at her friend in amazement, "You took the Angel blade for me?" she asked.

"It would have killed you. It only wounded me." Kol said simply. He could already feel his wounds healing.

Lilli was shaken by his sacrifice, "You saved me." she managed to say.

The Original looked at the blade that he still held and he realized just how close he had come to losing her. Kol didn't say a word as he grabbed a hold of her and crushed her lips in a punishing kiss.

Lilli didn't move as she felt him claim her with an emotional bruising kiss. It was a kiss filled with relief and simple endearment. Kol pressed his lips so hard to hers that she felt the outline of his teeth beneath the soft contours of his mouth. His arms held her in place so that her body was pressed against him and she felt his fingers dig into her skin.

Kol finally pulled away and he looked at the people around them. No one dared say a word, they were all surprised by his strong emotion.

Only Damon growled at him. The Original looked at the vampire, "A part of her will always belong to me and you know that." Kol told him.

Lilli touched a hand to the dimple on his chin, "I owe my life to you." She smiled.

Kol gently kissed her fingertips, "You owe me nothing. All I want is your friendship." He said softly.

"I need to help Damon." Lilli told him. She needed to get to the young vampires side quickly if they had any chance of helping him.


	79. Chapter 79

**_Chapter 79 :_**

**_I own no rights to TVD or Supernatural. I just own Lilli._**

**_So we are almost at the end guys. Just a few chapters left. I already have the sequel planned. We still have a lot of happily ever afters to finish. _**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to lemonlll for reviewing. I love your CJah idea. I was trying to figure out a name for CJ and Elijah and yours is perfect. Thank you._**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to the Guest who left such kind reviews. I appreciate them._**

**_Thank you to Mikachu (guest reviewer) for your review. I really appreciate your support._**

**_Thank you to all the wonderful people who take the time to review, favorite and follow. _**

Lilli left Kol's side and rushed to Damon. Kol immediately felt bereft at the feeling of loss that pervaded him as she left his side.

Castiel looked thoughtfully at the Original. He could see Kol's love for his sister. It was beautiful in its purity. The vampire wanted nothing from Lilli. All he wanted was to see her safe and happy. Kol had made a true sacrifice. "I owe you a great debt." Castiel told Kol. "I find myself owing much to a vampire and that is a strange thing. Since you entered Lilliana's life, you have only put her first and I thank you for that. You have an advantage now, Kol Michaelson. You made a pure sacrifice. You saved a creature of light and that will make its mark on your eternal soul."

The Original looked truly surprised, "I didn't expect to get anything for what I did."

"You saved an Angel Kol," Sam told him. "It's a big deal."

"I saved my best friend and that was a bigger deal to me." Kol replied honestly. He looked over at her and he realized that he could not imagine his world without her. She had promised to be with him for eternity and he was going to hold her to that promise. Kol was a selfish creature, he had never cared much for anyone and he had certainly never cared about his soul.

"I find it strange to see you being so…" Elijah tried hard to find the word. "Dare I say nice?" he finished. He took out a silk handkerchief and wiped his hands clean of the blood. Not a spot of blood had touched his shirt cuffs and for that he was grateful.

"I'm not nice." Kol growled. "Did you see how I killed all those demons? I am far from nice." He didn't want to be underestimated because underneath the calm exterior still lurked the bad boy with killer charm.

"We all killed them Kol," Klaus reminded his brother. "You just saved someone and that makes it a little special."

"There's nothing wrong in being a good person. It doesn't make you weaker." Caroline added gently. She could see that Kol just didn't want to be seen as different. He had existed as a cold ruthless being for almost a thousand years. For him to be construed as good was too much for him to handle even if everyone around him managed to see the change in him, he didn't want to see it for himself. Caroline sighed inwardly, it would have helped if Kol had actually ended up with the girl he loved. Maybe then Kol and Lilli could have been happy then and completed each other. But Caroline watched as Lilli held Damon in her arms as Stefan and Castiel stood over them.

Elijah turned to Katherine and Elena who were busy trying to sidle away unseen. "You caused all this chaos Katerina and for what? What have you gained from this? Damon lies there hurt and Lilliana almost died today."

"Kol managed to save her." Katherine said in an unconcerned monotone. She looked at the Original who had loved her. He had pursued her and wanted her for so long. He had saved her from his own brother Klaus. Now a human girl had him and that hurt Katherine. "I did this for you Elijah. I was in Mystic Falls as soon as I heard the whisperings and rumors that the Cure was here. I came to town and I saw the Angel and I couldn't have cared less. But then I went to see Elena, just to check up on how my doppelganger was doing and I saw her with you." Katherine couldn't help the sob that tore out of her throat. "You were with Elena and it killed me Elijah. But Elena never really wanted you, she told me how she wanted to be with Damon again. So I helped her. I called a witch that I knew and she made a spell for Damon and Elena to be together again. Elena fed him the potion on the night of the party. When Stefan and Rebekah got the Cure, Elena was busy pouring the potion into Damon's drinks."

Katherine smirked at a prone Damon, "Because one thing that we can all count on is Damon being jealous of Stefan. So when Stefan got the Cure, Elena quietly offered Damon a drink to soothe his pride and she's been feeding him the potion since then. The spell would only work for Elena as long as Damon drank the potion. Damon would want her again."

"So when Stefan managed to get Elena out of the house, Elena wasn't around Damon anymore to feed him the potion and his blood lust cleared." Bonnie gasped. She should have seen it, she should have sensed the dark magic.

"The love that Damon had for Lilli was too strong for the potion to seal the spell." Stefan said. "My brother had his doubts even when he was living with Elena. He knew it was wrong to be with her."

"It wasn't wrong!" Elena cried out. "We are meant to be together. I wish that the demon had finished what he started and stabbed Lilli. I hate her." she was crying openly now and her face was contorted as her hate and spite showed. "Lilli doesn't deserve to live or have Damon. He's mine."

"For crying out loud Elena," Caroline snapped, "When did you get all fatal attraction?"

"I don't care anymore." Katherine said ignoring Caroline, "I just wanted Elijah and I would do anything to get him. I was so happy when Elena left you." She smiled at Elijah. "It was my chance to finally come to you and tell you that I loved you. That I was ready for us to be together. But then you left town and I found out that you were with her." she pointed to CJ.

"I wasn't aware that I had to stop living my life and wait for you." Elijah said sadly. He was amazed by their selfish agenda. Elena and Katherine had destroyed so many lives.

"I gave up when I saw you were serious about the human," Katherine replied, "I was ready to leave town and move on. Because one day your girlfriend will die." She smiled evilly. "I can wait for her to die and then we can be together again. I have eternity to wait for you."

CJ flinched at her words. This vampire was already planning her death. Elijah clasped her hand and tried to comfort her.

"You are so selfish," CJ managed, "You don't want to see Elijah happy."

"Makes no difference to me if he's with you now," Katherine shrugged. "He always finds a way back to me. I was ready to go to some nice quiet town, find a few new blood bags and settle down. Then Elena called me because this was her last ditch effort to get Damon back. It didn't work out though." She didn't look too concerned at the state that her ex was in.

"I will stay by his side and fight for him. You just used me too." Elena hissed at Katherine. They were all just pawns to Katherine, to be used as she saw fit.

"Just stop, both of you." Stefan said wearily. He was fed up of the two of them. Elena insisted that she wanted Damon so badly but she didn't seem at all concerned about him. Her actions had brought about the damage. Stefan took off his jacket and bundled it up. He gently lifted his brother's head and cradled it in his lap as he made a makeshift pillow with his jacket.

Lilli did her best to ignore the doppelgangers as she caressed Damon's cheek.

"I am very glad that you didn't die." He whispered to her. "Even if I don't make it." He meant every word. If he died, he would die with the peace of knowing that she still lived. He looked at Kol and gestured that the Original should come closer to him. "Thank you Kol for saving her." he looked at the Original. "I know that you love Lilli and when I die I want you to be with her. Love her and take care of her. Treasure her for always like I would have. I just never had enough time with her."

Kol lowered his head because he honestly didn't know what to say. He didn't like Damon much but he respected him. He squeezed the dying vampire's hand and stood back.

"Don't say that." Lilli cried. Tears slid down her face, washing a track through the inky blood that stained her face. She looked at her brother. "Can we save him Cas?" she pleaded. "We need to save him. There must be something that we can do." She put her hand on his chest and she used her ability to heal. Her light went into his chest but it was in vain. It wasn't working. Damon wasn't healing. She tore his t-shirt off him to expose his pale chest. If she had direct contact with his skin maybe it would work.

Lilli shook with tears as she kept trying in desperation. She placed both her hands on his chest. "Please work." she needed her healing ability to work but it wasn't.

Castiel put a hand on her shoulder. "It won't work because with spell that Elena placed on Damon and Crowley's tainted blood, there is no hope. He has too much dark magic in him."

"Don't say that!" Lilli shouted at him, "You don't say that because there is always hope. I need to save him. What's the point of having so much power if I can't save the man that I love?"

Caroline turned her face into Klaus's neck, she couldn't look anymore. She was also crying now. She could not take seeing Lilli's pain.

They all stood watching Lilli as she kept trying to heal Damon. Dean cleared his throat, he hated crying but he was also teary eyed like all the people who could only watch helplessly. Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder to comfort him as he too felt his heart break at seeing his friend's pain.

Lilli looked up at Heaven, her face wet with tears. "I did everything that I was told to do. Why can't I save him?" she railed. "I would give up my Grace, I would fall just please save him."

Matt looked at his sister and he wished that he could do something. At that very moment he hated Elena with every fiber of his being.

"If he can't be with me, I'm glad that he's dying." Elena laughed bitterly.

"What happened to you?" Jeremy asked, his voice thick with tears. "I don't know you anymore."

"Blood!"Lilli said,"He's a vampire." she picked up her sword that lay next to her on the grass.

"It is forbidden sister." Castiel warned her gravely. "Your blood could kill him."

"He's dying anyway." She sobbed.

"Take my blood." Matt stepped forward.

"Or mine." Sam was already folding his sleeve up.

"I have some to spare." Dean added.

"Back off, all of you." Klaus stepped up. "My blood is the strongest." He bit into his wrist and held his hand over the dying vampire's open mouth.

Damon swallowed with difficulty.

"It's not working." Klaus frowned. The prone vampire was fading and fast.

Damon grimaced, "Thanks for trying. I never thought that you would try to save me." his skin was still pale.

"I need to make amends. We will be family soon." the hybrid tried to be optimistic.

Lilli hugged the hybrid, "Thanks for trying." Klaus felt her tears soak his shirt.

"You look like you're in a world of hurt buddy." A new voice sounded.

Lilli looked up and she tried to wipe her eyes. "A messenger?" she asked.

"Yes, Heaven heard your plea. I was sent to tell you that now is the time." he said solemnly as he carried out his task.

"Ric?" Damon managed. "I have to be dying or dead already if I'm seeing Alaric Saltzman." He said to Stefan.

The younger Salvatore brother clasped his brother's hand, "No Damon. I'm seeing it too." He replied.

"I see him and he's wearing his usual jeans and leather jacket. His flask must be inside the jacket pocket as always." Jeremy nodded in agreement. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to run to Alaric and never let him go again. The hunter had been like a father to him. Ric looked the same, with his slicked back hair and stubble.

"I'm very real Damon. How are you buddy?" the old history teacher asked. He looked at Damon and he frowned at the state of his old friend. "I was chosen to come give your girlfriend a message. Congratulations on having an Angel for a girlfriend by the way. You knowing Lilliana meant that at least I was chosen as a herald to come see you all one last time. The gangs all here." He looked at them all, "With some new faces." He nodded to the Winchesters and Castiel.

"I'm good Ric." Damon chuckled weakly, "Just kind of busy dying a little."

"But that's the thing Damon, you don't need to die." Alaric Saltzman looked at Lilli. "You know what you have to do. It is time."


	80. Chapter 80

**_Chapter 80 :_**

**_I own no rights to TVD or Supernatural. _**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to XxTheDeadlyBlackxX for reviewing. _**

**_Thank you to Haru Maru Salvatore for reviewing. _**

**_Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing. No I promise Kol isn't going to get his heart broken. Damon was just trying to be the bigger man and let Lilli have some chance of happiness if he had to die. Kol is happy to have Lilli as a friend. I loved that episode of Supernatural, you are right. Becky used a similar potion. I like Becky in general because she was in one of the greatest werewolf movies ever, Gingersnaps : )_**

**_Thank you to the Guest who reviewed. Yes, seeing Ric at the end of season 4 was so amazing. I was so happy that Damon had his best friend back._**

**_Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to bg99275 for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to the people who take the time to read, review or favorite my story. I appreciate all of you._**

"The prophecy." Sam whispered. It made sense, a heavenly messenger sent to tell Lilli that the time had arrived. What other time had she been waiting for but for the right time for her to fulfill the prophecy?

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Lilli told Ric with bitterness lacing her voice. She didn't want to be forced into such an important decision when she and Damon were still busy sorting out their relationship. This would shift the balance and everything would change.

"It wasn't planned to go this way," Alaric agreed, "but this is Damon Salvatore we're talking about and nothing has ever gone smoothly for him. Then you have to take into account the fact that Elena and Katherine were tampering with your relationship. You couldn't even predict that things would turn out this way. The dark magic wreaked havoc with your ability to see the future. Lilliana, you were meant to meet Damon and he was supposed to sweep you off your feet. It was meant to be an epic love story." He shrugged. "But you ended up with this situation and it is what it is. You have to make the best of it."

"You knew that we were destined to be together?" Damon asked the Angel with wide blue eyes.

"I didn't want to tell you Damon." She replied reluctantly, "Imagine it, how was I supposed to tell you all of this? The first day we met was I supposed to tell you, hey Damon I'm an Angel and you are part of my prophecy? You and I are destined to be together. I've seen your face clearly in my mind since the prophecy was spoken. I just went about living my life because I knew that we had to meet when the time was right." Lilli saw the look on his face.

"I get what you mean." Damon replied, "I would have said that you were crazy."

"Besides it's never a good idea to mess with prophecies," Sam said. "Dean and I learned that from Chuck." Chuck was the prophet who wrote a series of graphic novels about the Winchester brothers.

"So you were meant to be with Damon all along." Kol nodded. It made sense to him now, why Lilli had never even given him a chance. She had always made it clear that she would only ever be his friend. Kol was glad that she hadn't strung him along or used him. She was a loyal friend and that was ever lasting.

"Yes but the prophecy wasn't supposed to come to pass like this." Lilli told him. "I waited for an entire life time to meet Damon. I was prepared to wait for however long he needed to work out his issues. This isn't something that you just rush into. I expected music, flowers maybe. I'm covered in demon blood and Damon is mortally wounded."

"Well you need to do this now Lilliana." Alaric said. "He isn't going to last much longer."

Stefan looked at his brother, "Who would have figured that you would be part of a prophecy?" he smiled at the eldest Salvatore. "I was always Saint Stefan but look who ended up with the Angel."

Damon chuckled at his brother's words. Life had not gone according to what he had expected.

"What is the prophecy?" Elijah asked. He was curious to find out exactly how Damon had been selected.

"And it is prophesied that Lilliana of the Light shall find a creature of the Fallen. A creature of the dark and she shall make the Fallen her Chosen. Lilliana and her Chosen shall live out their days in service to mankind on Earth." Ric intoned.

"That is some heavy stuff." Jeremy shook his head.

"It is a major relationship step that we were definitely not planning right now though, but Alaric we have to do this now." Lilli said as she looked at Damon. She felt so nervous. The time had finally arrived. She had been waiting all her life to fulfill her destiny.

"Time for me to go." Ric smiled. He looked skyward. "They are calling me back home. My work here is done." The light around him shimmered as he was being pulled to heaven. "Jeremy I couldn't be any prouder of you, you are a fine young man." He looked at the boy that he had trained and helped raise for a while.

"Thank you Ric. I miss you." Jeremy replied.

Alaric looked at Elena, she could no longer meet his eyes. "Elena, Isobel would be so proud of you because you ended up just like her. A lying world class manipulator." Ric shook his head sadly as Elena ignored his words.

"Thank you Lilliana," he told the Angel, "Thank you for saving my best friend and for making him happy. Damon deserves it." And with that he was gone.

"A creature of the fallen." Elijah mused. "A vampire."

"It could have been a warlock, a wizard, a demon. But in the end it was a vampire." Castiel said. He had always wondered who it would be because the man that his sister chose would be his family too.

Lilli helped Damon to his feet, she looked at all their friends, "You guys need to stand back for this." She told them as she held the vampire's hands.

They all backed away to what they hoped was a safe distance. Time was of the essence now.

"Damon place your hand over my heart." Lilli instructed him.

The vampire did as he was told. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was actually nervous about doing this he realized. Her breathing was erratic and her touch unsteady.

The Angel placed her hand over Damon's chest, where his heart lay. She closed her eyes and tried to swallow her nerves. She unfurled her wings so that they spread out around her, shining in the hazy light. It was terrifying for her, this was the most momentous decision of her life and she was going for it. All the doubts and fears that she had concerning her relationship with Damon disappeared in that moment because this was right. It was her destiny. It didn't matter when they fulfilled the prophecy what mattered was that they would be together. Whatever they faced they would do it together because she wanted to be with him. This was the man that she had fought to be with. She needed to trust in him and in their love.

Lilli stepped closer to Damon and wrapped her wings around him. Her strength the only thing keeping him upright as his energy dwindled. She felt his breaths getting shallower and she inwardly cursed Crowley for forcing her hand.

Damon closed his eyes as Lilli's Angel light flared out, encompassing them as her wings surrounded him. He felt her light enter his chest through her hand and he gasped at the sensation. His heart beat in an irregular stutter, unused and dead for so long. His heart thudded in his chest, slowly at first but then as her light got stronger his heartbeat sped up.

Lilli smiled as she felt his humanity return to him, she leaned forward to complete the magic of the process. "Damon Salvatore, I Lilliana of the Light, I choose you. Let the darkness fall away from your soul." she whispered into the soft shell of his ear. This was how it was supposed to be because choosing your soul mate was an intimate affair. She didn't have to use her celestial voice that would ring around the clearing. No, her words were just for the man that she loved. There were the magic words to seal the prophecy and to claim her chosen.

Damon felt her soul connect to his and it was as if he had been a half empty vessel for all his life and now by being joined with this woman, this Angel he had finally found the missing piece. He had found the other half that completed him. In that moment as the light joined them they saw all of each other. The secrets of their souls were revealed and laid bare.

But as Lilli saw into his soul, she flinched visibly. The light faded and died away. She released Damon and stepped away. She had looked into the recesses of his mind and his thoughts and she felt as if someone had physically struck her.

The group standing around them approached. They were all anxious. Stefan reached out and touched his brother in wonder. He saw the color return to Damon's skin and he looked healthy.

"My heart is beating and my blood is flowing." Damon observed with a large grin. "I feel so human." He could feel every alive detail of his body, the way the hair on his arms lifted from the cold of the wind around him. He felt strong but it wasn't like his vampire strength.

"You aren't human. You are an immortal. You are the Chosen. You have some of my abilities in order to protect yourself. You won't be able to fly though." Lilli informed him, she needed to share this with him as she clung to the last threads of her dignity. It felt strange, like an out of body experience where she hovered over her body but she couldn't fell anything. "You have the gift to heal others."

Damon looked at his hands and his body, he felt reborn. He looked up at her, his face radiant with joy, "I saw all your feelings." He told her. He had seen her purity, her simple joy at loving him. He had even seen her longing, she had waited for him for so long. It had been a torturous wait but she had been patient.

"And I saw yours." she replied stiffly.

Caroline grew concerned. She saw the Angel stepping away and she knew body language well enough to know that Lilli was hurt and withdrawing. "Lilli what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm tired Care." The Angel replied sadly.

"We can go to a spa, have a girl's day out." Bonnie frowned. She saw the sadness on Lilli's face. "Come on, Angels don't get tired." She joked.

"I'm tired in here." Lilli sighed, she held a faltering hand to her chest. "I am emotionally exhausted. I have nothing left to give."

"What's wrong Angel?" Kol asked concerned now. He saw how her lips quivered.

"Nothing is wrong Kol," she replied softly, "I am just a girl who fell in love with a boy. A girl who just wanted her happily ever after."

Damon knew the guilt was transparent on his face, "I didn't mean it Lilli. I swear, I didn't mean it!" He knew what she had seen when their minds and hearts were linked. He hated himself in that instant.

"I release you Damon," She replied through stiff lips, "To the corners of the world, wherever the four winds may carry you. I release you. You are no longer bound to me Damon Salvatore."

"I want to be with you Lilli," he protested. "Don't do this."

"Hey, we need time apart," she said weakly. "You can have time to figure out what you want out of life. I'll be back when you are ready. Damon you still have free will. I'm giving you your free will back. You don't have to be stuck with me. I heard all about teen angst and drama so I think I'm going to give it a whirl."

"Sister what's going on?" Castiel raised his voice, something that he never did. He saw the pain in her eyes. Maybe the ritual had hurt her somehow. The sky had become overcast and the clouds were spreading. They blocked out the sun and the first ominous rumblings of thunder sounded.

"Look after the people that I love Cas, please." She asked. Lilli felt the first drops of rain splash onto her shoulder and she shuddered from the cold. She felt sick to her stomach. She had expected many reactions from Damon but not rejection.

"Lilliana where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"I'm going home." Lilli said and she lifted her wings. She looked up into the sky because she didn't want to see the faces of her friends. She didn't want any judgment or pity.

Lilli needed desperately to go home. She flew into the air and higher into the sky. She ignored the calls of her friends because at that moment she felt that she would shatter. She hurled her body, turning in the wind and fighting against the elements.

"She's going home?" Damon asked Castiel, "Let's go there now."

"Lilliana didn't mean her home here in Mystic Falls." Cas replied with a cold monotone.

Damon gripped his arms, "Where then? Take me there now."

"She's gone home to heaven." Sam said softly. "You won't find her if she doesn't want to be found."

"What did you do?" Stefan asked, his eyes wide.

"I doubted her. I doubted my feelings for her." Damon admitted.

Everyone was quiet as the full weight of his words sunk in. Elena smirked, "Oh well, I still want you."

Castiel sighed and walked over to Elena and Katherine. He quickly and determinedly placed a hand over their foreheads. With a bright flash of light, the doppelgangers where gone.

"Did you just smite them?" Dean asked with a wide smile.

"No I didn't," the Angel replied, "I wiped their memories and sent them to Antarctica. They were both getting on my nerves. All that whining." Cas shook his head, he had the makings of a bad headache.

"Thanks Castiel." Jeremy smiled. He was happy that Elena was gone, not dead but sent far away. He looked up at the sky and he wished that he could have stopped Lilli.

Lilli soared higher. When Damon's thoughts had opened to Lilli, she had heard the words echo in her mind. "Am I going to have spend eternity with one woman?" she had heard his doubts about Elena and Katherine. He had battled his demons for so long and now he felt that his choice had been taken from him. He felt that by Lilli saving his life, he loved her yes, but now he would be indebted to her and Damon hated owing anyone. She had seen all his doubts laid bare, it was just who he was. Damon never trusted easily and their relationship wasn't concrete. They were still working on it. He was in a panic, could he love one woman for all his life? He doubted himself, was he good enough for her and did he want to be good? He was unsure of how to react to the gift that he had been given.

That was why she had said that she was giving him his free will back. Elena and Katherine still remained in the clearing. If Damon wanted one of them, he had a chance to choose. Lilli was tired, tired of being the bigger person and understanding. So she was taking a time out. She had heard that everyone had an opportunity to act out and get a time out, this was her turn to be selfish. Lilli knew that it was hard for Damon, he had been thrust into the reality of the prophecy. She herself had known for a long time, she had time to deal with the implications of it and she had made peace with her doubts. But he had been forced into accepting the situation. She just didn't want to be around while he made up his mind about what he really wanted from her.

She would go back to earth when she was ready. She needed some space and she needed the security of the Angel fold. Lilli needed to feel like herself again. She yearned for stability and comfort.

Lilli flew into the dark, grey clouds and she felt the rain soak her feathers making it harder to fly but at the same time, it was cleansing and therapeutic. The rain washed her hair and slid down her arms. The demon blood washed off her, leaving her clean. The thunder clashed around her as the rain ran down her face, mingling with her tears. She felt the leather stick to her skin as it turned clammy and she didn't care.

**_"I'm coming home, I'm coming home _**

**_Tell the world I'm coming home _**

**_Let the rain wash away _**

**_All the pain of yesterday_**

**_I know my kingdom awaits_**

**_And they've forgiven my mistakes_**

**_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_**

**_Tell the world that I'm coming_**

**_I'm back where I belong"_**

Lilli needed the love and security of her family. There was no place like home. She could see the light ahead.

* * *

**_The song is by P Diddy, I'm coming home._**

**_So Damon doesn't handle the news of the prophecy well. He is always a skeptic as we all know. The twisted love triangle with Elena and Katherine is all he's known for so long, he's bound to have some doubts about being the Chosen one. Maybe if Lilli isn't around, he'll realize what it is he really wants._**

**_We have two chapters to go for the end :)_**


	81. Chapter 81

**_Chapter 81 :_**

**_I don't own anything from Supernatural or TVD._**

**_Thanks to Vikki Dillard for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Haru Maru Salvatore. I am going with your suggestion of The Winchesters trading prophecy stories with Damon. They know first hand how when something is destined to be, you can't get away from it. No matter how much you try._**

**_Thank you Tvdspnislife for reviewing. I'm also sad that you didn't watch Gingersnaps, it's an oldie but a goodie. :)_**

**_Thank you to Black wolf lady for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Maranda s taylor for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites or follows._**

Weeks had passed and there was still no word from Lilli. Castiel and the Winchesters had hung around Mystic Falls to help Damon with his new found Chosen status. Castiel was helping him to hone his new abilities. Damon was slowly getting the hang of teleporting but he kept turning up in the strangest places. Castiel was a patient teacher and Sam and Dean sat on the side lines, merely observing. But they were all waiting, waiting for Lilli to come back. Bobby had given the hunters some time off because he knew that their minds would not be on hunting. He shared their concern.

The Salvatore boys and the Winchesters, along with Cas sat at a table inside the Mystic Grill. Damon felt himself relying on the hunters more than the vampires because he himself felt more human now. Dean not normally known for his patience, had to bite his tongue many times when the questions became too much because Damon wanted to know everything. They were all getting along and the boys managed an easy friendship.

They had ordered a round of drinks as they talked.

Damon swirled the familiar, comforting amber liquid around in his glass. He had not lost his affinity for bourbon thankfully he thought. "I can't help but think, did Lilli just play me? Was it love or were we just two people who had to be together because we were part of the prophecy?" He admitted. Damon was still coming to grips with almost dying at the hands of an evil demon and his new found immortal status. Like the Angels he could only be killed with an Angel blade. He was stronger now and he was no longer feeding. His body did not depend on fresh blood for nourishment. He ate food again just as he had when he was human. The thought of drinking blood was no longer appealing.

"She had to come to Mystic Falls for Jeremy's sake when he became one of the Five. Lilli had no idea that you would be friends with Jeremy. She didn't go after you and try to manipulate you into falling in love with her. It happened on its own. Did Lilli pursue you the way that Katherine or Elena did?" Castiel asked.

"No," Damon shook his head as he remembered, "It was a slow kind of build up. We met, she was sweet and kind." He smiled. "I had to persuade her so many times that I was right for her. Even when I screwed up, she forgave me every single time."

"Sounds like she loved you." Stefan shrugged. "She wouldn't have forgiven you and waited patiently for you when you were mixed up with Elena if it wasn't true love. True love is worth waiting for." He thought of Rebekah and how they had fallen in love the first time in the 1920's. They had waited so long for each other but in the end true love had prevailed. It had even survived the compulsion that Klaus had placed on Stefan to forget about Rebekah. Now when Stefan looked at the beautiful woman who was soon to be his wife, he couldn't imagine how he had survived for so long without her. But rather than dwelling on the lost time, they were making the most of the time they had left as humans.

"I wanted to be more for her." Damon replied honestly, "I wanted to be the man that she saw. Lilli didn't judge, she didn't push me away. All she ever was, was patient."

"You fought the dark magic to be with Lilli." Sam reminded him. "Only true love can defeat a spell that dark. Even with Elena feeding you the potion, some part of you knew that you loved Lilli and not Elena."

"I did fight to be with her." Damon agreed, "I felt the pull of the blood lust and the lust for Elena but some part of my mind kept screaming out that I needed to stop."

"That's love. Lilli fulfilled the prophecy to save your life, she had no other option." Dean said with finality. "You need to realize Damon, that if a prophet delivers a prophecy it will be fulfilled. We met Chuck Shurley a long time ago. Guy was making money of his Supernatural book series based off our lives. Can you imagine how shocked we were when we went online and found a guy writing books about us?"

"Scared the hell out of us." Sam added.

"He was writing about Lillith and we were working the case. She was the first demon created by Lucifer and she was opening the seals to the gates of Hell." Dean continued. "He predicted how the last seal would be broken. Sammy and I went out of our way to change every detail of that damn book but it changed nothing in the end. What Chuck prophesied came true."

"Alaric was right." Cas said, "The fine details of the prophecy may change but the end result will still be the same. That's how it works."

"It's a lot to handle." Damon sighed. He loved Lilli and he missed her but were his feelings real? He just knew that no matter what, he wanted her back. He needed his Angel in his life.

"Take the prophecy of Sam being Lucifer's vessel and me being Michael's vessel." Dean said. "We fought that prophecy too but in the end, it all played out the way it was supposed to." He thought of Adam, the brother they had never got to know. He had also just been a pawn in the power struggle that had turned into a fatality.

"Lilli was protecting you." Sam told Damon, "She had seen your face since she heard the prophecy. She could have easily tracked you down and fulfilled it. But she kept you a well hidden secret. No one knew who you were or where you were."

"No one knew." Cas agreed, "That's why Crowley fought so hard to woo her because he just assumed the Chosen one could be any fallen creature and he fit the description."

"Lilli faced Crowley so many times when she could have simply ended his attacks against her by just telling him that she knew who her Chosen was." Stefan said.

"I wish that she had told me." Damon replied. "It would have saved me so much grief over the years. Imagine that brother." He looked at Stefan. "I wouldn't have wasted any time on Katherine. She pales in comparison with an Angel." He smirked.

"So you've wrapped your head around the idea now?" Sam asked with a smile, "You know that you love her?"

"I've always known that Sam." Damon replied. "I just wondered if it was really meant for me. Could it have been some other more deserving guy like Stefan?"

"If your name is in the prophecy when it is written, nothing can ever change it Damon." Castiel said. "We Angels take the prophets words very seriously because it is binding. It is the word of God."

Damon was stunned by the full meaning of the Angel's words. You had to trust something that came from that high up. "That is seriously deep mojo."

"It is." Castiel chuckled. He looked out the glass window. Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie, Matt and Kol sat outside at a table. Castiel looked at Stefan. "What are they all doing out there?"

"They're sending out graduation notices." Stefan explained.

Castiel stood up, "If you will excuse me. I think I might have an idea of how to get my sister back."

Damon reached out a hand and placed it on the Angel's trench coat, causing Castiel to look down in bewilderment. "Castiel please just get her back."

"Are you ready for Lilliana to be back?" Cas asked staring into Damon's eyes.

Damon didn't flinch under the appraising stare, "I want her back more than anything. I need to prove to her that I can be the Chosen one. I have what it takes to be the man who spends eternity with her."

Cas nodded, he saw the truth in Damon's eyes. The Angel had doubted the prophecy himself. Cas had seen how hurt his sister had been time and time again by Damon. He himself had wondered if the vampire was worthy of his sister.

Castiel walked outside into the late afternoon sunshine and he went over to the group's table. Caroline was neatly sealing envelopes.

She looked at Rebekah, "Are you done?" she asked. "I'm just getting started on my second batch."

"What is the point of doing this again?" Rebekah drawled, clearly bored.

"We send these graduation notices out and people give you a gift or money." Caroline explained.

"I didn't realize that there were gifts and cash involved." Rebekah perked up and immediately started writing.

Castiel leaned against the railing by their table. He looked at Kol, the Original was quiet these days. He was paler too and withdrawn. No longer his outrageous self. Castiel looked at Kol's cherubic face and some part of him wished that the Original had been the one to be destined for his sister.

"Aren't you sending out cards?" Cas asked Matt.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "What's the point? I have no family and I just wanted Lilli there." Matt looked down at the table. He missed his sister and he wanted her to see him in his cap and gown on graduation day. He had done well in his senior year, all the hard work had paid off and now he was ready to go off the college. Matt felt the restrictions of small town life already lifting off his shoulders.

"Well if you write out one for her, then perhaps we can send the graduation notice to Lilli." Cas offered.

"What?" Caroline asked, "Is there like an Angel post office up there?" she gazed off into space, seeing little Angels with harps flying around and delivering letters. She shook her head and she looked at the Angel before her. No not at all like the Angels in her mind, she looked at Cas in his suit and trench coat.

"No but perhaps someone could take the letters to Lilli." He replied. Castiel looked at the group.

"Get started all of you." Kol sat up straighter. "The more graduation notices she gets the better. Angel will see that we all want her back." His voice was a little coarse, his throat was parched. He had not even bothered to feed for a while. He had lost the urge to maim and kill which was his normal modus operandi when he was sad. This was so unlike his usual behavior.

Elijah and Klaus had been on high alert. They were prepared for Kol to act out at his best friend's disappearance. Elijah had watched his younger brother, prepared for a fresh batch of corpses to appear in Mystic Falls. They were all more concerned by his sudden stillness. He was quiet even in the company of his family who had all gathered around him. Stefan was staying at the Boarding House with Damon and the Winchester brothers so Rebekah had moved back into the mansion with her brothers until her wedding. CJ and Elijah had remained in town. They were all trying to keep Kol busy but he more often than not went to hang out with Jeremy and Matt. The two boys were wainting for Lilli, waiting for their family to be whole again.

Kol looked at Castiel, a faint smile tracing his features, "If they finish their notices, will you go to her today?"

Castiel folded his arms, "Who said anything about me going?" he asked them. They all looked at him puzzled. "I have been looking for my sister in Heaven ever since she disappeared but she is determined to hide from me. I will send someone that she trusts." The Angel turned to Kol. "She will speak to her best friend. Lilli is always willing to speak to you. Kol you manage to get through to her when no one else does. She doesn't even want to listen to what I have to say right now."

"Kol?" Rebekah asked, clearly shocked. "In Heaven?"

"But he will need a good suit to fit in. That's what the Angels wear." Castiel looked at Kol appraising his ability to fit in amongst the Angels.

Kol grinned, "I know exactly where I can get an amazing suit."

* * *

Lilli sat in the swing that hung off the tree. The smell of cherry blossoms pervaded the air and the pollen tickled her nose. She sighed at the tranquility that surrounded her. She gently swayed as she felt the soft wind brush her face. She closed her eyes as she moved and she could feel the sunlight wash over her face. It's glare filtering through the skin of her eyelids. The long grass brushed against her legs, it grew high and free.

Kol stood for a minute and watched her. He smiled as he saw the simple joy on her face. His best friend looked so carefree and happy. She wore a simple white floral dress that brushed over the flat sandals that she wore and her hair was loose. Her platinum curls gleaming in the sun as she gently swung in the air. He stepped closer. "This isn't what I imagined." He said softly.

Lilli turned her head sharply, "Kol?" she asked. She stood up and went to him. "Are you really here? But how?" Understanding dawned on her face. "The only way an Original vampire like yourself would make it up here is with the soul sacrifice." When he had sacrificed himself for her, his soul had been touched by the light and Heaven recognized that in him. That was the reason he had been granted the right to visit her.

"That's what Castiel told me." Kol replied. "That and I had to wear a suit. So I borrowed the best one that Elijah had. The fact that he parted with it tells you just how much everyone wants you back."

The smile fell from her face. Lilli walked to him and she hugged her friend. She breathed in the familiar comforting smell that was Kol and she felt soothed by his presence. "So they choose you to come looking for me?" she asked. Her fingers brushed his silk tie, he had chosen a deep bottle green knowing that she liked the color on him. The black suit fitted him to perfection, it was like she was looking at a younger replica of Elijah.

"I came because I missed you." He said. He held her close to his body. He felt better already. He could touch her and see her for himself.

"I missed you too Kol." Lilli replied. She stood away from him but he still held onto her hand, not ready to let go of her just yet. "What do you think?" she asked as she indicated the field that they stood in.

"What is this place Angel? Is this Heaven?" the Original asked as he looked around. The air did smell much better here, the light was brighter and the air clearer. The long grass looked greener, the sun was almost red in its purity. Kol could smell the cherry blossom scent as the small flowers fell off the tree. The blossoms were so heavy that they weighed the branches down.

"This is someone's concept of Heaven." Lilli explained. "I've been hiding out here. It's so calm and peaceful. Everyone has their own special version of Heaven. It could be your most treasured memory or a place in time. We are in the memory of an old lady. She used to come here when she was a child. I'm hiding from Alaric." She smiled.

"The hunter?" Kol looked around, "Where is he? I can just imagine his idea of Heaven. It must be a field where he hunts vampires all day."

"No actually, Ric's place is at the Mystic Grill. He sits at the bar on the stool where he shared his fondest times with his best friend, Damon. Alaric gets to have lazy days of sipping bourbon and passing time. But recently he's been following me around and trying to convince me that I need to get back home. He's on Damon's side, obviously." She sighed. Ric kept coming after her, trying to make her see just how much Damon wanted her and needed her.

"That sounds like fun, sitting at the bar all day." Kol smiled. "A worthy retirement for the hunter." He looked at Lilli, "But he's right. You need to come back home. Not just for Damon but for all your friends."

"I know, I want to come home but it's so peaceful up here." She replied.

Kol nodded in understanding, "That is one thing that you will never have with Damon or your friends who miss you. It will always be chaos and upheaval Angel. It will be unpredictable and dangerous. But it will also be happy and you know that. Peace and calm are totally overrated if you ask me." he smiled.

Lilli chuckled, "You are right about that. Things never seem to go the way that I want them to."

"You belong with Damon." He admitted, "We all can see how you were made for each other. Besides I have these for you." Kol took out the envelopes and handed them to her.

She opened them, "Graduation notices?" she asked. Matt had told her all about them. She couldn't help but gasp as she saw her brother's notice. She missed Matt and Jeremy. She missed the madness that was their everyday lives. The rush as the boys got ready for school in the morning, dinner time when they all talked about their days. She especially missed her training with Jeremy but she felt that he was ready to be on his own. All Hunters earned the right eventually. Most of all, she missed Damon. She wanted to see him again. She had come so close to losing him.

"Graduation is on Saturday and it is tradition to give a gift or cash when you receive the notice." Kol told her. "Caroline informed me of this."

"We had better listen to her then." Lilli said with a smile. She missed her blonde friend who lit up any room that she walked into. Lilli wondered how things were going with Klaus and Caroline. She was missing so much by not being with them, the Angel realized sadly.

"So you'll come back home?" Kol asked. He tried to be calm but he didn't want to get his hopes up and scare her off.

Lilli looked at the names on the notices. Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Rebekah and Stefan. She had to be there for such a special day. "I'll go back home but you have to stay here with me until then. I need some time alone with my best friend."

"I'd like that." Kol replied. He was grateful, he would get some alone time with her before he had to share her with everyone. She would go back to Damon and they would never have this chance again. "I was a little surprised that your brother chose me to come here. I thought Sam would be the obvious choice, he's been here before. I might not fit in with your family." Kol had to voice his fears.

Lilli gently cupped his cheek, "Cas knows that you are my rock, my comfort and the love we share has no complications. As for you being here with me, my family can see the light in your soul. You have a golden celestial light that now weaves through you. This may be sappy but I see all the threads that make up the tapestry of your soul. There is a different color for all the people that you love. The colors shimmer in you as bright as a rainbow. When I was a mere babe in this world, I missed home when we went to earth and Balthazar saw my sadness. So he told me that whenever I saw a rainbow after a storm, it was a message from home. Whenever a rainbow appeared it was a reminder that Father loved me. Now when I look into your soul Kol and I see the rainbow of light in you, I know that Father still loves me and to show His love for me, He gave me you."

Kol hugged her to his chest because he did not want her to see him tear up. "Yeah, you are way too sappy." he said, his voice thick with tears.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

**I own no rights to TVD or Supernatural. All that's mine is Lilli and the plot line. **

**Thank you to Haru Maru Salvatore for reviewing.**

**Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing.**

**Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing.**

**Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing.**

**Thank you to Tvdspnislife for reviewing.**

**Thank you to somebody who cares for reviewing.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows or favorites.**

**I know that I said that this would be the last chapter but it had to be broken up. So this is the second last chapter.**

"Are we all set to leave Angel?" Kol asked as he put on a coat and headed to Lilli's bedroom. The house they stayed in was much like her house in Mystic Falls. It was strange really, the way things appeared out of nothingness. Kol saw for himself the power of the Angels. He had a closet filled with clothes that fit him perfectly and he had taken to wearing suits as was the norm here. Lilli however, maintained her own style and did not dress like her sisters.

Since he had been staying with her, there had been a steady stream of Angelic traffic. Word spread fast in this realm and the Angels had been coming to the mansion to see their sister. Many had heard that the prophecy had finally been fulfilled and they had questions. Kol stayed upstairs and he used his super hearing to eavesdrop. He heard the questions and the judgment. The Angels were a cold bunch he realized. They seemed militant almost in their dressing. The men wore fine cut dark suits and the women wore pant suits that made them look hard and cold. Many asked Lilli if the vampire staying with her was the Chosen one and sometimes that made Kol feel unwanted but when they asked to meet him, they finally showed signs of clear interest. The Angels saw the markings on his soul.

"A soul bond." A male Angel muttered while walking around the Original. Kol frowned as he looked at the gathered company. The formally dressed Angels sat around the living room while they all talked.

Kol had asked Lilli about the mentioned soul bond later that day when their guests had left. "What did your brother mean, when he said that there's a soul bond?"

Lilli had tried very hard to deflect, "It's nothing Kol. Don't worry about it."

"No Angel, it must mean something if they keep staring at me the way they all do." The Original was firm. They weren't concealing their obvious interest in the vampire.

"Fine Kol," she conceded. "If you should ever die then I have the option to bring you back."

"How would you do that?" he asked.

"If you should ever die, I would offer myself as a sacrifice to bring you back. We created the soul bond when you sacrificed yourself for me. Our lives are forever bound." Lilli explained.

Kol narrowed his eyes, "If I should die, you must promise to never sacrifice your life to bring me back." He warned, his eyes dark.

Lilli waved a hand, "Let's not even talk about it because you can't die, you are an Original and your best friend is an Angel so you are totally covered. Not even going to happen." She brushed his fears aside.

"Lilliana." Kol looked at her.

"You won't die." She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, wanting to stop all talk of death and pain because she didn't want to imagine a world without Kol. He was imperfect true enough but he was her imperfect best friend and she loved him without restraint. "Now let's go visit Ric. He's at the bar." She took his hand and they walked out the front door and to the Grill. Kol reluctantly following because his mind was full of questions about the soul bond.

Kol snapped back to the present as Lilli turned around from her full length mirror. "I'm ready. We need to make one stop before we go back home." She said.

They walked downstairs and out the front door. That was a strange concept to the Original, the magic of this place. Things were all seamlessly connected. He was accustomed to the Mystic Falls house having large surrounding grounds. But sometimes they opened the front door and they went into different and interesting places.

"I'm going to miss it here." Kol admitted. It was serene and beautiful in Heaven. He saw nature in its true glory as it was meant to be, he saw joy in people that surrounded them and he felt the peace that pervaded the air.

"You can come back anytime." Lilli promised. She was excited to share her surprise with her friend.

They walked into a field with long grass. Kol felt shock invade his body as he recognized the field. The familiar trees, the lush green grass that grew long around the village. He had to look down at himself to see that he wasn't reliving the past. He breathed in the crisp air as he remembered how he and his brothers ran through these woods. He could almost hear the echo of their laughter because it felt like it was yesterday that he had been here. Kol remembered the afternoon walks to collect wood as Elijah watched over them.

Kol saw the houses with smoke trailing out of the chimneys. The stone well where people had collected to gossip as they fetched water. He remembered the cold stone as he had helped Rebekah with her bucket. It was quiet and the light seemed to dim and fade into evening time. They walked up the thick wooden steps to the largest house in the village and they looked inside through one of the open shutters. He could hear the sounds of a family having dinner.

Lilli smiled at the sharp intake of breathe that passed Kol's lips as he saw his family. "This is Henrik's heaven." She told him softly. "This is his idea of paradise. He spends each day with all of you."

Kol had lost the ability to speak as he watched his family through Henrik's eyes. He saw their parents. Mikael at the head of the table as he chatted with Esther, their eyes filled with love for each other and their children. Kol froze as he saw the way his father had looked at them. There was no hate in the man at the table, he didn't want to kill his children. That time and choice did not exist here in Henrik's innocent world. The horror had only started after the little boy's death. Mikael was a stern man but he lived for his family.

Kol looked at Elijah who ruffled Rebekah's hair as he teased her. They all wore the clothes of the old days, roughhewn outfits that were plain but comfortable. Kol looked at himself, with hair that fell to his shoulders. He looked at his mirror self, fascinated by the boyish immaturity that he radiated. Kol had lost that part of himself long ago but here in Henrik's heaven, he was still his true human self. He watched as his human self ate dinner completely unconcerned by the cares of the world, the only thing that mattered to him was not getting on his parent's wrong side. Kol could smell the food on the plates, it stirred his senses. It was his mother's cooking. He had forgotten the smell of it but here and now the memories came flooding back.

"Can we go in?" Kol asked.

"No it is better that we do not disturb your brother. He would find it very hard to say goodbye to you again." Lilli replied. Henrik was still a young child and he would be traumatized to have to part with his brother.

"I would not want to leave him either." Kol admitted. He felt the tears tracing down his cheeks and he quickly brushed them off. He felt the desire in his body to ignore the Angel's words and just rush into the house but he knew that he would do more damage by disturbing his little brother. Kol took a lingering look at his family, Henrik was so happy here. He sat in between the people that he loved the most in the world and they were all happy. "I don't want to disturb Henrik, rather let him remember me as I once was."

Lilli put a hand on the Original's shoulder, "You are still that young man." She offered.

Kol shook his head sadly, "I can never be him again. But I can try not to give into the monster that lives in me now." he sighed dejectedly. They were all so content in the house, he wished that he could always hold onto this memory.

"Come Kol." Lilli urged, "We must go now. If we stay too long Henrik is sure to sense us."

The Original stepped away from the window and they walked away from the house. Kol stopped once they were in the meadow, certain that their words would not carry. "Thank you for that." He said sincerely.

Lilli hugged him, "It was the least I could do for you." She replied honestly. What could she give to her Original best friend that he already didn't have in his life? Kol had his own wealth and he had lived a lifetime. He was used to opulence and finery but by giving him this special piece of his brother that was something that he was sure to treasure forever.

"Let's go home." Kol said. He felt peace descend on him and he closed his eyes as he filed this little slice of memory away.

**_Back in Mystic Falls…_**

Lilli held onto Kol's hand as they approached the school. The graduation was taking place outside on the football field and the seats were a sea of crimson gowns and caps. Carol Lockwood stood on the stage that had been covered in red, white and blue ribbons. The Mayor looked her regal, elegantly coiffed self as she controlled the graduation.

"Do I look like I could fit in?" The Angel asked with a nervous smile as she straightened her dress. She still held her friend's hand tightly. He was her source of strength. She felt that if Kol let go off her hand, she would lose her resolve to go back to Mystic Falls.

Kol lifted a hand and gently plucked a stray eyelash from her eye. "You get to make a wish." He held out his finger with the lash clinging onto the tip.

Lilli closed her eyes and made a wish. She wished fervently that Damon wouldn't hate her and want nothing to do with her.

The Original stood still and looked at his friend. They had both dressed up for the graduation. Heaven had everything, he had found. Lilli wore a floral black mesh dress that came to her knees in a scalloped hem. The sheer sleeves fell just over her elbows. The dress was a plain black slip that was covered in intricate lace mesh that looked elegant and lady like. Her blonde hair pooled over her shoulders in loose curls and her make-up was minimal for a day time event.

Kol wore a suit and tie that fitted him to perfection with a sage green tie.

Lilli opened her eyes and pursed her lips slightly as she blew the stray eyelash of his fingertip. "I hope that it comes true." She said as she straightened up.

"Stop stressing out." Kol chided, "You look amazing and you will do Matt proud today."

"Thanks Kol." She replied with a hint of a smile. He managed to read her so well and so easily. Here she was, an Angel one of the strongest and oldest creatures in creation who had taken on demons and scary supernatural denizens in her time and she was afraid of a group of teenagers. What made her most nervous though, what caused her stomach to flip over was the thought of seeing Damon again. She swallowed as she felt her heart racing. She tried valiantly to be nonchalant.

"Let's go Angel. We're late but I love making a grand entrance." Kol smirked as he folded her hand over his arm and they walked towards the crowd that filled the bleachers.

Lilli walked with her head held high as they took seats at the back of the crowd. People craned their necks to turn around and have a look at the young well-dressed couple. Lilli stared at the stage as she ignored the stares. She had felt cocooned in their own world when it had been just her and Kol. Now, back amongst the humans she felt different like she didn't belong. Heaven was peaceful and quiet. Here it was filled with the sound of desperate chatter as people waited for their names to be called and the excited gossip of parents who sat with cameras and video recorders. They all wanted their moments of glory.

The noises made Lilli want to flinch but the feeling of Kol still holding onto her hand anchored her and she resisted the urge to go home. The Original sensed her panic and he traced lazy circles around her palm, trying to soothe her and quell her fears. This wasn't her, this fearful creature but this was what she had been reduced to by Damon's rejection. Lilli was an Angel but she was still a girl whose heart had been shattered and she hated it. She felt that everyone would have matching stares of judgment when they faced her. All her friends knew that she had fled after being rejected and hurt. None of them had noticed her as yet. She could see their faces as they all looked at the stage.

"Look its Matt's turn." Kol told her as the blonde quarter back walked proudly onto the stage.

Lilli let go of Kol's hand then and she stood up and started cheering. "Yay Matt!"

Matt looked over his shoulder, obviously puzzled to hear her voice. They had not expected her to come, despite Castiel's promises. When his baby blue eyes met hers, Matt smiled and the look of unabashed joy on his face caused Lilli to tear up.

Matt had really wanted her to be here, Lilli realized as she clapped until her hands stung. He wasn't ashamed of her or disappointed in her. He smiled at her, causing Mayor Lockwood to gently urge him.

"Matt?" the Mayor whispered.

The teenage boy whipped his head around to look at her, "Sorry Mayor Lockwood." He replied graciously. "I just noticed that my sister is here."

Carol Lockwood's lips curled in a kind smile, "I'm glad that Lilli made it back." She knew all about the Angel's retreat to Heaven and how worried they had all been. Carol had spent some time getting to know the Winchesters and Castiel. It was her job as Mayor to keep track of new people in town and these men were all fascinating as well as charming.

Matt nodded his thanks and accepted his diploma. He sighed with relief as the paper rested in his hands. He had his freedom now, he could leave town and start a new life for himself. Things were on track again now that his sister was back.

The rest of the graduates went fast. Lilli looked at the students. "Where's Elena?" she asked with a frown.

Kol shrugged, "She and Katherine took a trip out of town." He didn't add any details. Even during their time together, he had not wanted to mar their time together by reminding his friend of unpleasant things.

"Oh that's nice for them then." Lilli replied.

After the last name had been called, they all stood up as the newly graduated students cheered and hugged each other.

Lilli looked at Kol, "Time to head home?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "You need to see them all."

She sighed but said nothing as they waited for the first of the crowd to clear away. they watched as the students and their families walked towards the parking lot. Lilli and Kol walked down to the first steps of the bleachers.

Matt and Jeremy came to them. The boys didn't say anything, they just hugged the Angel. Lilli looked at Kol over their shoulders and she smiled at her friend. She was glad that he had convinced her to come back now. As she felt Jeremy and Matt's arms around her, she knew without a doubt that she was loved and she needed to be with them.

Kol just watched on as the boys held onto her. Caroline and Klaus came over and stood by his side.

The crowd was almost cleared away now. Most people had moved on to lunch now, families going out to celebrate the good fortune of their children. The ground was littered with confetti and abandoned tasseled caps.

Klaus put a hand casually around Caroline's slim waist as she stood beside him. They really did make the perfect pair, Lilli thought as she looked at them. Klaus looked like a model fresh of the pages of a GQ magazine and Caroline was glowing in her happiness.

"So how was Heaven?" Klaus casually asked his brother.

"I could spend eternity telling you just how perfect it was and still I would not do it justice." Kol admitted with genuine feeling.

Stefan and Rebekah came to join them. They all had turns at hugging Lilli.

Bonnie stood beside Jeremy and he held her hand. They looked so perfect together.

The Winchesters and Castiel joined the group. Damon had been sitting with them. He held his breath as he watched Lilli being greeted by their friends.

Elijah and CJ walked over, two love birds joined at the hip.

"I am glad that you managed to bring my sister back." Castiel told Kol.

"It was no trouble Castiel, I enjoyed my time there." Kol replied with a shrug, he didn't take compliments well.

"What did you do?" Rebekah asked.

"Hung out with Angels and we spent lots of time with Alaric and Lexi. Those two are a couple now despite her penchant for Bon Jovi." Kol answered with an air of nonchalance.

"Ric and Lexi?" Damon asked surprised.

"Yes," The Original said smugly, "the four of us spent quite a lot of time at the bar."

"Same old Ric!" Damon chuckled. He looked at Lilli and the group stilled as they watched the couple interact for the first time.

"Hello Lilli." Damon said softly. His voice was tinged with uncertainty something that did not normally happen to him.

"Hey Damon." She replied with a shy smile, "How are you doing?" she asked.

"I've been good. I had some help actually." He replied.

"He made us call him Chosen one for the first few days." Jeremy grinned.

"He kept breaking poor Stefan's fingers just so he could heal them." Rebekah said. Stefan had never complained but she had grown tired of the ways that Damon kept trying to injure his very human brother just so that he could heal him.

"You are not meant to misuse your abilities." Lilli said with a smile. Trust Damon to misuse his friends and the only family that he had.

"I was practicing." Damon smirked.

"He was a total dic…" Stefan smiled, "tator." He finished with a flourish.

"Look, Stefan made a funny." Damon said dryly.

Lilli chuckled at his easy confidence, he seemed to harbor no ill feelings towards her. "I'm glad that you're okay." She told him.

"And I'm glad that you came back Lilli." He replied honestly, his easy swagger gone now.

They stood looking deeply into each other's eyes, seemingly lost in the moment as they ignored the people around them. Lilli felt the familiar magic stir up between them. The feelings were still there, still strong and over whelming. She almost swooned as she looked at him in a crisp dark blue shirt that brought out his eyes. He wore black pants and his leather jacket.

"We should go." Caroline told Damon firmly as she watched them.

Lilli snapped out of her bubble, "Where are we going Care?" she asked.

Caroline took her friend by the hand, "Nowhere special." She said. But the determination in her stride spoke of fierce Forbes planning.

Lilli was tempted to bow out, she had just returned and she wasn't completely ready to be around Damon. She wasn't sure of what he felt. They were surrounded by the people that they loved and Lilli would only be comfortable once they managed to clear the air between them. Now was not the time for them to discuss their feelings, they needed space still.

Damon looked at Caroline, "Yes, we should go." He agreed. He looked at Lilli, trying to convey with his eyes just how much he wanted her to go with them and that look melted her resolve. Lilli sighed in defeat, it looked like she was tagging along too.

"What are we doing?" Rebekah asked confused. As far as she knew, they had no firm plans of what to do after the ceremony. She had wanted to get home and spend some time alone with her future husband while Klaus and Elijah were out of the house.

"Come on Bekah, whatever Caroline is planning should be fun." CJ urged.

"If Caroline Forbes tells you to do something," Klaus nodded, "you'd better do it."

Caroline growled at him but they all laughed at just how true his words were.

They all walked towards the car park. Lilli walked at the back of the group with Castiel.

"You knew that Kol was the only one that I would listen to." She said to her brother.

"Yes, I decided that it couldn't hurt to send the vampire." Cas shrugged.

"You are a wise man brother." Lilli replied.

"I know." Cas said without a trace of humor.

Elijah stopped Kol with a touch, "You look well brother." He said kindly.

"You'd like it up there Elijah." The Original replied.

"Did you happen to see Henrik?" Elijah couldn't help but ask.

Kol sighed deeply, "I did see our little brother. Perhaps I will speak of it one day but I cannot today. The memory is too fresh." He did not want to say the pain was fresh as well. The pain of seeing the life they once had, it was too much for Kol to talk about.

Elijah nodded, "I would like it if you could share your experiences with me. Like you said, perhaps one day." He looked speculatively at the Angel who walked in front of them. The Originals had slowed their pace and they walked behind everyone else. "Did you and Lilli have a good visit?" he tried to ask without being nosey.

"I know what you are asking Elijah," Kol smiled, "but no we are still just friends. In fact we have something much deeper and more precious. I found out that she and I have a soul bond now."

"A soul bond?" Elijah asked.

Castiel who had been listening in, walked to them. "I had forgotten all about the possibility of a soul bond."

"What does it mean Cas?" Kol asked. The three had now stopped walking completely.

"It means that you and my sister will forever be a part of each other and if you should ever die, she would sacrifice her life for you in order to return you to this world." Castiel replied.

"That will never happen because she will never die." Kol said firmly.

"It's a good thing also, the soul bond in that you will be able to sense each other should anything ever happen to one of you." The Angel added.

"That would be a benefit." Elijah mused. "You would be able to protect each other."

"It also makes our relationship much more significant than other friendships," Kol smirked. "We have a soul bond and that is unique."

"You are unique Kol," Castiel agreed, "not many would sacrifice themselves for an Angel."

"I would always sacrifice myself when it comes to my Angel." Kol replied as he looked at his friend walking ahead of them.

"Then I will be around to help you brother as you watch over your friend." Elijah smiled. "It is time that CJ and I start to put roots here in Mystic Falls. Remember family above all else."

Kol looked at his older brother and he didn't know what to say because they would finally be a family again. Not because they were forced to stay together but because they wanted to be around each other. He nodded, "It's good to see that you and the human are happy and in love. I like CJ." he admitted causing his brother to smile.

They all got into various cars and Lilli stood beside Matt's car. "Do you know where we are going?" she asked Bonnie.

"No idea." The witch smiled.

"Yes, you do." The Angel realized as she laughed at her friends obvious cover up. Caroline, Klaus and Damon had already driven off. Stefan and Rebekah got into Stefan's car. Bonnie, Jeremy and Lilli were traveling in Matt's car. Kol went with Elijah and CJ. Castiel went with the Winchesters in the Impala.

Lilli looked out the car window.

"Let's see what Caroline has up her sleeve." Bonnie chuckled.

Line break...

Author's note

So I introduced the soul bond for a reason, it will be in the sequel. Also, I am making it crystal clear Kol is not allowed to die : ) this just cements Kol and Lilli's friendship.

I like the fact that Ric is with Lexi, hanging out. Those two had chemistry in the last episode of season 4.


	83. Chapter 83

**_Chapter 83 _**

**_I own no rights to Tvd or Supernatural. All that is mine is the plot line and Lilli._**

**_Thank you to Daisy96 for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Vikki Dillard for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to somebody who cares for reviewing._**

**_Thank you to lemonlll for reviewing. I'm glad that you are now catching up with Supernatural. It's an amazing series._**

**_Thank you to everyone who follows, favorites and reviews._**

**_This is the last chapter. The sequel will be posted soon. It's called The Return. _**

Matt finally stopped the car and Lilli realized that they were close to the Falls. They were parked in the clearing on the edge of the woods. Bonnie quickly jumped out of the car and with her door still open, she took off her graduation gown. "Lilli would you put this away in Matt's trunk? There's a box full of graduation stuff in there."

The Angel shrugged, "Sure no problem Bon Bon." she said affectionately.

Bonnie tidied her dress and closed the car door. She looked at the Angel, "I'm glad that you decided to come back. This is your home too." She meant her words, their make shift family felt complete again and Jeremy was smiling today, a genuine Jeremy smile.

"Thanks Bonnie. I never had girl friends before. Now, I have you, Caroline, CJ and Bekah. It's more than I could ever ask for." Lilli replied.

Bonnie managed a watery chuckle, "I'm still not telling you what's going on." she teased.

"I had to try!" the Angel laughed as she hugged the petite girl.

Matt joined them and Bonnie and Jeremy took off. "Would you put my stuff away too?" he asked.

Lilli looked at him, Matt's voice had that breathy quality to it. It happened when he was trying to cover something up but she let him get away with it. This was Matt, lying was not his nature. He hated lies and deception.

"Did I tell you brother, just how handsome you looked today?" Lilli asked as she smoothed a stray curl that fell over his eye.

Matt lowered his head, "Thanks Lilli. I was so happy when I saw you."

The Angel lifted his chin, "Today I saw you become a man and I saw you hold immortality in the palm of your hands."

"But I'm human, I will never be immortal." Matt shook his head.

"I saw your actions live on long after you leave this world. The good that you do, will touch lives far beyond your imagination. Brother, you will be a lawyer that will help the poor and suffering. You will spread your good in this sad lonely world and people will remember your name. You will give the voiceless a voice and you will give hope to the hopeless. It is who you are." She told him.

Matt smiled, "It's a lot to live up to."

"If anyone can do this, it's you Matt." Lilli replied honestly. "You have lifted all your friends up at one point or another. You did not do it with wealth but with kindness. It is a trait that you are blessed with and I am fortunate from knowing someone like you." It was the truth because even as a human, Matt managed to pick up everyone's spirits and he never wavered in his resolve to be a better person.

Matt quickly pecked her cheek, uncomfortable from her high praise. Lilli took his cap and the two gowns. Matt was gone, she noticed as she looked up from the trunk. She shook her head, she would find out soon enough what they were up to.

"You got stuck with collection duty?" Lilli looked up to see the Winchesters.

"I don't mind." she replied as she closed the trunk and turned to face the brothers.

"We wanted a minute alone with you." Sam said, putting his hands into his jacket pockets.

"What's up Sammy?" she asked with a frown.

"We know that it's none of our business but we care." Dean said gruffly, "We want to know if you still love Damon."

Lilli looked at her friends, she knew that this concern came from love. "Thanks for taking care of him." She told them.

"It was okay." Dean smirked, "Damon kind of grows on you after a while." He had actually enjoyed the little holiday at the Boarding House. He and Sam had gotten to know more about Damon and the Salvatore family history.

"So do you still love him?" Sam asked bluntly.

"Sammy, that's a tough question." Lilli said with a strained smile. "Damon is confusing and egotistical. He's hard to read and he is plain stubborn at times. But I had time to think when I was gone and I would not change a thing about him. I realized that even though I was forced into fulfilling the prophecy, I was happy that I did it. I made my feelings crystal clear to Damon. He saw how I felt about him and I have come to realize that even when he hurt me and I was sad." She looked at her friends. "The only person that I needed and wanted to be with was Damon. He's a complex guy but when we are together it's like we're just a regular girl and boy in love. The rest of the world kind of disappears and Damon is all that I see. He gets me and I get him. I am lucky enough to see the real him. The vulnerable, sincere part that he hides away. So I guess, yes I love him. He's a lot to handle but I think I can manage it." It was hard to voice her feelings but it felt good to voice her thoughts.

Sam chuckled, "That's good then." He said relieved.

"Why?" The Angel asked clearly confused. "What's going on guys?"

"Come on sweetheart." Dean held out a hand and she held his hand.

Sam took her other hand. "We have to follow the path of lilies."

The Angel looked down and saw the strangest thing. They stood in the woods and a clear path of tiger lilies and calla lilies bloomed and blossomed on either of a distinct path. Butterflies fluttered over the flowers, their rainbow colors shimmering in the afternoon light. The tiger lilies were a rich, dark burnt orange with black dots and the calla lilies were heart shaped cream flutes. The petals looked velvety soft and the flowers stood out in a burst of color against the dark greens and browns of the woods.

Lilli was grateful for the Winchester boys that held her hands, they were leading her down the path and further into the woods. The path was wide enough for the three of them. She let them lead the way, she was too mesmerized by the sight of beautiful butterflies. Their fragile wings beating against the air as they drifted into the sunlight that emerged through the trees. It felt surreal, it was too spectacular to be real life.

The illusion of a dreamlike state vanished as Lilli saw all her friends and her brothers, they were all gathered at the edge of the Falls. This was her and Damon's special place. The Angel could hear the water beating against the rocks below and she knew this was not a dream.

Lilli looked at Caroline and Bonnie. "Only a brilliant, imaginative vampire would know that I love lilies and that vampire then got the smartest most talented witch to channel nature. You magicked flowers and butterflies for me?" Her voice was husky at being gifted with such beauty.

"Damon asked so nicely, we couldn't say no to him." Caroline smiled. She was glad of the reaction that she had created.

"We are kind of team Damon now." Bonnie smiled.

"Wait, I thought we were all team Jacob." Caroline joked, referring to the Twilight movie marathon they had all shared.

"Who is Jacob?" Klaus asked furious.

"No one you need to worry about sweetie." Caroline stroked his arm to comfort him.

Lilli looked at Damon who stood beneath a bower made of flowers and reeds. Fairy lights were draped through the bower, Lilli thought she was being dazzled. Not by the lights or the bright sunlight, but by the man who stood waiting for her. Damon stood with his head held high, his back straight but he was nervous. He smiled his familiar cocky smile to cover his nerves.

Lilli felt herself falling into his eyes. Eyes that were so blue they put the sky to shame. No one made her feel this way. It would always be Damon for her. He was her Chosen one and there could be no other for her.

Sam and Dean left her standing under the bower with Damon. They went to stand beside Castiel. They were all there. Jeremy and Bonnie. Caroline and Klaus. Elijah and CJ. Matt and Kol. Stefan and Rebekah. Everyone stood to either side as they watched Damon.

"Lilliana," Damon took her hand. "I made a real mess of things."

"You did." Dean agreed.

"Absolutely." Castiel said.

"Without a doubt." Elijah added.

"You will never change." Stefan shook his head.

Damon rolled his eyes and Lilli laughed as he went on, "Thanks peanut gallery." He muttered. "I was saying," his voice became stronger. "I made a lot of mistakes when we met and our relationship hasn't been easy but I realized something when you were gone. I realized that I am better when we are together and I don't want to be apart from you anymore. You make me happy, after a life time of heart break and misery I was lucky enough to find someone like you. I'm done looking now, I've found my happily ever after and I'm never letting you go again."

The Angel was crying now, she couldn't control the tears. "I hate you Damon Salvatore, you are making me do the ugly cry." She protested.

Everyone chuckled and Elijah handed Lilli his handkerchief. "Thanks Elijah." She smiled.

"You don't hate me." Damon said firmly, "You love me and we both know it."

"Yes, it was unfair you saw my feelings when I Chose you." Lilli replied as she wiped her eyes.

"I know how you feel and you know that I love you." Damon continued. He took out a box from the inside pocket of his jacket. "This was my mother's ring. As the eldest son, I kept her ring." He went on one knee causing all the girls to gasp.

"Lilliana, the name Salvatore means salvation. Will you take my last name and be my salvation? Will you marry me?" Damon asked softly.

She shook her head, completely unable to speak and he slid the ring onto her trembling hand. Lilli took his hand and helped him up. "Yes, a thousand times yes." She said as she looked into his eyes and saw the truth of his words.

Damon leaned forward and he looked at the ethereal creature who dared to be his wife, his companion. He kissed her soft lips with gentle restraint, the gesture almost painful in its intensity. He cradled her face in his hands and he felt the tears on her cheeks. She was his, only his for all eternity. "I'm glad that you agreed." He smiled at her. "Now I'm not a pro at the whole teleporting thing yet so you need to take us to Vegas. We'll get married tonight."

"Absolutely not Damon!" Caroline shouted. "I need at least a year to plan a wedding!"

"A month." Damon responded still not looking away from Lilli's eyes. He had never claimed to be a patient man and he was done waiting to be happy. Lilli had said yes and that was all he needed.

"Two months." Caroline said frantically.

"Fine," Damon sighed dramatically, "two months." He finally looked at them all. "If you would all excuse us." and he teleported them away without waiting for anyone to reply.

Lilli felt the sensation of falling and she gasped as she felt the soft silk against her skin as the backs of her legs collided with Damon's bed. "You just left them all there?" she asked amazed as she held onto the back of his neck for support. Leaving everyone standing at the Falls was such a Damon thing to do.

"What? I needed to show you that while you were gone I got a new bed." Damon shrugged easily. He had done his part by including everyone when he had proposed marriage but now he needed some alone time with his future wife. He felt that he had paid his dues and gone according to Caroline and Bonnie's plan of being with all their friends. "Besides this is the one place that I can teleport easily too." He confessed as he looked around his room.

"It is a nice bed." She sighed as she tried to look at her ring properly. She hadn't even seen it clearly because she was far too busy looking at Damon. The room was bright with the curtains open.

He leaned forward and placed soft kisses on her neck, sending ripples of pleasure down her spine. "It will have to be a good bed seeing as we will be living here after we get married."

Lilli tensed, "No we won't be staying here. My house is much bigger for a nursery and we need to stay and look after Jeremy."

Damon froze, "What did you say?"

"Someone has to look after Jeremy." She replied.

He frowned, "No, what did you say before that?"

"Oh, the nursery." Lilli looked at Damon's shocked face. "You do realize that you are no longer a vampire." She was happy that she had actually surprised him. Damon, who was always so jaded and nonchalant.

"Yes." He replied slowly. He lifted a curl and stroked her soft tresses.

"You are capable of having children now. There will be little Damon's running the world." She smiled at the thought.

Damon grinned, "Or mini Lilli's." he wiggled his eyebrows. His eyes became a little distant as he imagined his Angel holding a baby that looked like her, a baby that would be a part of each of them. He looked carefully at her. "Lilli are you sure about this?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I'm positive Damon." She replied firmly. To show him just how sure she was, she clasped his chiseled jaw between her hands and did her best to kiss his fears away.

**_Two months later…_**

The Hunters took their seats in the small crowd. Vaughn, Han, Vikki, Natalia and Adam. They were all a little hesitant to be amongst the assembled vampires as it was in their nature to be wary. But they were here for a purpose and that was to be here for Lilli on her special day. The Hunters took their seats and smiled in greeting at Jeremy and Bonnie who they had met in Ireland.

Jeremy smiled at them, the Hunters who were a part of his life. He was one of them. He was one of the Five. He thought back to the day at the Gilbert lake house when Lilli had walked into his life and he was amazed at how far they had all come. Literally and figuratively because right now they were all in Bali. Jeremy looked proudly at his girlfriend, Bonnie who looked spectacular with her bouquet of cream roses and her white gown. She looked carefree with world at her feet. Bonnie had her entire life ahead of her. She had the makings of a brilliant business and she had applied for part time courses while she ran her new store.

They had an outdoor wedding venue. With a cotton tent as cover, Caroline had kept the decor simple. The chairs were in rows on the soft sand. A red carpet led to the stage where the nuptials would take place.

Lilli stood at the edge of the crowd. Castiel was walking her down the aisle. She had decided on the house in Bali as the location for the joint wedding. Rebekah had to rush her wedding and they had decided to share the special occasion and all the girls had loved the idea of a tropical wedding.

Lilli wore a simple gown, with a single strap over one shoulder and a fitted bodice with intricate beading. It was a simple gown for a day time beach wedding. The silk fell over her slender shape so the hem showed glimpses of her flat sandals. Her hair was loose with a bejeweled hair clip holding up the side. She held a bouquet of calla lilies in honor of the day Damon had proposed to her. Cas wore his usual suit and trench coat even in the dazzling tropical climate, her brother refused to change his outfit. She had tried everything even down right begging but he had held firm.

The wedding march sounded as the harp player that Ms. Ravenscroft had hired started playing. Cas breathed in and proudly led his sister down the aisle. Lilli smiled at all their friends that sat in the crowd. The Hunters all sat at the last row, dressed elegantly but still looking lethal. The Winchesters sat in the next row with Bobby and the Fletchers. Kol sat right at the front with Ms. Ravenscroft and Matt. Matt had come with April Young. Liz Forbes and Carol Lockwood sat next to each other, they had to be included as they were now part of the family.

At the front, Caroline was Lilli's maid of honor and CJ had been chosen as Rebekah's maid of honor. They wore matching silk gowns. Bonnie was the shared bridesmaid. Damon and Stefan awaited their brides with the minister on a dais. Klaus and Jeremy were best men. Stefan had chosen Klaus as they were working on the friendship that they had once shared. Jeremy was family now to Damon by default.

The wedding was on the shore, where they had had their special date. Lilli looked at her future husband and time stood still for her. The ocean breeze whipped her dress about her knees and she still got goose bumps on her arms as she looked into Damon's eyes. The salty air brought back memories of them falling in love and she found herself falling for him all over again. He looked so handsome as he wore uncharacteristic white. His shirt was white crisp cotton and he wore cream cotton pants.

Damon held his breath as he took his fiancé's hand, she looked utterly radiant as she smiled at him. He had vowed to be the eternal stud and she had come into his life and knocked his heart back into action. Damon nodded his thanks to Castiel, "I will always look after her." he promised gravely to the Angel that was his future family.

Lilli smiled at Stefan who looked as equally nervous as his brother. The Salvatore boys were charming and handsome.

The Salvatores, Matt and Jeremy all had glowing tans after a week spent on the beach.

Damon held her hand gingerly and kissed the back of her hand, "We have forever together."

"I love you Damon." She whispered. She had never been so sure of anything before in her life. The hints that she had been given, the visions of her future and the man she would come to love, had not done this love justice. It enclosed her, it devoured her and she was breathless at how it consumed her. Damon was her world and together they would fulfill their prophecy.

Damon took her hand and they walked to stand before the minister. "I love you more each day." he smiled.

Rebekah came next, holding Elijah's arm as he escorted her to the front of the crowd. Elijah looked elegant in a cream suit, he had refused to go casual. The cream looked magnificent against his dark locks and sharp jaw.

CJ inhaled, her man always took her breath away. That's what Elijah was, he was her partner before he was an Original vampire. They had spent every evening walking on the beach and she treasured every moment.

Rebekah's dress was a halter neck silk gown that fell becomingly to her knees. She had opted for a Grecian inspired gown and sandals. Her eyes were dark as she walked sedately down the aisle. The impact of the moment was making her nervous with anticipation. The cool breeze managed to steady her nerves as well as the presence of her older brother who clasped her hand encouragingly. Her fingers held her bouquet of yellow roses in a vice grip.

"That's my sister, the little trollop who got pregnant before her wedding day." Kol's voice was loud as he spoke to Ms. Ravenscroft.

Rebekah's cheeks flared crimson. She and Stefan had been overcome by the romanticism of Damon's proposal and they had gotten a little carried away by the passionate mood. She was now two months pregnant and glowing.

"Kol!" Rebekah growled.

At the same time that Lilli chided, "Kol!"

The Original sighed dramatically, "Not even married yet and they are already both nagging."

Lilli laughed, she couldn't help it. It was just who Kol was and she loved him.

Stefan looked at his blushing bride, she carried their twins already and he loved the woman she had become.

Damon looked at her as Rebekah stood by Stefan. The four of them stood before the priest. Elijah went to sit beside Castiel.

Caroline sighed, she had never seen anything so romantic. The setting and the two couples who shared this moment were the things that romantic novels were made of. Klaus smiled at his girlfriend, her emotions were so clear.

They were all going on holiday after the wedding. All of them sharing in the honeymoon phase. Liz and Carol would share a bit of the trip with them before heading back to Mystic Falls and their responsibilities. The Winchesters and Bobby would be heading back home after the wedding. Dean needed to spend some time with Lisa and Ben. Bobby and Sam would look for the next case.

The teenagers would enjoy their holiday before Jeremy headed back to school and Matt started college. Caroline was getting her wish to see the world and Rebekah was getting her wish of a family vacation.

"Are you all ready?" the priest asked as he beamed at the good looking couples before him.

Lilli inhaled as the joint service started. Her journey was only beginning.

THE END...

Until The Return :)


	84. Chapter 84

_**Not a chapter but a note…**_

Thank you to RL13TVD for reviewing.

Thank you to LoveLiveLife22 for reviewing.

Thank you to Maranda S Taylor for reviewing.

Thank you to Black Wolf Lady for reviewing.

_**The first chapter for The Return is up : )** _


End file.
